Sous cette armure se cache un coeur qui bat
by kayla1213
Summary: Ma vie n'a rien de si extraordinaire. Les gens du peuple croient qu'une vie de princesse est ce qu'il y a de mieux mais pour moi, ce que j'aimerais le plus, c'est de vivre une journée ordinaire. Sans serviteur, ni robe de bal, de discussion hypocrite ou bien de garde du corps à chaque mètre. Une histoire ou l'on doit choisir entre le devoir et son coeur. **Yuri**
1. Un accord d'alliance

**Bonjour à tous! Oui j'ai toujours ma fiction 'Laisse parler ton coeur et tu seras dans la vérité' et oui elle est toujours en cours et non elle n'est pas en hiatus. J'ai seulement décidé d'en écrire une autre qui bougera un peu plus!**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je ne peux pas vous dire à qu'elle fréquence je vais publier les chapitres, entre autre parce que je priorise mon autre fiction.**

 **Donnez-moi votre avis! Je ne vais pas continuer mon écriture si elle ne plait à personne.**

 **Merci et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 1

« Ma vie n'a rien de si extraordinaire. Les gens du peuple croient qu'une vie de princesse est ce qu'il y a de mieux mais pour moi, ce que j'aimerais le plus, c'est de vivre une journée ordinaire. Sans serviteur, ni robe de bal, de discussion hypocrite ou bien de garde du corps à chaque mètre. »

\- Mademoiselle Heartfilia, votre mère vous demande. C'est à propos du pacte d'alliance avec Ishtav et Equus.

\- Dites-lui que j'arrive d'ici quelques minutes.

\- Bien mademoiselle.

« Étant la fille du roi et de la reine d'Aquila, je me dois d'être présente à chaque réunion concernant le royaume. Ces derniers temps, notre royaume a reçu plusieurs menaces provenant de différents endroits. À mon avis, ce sont des gens qui n'appréciaient guère mon père qui ne pensait qu'à faire de l'argent. Il était prêt à tout pour cela, même à faire des coups bas. Heureusement pour nous, Jude a quitté Aquila pour se diriger vers les montagnes. Je ne sais toujours pas la raison, ma mère n'a jamais voulu m'expliquer. À présent, c'est ma mère Layla qui dirige le royaume et depuis ce jour, tout va pour le mieux. Nous avons réussi à conclure une entente avec Ishtav et Equus. Justement, la dernière étape se fait aujourd'hui. »

Lucy marchait dans le corridor menant à la salle de réunion accompagné de deux gardes. Avant même qu'elle n'arrive aux deux grandes portes, deux hommes de main les lui ouvrirent. Au milieu de cette grande pièce illuminée par de grandes fenêtres, se tenait Layla accompagné de sa conseillère Ul ainsi que les membres d'Ishtav et d'Equus, autour d'une table ronde.

\- Enfin te voilà Lucy. Lança Layla lui faisant signe d'avancer.

\- Nous t'attendions Lucy. Ajouta Ul pour lui faire comprendre que son retard n'était pas ignoré.

Ul était l'amie d'enfance de Layla. Lorsque celle-ci s'était mariée à Jude, Ul était devenu sa conseillère. Elle pouvait être froide avec Lucy mais l'aimait autant que ces deux enfants. C'était également l'une des mages les plus forts d'Aquila.

\- Je m'excuse de mon retard. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Répondit Lucy qui s'asseyait auprès de sa mère et de sa conseillère.

Face à elle, se trouvait Makarov Dreyar le roi d'Equus ainsi que son conseiller Gildarts Clive. Un peu plus vers la droite, se trouvait Mavis Vermillion accompagnée de ses deux conseillères Mirajane Strauss et Erza Scarlet.

Malgré que Lucy assistait à toutes les réunions concernant le royaume, celle-ci ne connaissait pas tous les dirigeants des autres royaumes personnellement. Les seules personnes qu'elle pouvait appelé 'amis' étaient Mirajane Strauss ainsi que Mavis Vermillion. Lucy connaissait Mirajane depuis quelques années déjà et dès le premier jour, elles sont devenues de très bonne amies. Pour ce qui est de Mavis, c'était une personne enjouée et qui était facilement approchable malgré son statut de reine d'Ishtav. C'est lors de ses visites à Ishtav que Lucy s'était liée d'amitié avec Mavis.

\- Puisque tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer la réunion. Débuta Ul tout en distribuant des papiers aux invités.

\- En premier lieu, je tiens à vous remercier de vous avoir déplacé jusqu'ici. Comme convenu lors de nos précédentes discussions, nous allons signer un pacte d'alliance entre nos trois royaumes. Si vous le voulez bien, Ul nous lira les conditions de cet accord.

Tous lui firent un signe de tête de façon à accepter puis Ul débuta sa lecture.

\- L'accord va comme suit. Premièrement, il est interdit de partir en guerre contre l'un des royaumes mentionné dans ce pacte. Deuxièmement, si l'un des royaumes entre en guerre, vous vous devez de lui venir en aide. Troisièmement, vous vous devez d'aider un royaume dans le besoin. Que ce soit financièrement ou bien concernant l'armée de celui-ci. Quatrièmement, vous vous devez d'être courtois avec les voyageurs provenant des autres royaumes mentionnés dans cet accord. Cinquièmement, les ressources seront distribuées équitablement entre chaque royaume. Et pour finir, si l'un des royaumes enfreint l'une de ses conditions, il sera automatiquement exclu de cet accord.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Ul s'asseyait auprès de Layla et Lucy, attendant une réponse de Makarov et de Mavis.

\- Alors, quand est-ce que nous signons!? S'écria Makarov tout sourire.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Makarov. Le pacte tient toujours. Il ne reste qu'à signer puis nous irons fêter par la suite. Ajouta Mavis.

Lucy put distinguer un sourire s'afficher sur le visage de sa mère qui, par la suite, fit signe de tête à Ul.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à signer au bas de la feuille juste à côté de votre nom. Une fois cela fait, j'irai faire des copies et les distribuerai à vos conseillers. Ajouta l'amie d'enfance de Layla avant de leur remettre l'accord d'alliance.

Cette réunion dura beaucoup moins longtemps que pensait Lucy. Habituellement, il fallait calculer environ trois heures. Tandis qu'aujourd'hui, trois quarts d'heure avait suffi. Il faut dire aussi que ce pacte était attendu depuis bien longtemps. Layla avait toujours été en bon terme avec Ishtav et Equus. Tout ceci aurait été fait plus tôt si Jude n'avait pas penser qu'à l'argent ainsi que de vouloir garder ces ressources que pour lui. Avec son départ, il était évident que l'accord allait se faire le plus tôt possible. Aquila n'était pas le royaume le plus fort de Niveis mais il possédait une immense richesse qui était désirée des autres. Le seul moyen de se protéger était de s'associer avec d'autres royaumes. Le choix logique pour Layla était Ishtav et Equus, pas seulement parce qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec eux mais parce qu'elle s'avait qu'ils avaient le cœur à la bonne place. Ishtav était renommé pour son armé puissante diriger pas Erza Scarlet ainsi que pour son côté stratégique diriger par nul autre que Mavis. Equus n'était pas un royaume riche ou ayant une grande armée. Makarov avait plutôt opté pour créer une grande famille. Leur atout était la force de leurs sentiments sans oublier Laxus qui était l'un des mages les plus forts des sept royaumes de Niveis.

Ayant terminé de signé, Ul ramassa le précieux document avant de ne quitter la pièce laissant la parole à Layla.

\- Maintenant que tout est réglé, pourquoi ne pas se diriger vers le grand salon pour célébrer cette union en famille.

\- C'est justement ce à quoi je pensais! S'écria Gildarts se levant d'un bond.

\- Cela fait si longtemps que nous nous sommes détendus, une célébration comme celle-ci est la bienvenue. Ajouta Mira se levant à son tour.

\- Oui, allons-nous amuser un peu! S'exclama Mavis beaucoup trop joyeuse.

Tous se levèrent l'air joyeux au visage sauf une personne. Lucy le remarqua immédiatement car cette même personne n'avait dit aucun mot depuis son arrivé. Elle avait gardé ses jambes croisées ainsi que ses yeux fermés tout au long de la réunion. Lucy continua de la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide enfin de se lever et de suivre le reste du groupe.

« Je l'ai croisé quelques fois à Ishtav et eu droit à un bonjour de sa part mais aujourd'hui, elle semble… Froide? »

\- Alors Lucy, tu crois pouvoir t'éclipser et ne pas venir fêter avec nous? Demanda une voix féminine qui avait déposé ses mains sur ses épaules.

Lucy regarda derrière elle pour apercevoir Mirajane qui lui souriait.

\- Non, je m'apprêtais justement à vous rejoindre. Répondit Lucy se levant de sa chaise pour commencer à marcher en direction du grand salon.

\- Tant mieux, ça fait si longtemps qu'on s'est vu! La dernière fois était lorsque ta mère et toi étiez venues à Ishtav pour la fête à Mavis, non? Commença Mirajane qui suivait Lucy.

\- Oui. S'était il y a quelques mois. Juste avant que mon père ne quitte le royaume pour partir je ne sais où. Aussitôt, le visage de Lucy s'assombrit. Pensez à son père l'a rendait toujours triste même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

\- Je… Je suis désolée pour ton père Lucy. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de venir te voir depuis. Mais maintenant que nos royaumes se sont unis, je pourrai venir te voir plus souvent.

\- Tu es mieux de venir me voir. Vivre dans un château est si ennuyant… J'aimerais tant voyager, pouvoir visiter chaque royaume, apprendre d'eux… Mais avec ma mère c'est impossible. Jamais elle ne me laisserait faire cela.

\- Tu es la princesse d'Aquila Lucy. Je comprends un peu ta mère de ne pas vouloir te laisser partir comme ça. N'importe qui pourrait t'enlever et demander des rançons. Et puis visiter chaque royaume? Même Alvarez et Ophidia?

\- Je suis peut-être la princesse mais je sais me défendre. J'ai ma magie tu sais. Et malgré qu'Alvarez et Ophidia sont réputer pour être des royaumes plutôt obscurs, j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe là-bas, pourquoi font-ils cela…

\- Tu es beaucoup trop curieuse Lucy! Même si tu sais te défendre, je n'aimerais pas te savoir seul sur la route.

\- Tu es vraiment comme ma mère Mira… Soupira Lucy mais lui adressa un sourire par la suite.

Elles arrivèrent enfin au salon et bien sûr, elles étaient les dernières arrivées. Makarov, Mavis et Gildarts étaient déjà sur l'alcool tandis qu'Erza discutait avec Layla sur le canapé. La pièce était gigantesque. Vers la droite se tenait trois canapés de couleur blanc positionnés de sorte à faire un 'n'. Il y avait un grand téléviseur juste en face et une table basse. Au centre, vers le fond de la pièce se tenait un bar mesurant au moins dix mètres de long. De petits tabouais rouges étaient placés pour pouvoir boire à même le bar. Vers la droite de la pièce se tenait plusieurs tables ainsi que des tables de jeux. Que ce soit billard, poker ou bien ping pong. C'était la pièce faite sur mesure pour ce genre de célébration.

Lucy et Mira se dirigea vers les tables afin de pouvoir discuter avec le moins de bruit possible. Mais avant même qu'elles puissent placer un mot, Layla les interrompit.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'aurais besoin de parler à Lucy. Demanda Layla d'un ton calme.

\- Bien sûr votre majesté. Répondit Mirajane.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler ainsi, Layla suffira. Lança la reine d'Aquila tout en lui décrochant un sourire.

\- Oui.

Sans attendre, Lucy se leva puis suivit sa mère un peu plus loin afin de pouvoir lui parler en toute intimité.

\- Désolée de t'interrompre durant tes retrouvailles avec Mirajane mais je me devais te parler.

\- Non ça va. Qu'y a-t-il?

\- Je tenais à savoir ton avis concernant l'alliance faite aujourd'hui.

\- Je crois que tu as très bien fait. Nous nous devions de nous allier. Sinon, nous aurions été ciblés et tu sais comme moi que notre armée n'est pas la plus forte de Niveis. Même si nous avons Ul et toi, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de gagné contre quiconque. Jamais tu ne serais capable d'utiliser quatre de tes clés pendant des heures, tu te viderais de toute ton énergie avant cela.

\- Je vois que tu écoutais durant nos réunions finalement. Mais tu as raison, et c'est justement pour cela que j'ai conclu un marché avec Mavis.

\- Un marché..?

\- Nous devons devenir plus puissants. Nos mages doivent recevoir un entrainement plus complexe et plus complet qu'ils ont présentement. Pour ce faire, nous aurons l'aide d'Erza. Mavis et elle-même ont acceptées sans même hésiter. En plus d'entrainer nos troupes, Erza sera là pour te protéger.

« Pour me protéger..? Depuis quand j'ai besoin de protection? Je suis enfermée ici depuis ma jeunesse. »

\- Que veux-tu dire par me 'protéger'?

\- Ces derniers temps, le royaume a reçu plusieurs menace anonyme et certaine te concernait. Je ne suis pas prête à te perdre alors j'ai décidé d'engager Erza afin qu'elle puisse te protéger. Elle ne sera pas toujours avec toi, elle devra entrainer les troupes et quelques fois retourner à Ishtav afin de remplir son rôle également là-bas. Mais dans les temps qui viennent, je tiens à ce que tu sois sous surveillance.

\- Tu ne me crois pas capable de me défendre? Je suis une mage moi aussi maman. Je sais me protéger moi-même et je n'ai pas besoin d'Erza pour cela. Tu dois me faire confiance…

\- Je suis désolée Lucy mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Erza et Mavis sont déjà au courant et je suis très reconnaissante qu'elles acceptent de nous aider.

\- Je n'ai aucun mot à dire c'est cela?

\- Oui, c'est cela Lucy. Tu n'as pas le choix. Finit par dire Layla qui retourna rejoindre les autres au bar.

« Pourquoi est-elle aussi… Aussi, argh… Je ne sais même pas comment le dire. Je vais, à présent, avoir un garde du corps. D'ici quelques dizaines d'années, je pourrai peut-être voyager seule ou bien accompagnée de dix membres de l'armée… »

Ayant repris son calme, elle retourna à l'endroit où elle avait laissé Mirajane quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que ma mère vient de m'annoncer… Commença Lucy la moue au visage.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Erza restera entrainer les troupes et sera aussi ton garde du corps? C'est ça?

\- C-comment tu sais ça!?

Mirajane ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la réaction de Lucy. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, elle était également la conseillère de Mavis.

\- Je suis au courant de tout ce que concerne Ishtav. Alors, il est évident que je sois au courant de cela, non?

\- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit?

\- Je croyais que tu étais déjà au courant. C'est décidé depuis quelques semaines.

\- Il faut croire que non.

\- Ta mère a du oublier. Avec l'alliance et le fait qu'elle dirige le royaume seul ne doit pas être évident. Ajouta Mira.

\- Oui, tu as surement raison mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle me fasse d'avantage confiance au lieu de mettre Erza comme garde du corps.

\- Mais dis-toi que tu seras très bien protégé. Erza n'est pas du genre à se faire battre facilement.

\- Ce n'est pas en me disant cela que tu vas me remonter le moral Mira…

\- J'ai une idée dans ce cas. Ne pensons plus à ça et allons-nous amusez à la place. Je pars ce soir et je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir. Alors?

\- Très bien, amusons-nous!

Lucy leva le bras en l'air puis en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, un des nombreux barmans arriva. Elle commanda deux verre d'alcool, un pour Mira et l'autre pour elle. S'étant vu il y a de cela longtemps, elles discutèrent durant plusieurs heures rien que toutes les deux. Plus tard en soirée, elles firent rejoins par Mavis qui était visiblement pompette et de Layla qui était plus apte à discuter que la reine d'Ishtav. Plus loin au bar se trouvait toujours Gildarts et Makarov qui n'avaient pas arrêté de boire et qui n'en n'avaient pas l'intention non plus. Erza, quant à elle, avait quitté un peu plus tôt ce que Lucy ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- Où est passé Erza? Demanda la princesse d'Aquila.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu t'ennuis déjà? Lança Mira lui jetant un clin d'œil, ayant elle aussi plusieurs verres d'alcool dans le corps.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Ce n'est que demain qu'Erza sera avec toi Lucy. Ajouta Layla

\- Je sais c'est que…

\- Tu vas voir Lucy! Ercha est l-la meilleure qui shoit dans le domaine de… Euh…De la prochection! S'écria Mavis le visage tout rouge.

Lucy devenait de plus en plus impatiente, personne ne l'écoutait et ils l'interrompaient à chaque fois. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait bu plusieurs verres ou bien l'idée d'avoir un garde du corps l'embêtait. Sans prévenir, elle se leva leur disant qu'elle devait prendre l'air et quitta la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers le balcon qui était situé à quelques mètres du grand salon. Malgré qu'il fût tard, le temps était doux et on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles dans le ciel.

Lucy inspira l'air frais puis expira par la suite profitant de ce moment de solitude.

\- Si seulement le temps pouvait rester ainsi à chaque jour… Murmura la blonde. Si seulement tout pouvait être aussi simple que ce ciel.

\- Cela est dans votre habitude de sortir au pas de course puis de parler toute seule? Demanda une voix qui se rapprocha petit à petit.

Lucy ne tourna que la tête puis vit une jeune femme vêtue d'une armure, ayant les cheveux aussi rouge que le sang. Dos contre la porte, les bras croisés, elle regardait Lucy, un air neutre au visage.

\- En quoi mes habitudes vous regarderaient? Lança aussitôt Lucy.

\- Pour l'instant en rien. Je ne faisais que demander. Répondit-elle se redressant pour faire face à la blonde.

\- Que signifie pour l'instant?

\- Vous devez être au courant qu'à partir de demain je serai…

\- Oui, je suis au courant et nul besoin de me vouvoyer.

\- Lorsque j'étais jeune, on m'a appris la politesse à prendre envers la royauté. Je me dois de suivre les règles établies.

\- Et si je vous ordonnais de m'appeler par mon prénom, le feriez-vous?

\- Non, je n'ai aucun droit. Il se fait tard, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'irai à ma chambre.

\- Oui, vous n'avez pas à demander…

La chevalière se retourna prête à partir en direction de sa chambre mais avant cela, elle adressa la parole à Lucy une dernière fois.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Erza. Bonne nuit votre altesse.

\- Bonne nuit… Répondit la blonde malgré la distance qui la séparait d'Erza.

« Elle est… Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir à cela. Cette discussion a été positive? Négative? Ou simplement étrange? Je crois que c'est la première fois que je lui parle depuis que je connais son nom. »

Sentant la fatigue venir, elle décida de retourner au grand salon dire au revoir à Mira, Mavis et les autres. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, la majorité du monde était ivre sauf Mirajane et sa mère. Ayant hâte de s'étendre dans son lit, elle alla voir Mirajane qui était assise sur le canapé.

\- Hey, désolée d'être partie si longtemps.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Tu es allée où pour que ça soit si long?

\- Je serais arrivée plus tôt si Erza n'était pas venu me voir.

\- C'est elle qui est venue te voir?

\- Oui, elle est plutôt… Comment dire, un peu froide?

\- C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas la personne la plus enjouée mais on peut compter sur elle. Elle a été élevé à écouter les ordres et suivre les règlements.

\- Oui… Il commence à être tard, je venais te voir pour te dire au revoir avant que tu ne repartes pour Ishtav.

\- J'étais justement sur le point de ramener Mavis à la vie. Lança Mira se relevant du canapé puis serra Lucy dans ses bras. On se revoit bientôt et prend soin de notre cœur de pierre s'il te plait. Finit-elle par dire.

\- Oui, même si c'est Erza qui doit prendre soin de moi… Ajouta Lucy tout en se retirant des bras de Mirajane.

\- À bientôt!

Sans attendre, elle quitta le salon pour monter à l'étage et enfin arriver à sa chambre où se trouvaient deux gardes.

« Évidemment. »

L'un des deux hommes lui ouvrit la porte tout en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Lorsque la porte se referma, Lucy s'empressa de retirer sa robe, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements. N'ayant plus de force, elle se jeta littéralement dans son lit à baldaquin, se couvrant de sa grande couverture rose. Habituellement, avant de s'endormir elle s'amusait à compter le nombre d'étoile visible à travers de ses portes de balcon. Mais cette fois-ci, son sommeil arriva avant même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoit.

* * *

 **Donc... J'attends de vos nouvelles tout en souhaitant que ce chapitre vous ai plu!**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine.**


	2. Enfin, te voilà

**Bonjour, j'ai pu constaté avec vos commentaires ou vos messages que cette fiction vous plaisait bien. Donc voici le chapitre 2.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 2

 **Royaume : Aquila**

 **Particularité : Richesse et intelligence**

 **Pays : Niveis**

 **Roi\Reine : Jude Heartfilia (Quitté Aquila) et Layla Heartfilia**

 **Prince\Princesse : Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Conseiller(s) : Ul Milkovich**

 **Allié(s) : Equus et Ishtav**

 **Royaume : Ishtav**

 **Particularité : Force d'armé et Stratégique**

 **Pays : Niveis**

 **Roi\Reine : Mavis Vermillion**

 **Prince\Princesse : Aucun**

 **Conceiller(s) : Erza Scarlet et Mirajane Strauss**

 **Allié(s) : Equus et Aquila**

 **Royaume : Equus**

 **Particularité : Atmosphère familiale et grande population**

 **Pays : Niveis**

 **Roi\Reine : Makarov Dreyar**

 **Prince\Princesse : Laxus Dreyar**

 **Conseiller(s) : Gildarts Clive et Polyussica**

 **Allié(s) : Aquila et Ishtav**

 **Nom : Ul Milkovich**

 **Âge : 39 ans**

 **Magie : Magie de glace constructive**

 **Aime : Ses deux enfants**

 **Déteste : Les gens en retard**

 **Description : Ul est une femme de taille moyenne ayant une silhouette avec des courbes minces. Elle a les cheveux courts violets foncés qui a été maintenu à la longueur du menton. Ses yeux sont de couleurs noirs.**

 **Information : Elle n'a jamais aimé Jude et ne s'en cachait pas pour le dire à sa meilleure amie Layla. Son marie ainsi que le père d'Ultear fut tué durant une mission d'infiltration il y a de cela plusieurs années. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle adopta Gray au sein de sa famille.**

 **Nom : Layla Heartfilia**

 **Âge : 38 ans**

 **Magie : Constellationniste**

 **Aime : Sa fille Lucy ainsi que ses esprits célestes**

 **Déteste : L'injustice et la cruauté envers les humains**

 **Description : Elle a les cheveux blonds ainsi que des yeux marrons. Elle attache ses cheveux en chignon, laissant pendre deux mèches sur les côtés.**

 **Information : Malgré qu'elle paraisse comme une femme douce et tranquille, elle peut aussi être débordante d'énergie. Il suffit seulement d'apprendre à la connaitre. Elle est également la reine D'Aquila, le dirigeant à elle seule depuis le départ de Jude.**

* * *

Lucy était toujours étendue dans son lit, tentant de se rendormir malgré le manque de salive flagrant causé par l'alcool de la veille. Elle tenta du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de chasser l'eau de ses pensées mais sans succès. Elle déclara forfait puis se leva afin de se rendre à la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle alluma la lumière, elle se dirigea vers l'évier tout en se jetant un coup d'œil au miroir.

\- Il va falloir que j'arrête de boire un peu… Je commence à avoir des cernes.

Elle attrapa le verre vide près d'elle, le remplie d'eau puis le bu d'un coup sec.

« Il faudrait peut-être que je m'habille. Je ne suis pas pour descendre en sous-vêtement. »

Une fois terminé avec la salle de bain, Lucy se rendit jusqu'à son grand placard afin de trouver sa tenue de la journée. Habituellement, elle se devait de mettre une robe mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas la tête à tout cela. Elle enfila plutôt un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un chandail blanc accompagné d'un veston jeans. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse mettre ses talon noirs, quelqu'un cogna à sa porte.

\- Mademoiselle Heartfilia. On vous demande à l'entrée du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Très bien, merci.

« Nous sommes que le matin et déjà on me demande. Moi qui pensais prendre une journée de congé aujourd'hui. »

Une fois fin prête, elle sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous mentionné plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle descendit l'escalier, elle put distinguer la personne qui l'attendait au loin. Un homme de son âge aux cheveux noir, ne portant qu'un pantalon gris sans chandail.

\- Gray? Que fais-tu ici? Je te croyais à l'extérieur du royaume avec Ultear. Lança Lucy tout en rejoignant le jeune homme.

\- Nous avons fini plus tôt que prévu. Je viens tout juste de faire mon rapport à ma mère et ayant la journée de libre, je me disais qu'on pourrait passer du temps ensemble.

\- À une condition. Répondit Lucy l'air sérieuse.

\- Laquelle..?

\- Tu iras te mettre un chandail, d'accord? Et pendant ce temps, j'irai voir ta mère et la mienne pour leur dire que je sors.

\- Marché conclu! On se rejoint devant. S'écria le jeune homme avant de quitter le château.

« J'espère seulement qu'elles n'avaient rien prévu pour moi. De toute manière, Ul va comprendre que je veux voir Gray. Ça fait quand même quelques jours et c'est mon meilleur ami… »

Au bout de longues minutes, Lucy arriva enfin au bureau de sa mère. Elle toqua deux fois avant d'entrer puis alla rejoindre sa mère qui était assise à son bureau accompagnée d'Ul.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour Lucy, tu as bien dormi? Demanda sa mère.

\- Oui. Je voulais vous demandez quelque chose.

\- Vas-y. Dire en unissons, Ul et Layla.

\- J'aimerais prendre la journée de congé. Gray vient tout juste de revenir et je pensais passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie.

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient mais Erza était sensée rester avec toi à partir de ce midi. Déclara sa mère.

\- Je serai avec Gray, je ne vois aucun problème à être seule, non?

\- Malgré que tu sois avec mon fils, nous avons conclu une entente avec Erza et Mavis et nous ne pouvons la renier dès le premier jour.

\- Alors vous voulez qu'Erza se joigne à nous?

\- Non, je vais avertir Erza d'entrainer les troupes un peu plus longtemps. Mais vous devez revenir au château avant le souper. Je dois remettre des documents à Gray et tu devras te familiariser un peu avec Erza. Répondit Ul.

\- Très bien, c'est déjà mieux que rien. Ajouta Lucy avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre Gray à l'extérieur du château.

« J'avais complètement oublié pour Erza. Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle doit rester près de moi durant un certain temps… Je ne suis plus une enfant.»

Comme il lui avait dit, Gray l'attendait devant l'entrée du château et cette fois-ci, un chandail sur le corps.

\- Alors princesse, tu as obtenu l'accord de sortit?

\- Ce n'est pas princesse mais bien Lucy. Et oui, j'ai eu l'accord comme tu dis.

\- Très bien, j'en prends note. Sinon, est-ce que tu as faim? Parce que moi, j'ai si faim que je pourrais engloutir n'importe quoi!

\- C'est comprenable vu l'heure que tu es arrivé ce matin. Un bon déjeuner ne me ferait pas de mal en effet.

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller manger au cerf doré? La dernière fois que j'y suis allé, c'était avec ma mère.

\- Ça doit faire un bon moment de cela. Je ne me souviens plus du jour où Ul est allé manger ailleurs qu'au château.

\- Depuis le départ de ton père, elle est beaucoup plus occupée et ta mère aussi. Mais ne parlons pas de ça! On a plein de chose à se raconter. Allons-y!

\- Oui.

« Ce que j'aime de Gray, c'est qu'il me comprend. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire ce qui ne va pas parce qu'il le sait sur le champ, simplement en me regardant. Ne pas le voir pendant ces derniers jours a été difficile. Maintenant qu'il est là, je me sens beaucoup mieux. »

Le château d'Aquila était le plus grand bâtiment de toute la ville. Il était entouré d'une grande clôture de couleur doré ainsi que de grandes portes de même couleur. Mais une fois de l'autre côté de cette grille, il n'y avait plus de garde, de système de sécurité ou de majordome. Les gens du peuple, les Aquiliens, vivaient part eux-mêmes et très bien. Étant donné la richesse d'Aquila, le peuple possédait également une grande fortune. Il y avait des commerces en abondances, des librairies luxueuses, de grandes maisons ainsi que de magnifiques verdures.

Le cerf doré faisait partie d'Aquila depuis la création de celui-ci. C'est à ce restaurant que Lucy avait rencontré Gray lorsqu'elle était toute jeune. Layla amenait souvent Lucy pour déjeuner et comme Ul était sa meilleure amie, celle-ci était présente. Bien sûr, elle amenait Gray et Ultear qui n'étaient pas assez vieux pour se garder seuls. Depuis ce moment, le cerf doré fut leur restaurant favori.

Ils avaient même leur place habituelle située sur une banquette près de la fenêtre donnant vue sur le parc. Une fois assis, Gray et Lucy commandèrent leur repas, sous les yeux ahuris des clients qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Rien n'a changé hein? Chaque fois que nous venons ici, tout le monde ne fait que te regarder Lucy. S'amusa à dire Gray, un sourire en coin.

\- Peut-être que c'est toi qu'ils regardent. Ils ne doivent pas être habitués de te voir avec un chandail. Rétorqua aussitôt Lucy qui se mit à rire.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour. D'ailleurs, parlant d'humour, j'ai assisté à quelque chose de plutôt drôle ce matin.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle est moins drôle que la mienne…

\- Ah bon? Vas-y, je t'écoute. Répondit Gray intrigué par son amie.

\- Toi d'abord.

\- Lorsque j'étais en route vers le château ce matin, j'ai rencontré Juvia. Je l'ai salué de loin et dès qu'elle m'a vue, elle s'est ruée vers moi mais… Gray prit une pause afin de contenir son rire puis continua son histoire. Elle est tombée dans un piège de je ne sais qui et s'est retrouvée la tête à l'envers dans un arbre. Tellement qu'elle paniquait, ça m'a pris une demi-heure avant de la faire redescendre pour, finalement, partir sans ne rien dire. Bizarre non?

\- On parle de Juvia… On le sait tous les deux qu'elle t'aime bien. Je ne suis peut-être pas une experte en amour mais lorsque l'on aime, on devient un peu maladroit…

\- Oui, malgré que je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'aime bien. C'est à peine si l'on se parle.

\- Ce doit être un coup de foudre. En y repensant, vous iriez bien ensemble. Tu es un mage de glace et Juvia une mage d'eau. Le parfait duo!

\- Je crois que tu penses trop. Assez parlez de moi, qu'est-ce qui a eu de si drôle durant mon absence?

\- Nous avons finalement signé l'accord d'alliance avec Ishtav et Equus.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, non?

\- Oui mais ce que ma mère ne m'avait pas dit était que j'allais avoir 'un garde du corps' pendant un moment. Comme tu dois t'en douter, je n'avais aucun mot à dire là-dessus…

\- Où est-il?

\- Tu veux plutôt dire, où est-elle.

\- Elle? C'est une femme?

\- Oui, Erza Scarlet d'Ishtav. Elle va également entrainer nos mages.

\- Erza Scarlet!? Ce n'est pas la conseillère de Mavis Vermillion?

\- Oui.

\- Je comprends qu'elle accepte d'entrainer nos troupes mais comment se fait-il qu'elle accepte de te surveiller alors qu'elle est si haut placée?

\- C'est justement ce que je me demandais… Alors avec tout cela, nous devons rentrer avant l'heure du souper pour que je me 'familiarise' avec Erza et ta mère doit te remettre des documents.

\- Dans ce cas, profitons du temps que nous avons avant de retourner à notre vie si occupé!

Décidée à profiter de son temps de liberté, Lucy hocha de la tête. Ils continuèrent de parler durant leur déjeuner, se racontant ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés durant l'absence de l'autre. Bien sûr, ils furent dérangés à quelques reprises par des citoyens qui demandaient à serrer la main de Lucy ou tout simplement lui dire bonjour.

Dès qu'ils eurent terminés, Gray amena Lucy jusqu'au chute de l'éternité tout près de la frontière du royaume. Pourquoi était-elle appelée ainsi? La légende racontait qu'un homme venait à cette rivière chaque jour afin de méditer. Dans ce temps-là, la chute n'existait pas. Au fils du temps, l'homme accorda de plus en plus d'importance à cet endroit, disant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'ici. Un jour, deux royaumes entrèrent en guerre prenant comme champs de bataille cette rivière. Ne tolérant pas cette violence, l'homme se rendit à son tour au champ de bataille, se plaçant entre les deux partis. N'accordant aucune importance autour de lui, l'homme commença à parler à haute voix à l'aide d'une langue étrangère. Plus il parlait, plus la lumière du jour devenait de aveuglante. Jusqu'à ce que tous disparurent ne laissant que sur leur passage, une chute qui tomba jusque dans la rivière. Plusieurs gens croient que la chute renferme l'âme des deux royaumes ainsi que l'homme. D'autre croit plutôt que la chute ne représente que l'homme. Mais au final, toutes les suppositions revienne à la même conclusion. Cette chute représente l'éternité, la paix et la beauté.

Cet endroit était l'un des préférés de Lucy. Chaque fois qu'elle y venait, elle trempait ses pieds quelques minutes. C'était sa manière de créer un lien avec cet endroit pleine d'histoire. Gray, quant à lui, se coucha sur l'herbe vêtu uniquement que de son caleçon. Ils étaient si bien, qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer. C'est lorsque Lucy remarqua la position du soleil qu'elle comprit qu'il était l'heure de partir. Elle lança les vêtements de Gray sur celui-ci puis lui dit de s'habiller afin de retourner au palais. Sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il écouta la blonde puis la suivit jusqu'à chez elle. Ils n'eurent nul besoin de se rendre jusqu'au bureau puisque leur mères les attendaient à l'entrée.

\- Ne me dit pas que nous sommes en retard? Demanda Gray en s'adressant à sa mère.

\- Non, vous êtes piles à l'heure. Suis-moi Gray, j'ai quelques documents à te rendre. Répondit Ul faisant signe à son fils de la suivre.

Gray écouta sa mère mais avant de quitter, dit au revoir à Lucy qui le serra dans ses bras.

\- As-tu passé une belle journée Lucy?

\- Oui… Où est Erza?

\- Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

\- J'ai une question à te poser à propos de tout ça.

\- Je t'écoute. Répondit sa mère.

\- Je comprends tout à fait qu'Erza entraine nos troupes. C'est la chef de l'armée à Ishtav et une excellente guerrière. Je ne vois aucun problème à cela. Mais pourquoi accepterait-elle de passer la majorité de ses journées à me surveiller? Je veux dire, elle a des responsabilités et est une personne importante pour Ishtav.

\- La raison n'est pas importante. Ce qui compte est que tu agisses convenablement et reste polie envers elle.

\- Très bien. Lorsqu'Ul parlait de se familiariser, que veut-elle dire?

\- Cela veut seulement dire d'apprendre à la connaitre un peu. De façon à ce que vous vous habituer à être ensemble. Et s'il te plait, ne soit pas froide avec elle.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Je serai aussi sage qu'un ange.

N'attendant pas une réponse de sa mère, Lucy se dirigea vers le jardin situé derrière le palais. S'asseyant sur un banc, elle contempla le paysage qui se trouva face à elle. Lorsqu'elle était jeune, ce jardin n'existait pas. C'est elle-même et sa mère qui avait créé ce coin de paradis petit à petit. Il y avait un chemin fait de pierre qui passait à travers le jardin afin d'observer le tout. On pouvait apercevoir quelques cerisiers, des bonsaïs, des lilas, de petits arbustes, quelques étangs ainsi qu'une arche fait de roche qui était situé à l'entrée du jardin. C'était de toute beauté. Cet endroit était également l'un des préférés de la blonde. Tout ce qui touchait à la nature et à la tranquillité l'intéressait. Ce sont de lourds pas qui sortirent la blonde de ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi être seule dans un si grand endroit?

Lucy tourna la tête vers la gauche pour apercevoir Erza, toujours vêtue de son armure, qui s'approchait peu à peu d'elle.

\- J'aime prendre du recul de temps en temps. Répondit Lucy regardant à nouveau devant elle.

\- Accepteriez-vous que je me joins à vous?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Erza prit place auprès de Lucy puis à son tour, observa l'horizon.

\- Comment a été l'entrainement des troupes? Questionna Lucy qui brisa le silence.

\- Comme je le pensais, vos troupes manquent d'endurance physique et de volonté. Je suis sûre qu'avec un effort constant, ils deviendront aussi forts que chez nous.

\- La guerre n'a jamais été le point fort d'Aquila. Nos mages ont toujours été plus faibles que les autres. Seulement formé pour faire des missions de routine ou bien de la surveillance.

\- C'est plutôt drôle à entendre. À Ishtav, c'est le contraire. Notre armée défini notre royaume ainsi que notre esprit stratégique. Cependant, je trouve cela agréable de vivre autre chose que la routine.

« La routine… J'aimerais tant vivre autre chose. »

\- Vous possédez des mages qui sont de haut niveau. Ul en est une, votre mère en fait partie également. Je connais quelques autres constellationnistes et elle est, de loin, la plus forte.

\- Oui, ma mère et Ul ont toujours formé un duo fort.

\- Parlant de magie, puis-je vous posez une question? Demanda la chevalière.

\- Allez-y.

\- Je n'ai jamais su qu'elle était votre magie. J'avoue que je suis un peu curieuse.

\- Je vous la montrerai un de ses jours. De toute manière, vous ne quittez pas Aquila de sitôt.

\- En effet, je compte rester un moment. Ishtav n'a pas besoin de moi pour l'instant. Je considère qu'aider nos alliés est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour le moment.

\- Être avec moi en ce moment, fait-il partie de votre tâche qui consiste à aider vos alliés? Demanda Lucy regardant désormais les yeux de la rousse.

\- Oui, j'ai accepté de prendre soin de vous. Ceci fait partit de mon devoir.

\- Pourquoi avoir accepté la proposition de ma mère? Vous n'êtes pas une garde du corps.

\- Je ne peux divulguer les raisons de cet accord. Pourquoi posez-vous autant de question? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas la première à être engagée pour vous surveiller.

\- Bien sûr que non, je suis simplement curieuse. J'ai une dernière question à vous poser.

Erza regarda Lucy attendant la suite de ses propos.

\- Si vous n'aviez aucun engagement envers moi. Seriez-vous ici en ce moment. Seriez-vous venu me parler simplement parce que vous en aviez envie?

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'Erza n'ouvre sa bouche pour tenter de répondre.

\- Je… Je ne, euh…

Voyant l'hésitation de la chevalière, Lucy se leva puis quitta vers le palais. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la rousse elle lui murmura quelques mots.

\- Rien ne sert de répondre, j'ai compris.

«Mais quelle est cette réponse!? Elle n'est pas avec moi parce qu'elle en a envie mais simplement parce que c'est son devoir. C'est tout à fait stupide. Je ne suis qu'un travail pour elle!? Je ne représente rien? Elle agirait de la même façon avec n'importe qui d'autre? C'est tellement frustrant! Elle est complètement différente de tous les autres avec qui j'ai eu à faire. Tous les autres auraient répondus oui à ma question mais elle… Elle n'a pas été capable de me répondre. Tout ça m'a rendu furieuse, je ferais mieux d'aller prendre mon bain pour me calmer avant d'aller rejoindre les autres pour manger. »

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa chambre, une enveloppe blanche sur le sol attira son attention. Une fois dans ses mains, elle put lire son nom et reconnu au même moment à qui appartenait l'écriture.

« Gray… »

Sans attendre, elle déchira l'enveloppe puis la lit dans sa tête.

 _Lucy,_

 _J'ai adoré passer du temps avec toi aujourd'hui. Je pensais pouvoir te voir demain et les jours suivants mais ma mère vient tout juste de me donner une nouvelle mission. Je pars ce soir et devrais revenir d'ici quelques jours. Bonne chance avec Erza et essaie de ne pas trop penser à moi!_

 _p.s : Ne soit pas trop froide avec les autres. Je te connais assez pour savoir comment tu es lorsque quelque chose ne fait pas ton affaire. Fait un effort pour une fois._

 _Gray._

« À en lire sa lettre, on pourrait presque croire qu'il est une personne responsable, avec le sens du devoir, attentionné mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Mais je dois le remercier. Cette lettre m'a fait du bien. »

Comme prévu, elle alla prendre son bain mais était beaucoup moins en colère qu'au début. Gracieuseté de Gray. Si le corps était doté d'un mode survie sans nourriture, Lucy serait restée dans son bain. Cependant, ce mode n'existait pas et elle se devait de manger. Lors d'un souper, elle devait être habillée convenablement. Ce qui voulait dire une robe. Elle ne pouvait pas descendre en pyjama, en pantalon, en jupe, en short, rien de tout cela. Ne voulant pas mettre une robe de bal, elle opta plutôt pour une robe de soirée. Elle enfila une robe rouge avec un décolleté en 'v' sans bretelle. Celle-ci finissait à la hauteur de ses genoux tout en étant fendu du côté droit, au niveau de la cuisse.

« Ce devrait faire l'affaire. »

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la salle à manger, Layla, Ul, Loki et Erza étaient déjà présent. Layla étant au bout de la table, Ul et Loki étant d'un des côtés, Lucy n'eut d'autre choix que de s'asseoir auprès d'Erza.

\- Loki? Je ne savais pas que tu allais te joindre à nous. Déclara Lucy tentant d'éviter toute conversation avec Erza.

\- J'ai décidé d'ouvrir la porte moi-même. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas passé de temps avec vous.

\- Je suis contente de te voir. Comment vont les autres? Ma mère n'est pas du genre à me donner des nouvelles.

\- Ils vont tous bien. Ils te passent tous le bonjour. Répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Même Aquarius..? Questionna la blonde un sourire en coin

La constellation du lion, ne répondit pas. Il se contenta plutôt de rire, sachant très bien que la relation entre les deux n'était pas la meilleure.

Le souper se passa assez bien. Loki posa plusieurs questions à Erza qui répondait comme à son habitude. Comme si elle lisait un manuel d'instruction. Heureusement pour Lucy, elle n'eut pas à parler en tant que tel. Par la suite, ils parlèrent des alliances ainsi que de l'histoire de Niveis. Ce qui n'attira pas l'attention de la princesse. Dès qu'elle eut fini de manger, elle salua tout le monde puis retourna vers sa chambre étant donné l'heure tardive.

* * *

 _Au même moment à Alvarez…_

\- Votre majesté, notre informateur vient tout juste de confirmer qu'Equus, Ishtav et Aquila ont signés un accord d'alliance.

\- Intéressant… Nous allons devoir modifier certaine chose mais au final, nous gagnerons. Qui aurait cru qu'ils rendraient ce jeu beaucoup plus amusant. Finit par dire un homme à la chevelure noir assis sur son trône.

\- Dois-je convoquer une réunion?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire pour l'instant. Laissons-leur un peu de temps pour profiter de cette liberté.

\- Bien, votre altesse. Répondit un homme aux longs cheveux blancs regroupés en queue de cheval à l'aide d'une entretoise d'or, tombant devant son épaule droite.

* * *

 **Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai créé quelques fiches concernant les royaumes et les personnages afin de vous aider un peu. À chaque nouvelle apparition d'un personnage ou d'un royaume, il y aura une fiche.**

 **Sinon, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine^^**


	3. Premier contact

**Bonjour, bonjour! Voici le chapitre 3. Le dernier de 2015!**

 **Lucy et Erza passeront plus de temps ensemble dans ce chapitre!**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 3

 **Nom : Gray Fullbuster**

 **Âge : 19 ans**

 **Magie : Magie de glace constructive**

 **Aime : Se dénuder**

 **Déteste : Les chandails en tant que tel**

 **Description : Gray est un beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et courts. Ses yeux sont de couleurs bleu foncé. Il a également un corps musclé dû à son entrainement intensif avec sa mère.**

 **Information : Gray n'a aucun souvenir en ce qui concerne ses parents, excepté son nom de famille Pour lui, sa famille est Ul et Ultear. Il est également l'ami d'enfance de Lucy et un mage important d'Aquila. C'est une personne très intelligente mais aussi imprévisible.**

 **Nom : Juvia Lockser**

 **Âge : 18 ans**

 **Magie : Magie de l'eau**

 **Aime : Gray**

 **Déteste : La pluie**

 **Description : Ses cheveux sont lisses ainsi que de couleurs bleus tout en étant un peu désordonné. Elle a également les yeux bleus foncés et porte toujours un chapeau bleu.**

 **Information : Elle tomba amoureuse de Gray au premier regard sans même le connaitre. Elle considère Lucy comme sa rivale amoureuse malgré que celle-ci ne soit que sa meilleure amie. Elle vit avec son frère Gajeel ainsi qu'une jeune fille dont ils prennent soin du nom de Wendy.**

 **Nom : Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Âge : 18 ans**

 **Magie : Inconnue**

 **Aime : Tout ce qui fait partie de la nature. Jardin, forêt, chute, etc.**

 **Déteste : De ne pas pouvoir voyager comme elle le souhaite**

 **Description : Ses cheveux sont mi- longs et blonds tandis que ses yeux sont marrons. Comme la plupart des filles, elle a une silhouette en sablier. Elle a aussi une poitrine relativement développée.**

 **Information : Lucy est quelqu'un qui ne parle pas beaucoup d'elle. Elle pense que tout le monde mérite une chance, d'où vient son côté naïf. Son meilleur ami est Gray Fullbuster et elle entretient une amitié avec Mirajane Strauss. Selon les citoyens d'Aquila, Lucy est de loin la plus belle femme du royaume.**

 **Nom : Erza Scarlet**

 **Âge : 20 ans**

 **Magie : Magie du chevalier**

 **Aime : Les fraisiers**

 **Déteste : Ceux qui désobéissent aux règles**

 **Description : Elle est une jeune femme mince et d'assez grande taille. Elle a les cheveux longs de couleur écarlate, descendant jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Ses yeux sont de couleur marron mais on peut distinguer quelques pigments de mauve.**

 **Information : D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle fut élevée par Mavis. Lorsqu'elle atteignit l'âge de huit ans, celle-ci découvrit une passion en ce qui a trait aux armures. C'est ainsi qu'elle développa sa magie puis entra dans l'armé jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne la chef ainsi que la conseillère de Mavis. Devoir et honneur font partie de son vocabulaire.**

* * *

 _Quelque part dans le royaume de Fiore au même moment où Lucy était dans le jardin…_

Un jeune homme à la chevelure noir corbeau sortit un lacrima vision de son sac puis le déposa au sol. Lorsque celui le toucha, le visage de l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs, munit de lunette apparut.

\- Gray… Je ne croyais pas avoir de tes nouvelles si vite. Lança-t-il aussitôt.

\- Je ne voulais pas m'éterniser trop longtemps. Rien que de rester là-bas, me lève le cœur.

\- Personne ne s'est douté de tes intentions?

\- Non, j'ai justement une nouvelle à annoncer à sa majesté.

\- Seigneur Zeleph ne peut parler pour l'instant. Raconte-moi et j'irai lui en parler dès que possible.

\- L'alliance entre Aquila, Ishtav et Equus est bien vraie. Ils ont signé l'accord hier. Oh et Erza Scarlet est désormais en charge de l'armé ainsi que de la princesse. Avec tout ceci, il faudra modifier le plan.

\- Bon travail. Nous t'attendons à Alvarez. Finit par dire l'homme avant de couper la communication.

* * *

 _Retour au présent dans la forêt Est d'Aquila…_

Un individu encapuchonné marchait depuis un moment déjà, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. À la place de prendre le chemin de terre, cette personne traversait par les arbres, prenant le temps de vérifier autour d'elle à chaque pas.

« J'y suis presque… »

L'individu regarda derrière lui de sorte à voir si quelqu'un le suivait. N'apercevant personne, il se retourna vers l'avant pour tomber face à face avec une personne portant une armure.

\- Vous ne pensiez pas vous échapper aussi facilement?

\- Je ne pensais pas à 'm'échapper' mais plutôt trouver un endroit tranquille sans être surveillée comme une enfant. Finit par dire l'individu qui, par la suite, retira son capuchon dévoilant son visage.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que votre mère désire.

\- Je sais… Et comment avez-vous fait pour me trouver. Vous n'étiez pas sensé entrainer les troupes? Demanda la princesse d'Aquila.

\- Mon devoir est de vous protéger. Je me dois de savoir où vous vous trouvez.

« Devoir, devoir… toujours la même chose. »

\- Enfin bref… Rentrons. Déclara la blonde qui fit demi-tour suivit d'Erza.

« Attends un peu… Pourquoi devrais-je retourner au château? Si je veux aller à quelque part, alors j'irai. Et maintenant, je veux aller loin d'ici. »

Lucy s'arrêta net avant d'adresser à nouveau la parole à la chevalière d'Ishtav.

\- En fait, j'ai envie de prendre l'air encore un peu.

\- Où comptez-vous aller? Demanda Erza qui rebroussa chemin afin de suivre la blonde.

\- Loin d'ici.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par loin?

\- Pourquoi devrais-je répondre à vos questions alors que lorsque je vous pose une question, vous ne dites que le mot devoir.

\- Parce que ce mot répond à votre question.

\- Dans ce cas, voilà ma réponse… Devoir! Lança la blonde marchant de plus en plus vite.

À sa plus grande surprise, Erza apparut comme par magie devant elle.

« Rapide..! »

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser passer dans cet état. Ajouta aussitôt Erza.

\- Et si je refuse de vous écouter!?

Erza ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. À la place, elle attrapa Lucy puis la souleva comme une poche de patate. Ne disant toujours rien, elle commença à marcher en direction de la ville.

\- Lâchez-moi! Qu'est-ce que vous faites!?

\- Je vous ramène au château. Si vous voulez partir loin d'ici alors vous vous devez d'en parler avec votre mère.

\- Mes jambes sont en parfaites état!

\- Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas tenter de vous sauver.

\- Moi! Moi je le dis!

Erza continua son chemin, gardant toujours Lucy dans ses bras, n'étant pas convaincu de la réponse de celle-ci.

\- Erza! Lâche-moi je te dis!

Aussitôt, l'interpellé arrêta.

\- Erza..?

Celle-ci la déposa au sol puis regarda un moment la blonde avant de reprendre sa route.

« C'était quoi ça..? Ai-je dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas? Il y a quelques secondes, elle me ramenait et là, elle part en me laissant ici. »

\- Hey! Attendez! S'écria Lucy voulant attirer l'attention d'Erza qui était déjà à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Ai-je dit quelque chose qui ne…

\- Vous venez ou dois-je vous prendre dans mes bras à nouveau? Questionna la rousse qui s'était arrêtée au loin.

\- J-j'arrive… Je pensais juste que vous partiez sans moi. Répondit Lucy qui rejoint la chevalière.

\- Jamais je ne vous laisserai seule. Rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Parce que c'est votre devoir, c'est ça?

\- Aimeriez-vous que ce soit pour une autre raison? Questionna Erza qui lança un regard à Lucy.

Suite à cette question, les joues de Lucy passèrent au rouge.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je rougis..! Aller Lucy, ressaisis-toi! »

\- N-non! Ce n'était qu'une simple question.

\- Plus tôt, vous m'avez appelé par mon prénom, alors pourquoi continuez-vous de me vouvoyez. La royauté n'a nul besoin de me considérer en tant que tel.

\- Je vais continuer à vous vouvoyez jusqu'à temps que vous cessiez aussi. Pour ce qui est de toute à l'heure, j'étais énervée et votre nom est sorti comme ça.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, il y a de cela deux jours, je ne peux me permettre de vous appeler par votre prénom.

\- Rien ne vous fera changer d'avis?

\- Non et si je vous ai frustré, cela n'était pas mon intention. Je ne faisais que faire mon travail.

\- Oui, je sais… Soupira Lucy.

« Comment fait-elle pour agir ainsi? N'avoir aucune émotion, ne penser qu'aux règles, être aussi… C'est comme si elle possédait un cœur de pierre. »

Le reste du trajet se passa sous le silence. Erza marchait la tête haute avec une démarche exemplaire. Tandis que Lucy était perdue dans ses pensées, comme toujours en fait. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre Erza et cela la tracassait sans cesse. Ne pas pouvoir cerner une personne était un enfer. Lucy avait l'habitude de savoir tout de tout le monde. Elle n'avait jamais eu de mal à connaitre ceux et celles qui l'entouraient. Entre autre, parce qu'elle dégageait de la confiance et que son sourire faisait fondre n'importe qui. Mais lorsqu'il était temps de penser à Erza, rien ne lui venait. Ce qu'elle aimait, son passé, ses peurs, ce qu'elle détestait… Elle ne savait même pas si Erza l'appréciait sérieusement ou ne faisait que l'endurer pour accomplir son devoir. Et ce n'était certainement pas de sitôt qu'elle allait le savoir.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au palais, Ul les attendait, les bras croisés tapant du pied.

\- Lucy! Mais à quoi as-tu pensé de partir ainsi sans ne rien dire! Tu avais une réunion importante avec ta mère. En plus de cela, tu as fait en sorte qu'Erza doive aller te chercher. Donc, elle n'a pas pu entrainer les troupes comme ils se doivent.

\- Je voulais seulement prendre un peu d'air… Rétorqua Lucy tentant de se défendre.

\- Tu ne peux pas décidé de partir comme ça. Tu as des responsabilités et en aucun cas tu ne dois les renier.

\- Ce n'est pas une réunion manquée avec ma mère qui fait de moi une personne irresponsable…

\- Que fais-tu des troupes qui ont perdu plus d'une heure d'entrainement? Questionna Ul.

\- Je… Euh…

\- Je vais leur faire reprendre le temps qu'ils ont perdu. J'écrirai mon rapport à Ishtav plus tard. Lança Erza.

\- Je ne disais pas ceci de sorte à ce que vous repreniez l'heure perdue… Répondit aussitôt la conseillère de la reine.

\- Je le sais très bien. Je tiens à terminer ce que j'ai commencé.

\- Bien. Lucy, tu accompagneras Erza.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que j'avais des responsabilités?

\- Oui mais les plans ont changés. Étant avec toi, Erza n'aura pas besoin de te courir après. Oh et n'oublie pas de te changer. Finit par dire Ul qui s'en alla par la suite.

« Me changer? Je l'aime bien pourtant cette cape… »

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Déclara Erza se trouvant auprès de Lucy.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela?

\- Si vous restez près de moi, je vais pouvoir garder un œil sur vous.

\- Garder un œil sur moi..?

\- Oui. Répondit sans hésiter Erza qui soutenait son regard dans les yeux de la blonde.

\- Je… Je vais aller me changer et vous retrouverai sur le terrain d'entrainement. Ajouta Lucy qui détourna les yeux, quelques rougeurs au niveau des joues.

Elle ne prit le temps d'écouter la réponse de la chevalière qu'elle était déjà en route vers sa chambre. Elle enfila une mini-jupe fendue bleue marine, un bustier court, laissant à découvert son ventre, de couleur blanche et bleue. Elle finit par se mettre un par-dessus bleu, blanc et or à manche longue. Une fois ses bottes noires mises, elle quitta sa chambre pour se diriger vers le lieu d'entrainement des troupes.

« Que vais-je faire une fois rendu-là? Je ne veux pas utiliser ma magie dans un si petit endroit. Je ne peux pas les aider sur leur aspect physique… Je suis aussi forte qu'une vieille dame. Je vais devoir me contenter que de regarder. Au moins, ce n'est qu'une heure ensuite je pourrai partir et faire ce que je veux. »

Lorsque Lucy arriva à la salle d'entrainement, elle put constater qu'Erza y était déjà. Au lieu de porter son armure habituelle, celle-ci portait un pantalon rouge ayant des flammes jaunes dans le bas, une épée dans chaque main ainsi qu'un bandage blanc autour de sa poitrine. Elle était encerclée par plusieurs hommes maniant également l'épée et plus loin se trouvait les mages qui attaquent à longue distance. Erza ne semblait pas avoir de problème pour se défendre. Elle repoussa chaque homme et esquiva toutes attaques dirigées vers elle. On pouvait presque croire que tout ceci était un jeu d'enfant pour la chevalière.

« Elle est douée… Vraiment douée. »

En quelques secondes à peine, tous les mages et les soldats étaient au sol à bout de souffle. C'est à ce moment qu'Erza aperçut Lucy et la rejoignit.

\- Alors c'est ça que vous faites pour les entrainer? Leur demander de vous mettre à terre? Questionna Lucy qui sans s'en rendre compte fixa le torse de la rousse pendant un moment.

« Qu'est-ce que..! »

Aussitôt, elle releva les yeux vers Erza qui avait toujours le visage aussi neutre.

\- Oui. Malgré qu'ils n'aient pas réussit, ils se sont améliorés. Rétorqua la rousse qui ne sembla pas avoir remarqué la bévue de Lucy à son endroit.

\- Vous trouvez vraiment qu'ils se sont améliorés? Ils étaient au-dessus de cent et vous les avez mis hors d'état assez rapidement.

\- Peut-être mais pour la première fois en deux jours, ils ont réussis à me toucher.

Erza se tourna légèrement pour que Lucy puisse voir l'épaule droite de cette dernière. Il y avait une coupure, pas très grande mais nécessitant un certain soin.

\- Vous devriez aller nettoyer la plaie.

\- Cela peut attendre, je n'ai pas encore terminé leur entrainement. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Répondit Erza qui se mit en marche vers les mages qui commençaient à se relever.

\- L'entrainement peut attendre! S'écria Lucy qui attrapa le poignet de la chevalière au même moment.

Ayant sentit le toucher de Lucy, Erza arrêta d'avancer, regardant à nouveau vers la blonde.

\- J-je veux dire… Vous devriez penser un peu à… Vous. Ajouta Lucy qui, malgré elle, bégayait.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour moi.

\- Suivez-moi… Lança la blonde qui relâcha le poignet de son garde du corps.

Ne voulant pas désobéir aux ordres de la princesse, Erza la suivit jusque dans une petite salle tout près du terrain d'entrainement. Lucy ouvrit une armoire et en sortit une petite trousse rouge ayant une croix sur le dessus. Elle demanda à Erza de s'asseoir sur la chaise puis sortit une lingette de la trousse.

\- Vous ne devriez pas faire ça. Finit par dire Erza qui gardait son regard sur Lucy.

\- Pourquoi cela?

\- Vous êtes une princesse. Ce n'est pas à vous de prendre soin de moi mais plutôt le contraire.

\- Mon titre n'a aucune importance… Susurra Lucy qui venait tout juste de terminer d'éponger la blessure.

\- Vous ne devriez pas penser ainsi. Vous êtes une personne importante pour ce royaume.

\- Je suis importante, seulement parce que je suis la fille de la reine et du roi d'Aquila.

\- Alors vous dites que vous n'êtes importante pour personne?

\- Je ne sais pas… Finit par dire Lucy tout en terminant de recoudre la blessure d'Erza.

\- Merci.

\- Ce n'est rien. Répondit la blonde qui rangea le matériel puis retourna vers la salle d'entrainement avec Erza.

Le temps qu'elles avaient passées à discuter, les mages étaient remis sur pied et prêt à continuer l'entrainement. Cette fois-ci, Erza changea la façon d'améliorer les troupes. Elle leur demanda de méditer. Elle voulait que chaque combattant, réussisse à faire jaillir leur magie à travers leur corps entier. Être capable de faire cela, représentait qu'ils maitrisaient très bien leur contrôle de magie. Ce point est essentiel lors d'un combat. Lucy avait elle-même décidé de participer à cette méditation et à la grande surprise d'Erza, avait réussi haut la main.

Lorsque l'entrainement fut finit, Lucy retourna au château pour prendre une bonne douche chaude. Malgré qu'elle ait réussi la méditation rapidement, le fait de devoir la maintenir durant près d'une demi-heure fut épuisant. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle s'entrainait pour la première fois depuis un bon moment. Elle avait même eu le droit à des félicitations de la part d'Erza avant de partir. Lorsqu'elle termina de se nettoyer, elle enfila une serviette autour de sa taille puis quitta sa salle de bain. C'est en se dirigeant vers sa penderie qu'elle trébucha dans ses propres pieds échappant à la fois, un petit cri de détresse. Sans même avoir eu le temps de se relever, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre un visage familier.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien votre..! S'écria la chevalière qui perdit la voix lorsqu'elle aperçut la blonde au sol.

\- E-E-Erza!? Lança Lucy qui couvrit son corps malgré qu'elle ait une serviette autour de sa taille.

\- Je… Eum, vous aviez oublié votre par-dessus alors je… Je venais pour vous le ramener et puis j-j'ai entendu crier alors… Enfin je… Je vais sortir. Répondit Erza, qui avait détourné son regard vers le mur puis avant de quitter, déposa le par-dessus de la blonde sur le crochet.

« C'est le moment le plus gênant que j'ai eu à vivre au court de ma vie… »

Aussitôt, des coups retentirent contre la porte de la blonde.

\- Erza? Demanda la blonde croyant que la chevalière avait à lui parler.

\- Non mademoiselle. C'est Hubert. Vous êtes convoquée à une réunion urgente. Vous devez vous présenter dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Bien, merci.

« Une réunion d'urgence… Que s'est-il passé de si important pour ne pas attendre à demain? »

Étant désormais habillée, Lucy se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle de réunion où se trouvait Layla, Ul, Erza et Ultear. Lorsqu'elle prit place, elle ne se gêna pas pour questionner sur la raison de cette réunion.

\- Qui a-t-il de si important pour convoquer une réunion si tard...?

\- Cette réunion te concerne, alors sois sûre de bien écouter. Répondit Layla qui se fit appuyer par Ul à l'aide d'un signe de tête.

\- Très bien… Susurra la blonde qui attendait la suite des choses.

\- Je viens tout juste de parler avec Ishtav et Equus et nous sommes venus à un accord. Étant donné que nous venons tout juste de signer une alliance, nous nous devons de nous faire connaître par le peuple allié.

\- Ce qui veut dire..? Questionna Lucy.

\- Tu vas représenter notre royaume. Dès demain, tu te dirigeras vers Equus afin de te présenter puis finalement, tu te dirigeras à Ishtav.

\- Sérieusement!? Je vais vraiment partir? Demanda Lucy le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, étant donné que je gouverne le royaume seule, je ne peux quitter pour quelques jours. Donc, la seule personne qui le peut, c'est toi Lucy.

\- Bien sûr, tu seras accompagné durant ton séjour. Nous te fournirons également une liste d'endroit à éviter grâce aux missions de reconnaissance d'Ultear. Ajouta Ul.

\- Qui m'accompagnera?

\- Nous n'avons rien décidé pour l'instant. Tu le sauras demain matin à ton départ. Répondit sa mère. Maintenant que tu es au courant, tu peux retourner à tes occupations.

\- Oui. La blonde se leva puis regarda vers Erza qui était toujours assise. Puis-je vous parler quelques instants? Demanda-t-elle.

Sans attendre, la chevalière se leva de sa chaise, s'excusant pour quelques temps auprès de la reine, la conseillère et Ultear puis rejoint Lucy à l'extérieur.

Avant même que Lucy puisse parler, Erza prit la parole.

\- Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon intrusion un peu plus tôt. Je n'avais pas à entrer sans votre permission.

\- Ce n'est rien… Je ne voulais vous parler à propos de ceci. Je sais très bien que vous pensiez bien faire.

\- Malgré mes bonnes intentions, je tâcherai de ne plus reproduire cette erreur.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être aussi sévère avec vous-même…

\- Peut-être avez-vous raison mais je me dois d'agir convenablement lorsque je suis en votre présence.

\- Justement, en parlant d'être avec moi. Je me demandais si c'était vous qui allez m'accompagner durant mon voyage?

\- Je me dois d'entrainer les troupes de votre royaume. Si je pars, je ne pourrai pas accomplir ma tâche.

\- Et qu'en est-il de votre tâche qui consiste à garder un œil sur moi..?

\- Je… Je dois y retourner. Répondit la chevalière qui ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre à la question de la blonde.

« Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas répondu à ma question..? Est-ce parce que je l'ennui ou bien est-ce parce qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas du tout à moi. Dans tous les sens du terme. Si ce n'est pas Erza qui m'accompagne, alors ce sera qui? Que je peux être idiote… J'apprends que je vais enfin quitter le royaume pour un moment et je ne fais que penser si Erza partira avec moi… »

* * *

 **J'attends vos avis..!**

 **Sinon, je tiens à vous souhaiter joyeux Noel et une très bonne année! La suite de 'Sous cette armure se cache un coeur qui bat' sera de retour dès janvier 2016!**

 **À la prochaine ^^!**


	4. Duel

**Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez passé un excellent moment en famille afin de célébrer Noel et la nouvelle année!**

 **J'ai décidé de vous faire un cadeau et de mettre en ligne le chapitre 4.**

 **Je vous souhite bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 4

 **Nom : Ultear Milkovich**

 **Âge : 21 ans**

 **Magie : Le temps**

 **Aime : Les roses**

 **Déteste : Ceux et celles qui parlent de ponctualité**

 **Description : Elle a de longs cheveux noirs muni d'une frange dégradée ainsi qu'un serre-tête blanc. Elle possède des lèvres rouges et des yeux bruns.**

 **Information : Elle est la fille d'Ul ainsi que la grande sœur de Gray. Elle fait partie de l'élite chez les informateurs d'Aquila. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle suivait sa mère tentant d'apprendre le métier plus rapidement. Elle aimait également tester les aptitudes de Gray dans divers types d'entrainements.**

* * *

Lucy attendait depuis un bon moment dans le hall du château. Ses valises étaient prêtes et même déjà en place dans le véhicule magique. Il ne manquait plus que son garde du corps et elle ignorait qui cette personne était. Son visage las se changea rapidement en un plein d'espoir lorsqu'elle entendit les portes s'ouvrirent. Croyant apercevoir Erza, elle s'avança vers elle mais constata assez rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'Ul. Aussitôt, le sourire de Lucy s'estompa.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu me détestais à ce point. Lança Ul qui avait, visiblement, remarqué la réaction de Lucy.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je croyais que tu étais…

\- Que j'étais..?

\- Personne… Ne suis-je pas censé être en route vers Equus en ce moment?

\- En effet, la personne qui t'accompagne est quelque peu en retard. Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe. Répondit la conseillère qui se dirigea vers la pièce voisine.

« Sérieusement… Qu'ai-je fait pour que mon départ soit retardé? »

Prise dans ses pensées, Lucy ne remarqua pas la présence d'une certaine rousse qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

\- Je vois que vous n'êtes toujours pas partit. Lança la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face de la blonde.

\- Erza!?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Est-ce que tout va bien?

\- Oui, j'attendais… Est-ce vous qui m'accompagnée?

\- Je n'ai reçu aucun ordre à cet effet. Je venais ici pour parler avec la conseillère à propos de l'entrainement.

\- D'accord… Murmura Lucy qui tenta de cacher sa peine.

\- N'êtes-vous pas heureuse? Vous qui vouliez visiter le pays. Demanda Erza.

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi affichez-vous un visage aussi triste?

\- Parce que je croyais que… J'étais sûre que c'était vous qui…

Au même moment, Ul arriva accompagnée d'un homme très grand et musclé avec de longs cheveux noirs en épis. Il avait les yeux rouges avec des pupilles fendues noires, sans sourcils visibles. Il possédait quelques piercings aux visages, notamment sur le nez, le menton ainsi qu'au niveau de ses sourcils.

\- Je l'ai enfin trouvé. Si vous partez maintenant, vous ne devriez pas arriver si tard. Lança Ul.

\- C'est Gajeel qui va m'accompagner c'est ça?

\- Gehee! Je savais que tu serais contente blondinette! S'écria Gajeel entourant son bras autour du cou de la blonde.

\- Étant un simple garde du corps, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à toucher la princesse ainsi. Déclara, à la plus grande surprise de tous, Erza.

« Erza… »

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Répondit Gajeel retirant son bras de la blonde pour se positionner en face de la rousse.

\- Tout ce qui concerne la princesse me regarde. Je me dois de la protéger.

\- Alors t'avais qu'à accepter ce job!

\- Très bien. Répondit sèchement Erza.

Aucun des trois ne parla, tous surpris de la réponse de la chevalière.

\- J'irai avec la princesse.

\- Hey oh! C'est moi qui a été choisis!

\- Pourquoi ne pas déterminer qui ira, à l'aide d'un duel. Déclara Erza très sérieuse.

\- Tcht..!

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour un duel. Nous nous devons de respecter l'horaire. Ajouta aussitôt Ul qui se mit entre les deux.

« C'est la première fois que je vois Erza aussi sérieuse et froide. Et Gajeel, fait-il exprès d'agir ainsi? Toujours aussi grossier… »

\- Si je peux me le permettre, j'aimerais accompagner la princesse. Je profiterai du voyage pour remettre mon rapport à Ishtav une fois rendu là-bas. Demanda Erza, s'adressant à la conseillère.

\- Hey! J'accompagnerai blondinette! S'écria Gajeel se pointant du doigt.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu es qualifié pour cette requête. Nous savons tous les deux qui est le plus fort. Ajouta Erza toujours aussi calme.

\- Enfoir..!

\- Écoutez, vous n'avez qu'à venir tous les deux. Lança Lucy tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tcht..! plutôt mourir que d'y aller avec elle. Répondit aussitôt le foncé regardant vers Erza. Allons-y blondinette. Ajouta-t-il par la suite plaçant sa main derrière le dos de la blonde pour la faire avancer.

N'ayant pas fait un pas, ils furent arrêtés par Erza qui se posa devant eux, venant tout juste d'invoquer l'une de ses épées.

\- Je crois t'avoir dit de ne pas la toucher ainsi. Tu lui dois le respect. Je ne te laisserai pas partir avec elle.

\- Je vous ai dit que nous n'avons guère le temps de se disp…

\- Alors il va falloir me passer sur le corps. Répondit Gajeel transformant sa main droite en lame de fer.

\- À l'extérieur. Lança la rousse qui avait un regard meurtrier.

Sans attendre, le mage l'a suivi jusque dans l'entrée extérieure du château. Lorsque Lucy et Ul sortit, ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, situé à une dizaine de mètre environ.

\- Comme si on avait besoin de ça… Soupira Ul.

\- Ne soit pas si grincheuse. Murmura Lucy tout en lui adressant un sourire.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu aimes ça? Qu'ils se combattent pour savoir qui va t'accompagner. Rétorqua aussitôt Ul un regard narquois au visage.

\- Non! Tu te trompes.

\- Alors, dis-moi. Qui souhaites-tu voir gagner?

\- Je… Je ne répondrai pas à cette question inutile.

Ne répondant pas, Ul se contenta de croiser ses bras puis de regarder en direction des deux autres mages toujours l'un en face de l'autre.

\- Tu vas gouter à mon poing de fer! Gehee!

\- Ne crois pas que ce sera une partie de plaisir, je n'ai pas l'intention de me retenir.

\- J'en ai pas l'intention non plus!

Avant même que Gajeel avance, Erza s'équipa de son armure Hakama. C'était la même qu'elle avait enfilé la veille lors de l'entrainement avec Lucy. Son épée à la main, elle se rua vers Gajeel à une vitesse folle. Son premier coup fut arrêté par le bras de fer de Gajeel, qui ne s'empêcha pas de faire son fameux 'Gehee'. Aussitôt, Gajeel transforma sa main libre en poutre de fer puis la dirigea vers l'estomac d'Erza. Sans attendre, la rousse esquiva le coup, reculant de son adversaire par la même occasion.

\- Ne crois pas vaincre le maitre du fer aussi facilement! S'écria-t-il en se jetant droit sur la chevalière.

Les poings et les coups d'épée s'enchainèrent les uns après les autres sans jamais toucher une cible. Las de cette bataille, Erza profita d'un moment de répit pour invoquer une deuxième épée afin de contre-attaquer avec plus de puissance et de rapidité.

\- Nous avons assez joué! C'est l'heure de terminer. Lança Erza qui se dirigea vers l'homme de fer.

Plaçant ses épées en forme de croix, elle donna un coup en direction de Gajeel qui l'a stoppa à l'aide de ses bras de fer.

\- Gehee!

\- Ne crois pas avoir l'avantage. Ajouta la rousse qui lui sourit.

\- ..?

Étant concentré à contrer les attaques d'Erza, Gajeel ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il était désormais encerclé par les lames que la chevalière avait invoquée. Lorsqu'il observa autour de lui, son air confiant se changea en un regard empli de panique.

\- Merde..!

\- On abandonne? Demanda Erza toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Jamais! S'écria-t-il repoussa au même moment Erza.

Furieux, il tenta de toucher la rousse à l'aide de ses poings de fer mais sans succès. Erza était rapide et esquivait sans mal chaque attaque. C'est alors que Gajeel dirigea à nouveau son poing en sa direction. Elle esquiva par la droite puis sans même avertir, elle lui assena un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac. Tombant sur un seul genou, Gajeel tenta de reprendre son souffle, le regard au sol.

\- C'est terminé. Lança Erza qui pointa son épée en direction de l'homme ainsi qu'une dizaine d'épée le visant en l'air.

\- Tcht! La prochaine fois, je te mettrai une raclée! Réussi-t-il à dire malgré son souffle coupé.

« Incroyable… »

\- Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi? Demanda Ul toujours au côté de Lucy.

\- Je… Je ne souris pas! Maintenant que c'est fait, je vais pouvoir partir. Rétorqua Lucy.

Elle alla rejoindre Erza qui venait tout juste de se rééquiper de son armure habituelle.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien? Demanda-t-elle inquiète de son état.

\- Oui, nul besoin de prendre soin de moi. Si vous êtes prête, nous devrions y aller.

\- Oui…

\- Partez devant, je vous rejoins d'ici quelques minutes.

Ne posant pas plus de question, Lucy se dirigea vers la voiture magique. Le conducteur était déjà là. Lorsqu'il aperçut Lucy, il se dépêcha de lui ouvrir la portière lui souhaitant un bon voyage.

« C'est la première fois qu'on se battait pour moi… Et c'est la première fois que je vois Erza ainsi. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était prête à se battre pour m'accompagner. Juste avant, elle me disait qu'elle devait rester pour entrainer les troupes et ensuite elle se bat en duel pour venir avec moi. Sa raison ne peut être le fait que Gajeel n'est pas assez fort. Au contraire, Gajeel est un mage puissant. C'est juste qu'il soit un peu direct, macho, arrogant de temps à autre. Moi qui avais hâte de partir d'ici, mais au final, je suis contente que mon départ ait été retardé. Je souhaitais la victoire d'Erza malgré le fait qu'elle ait des responsabilités ici. Suis-je égoïste? De vouloir l'avoir avec moi pendant tout ce temps… »

Ses pensées furent interrompis par l'arrivé d'Erza qui s'installa en face de celle-ci.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre.

\- Rien ne sert de vous excuser. Je suis capable d'attendre un peu.

La voiture venait tout juste de se mettre en marche.

« Enfin. Je vais enfin vivre autre chose que d'être enfermée ici. »

Lucy observait le palais qui devenait de plus en plus petit à force d'avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus voir l'étendard d'Aquila. Nul mot n'avait été prononcé depuis leur départ. Lucy regardait à travers la fenêtre tandis qu'Erza avait les jambes croisées, le regard en direction de celles-ci. En ayant assez d'observer les arbres, la princesse dirigea son regard vers Erza, décidé à commencer une conversation.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ce duel? Je veux dire, vous m'aviez dit que vous deviez vous occuper des troupes de mon royaume…

\- Vous aviez raison. Je me dois d'être à vos côté également. Je ne voulais pas vous laissez partir avec n'importe qui.

\- Pourtant Gajeel est reconnu pour être un excellent mage. Il aurait été en mesure de me protéger. Ajouta Lucy voulant connaitre la raison de son geste.

\- Il ne semblait pas suivre les règles.

 _« Étant un simple garde du corps, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à toucher la princesse ainsi. »_

 _« Je crois t'avoir dit de ne pas la toucher ainsi. Tu lui dois le respect. Je ne te laisserai pas partir avec elle. »_

\- Les règles…

\- Oui, un mage doit suivre les règles. Car sans celles-ci, il n'y aurait pas d'ordre dans ce monde.

\- Qu'en est-il des troupes? Étant avec moi, vous ne pouvez pas les aider.

\- J'ai conclu une entente avec Ul.

\- Une entente?

\- Oui, Gajeel s'occupera de leur entrainement durant mon absence.

\- D'accord... Alors la raison qui vous a poussez à venir avec moi est parce que Gajeel ne suit pas les règles?

\- Oui. Mon devoir est de vous protéger. Gajeel aurait été imprudent.

Cette réponse ne sembla pas enjouer Lucy qui regarda vers le sol.

\- Bi…

\- Et… Être avec vous me rendra beaucoup moins inquiète que si vous étiez avec cet homme. Ajouta Erza détournant légèrement sont regard vers la fenêtre.

Des rougeurs s'installèrent sur le visage de Lucy ainsi qu'un petit sourire de joie.

\- En effet… Susurra la blonde relevant son visage en direction de la chevalière.

\- V-vous devriez vous reposez. La route sera longue. Lança Erza.

\- Oui, un peu de sommeil me fera grand bien. Voudriez-vous… Euh…

\- Oui? Demanda Erza.

\- Non, rien…

Lucy se replaça convenablement puis déposa sa tête sur l'accotoir à cet effet. C'est une fois placé qu'elle se félicita de ne pas avoir mis une robe. Elle s'était contentée de mettre la même tenue qu'elle avait utilisée à l'entrainement d'Erza la veille. Cette tenue était beaucoup plus efficace sur tout qu'une robe bouffit et serrée.

\- Tenez. Lança Erza tenant une couverture dans ses mains.

\- Merci… Mais pour vous..?

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas du genre à attraper froid.

\- Même à cela, vous devriez venir ici pour pouvoir… Enfin si vous le voulez. Balbutia Lucy qui tenta de la convaincre de la rejoindre à ses côtés.

\- Je ne veux pas vous incommoder. Mon armure est froide et dure.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas. À vrai dire, je me sentirai mieux de vous savoir près de moi…

\- Très bien, comme vous voulez. Répondit la chevalière qui se leva de son côté de banquette pour rejoindre Lucy.

« Je me sentirai mieux de vous savoir près de moi… Vraiment? Il faudrait que je réfléchisse plus avant de parler à l'avenir. »

L'une à côté de l'autre, elles restèrent en silence. Petit à petit, les yeux de Lucy commencèrent à se fermer jusqu'à ce qu'ils se ferment complètement. Ayant la tête lourde, celle-ci se laissa glisser sur le côté de sorte à être accoté sur l'épaule de la chevalière. Étant prise par surprise, Erza passa quelques secondes à observer la blonde qui dormait paisiblement. Sachant très bien que son armure n'avait rien de confortable, elle la retira à l'aide de sa magie, vêtue désormais que d'un chandail noir.

\- Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres, princesse… C'est ce qui fait votre charme. Murmura Erza qui observa la blonde.

Les minutes avancèrent de même que le trajet. Lucy dormait toujours auprès d'Erza, un sourire paisible au visage. Ils étaient à quelques heures de voiture d'Equus lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda la chevalière aux l'aguets.

\- Je suis désolé dame Scarlet mais le pont reliant Aquila à Equus n'est plus.

\- Comment se fait-il!? Il y était il y de cela une semaine.

\- Je l'ignore, mais il me sera impossible de passer. Le seul autre chemin reliant les deux royaumes se trouve vers les montagnes. Cette voiture ne passera pas.

\- Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive..? Lança à basse voix la chevalière.

\- Je… Je suis désolé.

\- Nul besoin de présenter vos excuses. Ce n'est guère votre faute. Nous n'avons d'autre choix que de passer par les montagnes. Pouvez-vous nous conduire le plus près possible?

\- O-oui! Je pars immédiatement.

La rousse lâcha un soupire tout en passant ses mains dans sa chevelure écarlate.

« Le chemin de la montagne n'est pas fait pour une princesse. Mais nous ne pouvions rebrousser chemin. Mon travail est d'amener la princesse à Equus et il en sera ainsi. »

Avec ce détour, il était évident qu'elles n'arriveraient pas à destination le soir même. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher et elles venaient tout juste d'arriver à la limite où pouvait continuer la voiture magique.

\- Ceci est le plus loin que je peux dame Scarlet. Lança le chauffeur qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir la portière.

\- Bien, nous allons continuer à pieds à partir de maintenant. Lança-t-elle.

\- Si je peux me permettre, juste avant la montagne, se trouve un petit village nommé Ebonem. Vous devriez y rester pour la nuit.

\- Merci, lorsque vous arriverez au palais d'Aquila, veuillez leur dire que je communiquerai avec eux dès notre arrivée et que la princesse est en sécurité.

\- Je le ferai. Rétorqua l'homme qui lui fit signe de tête.

L'heure étant venu de quitter, Erza s'adressa à la blonde afin de la réveiller de son profond sommeil.

\- Votre altesse, votre altesse…

\- Mmghm…

\- Votre altesse, nous devons partir. Ajouta la chevalière.

\- Partir..? Demanda Lucy qui venait tout juste de relever sa tête. Tranquillement, elle se passa les mains sur ses yeux de sorte à bien se réveiller. Lorsqu'elle regarda à l'endroit d'Erza, celle-ci avait de tous petits yeux ainsi que les cheveux quelques peu mêlés.

\- O-oui. Le pont menant à Equus n'est plus utilisable. Nous allons devoir faire le reste du trajet à la marche. Est-ce que cela va pour vous? Finit par répondre Erza qui venait tout juste de quitter le véhicule lui tendant la main afin de descendre.

\- Oui, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de faible et qui veut à tout prix se faire porter jusqu'à sa destination.

\- Ça, je le sais. Ajouta faiblement la rousse.

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de lui adressa un léger sourire suite à ces paroles. Dès qu'elle toucha sol, Erza se dirigea vers l'endroit où étaient disposés les bagages puis les empilèrent sur un petit chariot.

\- Vous allez transporter nos valises ainsi durant tout le trajet? Demanda la princesse.

\- Oui, je suis entrainée pour soulever des poids et marcher. Ce chariot ne m'empêchera pas d'accomplir ma tâche.

\- Je peux vous aider vous savez. Ne vous surmenez pas.

\- Non, déjà que vous devez marcher, je ne peux vous faire travailler encore plus. Si vous le voulez bien, nous commencerons à marcher. Le soleil se couche et la ville la plus près est à une demi-heure de marche.

\- Allons-y.

S'étant assuré que tout était en règle, le chauffeur les saluèrent puis quitta en la direction opposée.

« Décidemment, je ne possède aucune chance. Mon retard fut retardé, le pont qui ne peut nous laisser passer… Tout ceci fait en sorte que nous n'arriverons que demain. Erza doit également tout transporter à elle seule, beaucoup trop têtue pour me laisser l'aider. Malgré tous ces petits imprévus, ce voyage devient de plus en plus intéressant et fait en sorte que je puisse me promener dans la nature. Je ne suis peut-être pas en toute liberté comme je l'espérais mais la compagnie d'Erza ne me dérange pas tant que ça. C'est beaucoup mieux que Gajeel. Il ne m'aurait pas écouté, marcherait devant moi sans m'attendre et n'aurait aucune attention à mon égard. »

Elles marchaient à travers un sentier de terre qui se frayait un chemin entre les arbres verts. De ce chemin, on pouvait entrevoir les lueurs provenant du coucher de soleil. Le chant des oiseaux se faisait entendre comme une douce mélodie, le vent soufflait de sorte à faire valser les quelques feuilles se trouvant au sol. À ce moment précis, se trouvait seulement deux silhouettes silencieuses, chacune d'elles se demandant ce qu'elle devait dire ou faire. Lucy marchait les bras croisés dans son dos, jetant de temps à temps de petit regard à la rousse en espérant que celle-ci prenne la parole mais en vain. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la présence de la chevalière la rendait plus timide qu'ordinaire. Elle se devait de bien parler, de bien agir, de faire bonne figure.

« Bonne figure..! »

Aussitôt, elle déposa ses mains sur sa chevelure, découvrant par la même occasion que sa coupe de cheveux n'avait rien de bien. Ayant aperçue le geste de Lucy, Erza s'arrêta afin de lui faire face.

\- Que se passe-t-il?

\- Je…Uh… R-rien! Répondit la blonde tentant de replacer ses mèches de cheveux.

\- C'est votre coiffure?

\- C'est juste que… Je me suis endormie plus tôt et mes cheveux se sont entremêlés. En ce moment, je dois faire terriblement…

\- Je vous trouve bien comme cela. Coupa la chevalière qui aussitôt sembla se rappeler d'une règle importante. Je… Je suis désolée, je n'ai aucun droit de vous dire cela. Ajouta-t-elle tout en reprenant sa marche.

« Elle me trouve bien comme cela… Elle… »

Soudainement, Ses cheveux semblèrent moins la déranger puisqu'elle reprit sa marche sans même replacer le reste.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la ville d'Ebonem, les rues n'étaient qu'éclairés par les lampadaires qui les bordaient. La ville était plutôt calme, surement dut à l'heure de leurs arrivées. Cette ville n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle comme celle où se trouvaient les palais mais elle dégageait une atmosphère chaleureuse qui ne manqua pas de faire remarquer Lucy. Elle remarqua qu'à chaque dix mètres environ, se trouvait un petit pot de fleur de différente couleur afin d'égayer chaque visiteurs et citoyens. C'était la première fois qu'elle y venait et pourtant cette petite ville faisait partit du royaume d'Aquila. C'est dans ces moments que Lucy se disait qu'il était important de prendre le temps de visiter chaque recoin de Niveis. Son regard s'arrêta sur un nom d'auberge qui semblait accueillant et quand bien même luxueux.

« Le loup blanc… C'est un nom assez joli. »

Lucy attendait Erza dans l'entrée qui s'occupait de louer les chambres pour la nuit. Au bout de quelques minutes, celle-ci revint, un air plutôt sérieux au visage.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- C'est juste que nous sommes arrivées à un mauvais moment. Répondit la rousse qui détourna le regard.

\- Comment se fait-il?

\- Et bien, c'est le temps de l'année où les visiteurs d'autres royaumes visitent la ville, entre autre grâce à la montagne et à la nature.

\- Et alors..?

\- Il ne restait plus qu'une chambre n'ayant qu'un lit double. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il n'y aucune autre auberge que celle-ci et nous devons nous reposer.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Je dormirai au sol, ne vous en faites pas. Coupa Erza le regard ailleurs.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas dormir par terre!

\- Étant qu'une simple chevalière, il m'est interdit de dormir en votre compagnie.

\- Les règles, les règles! Toujours les règles! Arrêter de répéter ces mots. Devoir, tâche et règle. N'avez-vous dont aucun autre mot mis à part ceux-ci?

\- Ces mots font de moi ce que je suis, votre altesse.

\- N'importe quoi..! Lança Lucy furieuse.

Ne voulant rien ajouter, elle se dirigea à la réception, pointa en la direction d'Erza puis obtenu une clé à son tour. Sans attendre, elle monta les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la porte 4. Elle déposa la clé sur la table à l'entrée de la chambre puis s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, observant le sol jusqu'à ce qu'Erza entra pour la rejoindre. Décidée à garder le silence, Lucy prit sa valise puis alla directement à la salle de bain où elle prit la peine de prendre un bon bain avant de se mettre en tenu de nuit. Revenant vers la chambre, elle remarqua qu'Erza avait pris un oreiller ainsi qu'un couverture afin de se faire un petit lit au sol. Sans même hésiter, Lucy prit à son tour un oreiller sur le grand lit ainsi qu'une couverture afin de s'étendre au sol.

\- Que faites-vous? Vous n'allez tout de même pas dormir sur le sol? Demanda Erza qui s'était redressée afin de voir Lucy.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas vous laisser dormir au sol. Mais comme vous ne voulez pas briser une règle, j'ai décidé de ne pas vous écouter non plus. Lan¸a Lucy qui ferma ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi essayez-vous de marchander? Vous savez très bien quel est la règlementation concernant princesse et chevalier.

\- Oui, aucun contact, aucun attachement, le chevalier doit être prêt à donner sa vie pour la princesse. Répondit sèchement Lucy.

\- Alors vous comprenez que…

\- Mais pour moi, rien de tout cela ne compte. Je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir dans ce lit à moins que vous changiez d'idée et montée vous aussi.

Lucy put entendre un soupir provenant de l'endroit où se trouvait Erza puis entendu un mouvement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Erza se trouvait en face d'elle.

\- Vous avez gagné. Allons-nous coucher, il se fait tard et nous avons une longue route demain matin.

Savourant sa victoire, Lucy ne répondit pas mais se contenta de lui adresser un sourire de satisfaction. Elle se leva prit ce qu'elle avait déposé au sol puis s'installa du côté. N'ayant aucun autre choix, Erza attrapa à son tour son oreiller et sa couverture puis rejoignit la blonde. Dos à dos, elles ne pouvaient voir la réaction que l'autre avait. Le visage d'Erza était plus rouge qu'à l'ordinaire tandis que Lucy avait toujours son si joli sourire.

« Et bien, c'est un bon début… »

* * *

 **Donc..?**

 **Je tiens à remercier tout ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de me lire et de commenter mes chapitres. C'est vraiment mais vraiment apprécié!**

 **Novia974 : Merci de m'écrire un commentaire après chaque chapitre. Je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise et je compte bien ajouter encore plus de moment entre Lucy et Erza dans les futures chapitres. Merci encore! ^^**

 **Turbotail88 : Je te remercie. Nul besoin de me vouvoyez! Je ne suis pas une personne aussi importante et avec un grand statut social et même à cela, je serais mal à l'aise qu'on s'adresse à moi à la deuxième personne du pluriel. Contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise. c'est quelque chose d'important pour moi. Je trouve que l'écriture est ce qui fait en sorte qu'on ai envie de lire. Quant à Layla, je trouve aussi qu'elle n'est pas asser présente dans Fairy Tail en tant que tel et trouve ça dommage. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de l'insérer en tant que personne important dans cette fiction. Merci encore pour tout!**


	5. La montagne glacée

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre 5!**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 5

 **Nom : Gajeel Lockser**

 **Âge : 20 ans**

 **Magie : Magie de fer**

 **Aime : Les crevettes**

 **Déteste : Perdre**

 **Description : Gajeel est un homme très grand et musclé avec de longs cheveux noirs en épis, qui sont habituellement gardés lissés vers l'arrière, révélant son front, les yeux rouges avec des pupilles fendues noires, et pas de sourcils visibles. La plupart de son corps exposée est couvert de piercings métalliques. Les plus visibles sont sur son visage, avec trois d'entre eux juste au-dessus de ses yeux, comme des "sourcils", deux de chaque côté de son nez, et deux sur le menton, juste en dessous de sa bouche. Ses oreilles sont ornées de deux ensembles de cinq boucles d'oreilles chacune.**

 **Information : Il est le grand frère e Juvia ainsi que de Wendy. Il est considéré comme l'un des mages les plus puissants du royaume d'Aquila. Cependant, son manque d'engagement fait en sorte qu'il ne soit qu'un simple citoyen. La seule chose qui compte le plus pour lui sont ses sœurs. Ul espère qu'un jour, il aura la même volonté de défendre son royaume qu'il a lorsqu'il est temps de protéger ses sœurs.**

* * *

Depuis qu'elles étaient parties de l'auberge du loup blanc, Lucy ne cessait de bailler. Malgré sa victoire de la veille ainsi que de sa satisfaction, c'est à peine si elle avait réussi à fermer l'œil. C'était la première fois qu'elle dormait à l'extérieur d'un palais et qui plus est, avec une personne qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Durant cette nuit, elle s'était efforcée de ne penser à rien, simplement de fermer les yeux pour rejoindre Morphée. Malheureusement pour elle, sa tête avait décidé de faire le contraire.

Selon les calculs d'Erza, elles étaient tout près de l'entrée de la montagne. À force d'avancer, la pelouse devenait blanche, les arbres perdaient peu à peu leurs couleurs et le froid commençait tranquillement à s'installer.

S'étant préparé à ce froid, Lucy avait opté pour un pantalon noir ainsi que de longue botte de même couleur. Pour le haut, elle portait un chandail blanc avec une veste en cuir noir.

« Alors, c'est cette sensation que l'on ressent lorsqu'on part à l'aventure… Je comprends Gray d'accepter toutes missions lui étant confiées. »

\- Est-ce que tout va bien votre altesse? Lança une voix près de celle-ci.

\- Oui, rien ne sert de me poser la question toute les cinq minutes…

\- Je tiens simplement à m'assurer de votre état.

\- Je vais très bien, alors vous pouvez prendre une pause de plusieurs heures.

\- Je ne peux faire cela. Répondit la rousse qui lança un regard à Lucy qui ne put s'empêcher de bailler à nouveau. Vous semblez exténuée, voulez-vous vous arrêter quelques instants? Ajouta Erza.

\- Non, nous avons une longue route à faire. Ne vous en faites pas.

\- Est-ce de ma faute? J'aurais dû dormir au sol comme nous avions convenu.

\- Comme nous? C'est plutôt vous qui aviez convenu ceci. Ne mettez pas mon manque de sommeil sur votre faute, je suis la seule fautive.

\- Êtes-vous toujours aussi droite?

\- J'essaie seulement de faire du mieux que je le peux…

\- Je vois.

Elles arrivèrent enfin au pied de la montagne. En observant bien les lieux, deux chemins leur étaient offerts. Le premier consistait à traverser la montagne de l'intérieur. Le deuxième était de grimper pour passer par-dessus la montagne. Les deux chemins comportaient certains dangers et Erza en était consciente. Elle se devait de faire le bon choix.

« Si nous passons par la montagne, nous allons devoir faire le moins de bruit possible tout en évitant les créatures des neiges. Mais ce chemin est beaucoup plus rapide. Cependant, en passer par-dessus la montagne, nous ne risquons pas de rencontrer des ennuis mais la longueur du trajet ainsi que le froid n'aideront pas… Le mieux serait de prendre… »

Les pensées de la chevalière furent interrompues par les grelottements provenant de Lucy. Lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle remarqua Lucy qui tentait de se réchauffer à l'aide de ses bras. Rapidement, elle fouilla dans un de ses sacs et en sortit un long manteau vert forêt ainsi qu'une écharpe de même couleur.

\- Erza, ce n'est pas néc…

La princesse fut coupée par le mouvement d'Erza à son endroit. Elle venait tout juste de déposer le foulard autour du coup de Lucy. Une fois correctement en place, Erza prit le manteau dans chacune de ses mains puis le positionna de sorte à ce que la blonde puisse le mettre.

\- Voilà, vous n'aurez plus froid dorénavant. Ajouta la chevalière qui venait tout juste de se reculer de la princesse.

\- Mais qu'en est-il de vous? Ces votre manteau et votre écharpe.

\- Je tolère bien le froid et si jamais je commence à frissonner, j'ai une armure pour cela.

\- Merci…

Les remerciements de Lucy furent accueillit par un sourire de la part d'Erza. Lorsqu'elle fit un pas vers l'avant afin de la rejoindre, Lucy sentit une odeur de fraise. Elle s'arrêta releva légèrement son écharpe et prit une bouffée d'air.

« Cette odeur… Je l'aime bien. »

\- Nous allons passer par la montagne. Il y a une entrée à quelques minutes à pied. Lança Erza qui se retourna vers la blonde.

\- O-oui! Rétorqua aussitôt la princesse qui relâcha le foulard.

Lucy alla aussitôt rejoindre Erza qui avait repris sa marche. Elle rangea ses mains dans les poches du manteau puis commença à fredonner à voix basse. Cela ne sembla pas déranger la chevalière puisqu'elle se contenta d'esquisser un léger sourire.

Le ciel qui semblait si calme commençait tranquillement à laisser tomber quelques flocons blancs au sol. Ces flocons étaient les premiers que Lucy apercevait depuis des années. Au royaume d'Aquila, le froid arrivait lors de l'hiver mais la neige ne tombait jamais. Entre autre parce qu'Aquila était situé au Sud de Niveis. Le seul temps où elle pouvait en profiter, s'était lorsqu'elle partait avec sa mère ou son père en voyage d'affaire. Cela datait de plusieurs années déjà. Voilà pourquoi elle affichait l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Elle retira ses mains de ses poches puis les leva légèrement afin de pouvoir sentir chaque flocon qui se déposait dans celles-ci.

\- Lorsque nous aurons traversé la grotte, il y aura encore plus de neige. Equus est l'un des royaumes les plus froids de Niveis. Ajouta Erza qui avait remarqué l'état de la blonde.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui, n'êtes-vous jamais allé à Equus auparavant? Demanda la chevalière.

\- Oui mais seulement qu'en été. Cette neige est la première que je vois depuis des années.

\- Et vous aimez la neige?

\- Oui. Malgré qu'elle soit froide et ne devient que pluie une fois au sol. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'une tombée de flocon de neige est ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Le blanc qui recouvre tout… C'est merveilleux. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord?

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à ce que la neige représentait pour moi. Mais à vous écouter, je trouve qu'elle parait moins fade. Répondit la rousse avant de s'arrêter devant une entrée menant à l'intérieur de la montagne. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous allons devoir faire le moins de bruit possible et rester près de moi.

\- Très bien…

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, l'endroit était beaucoup plus sombre qu'à l'extérieur. Le sol était glacé ainsi que le plafond et les murs les entourant. On pouvait entendre les gouttes d'eaux provenant des pics de glace tomber au sol les unes après les autres. Le seul point positif était le fait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun vent. Lucy suivait Erza comme convenu qui semblait bien connaitre l'endroit. Malgré les différents chemins, la chevalière n'hésitait jamais et allait de l'avant.

\- Vous semblez connaître cet endroit? Demanda la blonde tout en murmurant.

\- Oui, j'ai emprunté ce chemin à quelques reprises. Nous sommes presque arrivées à la sortie.

\- Je…

Sans prévenir, Erza mit son bras devant la blonde afin qu'elle arrête de parler ainsi que de marcher.

\- Ne bouger plus. Ajouta Erza ayant un air sérieux tout d'un coup.

\- Erza, qu'y a-t-il…

\- Surtout, restez près de moi et ne vous approchez pas des crevasses. Répondit la chevalière qui invoqua une épée par la même occasion.

L'une près de l'autre, elles ne bougèrent pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, une sombre silhouette s'approcha vers elles. Plus l'ombre s'avançait, plus elles pouvaient distinguer ce que s'était. Cette créature se déplaçait à quatre pattes et les fixait de ses yeux ambre. Il était de couleur blanche ainsi que sa longue crinière qui laissait à peine percevoir ses oreilles arrondis. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de l'ombre, Lucy resta sans voix.

« Gigantesque… »

Cette créature qui ressemblait à un lion, n'était pas du tout de la même grandeur. Il devait mesurer au moins trois mètres de haut et était très long. Il avait une musculature imposante et très développer, trapu sur d'épaisses pattes musclées. On pouvait également apercevoir ses canines qui semblaient aussi affilées qu'un couteau. Finalement, il possédait une longue queue se terminant par un pinceau blanc.

Lucy pouvait ressentir le sol vibré à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Son grognement retentissait de tout côté. Ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait de l'écho ou bien des autres cachés dans la noirceur.

\- C-cest… un lion? Un gros lion… Ajouta Lucy visiblement surprise.

\- C'est un lion des neiges. Très puissant et d'excellent grimpeur. Leur crocs peuvent transpercer toutes matières, leurs griffes peuvent vous lacérer au moindre contacte et il peut vous écraser à l'aide qu'une seule patte.

\- En avez-vous déjà combattu un?

\- Oui… Nous sommes près de la sortie. Il suffit de le contourner et puis on y est. Je vais m'occuper de lui et pendant ce temps vous partez.

\- Mais..!

En une fraction de seconde, le lion des neiges se trouvait en face de la princesse, prêt à l'attaquer de plein fouet. Voyant ses crocs se rapprocher d'elle, elle ferma ses yeux de peur. Ne sentant aucune douleur lui venir, elle ouvrit les yeux et vu Erza contenir la créature des neiges à l'aide de deux de ses épées.

\- Partez! Ne restez pas ici! Cria la rousse de peine et de misère.

Malgré l'avertissement d'Erza, Lucy ne bougea pas, restant immobile tout en regardant droit devant. Le sol étant glissant, les pieds d'Erza commençaient à reculer tranquillement en direction de la blonde qui était toujours immobile.

\- Lucy! S'écria à nouveau la chevalière.

C'est au son de nom que la blonde retrouva sa mobilité.

\- Allez-y!

Sans même y penser, Lucy s'exécuta, contournant Erza et le lion des neiges pour se diriger vers la sortie. Croyant être en sécurité, elle s'arrêta, jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle. Il n'y avait personne mais on pouvait entendre le son du combat qui se déroulait un peu plus loin.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là!? Je ne peux pas la laisser derrière et attendre sagement ici! »

Décidée à retourner vers Erza, elle se rebroussa chemin mais fut vite arrêté par un bruit provenant de derrière elle. Rapidement, elle se tourna pour n'apercevoir personne. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle pour constater que le corridor n'était pas aussi large qu'avant mais il y avait quelques crevasses présentent.

 _Ne vous approchez pas des crevasses._

« Je ne dois pas trainer. Je dois y retourner! »

Au bout d'un pas, une créature similaire à celle qui se trouvait avec Erza surgit en face d'elle. La seule différence entre ce lion des neiges et l'autre, était que celui-ci avait une canine brisée. Il avait le même regard meurtrier ainsi que le même rugissement.

« Je suis mal… »

\- Tout doux… Rien ne sert de se fâcher. Lança Lucy tentant de calmer la bête.

Celui-ci ne sembla pas d'humeur à écouter puisqu'il s'élança vers la blonde qui esquiva juste à temps vers sa gauche.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas envie de discuter… Je ne suis pas pour la magie lorsqu'il est question de blesser mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Ajouta à nouveau la blonde qui ferma ses yeux

Le corps de Lucy commença à briller de la même couleur du soleil. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, ils n'étaient plus noisette comme à leur habitude. Ils étaient rendu violets avec quelques reflets rosés. Ne se sentant pas plus en danger qu'avant, le lion des neiges se précipita encore une fois vers Lucy qui recula à une vitesse lumière.

\- Moi qui règne sur les cieux, je te sème de ven…

\- Votre altesse! S'écria une voix provenant de derrière le lion des neiges.

Erza courait en leur direction ayant quelques éraflures mais ne semblant pas blessé gravement. Toujours aux pas de course, elle invoqua plusieurs épées au-dessus de la créature puis les firent tomber tous au même moment. Étant beaucoup trop gros pour les esquiver une à la suite de l'autre, le lion des neiges esquiva vers sa droite de sorte à se tenir debout sur le mur gelé laissant l'espace nécessaire à Erza pour rejoindre la princesse. Le temps qu'Erza avait pris pour la rejoindre, Lucy avait retrouvé son apparence normal.

\- Nous devons sortir d'ici. À mon signal, partez à courir. Je vous suivrez.

\- D'accord…

\- Attendez, attendez… Aussitôt, le lion sauta en direction d'Erza qui se tassa juste à temps puis lui transperça la patte avant à l'aide de son épée. Maintenant! S'écria la chevalière qui se tourna pour courir.

Regardant droit devant elle et courant le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, Lucy ne remarqua pas qu'elle passa tout près d'une crevasse. Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent comme s'ils étaient sous contrôle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que..! »

Une ombre avait entouré chacun de ses pieds, montant tranquillement vers le haut de son corps qui se paralysa lui aussi. Incapable de bouger, elle tenta de trouver un moyen de se sortir de là mais n'entendait que le rugissement furieux du lion se rapprocher d'elle.

Lorsqu'Erza regarda à ses côtés, Lucy n'y était plus. Elle s'arrêta net puis en regardant derrière elle, l'aperçut. Aussitôt, elle changea d'armure pour celle de l'impératrice des flammes. Cette armure avait un justaucorps rouge, noir et orange. Au niveau des pieds, il y avait de grandes serres rouges et ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en couette par deux rubans noirs. Cette armure possédait aussi deux paires d'ailes noires aux bordures rouges et son épée était de couleur rouge foncé à l'exception d'un petit éclat noir u milieu.

Sans attendre, elle enflamma son épée à l'aide de la magie du feu puis assena un coup tout près des pieds de Lucy. Le feu provenant de l'épée d'Erza brula l'ombra qui était accroché à Lucy, la libérant de son emprise.

\- Venez! Lança la chevalière qui éloigna la blonde de la crevasse.

Elles reprirent leur course sachant très bien que la créature des neiges était toujours à leur trousse. Heureusement pour elles, la sortie n'était qu'à quelque pas. Lorsqu'elles furent enfin sorties de la montagne, elles se laissèrent tomber dans la neige, épuisées. Lucy en profita pour regarder au alentour et ne vit que du blanc. Il n'y avait pas d'arbres, ni de chemins. Seulement que de la neige.

« Nous devons être dans une plaine… »

\- Est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda la chevalière assise tout près de la blonde.

\- Je vais bien merci… Et vous?

\- Oui.

\- Pourtant, je peux voir quelques blessures visibles d'où je suis.

\- Ce n'est rien, elles ne me dérangent pas. Il y a plus important que cela.

\- Qu'est-ce qui serait plus important que votre santé?

\- Je n'ai pas pu amener nos bagages… Cette créature m'en a empêché.

\- Ce n'est pas important. Croyez-vous vraiment que je vais me fâcher pour si peu?

\- Bien sûr que non. Rétorqua Erza lui adressa un léger sourire.

\- Le plus important est de trouver un village afin de vous soigner et ensuite de prendre un véhicule magique afin de rejoindre Equus. Lança Lucy.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas allons-y. Le village le plus près est à une demi-heure de marche. Répondit Erza qui se leva suivit de Lucy.

Erza s'équipa de son armure habituel puis ouvrit la marche. Lucy ne manqua pas d'observer les environs qui étaient si magnifiques. Ces plaines ne laissaient paraitre qu'un immense tapis blanc mais lorsqu'on regardait vers le ciel, on pouvait apercevoir des aurores boréal.

\- Je vous avais dit qu'il y aurait de la neige par ici. Lança la chevalière.

\- Oui et c'est magnifique.

\- Oui… Susurra la rousse continuant de regarder Lucy.

Au bout de cette demi-heure, elles arrivèrent enfin au village d'Embrum. Ce village était plus gros que celui d'Ebonem. Il y avait beaucoup plus de maison résidentielle ainsi que de commerce. La neige avait recouvert les rues ainsi que les toits de chaque demeure. Elles s'étaient arrêtées dans une petite infirmerie afin de panser les blessures d'Erza. Bien que Lucy lui ait dit qu'elle pouvait s'en charger, la chevalière avait refusé disant qu'elle n'avait pas à faire cela. Une fois terminé, Erza demanda à l'infirmière si elle pouvait leur indiquer l'endroit où l'on pouvait emprunter une voiture magique. Très aimable, elle leur donna le nom du commerce puis leur offrit un petit sac ayant le nécessaire pour soigner toutes blessures. Connaissant un peu ce village, Erza se retrouva plus facilement et de ce fait, elles arrivèrent en quelques minutes à leur destination. Avant même d'entrée, elles furent interrompues par la voix d'une jeune femme.

\- Et bien, qui aurait cru qu'on se croiserait ici Erza.

L'interpelée se tourna ainsi que Lucy puis virent une femme aux longs cheveux bruns.

\- Cana? Que fais-tu ici? Demanda la chevalière.

\- Je me demandais justement la même question à ton propos. Mais avant que tu ne m'expliques, je tiens à me présenter. Elle détourna les yeux d'Erza pour regarder ceux de Lucy. Je me nomme Cana, fille du conseiller d'Equus, Gildarts Clive. Finit-elle par dire se penchant légèrement vers l'avant.

\- Enchantée, pour ma part, je me nomme Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.

\- Heartfilia. Heartfilia… Oh! Heartfilia! Tu es la princesse d'Aquila?

\- Oui… Répondit Lucy quelque peu gênée.

\- Cana, on ne tutoie pas une princesse. C'est un manque de respect. Ajouta Erza se croisant les bras.

\- Oh! C'est vrai… J'avais oublié!

\- Non, j'aimerais vraiment que vous continué à me tutoyer.

\- Très bien! S'écria Cana n'ayant pas hésité une seule seconde. Alors Erza, que fais-tu ici? Et avec la princesse.

\- Nous devons nous rendre à Equus. Le pont reliant Aquila et Equus est hors service présentement. Nous avons dû passer par les montagnes.

\- Oh, voilà pourquoi t'as une mine affreuse!

\- Répète ça?

\- Tu sais bien que je rigole! Je partais justement en direction d'Equus. Je vous amène?

\- Oui! S'écria Lucy. Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord. Demanda-t-elle par la suite regardant vers Erza.

\- Nous devons aller à Equus même si cela signifie d'embarquer avec Cana. Soupira la chevalière.

\- Géniale! Allons-y!

Cana les amenèrent jusqu'à la voiture où se trouvait déjà un chauffeur qui semblait avoir un peu froid. La brunette ouvrit la portière et laissa entrer la princesse tout en l'aidant à monter à bord. Lorsque ce fut le tour à Erza, Cana l'arrêta à l'aide de son bras.

\- Tu es plutôt chanceuse Erza.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler?

\- De Lucy. Tu ne peux pas nier sa beauté! Sais-tu si elle est libre?

\- N'y pense même pas. Rétorqua-t-elle retirant le bras de la brunette qui l'empêchait de monter à bord.

\- Oh aller, tu n'es pas drôle Erza..!

\- Je vais garder un œil sur toi. Répliqua-t-elle tout en s'asseyant auprès de la blonde.

Cana afficha une mine boudeuse puis monta à son tour pour s'asseoir en face de ses deux invitées.

\- De quoi parlez-vous? Demanda la princesse quelque peu intriguée.

\- Nous nous demandions seulement si tu…

\- Nous parlions du trajet et nous nous demandions si vous vouliez faire une pause à mi-chemin ou non. Coupa la chevalière.

\- Rendons-nous directement, ma mère doit s'inquiéter. Répondit la princesse, détachant quelques boutons de son manteau tout en desserrant son écharpe autour de son cou.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez.

\- Alors, pourquoi ne pas jouer à un jeu pour passer le temps? Demanda Cana.

\- Oui!

\- Pourquoi ne pas jouer à… Dix questions pour mieux connaitre son entourage? Proposa la brunette.

\- Ce jeu semble amusant. Je suis partante. Déclara la princesse.

\- Dans ce cas, commençons par Erza!

\- Dans tes rêves. Répliqua la rousse.

\- Oh aller Erza! Ajouta à nouveau Cana.

\- Non.

\- Tu casses vraiment l'ambiance…

\- …

\- Argh! Ne joue pas au silence!

Lucy qui assistait à cette scène ne put s'empêcher de rire. Cette aventure était ce qui lui était le mieux arrivé depuis un long moment. Voir Cana et Erza de la sorte lui montrais pour la première fois, ce que c'était de vivre sans se soucier de rien.

\- Lucyyyyy! Aide-moi! Chigna Cana tandis qu'Erza avait les yeux fermés ainsi que les bras croisés.

Aucune réponse ne vint, simplement le rire de la blonde se faisait entendre.

\- Oye Lucy… Ce n'est pas drôle…

* * *

 **Cana vient tout juste de faire son apparition dans cette fiction. J'espère seulement que vous étiez heureux de la voir débarquer ainsi!**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine.**


	6. Une arrivée peu ordinaire

**Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez passé une belle fin de semaine.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Le trajet pour se rendre au royaume d'Equus se passa passablement bien. Avec la température extérieure, les routes glissaient et l'obscurité arrivait plus rapidement qu'à l'habitude. Pour ce qui est de l'humeur qui régnait dans le véhicule, on pouvait dire que l'humour y était présent. Lucy était aussi heureuse qu'une jeune enfant qui venait tout juste de recevoir une géante sucette, Cana ne faisait que raconter des anecdotes où Erza y figurait et pour ce qui est de la chevalière, celle-ci s'efforçait de ne pas réagir aux paroles de la brunette. Lorsque Lucy s'était renseignée sur la relation entre les deux jeunes femmes, Erza avait simplement répondu qu'elles se connaissaient depuis des années.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à Equus, Lucy put constater que ce royaume priorisait l'échange social ainsi que la fraternité. Malgré le froid et la noirceur, elle put apercevoir au centre de la ville, un regroupement de villageois qui fêtait autour d'un grand feu de joie. Plusieurs boutiques entouraient la place centrale qui était situé tout près du palais de Makarov Dreyar. Durant la route qui les menait au château, Lucy eut droit à plusieurs salutations des jeunes enfants et des plus grands qui affichaient un sourire si chaleureux. Contrairement à Aquila, le palais n'était pas entouré de grillage et de grande porte. Il suffisait de prendre le chemin principal qui menait directement à l'entrée du château. Cet édifice était bizarrement fait. Au lieu d'un style conventionnel qui consistait à être fait sur le long, ayant environ deux à trois étages ainsi que plusieurs fenêtres et lumière, ce palais était fait en hauteur, environ une dizaine d'étages et très coloré. Ce petit côté différent fut apprécié par la princesse puisque ses yeux brillaient de tous ses éclats.

\- Equus a toujours été différent des autres royaumes. Ici, nous sommes très amicales, tout le monde se sent bien mais pour ce qui est du luxe, ce n'est pas notre point fort. Déclara Cana qui regardait Lucy, la tête appuyée contre sa main.

\- C'est magnifique.

\- Votre altesse, si vous voulez quoi que ce soit de plus, vous n'aurez qu'à me demander. Ajouta la chevalière d'Ishtav.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûre de me plaire ici.

\- N'essaie pas de faire bonne impression Erza. On le sait tous que tu n'es pas si attentionnée à l'habitude.

\- Je ne fais que faire mon devoir. Tu devrais prendre exemple de temps en temps.

\- Ton devoir!? Lança Cana qui regarda vers Lucy avant de continuer. Ne me dit pas qu'elle ne fait que répondre cette phrase à chacune de tes questions?

Avant même que Lucy puisse répondre Erza prit la parole.

\- Nos conversations ne te regardent pas.

\- Vraiment, tu ne changeras jamais… Soupira Cana qui se leva pour quitter le véhicule désormais arrêté.

Erza descendit à son tour puis tendit sa main en direction de la blonde pour l'aider à sortir du véhicule. Cana leur fit signe de la suivre et les menèrent jusqu'au hall d'entrée où se trouvait Gildarts Clive.

\- C'est bien ma fille! Pile à l'heure! S'exclama le conseiller du roi en serrant Cana dans ses bras.

\- Je ne suis partie qu'une journée, tu n'as pas besoin de faire une scène… Grogna la brunette réussissant par la même occasion de se libérer des bras de son père.

\- J'espère que votre trajet s'est bien déroulé? J'ai eu vent du problème concernant le pont reliant nos deux royaumes. Nous allons nous occuper de le remettre en marche. Ajouta Gildarts qui avait repris son sérieux.

\- Oui, nous avons été légèrement ralentit à de la neige mais sinon tout s'est bien passé. Répondit la chevalière.

\- Il se fait tard et votre route a dû être longue. Que diriez-vous que Cana vous conduise à vos chambres?

\- Oui, merci beaucoup. Rétorqua la princesse d'Aquila.

\- Bien. Pour ce qui est du roi, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses. Il croyait que vous arriveriez demain matin donc il est partit fêter avec les villageois.

\- Ne pourrions-nous pas aller le rejoindre? Demanda Lucy qui semblait excitée à l'idée de sortir fêter avec le peuple d'Equus.

\- J'aime bien cette idée! S'exclama Cana.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Cependant, n'est-il pas mieux pour vous de vous reposer en vue de la soirée de demain? Demanda le père de la brunette.

\- Je…

\- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait mieux de nous installer? Coupa Erza qui ne semblait pas se réjouir de l'idée de la blonde.

\- Je crois qu'il serait bien de faire un tour à cette fête.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez…

\- Génial! Nous pouvons partir maintenant! S'écria la brunette qui attrapa le bras de Lucy afin de guider son chemin.

\- C'est l'heure de s'amuser! Ajouta Gildarts aussi heureux que les deux autres.

« Nous venons d'enfreindre plusieurs règles et malgré tout cela, elle garde le sourire. » Pensa la chevalière qui commençait à rattraper les autres.

Étant le peu de distance qui séparait le palais de la fête, ils avaient opté pour la marche à pied. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils entendaient la musique ainsi que le rire des villageois. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Lucy eut le souffle coupé. Droit devant ses yeux se trouvait un immense feu qui dansait au rythme de la musique, plusieurs luminaires posés dans les airs et les citoyens ne faisait que rire et danser. Comme elle l'avait remarqué plus tôt, plusieurs boutiques ouvertes entre autre celles qui servaient à boire et à manger. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours n'apercevant pas le roi d'Equus. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à poser la question au conseiller, elle vit apparaitre au loin, un petit homme semblant avoir un peu trop d'alcool dans l'estomac puisqu'il dansait avec un tonneau de bière. Avec le feu, les lumières et tout le monde présent, le froid de l'hiver semblait beaucoup plus chaud que dans ses souvenirs.

« Il ne fait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Un temps parfait pour fêter. Oh! J'avais complètement oublié… »

\- Voulez-vous que je vous redonne votre manteau et votre écharpe? Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à la chevalière.

\- Non, gardez-les le temps qu'on aille vous en acheter.

\- Vous n'avez pas froid? Vous ne portez qu'une armure.

\- Tout va bien.

\- Lucy! Allons à cette boutique! Elle sert le meilleur rhum du royaume! S'écria Cana.

\- D-d'accord..!

Elles se faufilèrent entre plusieurs personnes pour enfin arriver à leur destination. C'était une boutique qui servait directement à l'extérieur afin de ne rien rater de la fête. Lucy et Cana prirent place sur les tabouerais de bois puis commandèrent chacune un verre. Ne voulant pas trop s'immiscer dans la soirée de la princesse, Erza se positionna un peu plus loin gardant toujours un œil sur elle.

\- Je n'ai pas vue Laxus… Ne participe pas-t-il aux fêtes habituellement? Demanda Lucy.

\- Laxus? Pourquoi parles-tu de lui? Ne me dit pas que tu as un faible pour le prince d'Equus?

\- Non, c'est l'une des seules personnes que je connais ici. Je ne faisais que demander.

\- Il est partie il y a de cela deux jour avec son unité. Déclara Cana qui avait déjà terminé son deuxième verre.

\- Le roi l'autorise à partir en mission?

\- Bien sûr que si! Nous n'avons qu'une vie à vivre! Et vue la force de Laxus, je ne crains pas pour sa vie.

\- Oui…

\- Alors, dis-moi? Ton petit-ami te manque?

\- Comment peut-il me manquer si je n'en possède pas un.

\- Intéressant. Tu es plutôt homme ou femme?

\- Je… Uh… Bredouilla la blonde qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

\- Je plaisante! Amusons-nous!

C'est à ce moment que la véritable soirée débuta. Lucy et Cana enchainaient les verres les uns après les autres, dansaient sans même arrêter et se racontaient tout ce qui leur passaient par la tête, même les plus stupides. Plus tard dans la soirée, Lucy fit la rencontre d'un jeune homme prénommé Natsu. C'était le jeune frère de Cana. À ce qu'elle avait compris, Gildarts l'avait adopté lorsqu'il était tout jeune. C'était lui qui était en charge du feu de joie entre autre parce qu'il était le seul mage de feu du royaume d'Equus. Il avait un drôle de chat bleu qui parlait en sa compagnie du nom de Happy. Ce qui étonna le plus la blonde, ne fut pas sa couleur ou bien qu'il parlait mais bien du fait qu'il pouvait voler. Pour Lucy, c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait se lâcher durant une fête. Personne ne savait qui elle était encore et cela lui faisait grand plaisir. C'était également la première fois qu'elle décidait avec qui elle parlait et qui elle pouvait appeler 'ami'.

La soirée se faisait tard et les villageois commençaient à s'endormir dû à l'alcool. Lucy quant à elle, était en compagnie de Cana, Natsu et Happy. En fait, Natsu et Happy dormait déjà l'un contre l'autre maintenant à l'aide d'une table renversée, Cana buvait toujours tandis que Lucy avait la tête appuyée contre ses bras tout en ayant les joues rosées. Malgré son haut taux d'alcool, la princesse put entendre de lourds pas se diriger vers elle.

\- Tient, si ce n'est pas Erza qui arrive tel un chevalier sur son cheval blanc. Lança Cana tout sourire.

\- Au lieu de dire des âneries, tu devrais plutôt aider ton père et ton frère à rentrer au château.

\- Pas besoin! Il ne fait pas si froid que ça!

Erza lâcha un soupir puis se tourna en direction de Lucy qui avait tourné sa tête de sorte à pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Votre altesse, il est temps d'y aller. Si vous restez ainsi, vous allez attraper froid.

\- Vous… Vous avez raison. A-allons-y. Lança-t-elle avant de se lever de son siège.

Dès qu'elle fit un pas devant elle, son corps ne suivit pas et elle perdit l'équilibre. Rapidement, Erza attrapa la blonde par ses épaules tentant de l'aider à marcher. Malheureusement, Lucy n'était pas apte à se déplacer ni à garder l'œil ouvert. N'ayant d'autre choix, Erza prit la princesse dans ses bras afin de pouvoir la transporter jusqu'au château. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée, Erza demanda au majordome de les amener à la chambre de Lucy qui se trouva au troisième étage. Heureusement que la chevalière était en pleine forme et avait eu un entrainement pour cela. Une fois dans la chambre, le majordome la salua puis quitta, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules. Tranquillement, Erza déposa Lucy dans le lit puis retira son manteau ainsi que son écharpe et ses bottes. Ne voulant pas aller plus loin, elle laissa Lucy vêtue de son habit de la journée. L'ayant couvert à l'aide de la couverture, Erza lui souhaita bonne nuit et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Lucy… Vous m'avez appelé ainsi… Bredouilla la blonde semi endormit.

 _Lucy! S'écria à nouveau la chevalière._

\- Vous devez avoir rêvé. Répondit doucement Erza.

\- Je, je ne crois pas… Finit par dire la blonde qui tomba endormit par la suite.

\- Bonne nuit, Lucy… Murmura la chevalière avant de quitter la chambre de cette dernière.

Une fois de l'autre côté de la pièce, Erza appuya son dos contre la porte puis poussa un profond soupir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais..? »

Sur cette pensée, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre fin de profiter d'un peu de sommeil.

* * *

Le réveil ne fut pas si agréable qu'aurais pensé Lucy. Elle avait la gorge sèche et se sentait sale. Inutile de dire qu'elle ne tarda pas à aller prendre une bonne douche chaude puis s'habilla avec les vêtements qu'on lui avait fournis. Elle peigna ses cheveux puis s'assura que son visage soit présentable.

« Qui m'a ramené hier soir..? Je ne me souviens pas de… »

Ne voulant pas se casser la tête à se souvenir de sa soirée, elle sortit de sa chambre puis tenta tant bien que de mal de trouver son chemin. Au bout de dix minutes, elle trouva les escaliers puis descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Étrangement, Erza n'était pas présente comme à son habitude. Lucy décida de faire le tour afin de pouvoir être en mesure de se repérer plus facilement. Lorsqu'elle entra dans une pièce qui ressembla à un coin détente, elle tomba nez à nez avec Laxus Dreyar. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois que Lucy l'avait vue. Il avait toujours le corps aussi musclé qu'auparavant et un visage aussi sévère qu'habituellement. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il avait grandi de sorte à être beaucoup plus grand que Lucy.

\- Je ne savais pas que la princesse d'Aquila venait nous visiter. Déclara-t-il s'étant arrêté droit devant elle.

\- Ton grand-père ne t'avait pas avisé? Et je croyais que tu étais en mission.

\- Je ne demande pas à être avisé des visites concernant les autres royaumes de Niveis. Comment sais-tu que j'étais partit? Ne me dis pas que tu m'espionne?

\- Mais que racontes-tu! C'est Cana qui m'en a fait part hier soir. Je ne pensais pas te voir ce matin.

\- Nous venons tout juste d'arriver. J'allais justement dormir un peu avant la soirée de ce soir.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit que tu ne savais rien de ce qui concernait les royaumes.

\- Simplement ce qui m'intéresse. Répondit-il en contournant la blonde pour se rendre vers les escaliers du palais.

\- Bien sûr… Murmura Lucy qui se croisa les bras.

Lorsqu'elle perdit de vue le blond, elle décida de reprendre sa route. En traversant ce coin détente, elle arriva à la salle à manger où se trouvaient un majordome et une cuisinière. Ils semblaient discuter tous les deux et avoir quelques anecdotes comiques puisqu'ils souriaient de temps à autre. Lucy alla les saluer puis les remercia pour tout le travail qu'ils accomplissaient chaque jour. Touché par les propos de la princesse, la cuisinière versa une larme puis la serra contre elle durant plusieurs secondes. Avant que Lucy reprenne sa visite du château, cette dernière lui donna un biscuit qu'elle venait tout juste de préparer. Sortit de la salle à manger, elle était dans un corridor ayant plusieurs portes fermées. Elle décida d'ouvrir la première sur sa droite et arriva dans une pièce remplie de toile ayant été fait il y avait de cela plusieurs années. Il n'y en avait pas une qui se ressemblait. Chacune avait sa propre particularité. Certain paysages y étaient peint, d'anciens monarques ou des illustrations d'événements passés. L'une de ses toiles attira l'attention de la princesse lorsqu'elle passa devant. Sur cette peinture, elle reconnue l'insigne des sept royaumes de Niveis. Il y avait un grand bouclier dont l'intérieur était séparé en sept. Dans une de ces séparations, il y avait un cheval, qui est l'insigne d'Equus. Puis, un serpent représentant le royaume d'Ophidia. Un aigle pour le royaume d'Aquila, un soleil qui représentait le royaume de Fiore, une fée ayant une queue pour le royaume d'Ishtav, un loup pour le royaume de Paelsia et finalement, une couronne pour le royaume d'Alvarez. Derrière ce bouclier, il y avait une écriture qui n'était pas celle dont Lucy était familier.

« Si magnifique… Je me demande ce que cette écriture signifie. J'aimerais comprendre… »

\- C'est ici que vous vous trouviez. Lança une voix se trouvant derrière elle.

Sachant très bien à qui appartenait cette voix, Lucy continua de regarder le tableau tout en lui répondant.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez toujours au lit.

\- Non, je suis allée chercher Cana. Elle s'était endormie à l'extérieur.

\- Elle devait être gelée.

\- Elle n'avait qu'à m'écouter lorsque je lui ai dit de rentrer hier soir. Natsu était près d'elle, elle a surement mieux dormit que Gildarts qui se trouvait dans un banc de neige.

\- Vous avez l'air d'être près de Cana. Ai-je tort?

\- Elle ne sait pas prendre soin d'elle-même. Lorsque je suis à Equus, je tente du mieux que je peux pour l'aider.

\- Je vois, c'est très gentil à vous.

Erza se rapprocha de Lucy qui observait toujours les caractères qui lui paraissaient si étranges.

\- Je vois que cette toile vous intéresse. Lança la chevalière.

\- Je trouve extraordinaire de voir les sept royaumes réunit en une seule illustration. Avec les guerres, la politique et le mensonge, il est rare de voir le pays en entier, ne formant qu'un. Et cette écriture, je me demande ce qu'elle raconte…

\- Je ne connais pas cette langue étrangère mais je connais quelqu'un à Ishtav qui le pourrait. Si vous le voulez, je demanderai à Gildarts de nous fournir le texte sur cette toile afin de le déchiffrer une fois à Ishtav.

\- Oui! J'aimerais bien, merci.

\- Nul besoin de me remercier, c'est mon de… Erza s'arrêta un instant comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire une chose qui ne fallait pas.

\- C'est votre..?

\- Rien, je vais aller retrouver Gildarts afin de lui faire part de ce plan. Ajouta la chevalière qui se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- D'accord…

\- Oh et lorsque vous aurez terminé de déjeuner, nous irons vous acheter un manteau et des habits. C'est ce que nous avion convenu hier soir. Finit par dire Erza en quittant la pièce.

« Convenu? Hier soir? Mais quand? »

Peu importait qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de cette discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Erza la veille. Elle devait à tout prix s'acheter un manteau d'hiver et des vêtements. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer d'utiliser celui d'Erza indéfiniment et ni utiliser les vêtements que Makarov lui fournissait. Ce n'est pas que son chandail de laine et son jeans lui déplaisait mais elle voulait porter ce qui lui plaisait vraiment. Sans perdre plus de temps, elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger qu'elle trouva immédiatement. C'est là qu'elle se remercia d'avoir fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée en se levant. Venant à peine de prendre place, la cuisinière qui lui avait offert un biscuit arriva avec plusieurs assiettes en main et les déposèrent près de la princesse afin qu'elle puisse se servir comme bon lui semble. Quelques minutes plus tard, une silhouette familière entra à son tour afin de prendre son petit déjeuné.

\- Tu es déjà levé? Demanda la princesse.

\- Oui… Malgré mon manque de sommeil, mon estomac ne cessait de gronder. Répondit une brunette qui tenta de camoufler ses bâillements.

\- Dans ce cas, joins-toi à moi. C'est toujours plus agréable de manger à deux.

\- Il n'y a pas que manger qui est agréable à faire à deux. Rétorqua Cana qui prit place auprès de Lucy.

La blonde ne répondit pas mais Cana put apercevoir une légère réaction de sa part provenant de ses joues rosées.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'une princesse pouvait autant fêter que ça. Tu m'as surprise et j'ai adoré ça. Ajouta la brunette.

\- Le peuple ne me reconnaissait pas, c'était l'une des premières fois que je pouvais me laisser aller sans me faire observer par tous.

\- J'avais remarqué. Heureusement qu'Erza n'avait rien prit sinon tu aurais dormit dehors. Et crois-moi, même si Natsu était là, le froid n'avait pas disparu.

\- C'est Erza qui m'a ramené?

\- Oui! Elle n'a pas fait que t'aider à marcher, elle ta littéralement prit dans ses bras et t'a transporter jusqu'au château.

\- V-vraiment!?

\- Oui! Je me demande pourquoi elle est seulement venue me chercher ce matin… Elle aurait pu venir me chercher après t'avoir couché à moins que… Lança Cana d'un ton à supposer des choses.

\- Uh?! N-non! Elle m'a couché et c'est tout. Pourquoi supposes-tu toujours des choses étranges?

\- Parce que c'est beaucoup plus drôle!

Elles continuèrent de converser tout au long de leur déjeuné, apprenant à se connaitre d'avantage à la fois. C'est à cet instant que Lucy put enfin dire qu'elle s'était fait une amie de son plein gré. Oui, Mira et Gray étaient également ses amis mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, bien qu'elle ne le regrettait pas du tout.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle remercia Cana de l'avoir accompagné puis lui dit qu'elle devait retrouver Erza qui l'attendait afin d'aller acheter ce qui lui manquait. Inutile de dire que Cana lui avait fait un commentaire qui la gêna légèrement.

Une fois à l'entrée du château, Lucy vit Erza qui était appuyée contre le mur, un manteau kaki à la main qui lui semblait bien familier. Cette attention que la chevalière avait eu fit sourire et rougir la princesse qui commençait à apprécier de plus en plus la compagnie de celle-ci.

* * *

 **Voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu.**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine^^**

 **LucyxErza : Nul besoin de présenter tes excuses, je suis contente que tu sois tombé sur ma fiction et que tu es prit le temps de laisser un commentaire. L'idée de Cana par rapport à Lucy et le fait qu'elle puisse aider la relation entre notre couple favoris n'est pas bête. Cependant, je ne peux te dire si cette hypothèse qu'est la tienne se réalisera! Je compte mettre de plus en plus de moment Erlu qui te ravira! Mrci encore et à la prochaine^^**

 **Dess : Merci beaucoup ^^**

 **Novia974 : Dans cette fiction, il y aura parfois des combats puisque l'univers fait en sorte que je puisse en insérer. Comme je l'ai mentionné plus haut, nul besoin de t'excuser. Simplement le fait de prendre le temps de commenter mes chapitres me rend heureuse! Merci beaucoup t à la prochaine ^^**


	7. Un souvenir pour cet instant

**Bonjour!**

 **Comme je n'allais pas pouvoir publier mon chapitre dimanche et lundi, j'ai décidé de le mettre en ligne aujourd'hui.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Nom : Cana Alberona**

 **Âge : 19 ans**

 **Magie : Cartomancienne**

 **Aime : L'alcool et les femmes**

 **Déteste : Boire de l'eau**

 **Descriptions : Cana est une jeune femme mince et de taille moyenne. Elle est affublée de longs cheveux bruns ainsi que des yeux noirs.**

 **Informations : Sa mère répondant du nom de Cornelia mourra lorsque celle-ci n'avait que cinq ans. Depuis ce jour, elle vit avec son père Gildarts Clive qui l'éleva du mieux qu'il le pouvait. On peut également constater que Cana possède plusieurs similitudes avec son père à l'endroit de son comportement.**

 **Nom : Laxus Dreyar**

 **Âge : 23 ans**

 **Magie : Magie de la foudre**

 **Aime : Aider ceux dans le besoin**

 **Déteste : Remplir les documents liés au royaume**

 **Descriptions : Laxus Dreyar est un jeune homme très grand et musclé, avec des yeux bleus-violet. Ses cheveux blonds pointent vers l'arrière en formant de nombreux épis, avec une mèche tombant sur le devant de son front. Un de ses signes distinctifs est la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son œil droit.**

 **Informations : À l'âge de sept ans, il assista au suicide de son père Yvan. Depuis ce jour, il se jura de protéger ceux qu'il aime et de servir son royaume jusqu'à la mort. Il est l'héritier du trône d'Equus étant de ce fait le petit-fils de Makarov Dreyar. Il y a une rumeur qui circule comme quoi Laxus aurait une relation amoureuse mais personne ne sait avec qui…**

* * *

 _Royaume d'Alvarez, salle des réunions…_

Il se tenait six silhouettes autour d'une grande table ronde. Au bout de quelques secondes, le roi d'Alvarez s'exprima.

\- Bienvenu à tous, je vous ai fait venir dans un but précis. Nos plans vont devoir être légèrement modifiés. Lança Zeleph.

Malgré son âge avancé, Zeleph a l'apparence d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses cheveux et ses yeux sont noirs foncés ayant un épi sur la tête. Il porte une toge blanche étant remonté à l'aide d'un nœud, en forme de cape sur l'épaule gauche et qui est enroulée autour d'une robe noire aux bordures dorées. On peut apercevoir également son médaillon en forme d'ovale argenté, autour de son cou.

\- Est-ce que ces changements ont rapport avec le fait qu'Aquila, Ishtav et Equus ont établi une entente? Demanda Kyouka, la reine d'Ophidia.

Kyouka a une apparence globalement humaine. Elle a le visage caché par un casque blanc recouvrant l'essentiel des détails de son anatomie, ayant une pierre bleue au niveau de son front. Seuls ses petits yeux et sa bouche fine apparaissent. Elle possède de longs cheveux blonds descendant dans son dos jusqu'au niveau de ses fesses en une natte unique et deux mèches libres dressées de part et d'autre de son visage.

Elle porte un maillot violet moulant son corps ainsi qu'une cape à la coupe complexe seulement ornée de lignes verticales ainsi que des cuissardes. Le plus surprenant dans son apparence est ses mains ressemblant à des griffes et ses pieds écaillés au-dessous de ses genoux faisant ainsi penser à ceux d'un oiseau.

\- Oui, Gray nous en a informé il y a de cela quelques jours. Répondit Invel qui regarda à l'endroit du meilleur ami de Lucy.

Invel porte des lunettes et a de longs cheveux blancs regroupés en queue de cheval à l'aide d'une entretoise d'or, tombant devant son épaule droite. Le reste de ses cheveux est en pagaille, avec une frange inégale tombant sur les côtés de son visage et entre ses yeux rouges. Son habit est composé d'une simple paire de pantalon foncé et une chemise blanche à col, complètement boutonnée et avec une cravate bleue suspendue au cou. Par-dessus tout cela, il porte un long manteau avec une bordure blanche. La couleur de l'intérieur ainsi que l'extérieur correspond à celui de sa cravate. Sur ce manteau, il y a une marque sombre de son épaule gauche jusqu'à son pieds droit, qui forme une ligne diagonale. Le manteau a un col haut qui reste déplié. Les poignets sont également très grands. Comme la couche ne peut pas être fermée sur le devant, Invel l'attache avec une longue ceinture, bouclée deux fois autour de sa taille, puis le serrant avec une boucle. Son costume est complété par une paire de chaussure sombre contrastant avec des semelles de lumière.

\- Oui, j'ai eu la source de la princesse elle-même. Il faudra aussi améliorer nos troupes. Aquila deviendra plus fort qu'autrefois, entre autre parce qu'Erza Scarlet s'occupe de leur entrainement.

\- Erza Scarlet… Ce nom m'est familier. Ajouta Seilah, la conseillère de Kyouka.

Seilah a de longs cheveux noirs et possède une poitrine relativement développée. Elle a également deux grandes cornes jaunes qui dépassent de sa chevelure. Une marque de forme circulaire avec plusieurs points autour est présente sur son front, elle semble aussi avoir des marques sur ses deux épaules. La tenue de Seilah est composée d'une sorte de kimono bleu à motif noir léopard au décolleté très révélateur en forme de V.

\- Nous l'avons croisé lors d'une attaque contre son royaume. Ajouta Kyouka. Malgré qu'elle ait réussi à nous repousser, j'ai pu y laisser ma marque…

\- Erza Scarlet ainsi qu'Ishtav ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Mavis règne sur ce royaume. Nous savons tous qu'elle possède un talent incroyable au niveau stratégique. Lança Zeleph.

\- N'oublions pas Equus. Malgré son âge, Makarov Dreyar n'est pas quelqu'un de faible. Laxus, Gildarts, Natsu sont également dangereux. Rajouta Invel, replaçant au même moment ses lunettes.

\- Ces deux royaumes sont alliés depuis bien longtemps. Petit à petit, ils vont faire d'Aquila un royaume puissant. Nous nous devons d'être plus fort et d'agir le plus tôt possible. Lança Gray tout en ayant un ton sérieux.

\- Même si les troupes d'Aquila ne sont pas à leur meilleur, n'oubliez pas qu'ils possèdent d'excellents mages. Ul, Gajeel, Layla et puis ma fille, Lucy… Ajouta Jude Heartfilia, le roi disparu d'Aquila.

Jude est un grand homme aux yeux bruns, vêtu d'un habit marron. Il a de courts cheveux blonds ainsi qu'une moustache de même couleur.

\- C'est pour cela que nous allons devoir revoir notre stratégie. Lança Zeleph pour appuyer les propos de Jude. Invel, explique-leur.

\- Oui. Notre but premier était de faire tomber Ishtav pour contrôler la majorité du côté Est du pays. Nous avions calculé qu'Equus prendrait plusieurs jours à rejoindre Mavis entre autre parce qu'Ophidia allait créer une barrière à l'aide des neuf portes démoniaques. Cependant, avec l'arrivé d'Aquila, notre plan ne fonctionnera plus. Ophidia ne serait pas en mesure de ralentir Equus et Aquila, ce qui causerait notre perte. Alors, je vous propose ceci… Fiore et Paelsia ne font partie d'aucune alliance qui existe à Niveis. Paelsia n'est pas un royaume dont nous devons nous soucier, qu'il soit de notre côté ou non, sa puissance n'est pas suffisante pour nous nuire ou nous aider. Cependant, fiore qui est le royaume central de Niveis pourrait être en mesure de nous aider et nous faire gagner cette guerre.

\- Fiore n'est-il pas qu'un simple royaume riche et touristique ? Demanda Kyouka.

\- Oui, mais sa position nous aiderait grandement. Si Fiore s'allie avec nous, nous allons facilement conquérir Ishtav. Nos trois royaumes sont enlignés de haut en bas du pays. Du côté Ouest se trouve Paelsia, Equus et Aquila. Tandis que du côté Sud-Est se trouve Ishtav, seul, encerclé par Fiore, Ophidia et Alvarez. Ils ne gagneront jamais même s'il possède Mavis, Erza, Mirajane…

\- Donc vous voulez qu'on conclue une entente avec le royaume de Fiore ? Questionna Gray.

\- Oui et s'ils ne veulent pas, nous allons employer la force. Répondit Invel.

\- Cependant, si nous attaquons Fiore, il se pourrait qu'Equus, Ishtav et Aquila viennent afin de les aider. Ils ne sont pas stupides et vont savoir les conséquences si nous gagnons Fiore. Lança Jude.

\- Vaincre Fiore ne sera pas chose aisée. Il possède les dragons jumeaux ainsi que Minerva… Ajouta Seilah d'une douce voix.

\- C'est pour cela que nous allons devoir trouver une stratégie. Pour l'instant, Gray va tenter de se rapprocher du roi Toma du royaume de Fiore. Jude et moi-même seront en charge de trouver une solution le plus tôt possible.

\- Et qu'en est-il de nous ? Demanda la conseillère de Kyouka.

\- Entrainez vos troupes, la guerre arrivera bien assez tôt… Répondit aussitôt Zeleph affichant un sourire machiavélique.

\- Oui, je vais également me charger d'un cas personnel… Murmura Kyouka.

\- Lors de notre prochaine convocation, la plus grande guerre de Niveis sera sur le point de débuter. Finit par dire le roi d'Alvarez.

* * *

 _Centre-ville d'Equus…_

Le soleil battait de son plein et la chaleur s'installait petit à petit. Un temps idéal pour une journée d'hiver. Lucy marchait auprès de la chevalière d'Ishtav depuis un moment déjà. Elles avaient fait le tour de plusieurs boutiques mais Lucy n'avait rien trouvé. Malgré qu'elle se disait de prendre n'importe quel manteau qui lui ferait, elle ne le faisait aucunement. Encore moins en ce qui concerne le peu de linge qu'elle se devait d'acheter. Elle savait que le magasinage était l'un de ses plus grands défauts. Elle n'arrivait jamais à se décider et restait dans les magasins des heures. Mais cette fois-ci, une personne pas comme les autres l'accompagnait. Malgré tout ce temps, elle gardait le sourire et ne semblait pas s'ennuyer… Enfin, seulement si on se basait sur son état extérieur. Mais ce qu'elle pensait réellement allait rester un mystère pour la princesse d'Aquila.

« Il va falloir que je me décide. Si ça continu ainsi, Erza va regretter de m'avoir amené magasiner… »

\- À quoi pensez-vous ? Demanda une rousse qui observait Lucy depuis un certain moment.

\- Uh..? Je…

\- Navré, ce que vous pensez ne me regarde pas. Coupa aussitôt Erza qui observa désormais droit devant elle.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je me demandais simplement si vous appréciez ce moment… Déclara Lucy qui avait diminué le son de sa voix lors des derniers mots. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre, ce n'était qu'une simple pensée. Ajouta la blonde voyant qu'Erza ne répondit pas.

\- Je, je ne déteste pas ce moment… Lança Erza qui continua de regarder droit devant elle.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Lucy. « Elle ne déteste pas. C'est mieux que ce que je pensais… »

Le simple fait d'entendre la réponse d'Erza rendit la bonne humeur à Lucy. Le fait que la chevalière ne détestait pas ce moment l'enchantait. Le fait qu'elle lui répondit autre chose que le mot 'devoir' et 'règle' la comblait. Leur relation commençait à s'améliorer avec le temps et Lucy espérait qu'un jour, Erza pourrait la voir autrement qu'une simple princesse. Beaucoup trop heureuse, elle regardait vers le sol accompagné d'un magnifique sourire.

\- Ça vous arrive souvent de sourire ainsi ? Questionna à nouveau la rousse.

\- Lorsque je suis heureuse, oui… Répondit Lucy qui releva son visage afin d'adresser son sourire à son garde du corps.

Le visage d'Erza figea. Son regard semblait dire qu'elle venait de réaliser quelque chose et ses pommettes étaient désormais de couleur rouge.

\- Je suis contente de vous savoir heureuse. Ajouta par la suite la rousse qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

Aussitôt, Lucy s'arrêta devant une vitrine d'un des magasins, regardant le mannequin qui portait un manteau. Il était fait long, descendant jusqu'aux genoux de couleur rouge. Il possédait un grand capuchon ayant le tour recouvert d'une fourrure. En plus de son attache, il y avait une ceinture au centre de celui-ci, démarquant ainsi la taille du mannequin.

« Si joli… »

\- Ce manteau a l'air de vous plaire.

\- Oui… Cela ne vous dérange pas que je jette un coup d'œil ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Nous sommes justement ici pour cette raison.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Lucy entra dans la boutique allant directement vers un employé. Elle pointa du doigt le manteau rouge puis au bout de quelques minutes, l'employé arriva avec le modèle demandé. Erza qui était un peu plus loin se fit appelée par Lucy qui voulait avoir son avis. Une fois enfilée, la chevalière complimenta le manteau puis lui expliqua qu'il était fait de bons matériaux, ce qui était essentiel lorsqu'on voyage. N'ayant aucun doute, Lucy l'acheta puis sortit de la boutique non seulement avec un sac à la main mais avec un sourire radieux.

\- Vous devriez le mettre, non ? Vous qui le trouvez si beau. Lança Erza qui avait rejoint la blonde à l'extérieur.

\- Je… Je le mettrai pour la prochaine fois…

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

« Malgré que j'adore mon nouveau manteau, je ne déteste pas le fait de porter celui d'Erza… Mais je ne devrais pas faire mon égoïste, depuis que nous sommes ici, elle s'est promenée qu'en armure. Si elle continue ainsi, elle va tomber malade. »

\- Vous avez raison. Je suis désolée… C'est votre manteau et malgré cela je… Commença Lucy tout en déboutonnant le manteau de la rousse.

\- Non, je ne disais pas cela pour ça. Je voulais simplement savoir. Gardez-le. Répondit aussitôt Erza qui attrapa la main de Lucy de sorte à ce qu'elle arrête son geste. Vous me le redonnerez ce soir. Finit-elle par dire, retirant ses mains de la blonde.

\- D'accord… Répondit faiblement Lucy qui avait arrêté de se déboutonner.

Par la suite, Erza reprit la marche suivit de Lucy à quelques pas derrière elle. Maintenant que l'essentiel était acheté, il ne restait plus que quelques vêtements pour les jours à venir. Ayant remarqué les heures qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur départ et le peu de temps qu'ils leur restaient pour se préparer, Lucy fini sa séance de magasinage en un éclair.

Sur le chemin du retour, elles furent interrompues par un jeune garçon d'environ sept ans.

\- Excusez-moi mademoiselle. Lança-t-il en agrippant le bras de Lucy.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Lucy qui s'était retournée pour lui faire face.

\- C'est ma petite sœur, elle est assise là-bas et n'est pas capable d'attacher ses bottes. J'aimerais bien l'aider, mais je ne me souviens plus comment faire… Répondit le jeune, un visage honteux l'accompagnant.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Moi-même à ton âge, je ne me souvenais pas comment faire. Ajouta Lucy en tapotant la tête du jeune garçon. Amène-moi à ta petite sœur, je vais l'aider.

\- Vraiment !?

\- Oui.

\- Merci ! S'écria l'enfant tout en attrapant la main de Lucy afin de lui montrer le chemin.

Erza qui avait assisté à la scène, n'eut d'autre choix que d'y aller elle-aussi. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, elles purent percevoir une jeune enfant, ayant environ quatre à cinq ans, assise sur un banc les larmes aux yeux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire cela. Lança Erza se rapprochant de la blonde.

\- Je sais mais je le veux. Répondit-elle avant de s'accroupir devant la jeune fille. Bonjour, j'étais au loin et j'ai remarqué tes pleurs. Je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas laisser une aussi belle petite fille seule en larme…

Tranquillement, l'enfant releva son visage afin d'observer celui de la princesse. Son frère quant à lui était auprès d'Erza qui se trouvait sur le côté.

\- Voudrais-tu me dire quelle est la raison de cette tristesse..?

\- Je… Je ne me souviens plus. Ne me souviens plus comment, comment faire… Tenta de dire la fillette malgré ses larmes puis elle pointa vers ses bottes.

\- Je vois, quel est ton nom ? Le mien est Lucy.

\- Reina…

\- Alors Reina, je vais te dire un petit secret.

Lucy mit ses main de chaque côté de sa bouche puis lui murmura.

\- J'ai appris à lasser mes souliers qu'à l'âge de neuf ans…

\- Qui vous a montré comment faire..? Demanda la petite Reina, ses pleurs désormais arrêtés.

\- Ma maman.

\- Je n'ai pas de maman… Nous vivons à l'orphelinat.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais te montrer, d'accord ?

\- Oui…

Lucy attrapa les lacets de Reina puis commença tranquillement à les attacher.

\- On fait les oreilles du lapin puis le tour de l'arbre et ressort finalement par le terrier… Dit Lucy. Tu crois pouvoir le faire avec l'autre ?

\- Je vais essayer…

Reina prit ses deux lacets puis débuta la première étape.

\- Je fais les oreilles de lapin puis…

\- Le tour de l'arbre et ressort finalement par… Ajouta Lucy

\- Le terrien. Dirent-elles en chœur.

Bien que son nœud n'était pas aussi serré qu'il le devait, Reina avait bel et bien réussit à attacher sa botte. Voyant le résultat, son air triste devint aussitôt un sourire empli de bonheur. Elle se leva de son banc puis enroula ses bras autour du cou de Lucy tout en la remerciant. Lorsqu'elle se retira des bras de la blonde, elle fit un sourire à Erza puis alla attraper la main de son grand frère.

\- Merci beaucoup mademoiselle pour votre aide. Nous n'avons rien à vous donner, j'espère que notre reconnaissance suffira. Dit-il en s'inclina vers l'avant.

\- Je ne vous demande rien. Lorsque nous accomplissons de bonnes actions, la meilleure des récompenses est le sourire. Soyez prudent sur la route. Répondit Lucy en leur adressant un signe de main.

\- Merci mademoiselle ! S'écrièrent-ils avant de quitter en direction de leur orphelinat.

« Ces enfants… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils n'ont aucune famille. Si seulement j'arrivais à les aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

\- Votre altesse… Débuta Erza.

\- Lucy. Appelez-moi Lucy…

\- Nous devrions rentrer afin que vous puissiez vous préparer pour la soirée.

\- Vous avez raison…

* * *

Assise sur sa chaise devant son miroir, Lucy tentait tant bien que de mal de trouver une façon de placer ses cheveux mais sans succès. Habituellement, elle demandait à sa mère d'invoquer Cancer pour la coiffer mais cette fois-ci, elle était seule. Elle avait tout essayé. Un chignon laissant deux mèches de chaque côté de son visage, une tresse laissant sa franche devant son front, les laisser à l'air libre et même les friser complètement. Malgré tous ces essaies, elle ne savait pas comment les placer. Comme elle pouvait être compliquée… Surtout quand il ne le fallait pas. Elle regarda à l'horloge située près de sa porte et put constater l'heure tardive.

« Il me reste que trois quarts d'heures avant le début de la soirée… J'ai déjà choisis ma robe, il ne me reste plus que ma coiffure. Il semble que je ne sois pas prête de me décidée… »

Étant encore vêtu de son chandail en laine et de son jeans, elle décida d'enfiler sa robe afin de pouvoir visualiser ses différentes options avec sa tenue. Bien sûr, elle s'était renseignée sur comment les gens allaient s'habiller et quel type de soirée Makarov Dreyar organisait. Elle ne voulait pas porter une robe qui n'allait pas avec ceux du royaume. Elle avait opté pour une robe courbe à bustier bleu ciel ayant un bouffant dans le bas accompagné de talon haut blanc.

Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir à nouveau, elle se trouva parfaite ainsi. Ces longs cheveux dorés étaient libre, sans attache. Elle trouva qu'ils allaient bien avec sa robe et donc, venait tout juste de régler son problème 'coiffure'.

« Avec tout cela, il me reste un quart d'heure… Devrais-je descendre tout de suite ou simplement patienter ? »

Le choix ne fut pas difficile puisque quelqu'un cogna à sa porte. En ouvrant celle-ci, elle tomba face à face avec Erza Scarlet. Fidèle à elle-même, elle portait toujours la même armure et était peignée de la même manière. Lucy n'osa pas lui demander si elle allait se changer ou si ceci était ce qu'elle allait porter pour la soirée.

\- Oui? Demanda la princesse qui remarqua qu'Erza tenait quelque chose dans ses mains.

\- Lors de notre magasinage ce matin, j'ai pris ceci croyant qu'il serait parfait pour vous.

Erza leva sa main afin de montrer pleinement le collier qu'elle avait acheté. La chaine était argentée et au bout de celle-ci se trouvait un flocon de neige de même couleur ayant un petit diamant en plein milieu. Lorsqu'on le regardait de différents angles, on avait l'impression que l'argenté se transformait en un bleu couleur mer.

\- Vous… Pourquoi me l'avoir achetez? Il ne fallait pas… Balbutia Lucy prise au dépourvu devant la beauté de se collier et du geste de la chevalière.

\- Je tenais à ce que vous ayez un souvenir de ce voyage… Comme vous m'avez dit que vous aimiez la neige, je me suis dit qu'il vous plairait.

\- Oui ! Je l'adore ! Vraiment… Merci, Erza. Finit par dire Lucy en lui adressant un sourire.

\- Puis-je ? Demanda la chevalière tout en levant le collier en l'air.

\- Avec joie.

Lucy se mit de dos à Erza puis délicatement, celle-ci déplaça ces cheveux afin d'attacher le collier au cou de la blonde.

\- Voilà… Murmura Erza qui retira ses mains.

« C'est la première fois qu'elle m'offre un cadeau… C'est la première fois que je la vois agir sans se soucier des règlements. »

Ayant déposé sa main sur le petit flocon, Lucy se retourna face à la chevalière, les joues quelque peu rosée. Elle regarda les yeux de la rousse ne disant aucun mot. Son regard qui était à l'origine si froid, sans vie, n'était plus présentement. Ils semblaient pétiller ayant enfin de la vie et des sentiments. Cette Erza était différente de celle qu'elle avait rencontrée à Aquila. Cette Erza qui se trouvait devant elle, était…

Sans s'en rendre compte, son corps avança, se rapprochant ainsi de la rousse qui ne recula pas et resta au même endroit. Sa main qui tenait son collier se dirigea vers celle d'Erza puis s'apprêta à la prendre dans la sienne.

\- Erza, je…

\- Holà ! Il est beau ton collier Lucy ! S'écria une voix familière qui venait tout juste de faire son apparition auprès d'elle.

Aussitôt, Lucy et Erza semblèrent reprendre possession de leur esprit ainsi que leur corps puisqu'elles s'éloignèrent légèrement l'une de l'autre.

\- Oh..? Est-ce que je dérange ? Demanda Cana qui était désormais à côté de la rousse.

\- Uh… Bredouilla Lucy.

\- Non. Je venais simplement voir si tout allait bien. Je vais vous attendre en bas. Répondit Erza ayant repris le même regard froid qu'à l'habitude.

Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps, Erza rebroussa chemin se dirigeant vers les escaliers un peu plus loin. Lucy fit ensuite signe à Cana d'entrée dans sa chambre et referma sa porte.

\- Alors, passez une belle journée ?

\- Oui, j'ai pu visiter le royaume et rencontrer certain paysans.

\- Et avec Erza ?

\- De quoi parles-tu avec Erza ?

\- Votre rencard c'est bien passé ?

\- Ce n'était pas un rencard ! Simplement une sortit pour me munir de ce que j'avais besoin.

\- Dans ce cas, ça ne te dérangera pas d'être ma partenaire pour ce soir ? Demanda la brunette tout sourire.

\- Non, de toute manière à la fin de la soirée je vais me retrouver seule…

\- Je ne ferai jamais ça !

\- J'ai bien hâte de voir ça… Susurra la blonde découragée.

\- Alors, mademoiselle Heartfilia. Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner à cette soirée ? Demanda-t-elle en lui présentant son bras droit.

\- Bien sûr. Répondit-elle tout en attrapant le bras de Cana.

Sans attendre, elles quittèrent la chambre, prêtes à se diriger vers la salle réservée uniquement pour cette soirée importante.

« Si Cana ne serait pas arrivée… Que serait-il passé entre Erza et moi ? Durant cet instant, je ne contrôlais plus rien. C'est comme si mon corps bougeait selon ce qu'il voulait, ne se souciant pas de mon avis… »

* * *

 **Désolée de couper ce chapitre à ce moment précis mais je devais le faire!**

 **Donnez-moi votre avis ^^**

 **Novia974 : Entendre que tu t'y voyais presque comble mon coeur 'd'écrivaine' 'auteur'..? Lorsqu'on regarde Cana, on sait très bien part qui elle a été élevé. Ça ne fait aucun doute... Tel père tel fille! Il est vrai que lorsqu'on lit bien les propos de Lucy à l'endroit de la relation entre Cana et Erza, on peut soupçonner une pointe de jalousie ou de désire. Il faut comprendre que Lucy n'a jamais vraiment vécu une relation comme celle d'Erza et de Cana. Merci encore de commenter CHACUN de mes chapitres. C'est vraiment apprécié! ^^**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine!**


	8. Bal

**Bonjour, je viens tout juste de terminer l'écriture de ce chapitre!**

 **Désolée du léger retard,**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Nom : Makarov Dreyar**

 **Âge : 88 ans**

 **Magie : Gigantisme**

 **Aime : Son peuple**

 **Déteste : Les comptes à payer**

 **Description : Makarov Dreyar est un vieil homme très petit. Il a les yeux noirs, il a une calvitie très avancée, et les cheveux qui lui restent forment une demi-couronne et sont blancs. Il dispose également d'une épaisse moustache blanche.**

 **Information : Makarov est un homme plein de sagesse. Il adore toucher les fesses des jeunes femmes mais le fait toujours lorsqu'on ne le regarde pas. À la mort de son fils, il s'est promis de prendre soin de Laxus jusqu'à la mort.**

 **Nom : Gildarts Clive**

 **Âge : 45 ans**

 **Magie : 'Crush' , Désassemblage**

 **Aime : Sa fille Cana ainsi que les femmes en général**

 **Déteste : Se lever de bonne heure**

 **Description : Gildarts Clive est un grand homme musclé avec des cheveux mi-longs couleur rouge-orangé, qui sont coiffés vers l'arrière.**

 **Information : Gildarts est une personne facile à vivre et décontractée. Il est aussi chaleureux qu'aimable. Il fut marié qu'à une seule femme et cette femme n'était nul autre que la mère de Cana, Cornelia.**

* * *

Toujours le bras accroché à celui de Cana, Lucy marchait se rapprochant de plus en plus de la grande porte. Le temps était enfin arrivé. Elle allait finalement se présenter à la population d'Equus. Quelque peu nerveuse, elle regarda à l'endroit de Cana et remarqua pour la première fois que la brunette était plus grande qu'elle. Mais ce n'était pas la raison de ce regard. Elle espérait que Cana puisse la calmer ou bien la rassurée mais elle n'eut qu'un sourire de sa part.

« J'aurais aimé qu'elle s'arrête un instant pour me demander comment je vais. Erza l'aurait probablement fait… »

Lucy sentit le pas de sa partenaire s'arrêter soudainement.

\- Prête ?

\- Oui.

\- S'il y a quoi que ce soit, je suis là. Ajouta Cana avant de faire signe au portier d'ouvrir la porte.

Elles firent un pas à l'avant puis firent arrêtées par la voix de l'homme qui les annonçait.

\- Peuple d'Equus, veuillez accueillir la princesse d'Aquila, Lucy Heartfilia ainsi que sa cavalière Cana Alberona.

Cana reprit la marche suivit de Lucy qui semblait éblouie par l'endroit et l'ambiance. Devant elle, se trouvait des escaliers bordés par de grandes rampes de couleur blanche. La salle était très grande, accueillant ainsi des centaines de personnes. Malgré qu'Equus ne fût pas un royaume riche, au centre de cette salle se trouvait un lustre argenté orné de plusieurs perles de même couleur. L'endroit servant à danser était très bien définit entre autre grâce au pilier qui formaient un grand rectangle. Il y avait plusieurs tables qui étaient positionnées dans l'espace restant entre le mur et les colonnes.

Lorsque Lucy et Cana commencèrent à descendre l'escalier central, tous les regards étaient convergés sur elles. En fait, si l'on possédait une once de logique, on pouvait aisément savoir que ces regards n'observaient nul autre que la princesse.

Toutefois, les yeux d'une personne manquaient à l'appel. Lucy avait réussi à repérer une certaine rousse se trouvant au fond de la pièce auprès de Makarov, Gildarts et Laxus. Cette personne était la seule qui ne regardait pas vers elle mais plutôt au sol. Sans s'en rendre compte, Lucy avait déposé sa main sur son pendentif qu'elle avait reçu de cette même personne espérant ainsi croiser son regard. Elle décida de jeter un dernier regard à son endroit avant de mettre les pieds au sol et comme elle le souhaitait, Erza avait ses yeux rivés sur elle.

Son sourire qui était déjà présent venait tout juste de s'amplifier à la vue de ce regard qui la fascinait tant depuis quelques jours déjà. Une fois rendu sur le plancher de cette salle de bal, Lucy put entendre les nombreux murmures des gens présents. 'Magnifique', 'Une vraie beauté', 'Quelle est belle!', 'Wouaahh…' 'Crois-tu qu'elle acceptera de danser avec moi?' et plus encore. Tous ces petits compliments firent rougir Lucy. Elle s'était habituée à les entendre à Aquila parce qu'elle vivait là-bas et y était la princesse, mais de savoir que les gens d'un autre royaume la trouvait toujours aussi belle l'a gênait.

\- Jamais je n'ai eu autant de regards vers moi. Murmura Cana qui marchait toujours à ses côtés.

\- Dans ce cas, n'oublie pas de sourire. Ajouta Lucy qui fixait toujours au même endroit depuis qu'elle avait foulé le sol.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elles arrivèrent en face de Makarov qui l'attendait avec un grand sourire. Comme elle l'avait remarqué plus tôt, Laxus et Gildarts se trouvaient auprès du roi et bien sûr, Erza y était aussi.

\- Bonsoir Lucy. Commença Makarov puis fit un signe de tête à Cana avant de poursuivre. Ce bal a lieu afin de vous faire connaitre du peuple d'Equus. Alors, amusez-vous ! Finit par dire le roi de ce royaume appuyé par les exclamations du peuple.

\- Merci. Aquila est fier de faire partie de votre famille et ce, pour très longtemps. Répondit à haute voix Lucy afin de se faire entendre par tous.

\- Que la fête commence ! S'écria finalement Makarov annonçant ainsi le début de la soirée.

Aussitôt, la musique débuta permettant aux invités de danser. Makarov salua Lucy une dernière fois avant de rejoindre le bar un peu plus loin suivit de Gildarts qui serra Cana dans ses bras avant de partir. Ayant replacé sa coiffure, Cana se tourna vers Lucy quelques rougeurs visibles sur son visage.

\- Lucy, voudrais-tu d…

\- Étant le prince de se royaume, je me dois de t'offrir ta première danse. Lança Laxus qui s'était rapproché des deux jeunes femmes.

Laxus avait opté pour un habit noir qui avait une petite fleur blanche dans sa poche avant au niveau de sa poitrine. Il avait peigné sa coiffure vers l'arrière tout en laissant sa petite mèche de cheveux tomber vers l'avant.

\- Comment pourrai-je refuser. Répondit Lucy qui attrapa la main de Laxus. Je reviens d'ici quelques minutes. Finit par dire la princesse en s'adressant à la brunette qui semblait légèrement déçue.

\- Très bien.

Laxus engendra le pas jusqu'au centre de la piste de danse accompagné de la princesse d'Aquila. Tous arrêtèrent de bouger, fixant des yeux les deux blonds qui se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Laxus plaça une main sur les hanches de la blonde puis l'autre dans la sienne. Lucy finit par déposer sa main lire sur l'épaule droite du prince d'Equus puis enchaina les pas avec Laxus. Un pas devant, un pas derrière, un sur le côté, leurs mouvements étaient synchronisés à la perfection, n'ayant aucune faille. Laxus fit tourner Lucy sur elle-même à quelques reprises laissant sans voix les invités qui avaient cessé tout mouvement. Lucy devait l'admettre. Laxus était un très bon danseur. Elle ne le croyait pas aussi bon, elle pensait qu'il allait simplement faire les pas de base mais non.

Lorsque le son de la mélodie s'arrêta, Lucy fit la révérence ainsi que Laxus puis ils se firent applaudir par la foule. C'est lors de la prochaine note, que le temps sembla reprendre son cours. Les invités dansaient, Makarov et Gildarts buvaient, Laxus avait rejoint son unité qui était composé d'Evergreen, Bixlow et Freed. Lucy, quant à elle, retourna en direction de Cana qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Tu as été superbe !

\- Pas tant que ça… Répondit Lucy quelque peu embarrassée.

\- Non, vraiment ! Tu dois avoir eu chaud. Veux-tu que je t'apporte quelque chose à boire ? Proposa la brunette.

\- Oui, s'il te plait.

Cana lui sourit puis se dirigea vers le bar qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de leur position. Entre temps, une certaine rousse vêtue de son armure s'avança à la rencontre de la princesse d'Aquila.

\- Erza.

\- Lorsque je suis venue vous voir tout à l'heure, j'ai oublié de vous demander comment vous alliez. Demanda la chevalière dorénavant face à Lucy.

\- Je vais bien. Au départ. J'étais nerveuse mais maintenant, je me sens bien. Et vous ?

\- Et moi ?

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, merci. Je vois que vous êtes venues avec Cana. Est-elle respectueuse ? Elle prend soin de vous ?

\- Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Cana ne me ferait pas de mal, non ?

\- Non…

\- Pourquoi restez-vous ici ? Je veux dire, vous ne voulez pas vous amusez ? Demanda la princesse.

\- Lorsque j'étais jeune, je n'ai pas grandi dans le monde de la royauté et même maintenant, je n'assiste pas à plusieurs bals. Habituellement, c'est Mirajane qui se présente à ses soirées.

Lucy se mit à lui sourire ce qui l'a rendit confuse.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que… C'est la première fois que vous me parlez de vous depuis qu'on se connait… Répondit la blonde gardant son magnifique sourire.

\- Uh, je, navré. Je n'avais pas à raconter tout cela.

\- N-non, en fait, je suis heureuse d'apprendre à vous connaitre d'avantage… Je voulais aussi vous demandez si vous accepteriez de danser avec moi un peu plus tard.

\- Non, je ne peux faire cela.

\- Est-ce parce qu'il y a du monde avec nous ?

\- Un chevalier n'est pas autorisé à danser en compagnie d'une princesse.

\- Mais…

\- Je suis de retour ! Du rhum pour moi et un cocktail pour la princesse ! S'écria Cana qui venait tout juste de revenir.

\- Merci. Est-ce que tu as déjà bu ? Questionna Lucy qui remarqua les joues rosées de la brunette.

\- Oui, en attendant nos verres, mon père m'a lancé un défi et j'ai gagné !

\- Tu vas être…

\- Cana. Coupa Erza de sa voix autoritaire.

\- Oui ?

\- J'aimerais te parler quelques instants. Maintenant. Ajouta la rousse qui se dirigea plus loin, attendant l'arrivée de la brunette.

Sans attendre, Cana déposa son verre sur la table près de Lucy, s'excusa un moment et alla rejoindre Erza qui semblait plus furieuse que joyeuse…

« Qu'est-ce qu'Erza a à lui dire de si pressant ? Et son visage, il est devenu si froid en un instant. »

Lucy prit une gorgée de son verre et lorsqu'elle le déposa près de lui de Cana, elle aperçut une petite silhouette en face d'elle. En l'observant mieux, elle reconnut la petite fille immédiatement.

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir Reina. Je vois que tu as reçu mon invitation ?

\- Oui ! Mon frère est ici aussi. Là-bas, avec le prince et les autres. Ajouta la jeune fille tout en pointant dans la direction de son frère.

\- Il ne doit pas s'ennuyer dans ce cas.

\- Vous êtes ravissante mademoiselle. Tout le monde ne fait que vous regardez !

\- Il ne regarde pas que moi, car en face de moi se trouve une petite fille merveilleuse.

Les yeux bleus de Reina se mirent à s'agrandir laissant place à des étoiles à la place des pupilles. Elle serra la blonde de ses petits bras qui lui rendit son étreinte sur le champ. Lucy se permit par la suite de passer sa main dans les longs cheveux châtain de celle qui ne voulait quitter ses bras. Rapidement, Lucy jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Cana et d'Erza pour constater qu'elles étaient toujours en discussion sérieuse.

\- Reina. Lança à voix basse Lucy.

\- Oui ? Demanda la jeune fille qui venait tout juste de se retirer des bras de la princesse.

\- Voudrais-tu me rendre un petit service ?

\- Oui ! Que dois-je faire ? Être votre garde du corps ? Faire de méchants yeux à tous les hommes qui viendront vous voir ?

Lucy échappa un petit rire puis s'accroupie pour être au niveau du visage de Reina.

\- Derrière moi, se trouve Erza qui discute avec une certaine Cana. Elle prit quelques secondes afin que Reina puisse les apercevoir. J'aimerais que tu ailles rejoindre Erza et que tu… Lucy finit le reste de sa phrase à voix basse près de l'oreille de Reina.

Sans même hésiter, la jeune fille hocha de la tête puis partit en direction de la chevalière. Lucy regardait la scène au loin, voyant qu'Erza s'était retournée vers Reina et que Cana revenait vers elle.

« Je sais que tu es capable ! »

\- Désolée pour l'attente… Erza était…

\- Était..?

\- Non, rien. Um, Lucy, je voulais te le demander plus tôt mais je n'ai pas eu la chance. Voudrais-tu m'accorder cette danse ?

\- Oui.

\- Vraiment !?

\- Vraiment. Répondit finalement la blonde qui se dirigea vers la piste de danse en compagnie de Cana.

Lucy se positionna de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait avec Laxus. Ce qui voulait dire une main dans celle de Cana et l'autre sur son épaule droite. Bien sûr, Cana ne dansait pas aussi bien que le prince mais elle se dérouillait. Son taux d'alcool ne sembla pas la déranger non plus.

\- J'ai appris que vous repartiez demain… Lança la brunette durant leurs enchainements.

\- Oui. Je sais que deux jours n'est pas long, mais nous devons nous rendre à Ishtav et ensuite retourner à Aquila.

\- Je comprends.

\- Rien ne t'empêche de venir me voir ou bien de se donner rendez-vous un de ces jours.

\- Je le ferai. Je, je t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais…

\- Oui et je t'en remercie. Je suis heureuse de te connaitre Cana. Finit par dire la blonde en lui souriant chaleureusement.

\- Moi aussi. Ajouta la brunette qui se retira de Lucy. Merci pour cette danse. Lança-t-elle avant de partir au loin.

\- Cana..?

Avant même que Lucy puisse rejoindre sa partenaire, un homme l'interpela, lui demandant si elle voulait bien prendre la prochaine danse en sa compagnie. Évidemment, elle ne pouvait refuser. Chaque fois qu'elle terminait de danser ou bien une discussion, une autre personne arriva sans jamais lui laisser le temps de se reposer un peu.

C'est un jeune homme à la chevelure rose qui arriva finalement à sortir la princesse de ce cercle sans fin.

\- Oye Lucy ! S'écria-t-il en bousculant tout homme et femme autour d'elle.

\- Natsu ? Je ne croyais pas te voir ici. Où est Happy?

\- Je suis ici pour le buffet! Happy est justement là-bas. Je venais simplement t'aider à sortir de là! Ça peut être dur la vie de princesse parfois. Pas que je sache ce que sait!

\- Es-tu toujours aussi énergique?

\- Je fais de mon mieux ! Répondit-il. Je retourne au buffet, tu viendras faire un tour, on fera le concours de celui qui termine le plus vite ses assiettes ! Lança-t-il à nouveau avant de quitter.

« Il est si plein de joie. J'aimerais avoir son optimiste… »

Le fait de penser à Natsu, lui rappela son échange qu'elle avait eu avec Cana un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle voulait tout régler avec elle afin qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu. Elle savait exactement où elle devait aller. Le bar… En effet, lorsqu'elle y arriva, Cana se trouvait sur une chaise. La table à ses côté était recouvert de verres vides.

« Pourquoi boit-elle autant? Comment vais-je faire pour discuter avec elle? »

Elle prit place sur la chaise qui se trouvait face à la brunette puis l'appela par son prénom jusqu'à ce qu'elle la regarde.

\- Cana, je voulais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé plus tôt.

\- Ne t'en fais pas! Ce n'est pas comme si je pensais que tu allais retourner mes sentiments!

\- Si, je m'en fais. Au départ, je n'avais pas compris ce que tu voulais dire mais maintenant oui… Je…

\- Arrête de te tracasser avec ça Lucy. Ça va! S'écria la brunette clairement sobre.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela? Tes sentiments ne sont-ils pas si importants au final? Comment peux-tu me dire cela si tu m'aimes vraiment? On ne peut agir de la sorte lorsque l'on aime…

\- Tu voudrais que je me jette à tes pieds et te supplie?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je veux simplement que notre amitié dure. Tu es la première personne qui me considère comme une personne normale…

\- Très bien, mais avant cela, est-ce que je peux, juste…

Cana s'était levée de sa chaise, désormais tout près de Lucy. Elle déposa une main sur le dosseret de sa chaise puis l'autre sur la table en appuie. Lentement, elle rapprocha son visage de la princesse, s'apprêtant à lui prendre son premier baiser. Lucy put sentir le gout d'alcool que Cana dégageait grâce à sa respiration, quelques centimètres et leurs lèvres allaient se toucher.

\- Juste… Susurra à nouveau Cana.

Le baiser qui s'apprêtait à avoir lieu fut interrompu par l'arrivé d'Erza qui avait attrapa Cana par le collet et l'avait rassit sur sa chaise.

\- Que comptais-tu faire Cana.

\- Erza?! Lança Lucy par surprise.

\- Je ne comptais rien faire. Déclara la brunette reprenant une gorgée d'alcool.

\- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Ajouta la rousse.

\- Prévenu? Questionna la princesse.

\- Tu ne pourras pas toujours la garder que pour toi Erza…

\- Tu devrais arrêter de dire n'importe quoi! Je vois que je vais devoir te réveiller pour te faire comprendre…

\- Non! Coupa Lucy qui s'était mise entre les deux amies. Erza vient avec moi, nous allons aller plus loin.

Lorsque le regard d'Erza s'apaisa, la princesse prit sa main dans la sienne et l'entraina au loin. Lucy avait pris soin de trouver un endroit plus tranquille dans la grande salle où il n'y avait pas pleins de gens qui la regardait. L'une en face de l'autre, elles se dévisagèrent du regard jusqu'au moment où Erza retira sa main de celle de Lucy.

\- Qu'avez-vous à me dire? Demanda la chevalière.

\- En fait, je tenais à vous éloigner de Cana le plus possible afin d'empêcher un massacre.

\- Je n'étais p…

\- Ne me dites pas que vous étiez calme. Je vous ai vu et ce n'était pas le cas. Rien ne sert de lui faire la morale maintenant, elle est saoule.

\- Justement, elle s'apprêtait à vous… Enfin…

\- Le fait qu'elle allait m'embrasser ne vous enchantait pas?

\- Pas vous? Demanda Erza.

\- Si mais je voulais savoir si c'était le cas pour vous aussi…

\- Je, tout ça ne veut pas dire que je ne tolérais pas de vous voir avec Cana. Je pensais simplement que… Une princesse ne peut embrasser quelqu'un comme cela dans un bal.

\- Alors que j'embrasse quelqu'un lors d'une journée comme les autres est accepté, c'est ça?

\- Pourquoi penser à cela? Vous devriez vous concentrer sur votre devoir.

\- Bien sûr, le devoir. Est-ce le devoir qui vous a fait acheter ce pendentif? Demanda Lucy posant sa main sur celui-ci.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Je, uh…

\- Alors le fait que j'embrasse quelqu'un ou non n'est pas pareil non plus. Je me concentrerai sur mon devoir une fois que vous me répondrai franchement. Finit par dire Lucy qui repartit vers les invités laissant seule Erza.

Elle se trouva à nouveau mêlé entre plusieurs discussions ainsi que plusieurs demandes à valser ou bien d'amour. Lorsque les cloches du château sonnèrent minuit, elle repensa à sa conversation avec Reina et subtilement, quitta la salle de bal. Lorsqu'elle avait visité le château le matin même, elle avait trouvé une pièce munit d'un lacrima qui était créé afin de produire de la musique. Dans cette pièce se trouvait également des toiles qui étaient merveilleuses selon la blonde ainsi qu'une bibliothèque murale. Lucy avait beau réfléchir à l'usage de cette pièce mais elle ne trouvait rien. Makarov avait dû mettre le surplus qu'il possédait dans cette pièce.

L'heure indiquait minuit et trois, Lucy se trouvait dans cette pièce qu'elle avait découverte en matinée. Elle regardait les nombreux livres se trouvant dans la bibliothèque, se demandant si la personne qu'elle attendait allait se pointer. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle ne s'avait pas si Reina avait réussi sa mission. Elle espérait seulement que le devoir allait passer en deuxième afin qu'elle soit celle qui passe en premier.

* * *

 **Vos impressions..?**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine!**

 **Novia974 : Navré de t'avoir déçu en incorporant Cana à ce moment si romantique entre Lucy et Erza ;) Un jour, Erza sera tendre et douce... Enfin, un jour... Tout ne peut être parfait, il doit bien y avoir un peu de noirceur à cette fiction! Merci beaucoup pour tout :)**


	9. Celle qui règne sur les cieux

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 9!**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Nom : Natsu Dragneel-Clive

Âge : 19 ans

Magie : Magie de feu

Aime : Manger

Déteste : Les moyens de transport

Description : Natsu est un jeune homme mince de taille moyenne et assez musclé. Il a des cheveux en pics de couleur rose. Il ne se sépare jamais de son écharpe en écailles de dragon qui lui a été offerte par Igneel. Lorsqu'il retire son écharpe, on peut apercevoir une cicatrice dans son cou.

Information : On raconte qu'il fut élevé par un dragon du nom d'Igneel. Un jour, lorsqu'il se réveilla, son père n'était plus n'ayant laissé qu'au passage un écharpe blanche. Il fut ensuite adopté par Gildarts ayant au même moment une nouvelle sœur du nom de Cana.

* * *

Elle s'était assise sur le fauteuil situé dans le coin de la pièce, attendant l'arrivée d'une certaine personne. Elle regarda l'horloge au mur et constata qu'il était minuit quinze. Elle attendait depuis douze minutes déjà mais sans jamais apercevoir celle qu'elle désirait.

« Peut-être que tout ça, n'est rien au final… J'ai dû m'imaginer des choses. Je sais maintenant ce que je dois faire. »

Sans même comprendre trop pourquoi, lorsqu'elle se leva afin de quitter la pièce, une larme prit forme, coulant le long de son visage.

« Je suis vraiment stupide… »

Vu son état, elle décida de ne pas retourner au bal mais de monter dans sa chambre. Les invités étaient déjà pompettes et n'allaient certainement pas remarquer son absence pour le reste de cette soirée. Elle avait fait son devoir comme convenu, c'est pourquoi qu'elle ne se souciait pas de ne pas être présente. Sa seule envie était de se coucher et d'oublier cette fin de soirée peu ordinaire.

Dorénavant dans sa chambre, elle retira sa robe qu'elle jeta au sol puis se faufila dans le lit vêtue uniquement de ses sous-vêtements. C'est dans le silence total ainsi que le noir qu'elle tenta de s'endormir afin de ne plus penser.

Au même moment, une jeune femme portant une armure cogna à une porte demandant si elle pouvait bien entrer. N'ayant aucune réponse, elle avertit son arrivée puis entra dans la pièce. Elle avança, se retrouvant au milieu de celle-ci cherchant par la même occasion une certaine blonde. Malheureusement, il n'y avait personne. Le fauteuil était vide, personne ne se trouvait près de la bibliothèque ou observait les toiles. Cette pièce était vide. Elle leva les yeux vers le mur près du bureau et remarqua qu'il était minuit dix-neuf minutes. Aussitôt, elle comprit qu'elle était arrivée trop tard. Ça lui apprendra de trop hésiter avant d'agir lors de ces situations. Elle resta quelques instants, immobile, ne faisant que penser à ce qu'elle devait faire. Quelle décision était la meilleure? Son choix allait certainement changer sa relation qu'elle allait avoir avec la princesse. Mais quelle relation souhaitait-elle avoir? Elle ne le savait pas. Ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle ne voulait pas la voir triste ou bien dans les bras de Cana. Comment faire pour discerner ce sentiment lorsque toute sa vie, elle n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres, ne se souciant jamais de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

Elle serra les poings, frustrée de ne pas être en mesure de faire son choix. Frustrée d'être incapable de décidée. Frustrée de constater que son cœur n'est que pierre. Aucunes émotions. Elle l'avait cherché. Depuis le début, elle se disait qu'elle ne devait pas succomber au charme de la blonde. Ne pas déroger de son devoir et de sa mission. Mais elle n'avait pas été en mesure de faire cela. Elle s'était dit d'arrêter, de ne faire que son travail. Elle connaissait la souffrance de perdre un être cher, elle ne voulait pas revivre cela. Elle ne voulait pas aimer pour ensuite se faire rejeter. Aimer pour ensuite devoir quitter. Aimer pour ensuite pleurer. Aimer pour ensuite blesser…

Malgré sa réticence, elle sortit de la pièce et se retrouva face à la porte de Lucy. La main prête à cogner, elle tenta de se convaincre qu'elle devait le faire. Que s'était la chose à faire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle ne savait pas si Lucy allait lui répondre. Elle ne savait pas si Lucy voulait la voir. Pleins d'incertitudes régnaient dans ses pensées. Des incertitudes qui l'empêchaient de faire un simple mouvement. Ces souvenirs de son entraiment en tant que chevalier ne cessait de revenir, rendant son choix encore plus difficile. Il y avait des règles à respecter lorsqu'on était nommé chevalier. Enfreindre ces règles était la pire chose à faire car ce sont ces règles qui définissent le chevalier. Aucun contact avec la personne reliée à la mission, aucun attachement, ne jamais tomber amoureux d'une personne de sang royal, ne jamais démontrer ces émotions… Être un chevalier était en fait un synonyme de bravoure, devoir, honneur, froid et solitude. Ce sont ces mots qui l'ont toujours décris.

La poing toujours en l'air, elle ferma ses yeux puis soupira.

« Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas faire cela. Cela m'est impossible. »

Elle redescendit son bras, ouvrit ses yeux, observa une dernière fois la porte de la princesse pour finalement quitter en direction de sa propre chambre.

Lucy était toujours étendue dans son lit, tentant de chasser ses sombres pensées et de dormir. Mais rien de ce qu'elle tentait ne fonctionnait. Elle gardait cette colère au fond d'elle. Même si elle ne devait pas, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'est vrai, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère contre Erza. Ce n'était que son garde du corps. Une personne qui a accepté de prendre soin d'elle et non de l'aimer. Malgré cela, le fait que la chevalière d'Ishtav ne soit pas venue la rejoindre, la blessait grandement. Ce sentiment qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle la voyait était spécial. Ce n'était pas le même qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle voyait Gray, Cana ou bien sa mère. Ce sentiment n'appartenait qu'à Erza. Elle ne le comprenait peut-être pas complètement mais elle savait qu'Erza représentait quelque chose d'important. Elle aurait aimé partager un moment avec elle lors du bal. Elle aurait aimé l'apercevoir passer la porte de cette pièce et se faire demander si elle voulait bien lui accorder cette danse. Comme rien de cela ne s'était passé, elle avait conclu qu'Erza ne pensait pas d'elle la même chose qu'Erza représentait pour elle. Elle avait conclu qu'elle n'était qu'une simple mission et rien d'autre.

Son moment de réflexion fut interrompu par de nombreux coups donnés à sa porte de chambre. Ne voulant voir personne, elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, se disant que cette personne allait bien partir. Mais il faut croire qu'elle s'était trompée puisque les coups ne s'arrêtèrent pas mais s'ajoutèrent encore plus. Tannée de se boucan, elle sortit de son lit, enfila une robe de chambre de couleur blanche et alla ouvrir sa porte.

\- Que se passe-t-il pour que…

Lucy fut prise par surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut Cana qui tenait à peine debout. Une bouteille à la main, elle se rapprocha de la blonde puis la serra dans ses bras.

\- Cana? Q-que fais-tu ici?

\- Je voulais te voir, tu es partie sans ne rien dire. Réussit à dire la brunette.

\- Cana, je crois qu'il ferait mieux que tu ailles te coucher. Je vais t'aider à t'y…

\- Non… J'aimerais rester ainsi plus longtemps. Murmura la cartomancienne tout en ayant de la difficulté à articuler.

\- Il est tard, je pourrais appeler Natsu ou bien Er… Natsu pourrait venir te chercher. Tu dois être exténuée. Lança calmement la princesse qui soutenait toujours la brunette.

\- Non, Natsu est partie avec Happy. Est-ce que je peux rester ici..?

Cana ne souhaitait pas partir et Lucy le savait très bien. Natsu n'était pas dans les environs, il était impensable qu'elle demande à Erza de l'aider en vue de ce qu'il s'était penser et elle n'était pas assez forte pour la porter jusque dans sa chambre. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle poussa un soupire tout en prenant la bouteille vide dans la main de Cana.

\- Très bien. Tu n'as plus besoin de ça, je vais la déposer sur la table. Répondit la princesse avançant tranquillement vers le lit puis déposa la bouteille sur la table se trouvant sur son chemin.

\- Merci Lucy… Susurra à nouveau Cana qui semblait somnoler de plus en plus.

\- Ce n'est rien. Répondit-elle. Aller, il ne reste plus qu'à te coucher.

Cana n'eut aucun mal à se faufiler sur le matelas puis se couvrit à l'aide de la couverture. Lucy s'assura qu'elle soit confortable et bien couverte avant de faire le tour du lit et de s'installer à ses côtés.

« J'espère seulement qu'elle ne tombera pas malade… »

Lucy se tourna sur le côté faisant face à la brunette qui semblait s'être endormie. Sa respiration devenait plus forte et soutenue, son visage ressemblait à celui d'un enfant exténué mais son haleine n'avait pas changé.

« Si seulement j'arrivais à faire plaisir à tout le monde. Je n'ai jamais souhaité te faire du mal Cana. J'espère que malgré tout, nous resterons de bonnes amies. »

Le reste de la nuit se passa assez bien. Lucy avait gardé sa robe de chambre sur elle tolérant ainsi une chaleur peu confortable. Cana avait dormit durant toute la nuit sans même se réveiller. Cela devait faire une heure ou deux que la princesse observait le plafond de sa chambre se demandant si elle devait descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois en bas, qu'allait-elle faire? Elle allait certainement croiser Erza. Sa colère et sa peine ne s'étaient pas effacées, au contraire elle les ressentait encore plus que la veille. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir ou simplement l'ignorer puisqu'Erza s'occupait d'elle durant leur voyage et elles devaient quitter Equus dans la matinée afin de se rendre à Ishtav. Lucy regarda vers la brunette qui dormait toujours à poing fermé, ne semblant se soucier de rien. Comme elle aimerait être aussi paisible que Cana présentement.

Le bruit provenant de sa porte de chambre la fit sortir de ses pensées. Croyant qu'il allait s'agir de Natsu ou bien d'une personne travaillant dans le château, elle se leva et alla répondre. Elle fut agréablement surprise de voir Erza qui ne semblait pas être dans son état normal. Elle avait quelques cernes sous les yeux, un regard moins perçant qu'à l'habitude, une posture moins solennelle.

\- Que faites-vous ici? Demanda la blonde démontrant légèrement sa colère due à la veille.

\- Je venais vous voir pour vous avisez que nous…

Au même moment qu'Erza tentait de finir sa phrase, Cana poussa un long soupire et bougea dans le lit ce qui attira l'attention de la rousse. Ayant ouvert la porte au complet, Lucy n'avait pas pensé au fait que cette situation pouvait devenir assez gênante. Lorsqu'Erza aperçu la brunette, elle regarda par la suite Lucy tout en fixant sa robe de chambre.

\- Um… Je vois que vous n'êtes pas seule. Nous allons parler de cela une fois que vous serez descendu. Lança la chevalière en lui tournant le dos.

\- Erza, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! Répondit aussitôt la blonde.

\- Ce que vous faites dans votre chambre ne me concerne pas. Je vous attendrai en bas. Finit par dire Erza qui s'éloigna de la chambre de la princesse.

« Elle va s'imaginer des choses maintenant qui ne se sont jamais produite! Déjà avant cela, elle ne m'a pas rejoint alors comment va-t-elle agir à présent..? Tout pour rendre les choses beaucoup plus compliqués qu'elles ne le sont réellement… »

Sans même attendre que Cana se réveille, Lucy enfila l'une de ses tenues puis quitta sa chambre en douce afin de ne pas réveiller celle qui se trouvait dans son lit. Elle se devait de parler à Erza à propos de ce qu'elle avait vu et de lui expliquer ce qui s'était vraiment passé la veille. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, elle fit le tour des pièces à la recherche d'une certaine rousse qui resta introuvable. Elle décida de retourner en cuisine afin de demander à la cuisinière si elle ne l'avait pas aperçu plus tôt mais celle-ci s'excusa en lui répondant non. Ne voulant abandonner l'idée de s'expliquer, elle alla chercher son manteau, enfila ses bottes pour se diriger vers la porte menant à l'extérieur.

\- Où croyez-vous partir? Demanda une voix familière qui l'arrêta dans son élan.

« C'est maintenant qu'elle se montre. »

\- Où étiez-vous? Questionna la princesse qui ignora la question de la chevalière.

\- À l'étage, je préparais ce qui restait à faire avant notre départ.

\- Vous m'aviez dit que vous seriez au rez-de-chaussée. Je vous cherchais.

\- Je ne croyais pas que vous alliez descendre si rapidement.

\- Et bien si, je suis descendu rapidement. Parce que vous avez mal interprété la situation!

\- Je crois que j'ai très bien comprit. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, ce qui se passe dans votre chambre ne me…

\- Il ne s'est rien passé! S'écria Lucy qui surpris au même moment la rousse. Vous croyez vraiment que Cana et moi avons fait ça!? Je ne suis pas comme ça! Pourquoi aurai-je fait cela si plus tôt, je vous attendais dans cette pièce?

\- Vous m'attendiez..?

\- Oui! Je vous ai entendu et jamais vous n'êtes venu! Alors ne venez pas me parler de ma supposé nuit avec Cana comme si vous ne m'avez jamais blessé! Finit par dire la blonde qui sortit du château au pas de course, ne laissant aucune seconde à Erza pour lui répondre.

Ne se souciant pas d'où elle allait, Lucy courait sans jamais arrêter. Elle croisa plusieurs citoyens qui l'a regardait avec un air confondu mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de courir. Elle finit par tomber à bout de souffle, se retrouvant à la lisière de la mer. Droit devant elle se trouvait un pont qui menait sur l'île appartenant également à Equus. Cette journée était plutôt froide et comme elle était partie sur un coup de tête, elle n'avait pas mis ses mitaines et son foulard. Elle regarda ses mains qui étaient toute rouge et glacé.

« Ça m'apprendra à partir comme ça… »

S'étant accroupie plus tôt, elle se redressa afin de regarder autour d'elle.

« Perdu… Je ne sais même pas où je suis. Je ne reconnais rien du tout. Suis-je arrivé par là ou bien de l'autre côté..? À moins que je continue d'avancer. Je ne savais pas qu'Equus possédait une île de ce genre. Alors, tant qu'à être perdu, pourquoi ne pas continuer? »

Elle décida de traverser le pont de pierre qui la mena jusqu'à la forêt de cette île dont elle ignorait le nom. La température semblait plus froide qu'avant et le vent s'était mis à souffler d'avantage. Elle suivit le chemin qui zigzaguait à travers les arbres blancs jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant des escaliers qui montaient en haut d'une montagne. Plus elle montait, plus la brume qui recouvrait le ciel disparaissait. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin tout en haut, elle se retrouva sur une surface plate, recouvert de neige. L'horizon était magnifique, le soleil plombait sur sa peau froide, le ciel était aussi bleu que l'océan et la vue si sublime. Elle pouvait voir la mer, le royaume d'Equus en entier, c'était si spectaculaire mais ce moment ne dura pas longtemps. Une ombre vint voiler la lumière du soleil puis se positionna face à la princesse.

Lorsque l'ombre avança d'un pas, Lucy put enfin savoir de quoi il avait l'air. Ce monstre avait une forme humaine mais ressemblait à un gorille. Sa fourrure était blanche avec quelques petites taches noires. Il possédait de puissants bras, des oreilles pointues et une corne noire au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Je ne croyais pas rencontrer un Balkan ici. Lança Lucy qui avait reconnu cette créature des neiges.

\- Je ne croyais pas non plus rencontrer une si jolie femme seule en montagne! S'écria le Balkan ayant un visage de pervers.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me battre. Je vais tout simplement m'en aller. Ajouta Lucy qui se retourna, étant désormais de dos au Balkan.

\- Ne crois pas pouvoir t'enfuir si facilement! Aucune femme ne le peut. Lança la bête qui fit un bond en l'air puis atterrit en face de Lucy.

\- Je te conseille de me laisser passer.

\- Jamais! Rétorqua la Balkan qui tenta d'attraper la princesse à l'aide de sa main mais celle-ci esquiva vers l'arrière.

\- Vraiment… Soupira la blonde.

« Il ne me laisse pas le choix. »

Comme elle l'avait fait dans la montagne glacée, Lucy ferma ses yeux puis lentement, une lueur aussi claire que le soleil l'enveloppa.

\- Il ne faut jamais fermer ses yeux lorsqu'on m'affronte! S'écria le gorille qui se précipita vers la princesse.

Croyant la toucher, le Balkan esquissa un sourire mais fut vite choqué de voir la blonde disparaitre en face de lui pour finalement se retrouver plus loin.

\- C-comment!?

\- Ne croit pas que ce sera facile. Finit par dire Lucy qui ouvrit ses yeux dorénavant de couleur violet.

« Lorsque je prends cette forme, ma vitesse et ma force augmente. Je serai surement en mesure de le vaincre mais mon temps est limité. Ce sera plus simple de faire appel à lui… »

\- Moi qui règne sur les cieux, je te sème de venir! Ursa Major, Yukine!

À la fin de son incantation, de la neige se mit à déferler face à Lucy pour finalement se matérialiser en un homme ayant environ une vingtaine d'année. Il était plus grand que Lucy, des yeux bleus qui ne possédaient pas de pupille et avait les cheveux en épis aussi blanc que la neige. Il portait une chemise blanche accompagnée d'une cravate noire ainsi qu'un pantalon et des souliers de même couleur. Il avait également une veste noire munit d'un capuchon qui se trouvait sur sa tête. Sa manche gauche était relevée jusqu'au niveau de son coude dévoilant ainsi dix lignes noires sur son avant-bras.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Lucy? Demanda l'homme d'une voix calme mais sérieuse.

\- Je dois me débarrasser de ce pervers. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais bien m'aider.

\- Tu sais qu'en m'invoquant et en gardant cette forme tu utilises beaucoup de magie. Tu ne dois pas…

\- Je sais très bien Yukine.

\- Comprit. Ajouta le jeune homme qui tourna son regard vers le Balkan. N'intervient pas Lucy, je m'en occupe.

\- Tu ne devrais pas me prendre à la légère! S'écria la bête qui devenait de plus en plus en colère.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas je n'irai pas de main morte! Répondit Yukine qui se précipita vers le gorille.

Lorsque les poings de chacun se touchèrent, une vague d'énergie brute se déchaina autour d'eux faisant reculer de quelques pas la blonde. Rapidement, Yukine se recula puis le contourna afin de l'attaquer par derrière. Lorsque celui-ci s'apprêta à lui donner le coup, le Balkan sauta en l'air évitant ainsi le poing de Yukine.

« Ce Balkan est plutôt doué. Il est forte et assez rapide mais Yukine va le vaincre. Il n'est pas à cent pour cent et le combat est égal. Il n'a peut-être pas la force brute de ce gorille mais il est agile, rapide et il sait où donner le coup de grâce. »

Malgré ses nombreuses tentatives, le Balkan n'arrivait pas à toucher Yukine qui esquivait sans problème.

\- Je peux voir tes mouvements, me toucher te serra impossible. Déclara le blanc en lui adressant un sourire.

\- Personne ne peut se jouer de moi! S'écria le Balkan qui poussa un cri de rage tout en continuant d'assener des coups à l'endroit de Yukine.

Las de ce combat et ayant remarqué l'état de la blonde un peu plus loin, Yukine se recula assez loin de la créature tout en continuant de lui sourire.

\- Ce combat va se terminer maintenant. Poing de l'ours! S'écria l'homme.

Au même moment, ses deux poings se firent couvrir par deux têtes d'ours créés à l'aide de sa magie. Il se rua ensuite vers le Balkan à une vitesse folle. Désespéré, le monstre tenta de lui assener un coup qui ne le touche pas puis un autre sans succès. Désormais en face du gorille, Yukine donna un premier coup dans son estomac puis le second en dessous de son menton qui l'envoya valser dans les airs. Lorsque celui-ci retomba, il était dans un mauvais état, incapable de se relever.

De plus en plus épuisée, Lucy laissa tomber un genou au sol.

« Heureusement que le combat est fini. Je commence à ne plus être en mesure de tenir. »

\- Tu ne devrais pas te promener seule ainsi. Ta magie n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Déclara Yukine qui aida la blonde à se relever.

\- J'avais simplement besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Peut-être mais avec ta décision de ne pas utiliser ta magie, tu arrives à peine à tenir dix minutes.

\- Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'était arrivé malheur.

\- Tu ne peux pas être aussi insouciante Lucy. Cette magie n'est pas comme les autres, elle… Yukine arrêta de parler puis regarda derrière la blonde.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi as-tu arrêté si soudainement?

\- Quelqu'un arrive, je vais y aller. N'oublie pas, ne reste pas seule. Finit-il par dire en disparaissant dans la neige.

Lorsque Yukine disparut, Lucy reprit sa forme habituelle.

« Si Yukine est partie, ce ne devrait pas être un ennemie. J'espère seulement que cette personne n'est pas… »

\- Princesse?! S'écria une rousse qui venait tout juste d'arriver en haut de la montagne.

\- Je suis là… Répondit faiblement Lucy.

\- Que s'est-il passé? Vous êtes pâle et… Votre altesse! S'écria Erza attrapant la blonde qui venait de tomber inconsciente.

* * *

 **Alors... Vous en avez appris un peu plus sur la magie de Lucy. Qu'en pensez-vous?**

 **Kittypanthera : Merci beaucoup! je compte continuer ma fiction jusqu'à temps que je la termine. À quand leur premier baiser? Je l'ignore moi-même! Mais il en aura certainement un ;)**

 **Novia974 : Merci beaucoup! :)**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine!**


	10. Un pas à la fois

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre dix de cette fiction.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Les paupières lourdes, elle tenta à plusieurs reprises d'ouvrir ses yeux. Les murs blancs ainsi que la lumière du jour l'empêchèrent de voir correctement où elle se trouvait. Elle voulut lever son bras pour se protéger de la lumière mais n'avait pas la force nécessaire. Doucement, elle tourna sa tête vers la gauche pour y voir une fenêtre sur un mur blanc. Lorsqu'elle regarda vers la droite, elle aperçut également un mur blanc mais devant celui-ci, se trouvait une certaine personne qu'elle connaissait bien.

« C'est vrai… Erza m'a rejoint sur la montagne et puis plus rien. J'en déduis donc que je suis à l'infirmerie… Cependant, ce ne doit pas être à Equus puisque tout est différent de l'ordinaire… »

Le regard fixé sur la rousse, Lucy s'apprêtait à lui parler mais celle-ci fut plus rapide apparemment.

\- Comment vous sentez vous?

\- Je, je vais bien… Répondit la princesse en détournant les yeux d'Erza, regardant ainsi au plafond.

\- Vous avez dormit pendant deux jours. Vous n'aviez presque plus de magie en vous et étiez faible. Alors, n'essayez pas de me prouver quoi que ce soit.

\- Vous prouvez quoi que ce soit..? Je n'ai rien à prouver et encore moins à vous. Déclara Lucy gardant une expression neutre.

\- Bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller rassurer les autres sur votre état. Finit par dire Erza qui quitta la pièce.

« Les autres..? Alors, nous sommes à Equus? Dans le château? Pourquoi il n'y a que l'infirmerie de normal… Je ne comprendrai jamais les gouts du roi. »

Le bruit de la poignée de porte attira l'attention de Lucy. Elle se demandait si Erza allait revenir ou s'il allait s'agir de quelqu'un d'autre. Une infirmière peut-être… Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, une silhouette familière se dressa devant elle.

\- Cana… Lança doucement la princesse.

\- Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur Lucy. Je me suis réveillée il y a deux jours et lorsque je suis descendu, tu étais dans les bras d'Erza inconsciente…

\- Désolée, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

\- Je sais, le plus important est que tu ailles bien.

\- Oui… Son petit sourire se transforma en un regard triste. Cana, je…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer. C'est moi qui a mal agit. Je me suis toujours attachée trop vite aux femmes. Il faut croire que j'ai pris ça de mon père… Mais je préfère être dans ta vie en tant qu'amie que de ne pas en faire partit. Déclara la brune.

\- Merci Cana…

\- Ce n'est pas moi que tu devrais remercier. Si tu as un merci à dire, ce doit être à Erza.

\- Erza?

\- Oui, elle m'a parlé et m'a fait comprendre. Elle est également restée les deux jours à tes côtés. Je ne sais même pas si elle a fermé les yeux plus de deux secondes.

\- Vraiment..?

\- Oui, elle ne te le dira pas mais elle était vraiment inquiète. C'était la première fois que je la voyais ainsi. C'était la première fois qu'elle démontrait ses émotions. Sacré Erza hein!?

\- Oui… Murmura la blonde qui regardait à présent son lit blanc.

Avec cette discussion, je me sens beaucoup mieux! Je vais te laisser te reposer un peu, connaissant Erza, elle voudra partir le plus tôt possible. À plus tard Lucy. Lança la cartomancienne avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

« Elle est restée avec moi durant ces deux jours..? Pourtant, je venais tout juste de lui crier dessus et je me suis même sauvée. Arrête de trouver un prétexte qui l'excuserait. Elle ne fait que son devoir et rien d'autre… »

Soudainement, elle fut prise de panique. Elle venait tout juste de regarder vers son cou et le collier qu'Erza lui avait offert n'y était plus.

« Non, non, non, non..! »

Elle regarda à nouveau la pièce à la recherche de son pendentif en flocon de neige mais ne le trouva pas. Et si elle l'avait perdu pendant son combat? Si c'était le cas, il serrait enterré et introuvable. Peut-être était-elle en colère contre Erza mais ce cadeau était important à ses yeux. Il représentait l'instant où la chevalière avait enfin agit selon son propre chef. Il lui était impossible de se reposer. Elle devait le retrouver et ce avant qu'Erza s'en rendre compte. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, elle se redressa pour finalement s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'un simple mouvement comme celui-ci était si difficile à faire… »

Elle prit quelques secondes puis bougea ses jambes pour les positionner hors du lit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se donner un élan et elle serait debout.

« Aller, un, deux et tr..! »

\- Vous ne pensiez pas vous lever comme ça sans même avoir été vu par un médecin? Lança une voix près de la porte.

\- Oui! Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose. Répondit Lucy gardant une expression neutre.

\- Que peut-il y avoir de si urgent pour que vous tentiez de vous lever sans même en avoir la force? Questionna Erza qui se rapprocha d'elle.

\- C'est personnel…

\- Alors laissez-moi vous porter jusqu'à votre affaire personnel. Déclara la chevalière en jouant le jeu.

\- N-non! Vous ne pouvez pas.

\- Pourquoi cela?

\- Parce que, parce que… Balbutia Lucy.

\- Est-ce parce que vous croyez avoir perdu ceci? Erza sortit de sa poche un pendentif en forme de flocon de neige.

\- Comment..? Quand l'avez-vous..? À la vue du collier, Lucy se senti soulager mais à la fois déçu du fait qu'Erza était au courant pour la perte de son pendentif.

\- Lorsque vous êtes tombée inconsciente, il s'est détaché de votre cou. J'ai pris soin de le prendre avec moi afin de vous le redonnez une fois que vous seriez réveillée.

\- Merci…

\- Rien ne sert de me remercier, je savais que vous l'aimiez alors…

\- Non, pas seulement pour le collier. Je parlais aussi de m'avoir ramené saine et sauf ainsi que d'être restée près de moi durant ces deux jours.

Erza n'eut aucune réponse face à ces remerciements. Elle se contenta de remettre le pendentif dans les mains de Lucy puis lui tourna le dos pour quitter.

\- Ce n'est rien. Vous devriez vous reposer. Lorsque vous serez en mesure de marcher convenablement, nous partirons pour Ishtav. Finit-elle par dire.

Un sourire se percha sur les lèvres de la blonde. Elle serra sa main autour du cadeau de la rousse puis se recoucha.

« Elle ne m'a pas répondu que c'était son devoir. C'est… Plutôt agréable à entendre. »

* * *

Royaume de Fiore…

Un jeune homme à la chevelure noire corbeau marchait dans la ville touristique de Niveis. Il ne se lasserait jamais de Fiore. Le palais était situé sur une grande île en plein milieu d'un immense lac qui finissait son chemin dans la mer. Là où se trouvait le palais, il y avait toutes les attractions touristiques. Que ce soit les cinémas, les salles de spectacles, les boutiques de haut rang, les restaurants grandioses, un air qui reliait pleins de petits kiosques qui offraient des souvenirs, de la nourriture ou bien des objets fabriqués à la main. L'architecture était moderne, les rues étaient pavées de brique blanches, des lampadaires gigantesques éclairaient la ville et des bannières à l'effigie du royaume se trouvaient à chaque coin de rues. Trois ponts reliaient la capital à la terre ferme de sorte à ce que le royaume soit accessible de tout côté de Fiore. Gray venait tout juste de traverser le pont situé au Nord-Est et se dirigeait vers le palais du roi Toma. Il avait une mission et était décidé à la réussir.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant les grandes grilles dorées qui séparait le palais de la ville, il fut reçu par deux gardes qui bloquaient l'accès.

\- Excusez-moi, les heures de visite ne sont pas avant deux heures. Lança l'un deux.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour visiter. Je dois parler au roi Toma.

\- Quel est votre nom?

\- Gray Fullbuster. Je viens de la part de Layla Heartfilia, reine d'Aquila.

\- Est-ce que le roi est au courant de votre visite? Demanda le deuxième homme qui s'était rapproché d'eux.

\- Laissez le passer. Les gens d'Aquila sont les bienvenus ici. Lança une voix provenant de l'autre côté de la grille.

\- Prin-princesse Jade..! S'écrièrent les deux gardes en s'agenouillant au sol.

Jade était une jeune femme mince et de petite taille. Elle avait des cheveux verts légèrement ondulés qui lui arrivaient aux épaules avec deux mèches qui encadraient son visage et descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient verts et grands avec de longs cils et ses sourcils très minces.

Elle portait une robe courte qui exposait son dos. Elle avait un diadème avec sept pierres précieuses, la plus grande placée au milieu, un grand collier avec un pendentif et une paire de boucles d'oreilles avec deux grandes gemmes.

\- Vous pouvez vous relevez. Ajouta Jade avant de continuer en regardant Gray. Cela faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu à Fiore. Je suppose qu'il y a une raison à cela?

\- Oui, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais en parler avec vous et le roi. Répondit le mage de glace.

\- Accepté…

Sans attendre, les gardes ouvrirent les grilles puis Gray suivit la princesse jusque dans le palais royal.

* * *

Palais d'Alvarez, salle de réunion…

Il n'y avait que deux hommes à la table. L'un était le conseiller du roi Zeleph et l'autre le père de la princesse Lucy. Cela devait faire des heures qu'ils tentaient de trouver une solution pour les aider à prendre Fiore sans éveiller les soupçons des autres royaumes. Fiore était le plus grand, le plus peuplé, celui ayant le plus de garde et il avait les dragons jumeaux ainsi que Minerva. Réussir à prendre le contrôle n'allait pas être simple surtout si Gray n'arrivait pas à les convaincre de s'allier à eux.

\- Toi qui connais bien Fiore, crois-tu que Gray sera en mesure de les convaincre? Demanda l'homme aux lunettes.

\- Le plus difficile ne sera pas d'avoir une audience avec le roi puisque Gray est considéré mage d'Aquila et ni de trouver des propos convainquant pour nous rejoindre. Nous savons tous que Fiore nous craint. Cependant, la princesse Jade et le conseille Arcadios ne seront pas en faveur.

\- Donc, tu es en train de me dire que Gray ne réussira pas sa mission?

\- Je crois que nous devrions penser à un plan B et ce, au plus vite.

\- Je vois… Que dirais-tu d'utiliser un moyen de pression contre le royaume de Fiore?

\- Un moyen de pression..?

\- Oui… Répondit l'homme à la chevelure blanche, un sourire malicieux au visage.

* * *

Royaume d'Equus, infirmerie du château…

Elle s'était réveillée depuis un moment déjà. Elle se trouvait désormais debout devant la fenêtre à observer la neige tomber du ciel. Cana lui avait amené des vêtements propres un peu plus tôt pour qu'elle puisse se doucher avant de quitter la salle blanche.

« Une si belle journée… »

Elle regarda une dernière fois le paysage devant elle puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Bien sûr, lorsqu'elle se trouva de l'autre côté de la porte, Erza l'attendait, le dos contre le mur.

\- Vous arrive-t-il parfois de faire autre chose que de me surveiller? Demanda la princesse.

\- Seulement lorsque je dors.

\- Je vois que vous avez un sens de l'humour.

\- Je constate aussi que vous posez toujours autant de questions.

Lucy lui adressa un sourire qui lui fit rendit par la chevalière.

\- Je vais aller préparer ma valise et je serai prête à partir pour Ishtav. Déclara la princesse d'Aquila en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

\- Je vais vous attendre ici. Si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide, faite le moi savoir.

À ces mots, Lucy s'arrêta. Elle venait peut-être tout juste de lui reprocher de la surveiller constamment mais elle avait envie d'être avec Erza encore et encore. Oui, la chevalière l'avait blessé en ne se pointant pas le soir du bal mais elle n'arrivait pas à rester en colère contre elle. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux conserver leur relation tel quelle… Ou peut-être pas.

\- Um… Erza.

\- Oui?

\- Voudriez-vous m'aider..? Nous partirons plus rapidement…

« Non mais quelle raison stupide! Nous partirons plus rapidement… Vraiment Lucy? »

\- Oui, je veux bien.

Toutes deux montèrent jusqu'au troisième étage où se trouvait la chambre de la princesse. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, Lucy alla à sa penderie tandis qu'Erza attrapa une valise rouge et la suivit. La blonde prit une pile de linge dans une des armoires puis alla la déposer dans la valise. Elle fit cela jusqu'à temps que tous ces tiroirs soient vide. Pendant ce temps, Erza s'occupait de trouver le manteau de Lucy ainsi que ces bottes. Une fois cela fait, elle alla rejoindre la blonde qui avait de la difficulté à attrapa son pull sur une tablette situé en hauteur.

\- Attendez, je vais vous aider.

Erza se rapprocha jusqu'à temps qu'elle soit derrière Lucy. Elle leva le bras au-dessus de celle-ci afin de prendre le pull placé plus haut. Lucy pouvait sentir l'armure de la chevalière contre son dos, l'odeur de fraise qu'elle dégageait et elle pouvait même sentir la respiration de celle-ci dans son cou. Des frissons lui parvinrent immédiatement et heureusement qu'Erza ne l'avait pas remarqué.

\- Y a-t-il autre chose? Demanda la rousse qui alla déposer le pull dans la valise rouge.

\- N-non… C'était le dernier.

\- Bien, je vais descendre en bas avec votre bagage. J'ai déposé votre manteau et vos bottes près de votre lit. Finit par dire Erza en quittant la pièce.

\- Merci…

Lorsqu'Erza fut sorti de la chambre, Lucy pris un dernier instant pour observer l'endroit qui fut sa demeure durant les derniers jours. Un sourire nostalgique s'empara d'elle au même moment.

« Ce royaume va me manquer. Ça joie de vivre, l'originalité et le sentiment d'être une belle et grande famille… »

Ayant pris assez de temps, elle enfila son manteau ainsi que ses bottes puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée où se trouvaient Cana, Erza, Gildarts, Makarov et Laxus.

\- Heureux de voir que vous vous portez bien. Lança le roi d'Equus en lui souriant.

\- Oui, tout ça grâce à votre personnel qui a pris grand soin de moi.

\- Nous sommes une famille et c'est ce que fait une famille dans une situation pareille. Répondit le vieil homme.

\- Oui, vous avez raison. Ajouta la blonde en lui souriant.

\- Essaie de ne pas tomber sur le chemin qui te mènera à Ishtav. Ricana Laxus en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- J'y veillerai.

Lucy finit par déposer son regard sur Cana qui l'observait également. Celle-ci se passa la main derrière sa tête et lui sourit.

\- On va se revoir bientôt Lucy! On est amie après tout.

\- Oui, on se revoit bientôt... Finit-elle par dire en leur adressant un dernier regard avant de suivre Erza jusqu'à leur véhicule magique à l'extérieur.

« Ne soit pas émotive… Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne les reverrais plus jamais. » Pensa-t-elle en lâchant un soupire.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la voiture, Erza se trouvait devant, tenant la porte pour qu'elle puisse entrer. Celle-ci s'installa sur la banquette puis fut rejoint par la chevalière quelques secondes après.

\- Êtes-vous sûre d'être assez en forme pour la suite du voyage. Si vous voulez, nous pouvons partir demain et…

\- Ça va Erza. Je vais bien, nous devons nous rendre à Ishtav. Coupa la princesse.

\- Très bien. La chevalière donna un coup sur la porte du véhicule pour avertir le chauffeur qu'elles étaient prêtes à partir.

\- Quel est le plan à présent..? Questionna Lucy.

\- Nous allons devoir traverser la vallée profonde qui relie Equus à Paelsia. Une fois passé, nous serons dans le royaume de Balsamico. Les paelsiens ne sont pas habitué aux passants, il faudra donc faire preuve de prudence. Nous allons ensuite nous diriger vers la forêt de la trinité, celle qui touche Aquila, Paelsia et Fiore. Il y a un chemin qui nous mène à la rivière du royaume du roi Toma. Il nous faudra la descendre vers le Sud puis nous arriverons finalement à Fore.

\- Ne sommes-nous pas censé se diriger vers Ishtav?

\- Oui, mais nous allons passer une journée afin de nous reposer. Nous sommes en plein milieu de l'après-midi, si tout se passe bien, nous serons à Fiore demain soir.

\- Si tout se passe bien..?

\- Oui. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Paelsia n'a pas l'habitude qu'on emprunte leur route pour se rendre à Fiore. Habituellement, les passants passent par votre royaume qui est beaucoup plus accueillant et sécuritaire. Les brigands sont nombreux dans ce royaume, il se pourrait très bien qu'on tente une embuscade contre nous.

\- Devrions-nous craindre ces brigands..?

\- Je suis là pour vous protéger, vous n'avez pas à craindre qui que ce soit.

\- Et vous..? Qui est là pour vous protéger?

\- Je peux prendre soin de moi seule. J'ai appris à vivre ainsi, je ne crains rien.

\- Même ceux qui se croient immunisé contre la peur peuvent la ressentir… Murmura la princesse qui détourna son regard de la rousse.

« On ne peut pas vivre sans la peur… Elle fait partie de notre quotidien à chaque instant. Alors, Erza… Qui arrive à mettre le doute dans ta confiance de béton? Est-ce qu'un jour, tu me laisseras te voir sans ton armure qui couvre toute douleur que tu as vécue… »

* * *

 **Bien, qu'en pensez-vous?**

 **ByakuyaFan : Bonjour, cette fois-ci je ne crois pas que tu liras ce chapitre le matin avec ton café mais peut-être bien l'après-midi ou durant la soirée. Oui, on aimerait tous qu'Erza décide de mettre son devoir de côté mais ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi. Elle a été élever à suivre les ordres et n'avoir aucun émotions. La tâche sera difficile pour Lucy! Ah... Oui, le suspense et les fins prenante c'est mon genre! Merci encore pour tout! Bonne journée :)**

 **Novia974 : La magie de Lucy est énigmatique pour l'instant et j'adore cela :) La jalousie... On dit que ce mot est synonyme à femme. Désolée, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'Erlu pour l'instant mais il va y en avoir, ne t'en fait pas! Merci et à la prochaine ^^**

 **MissHarpie : Merci beaucoup! C'est toujours apprécié de se faire dire qu'on aime ce que tu as écris. Merci à toi! Sur ce, à la prochaine ^^**

 **Kittypanthera : En effet, la magie de Lucy s'expliquera au fur et à mesure des chapitres! Merci à toi et je croi qu'on a tous hpate au baiser de notre couple favori! À bientôt :)**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine!**


	11. Le calme avant la tempête

**Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 11**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Depuis l'explication d'Erza sur le chemin à suivre, nul n'avait parlé. Elles étaient toujours en territoire du royaume d'Equus, le crépuscule du soir reflétait une lueur orangé mélangé à celle du rose. De sa fenêtre, Lucy pouvait apercevoir un village au loin à l'aide des lampadaires allumés. Si elle se fiait à sa lecture concernant le plan géographique d'Equus, il s'agirait de la ville de Firion. Celle-ci était la dernière avant d'arriver à la vallée profonde qui menait au royaume de Paelsia. Lorsque les lueurs du village étaient trop loin pour être vues, Lucy put enfin voir à quel point la vallée était gigantesque tant de largeur que de hauteur. Le chemin se séparait en deux, entre autre par le grand mur de pierre gelé qui s'étendait sur des centaines de mètres. La voiture magique prit la voie de droite, s'enfonçant ainsi dans la vallée. Éblouie par sa prestance, Lucy observait attentivement les alentours malgré l'obscurité qui s'emparait du ciel peu à peu. Elle remarqua plusieurs gardes postés en hauteur ayant l'étendard d'Equus près d'eux. Rapidement, elle les compta pour se donner une petite idée de combien il y en avait en tout.

« Il y en a un à tous les dix mètres environ… Je me demande combien de mètre fait la vallée en longueur. »

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse autant? Demanda la chevalière qui reprit soudainement vie.

\- Je calculais et lorsque je calcul, je fais cette tête. Répondit la princesse en replaçant sa mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Vous calculez? Que calculez-vous?

\- Le nombre de garde qu'il y a dans cet endroit. Seulement, j'ignore combien de mètre cela prend pour traverser jusqu'à Paelsia.

\- Cinq mille huit cent cinquante-trois. Répondit aussitôt Erza sans même avoir réfléchit.

\- Vraiment? Vous l'avez appris lors de votre entrainement de chevalier? Questionna la blonde intriguée.

\- Non, avant d'entrer, un panneau l'indiquait.

Erza garda son expression neutre tandis que Lucy se décomposait à vue d'œil tellement elle se trouvait stupide de ne pas avoir remarqué le panneau. Un silence s'installa quelques secondes puis la chevalière afficha un sourire avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

\- Je vous fais marcher, il n'y avait pas de panneau. Je l'ai appris dans ma jeunesse. Finit par dire la rousse qui souriait toujours.

Le regard honteux de Lucy se changea rapidement en celui d'une personne surprise par le geste de la chevalière.

\- Vous savez qu'il n'est jamais bon de se moquer d'une princesse. Lança Lucy qui souriait à présent.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu cet avertissement auparavant. Qui a dit cela?

\- Moi-même. Évidemment, personne n'a survécu après s'être moqué de moi voilà pourquoi vous n'aviez jamais entendu cette phrase. Répondit Lucy en se croisant les bras tentant de conserver une expression sérieuse.

\- Je ne doute pas qu'ils doivent êtres nombreux?

\- Bien sûr! Rétorqua-t-elle en bombant le torse, puis elle comprit ce qu'Erza voulait dire par nombreux. Je veux dire non! Avant vous, il n'y a eu qu'une personne. Personne n'oserait se moquer de moi. Reprit-elle.

\- Oh, je vois. Donc, j'en déduis que vous allez me faire disparaitre comme cette autre personne?

\- N-non… Enfin, pas maintenant.

Erza se contenta de lui adresser un sourire qui fit rougir la princesse sans même qu'elle puisse l'empêcher. Elle se dépêcha à relever son foulard jusqu'au niveau de ses joues rosées et retourna son regard vers la fenêtre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend tout d'un coup? Elle m'a fait une blague..! Une blague! Je crois que ce moment restera celui qui m'a le plus surprise jusqu'à présent. Erza… Qui se moque de moi… J'aurai tout vu! »

Après avoir zigzagué un peu durant plusieurs minutes, elles sortirent enfin de la vallée profonde, entrant ainsi dans le royaume de Paelsia. Lucy croyait qu'il y aurait quelques gardes routiers qui les attendraient à la sortit mais il n'y avait personne. Seulement un chemin enneigé qui semblait mener dans un petit village un peu plus loin.

La lune et les nuages avaient envahi le ciel laissant place au froid de l'hiver. Avant d'arriver au village, le chauffeur avait fait part à Erza qu'il devait se reposer pour reprendre ses forces ainsi que de se réchauffer. Au départ, la chevalière semblait hésitante mais Lucy lui avait mentionné qu'il était important de se reposer un peu, surtout qu'elles devaient traverser la forêt des brigands. À ces propos, Erza accepta la requête du chauffeur qui les conduisit jusqu'au village prénommé Tariel.

La princesse d'Aquila savait très bien que Paelsia était un royaume pauvre depuis plusieurs années mais lorsqu'elle aperçut plusieurs familles, enfants, femmes et hommes tentant de se réchauffer à l'aide de petit feu, son cœur se resserra et la tristesse s'empara d'elle. Les maisons n'étaient faites que de bois qui laissait entrer le froid, d'autres maisons étaient en ruine et il n'y avait qu'une seule lumière qui éclairait l'entrée du village. L'étendard de Paelsia se trouvait au sol, en grande partie déchiré de toute part.

« Y a-t-il seulement un endroit où dormir ici..? Tout semble mort et fade. Les gens, comment font-ils pour vivre ainsi..? Ce n'est pas une vie cela, c'est l'enfer… »

Éprise dans ses pensées, Lucy ne s'était pas rendu compte que le chauffeur s'était arrêté devant une petite bâtisse qui était barricadé de tous côtés.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ma sœur habite ici. Elle nous laissera dormir ici pour la nuit et sera ravie de vous rencontrer votre altesse. Lança le conducteur une fois Lucy et Erza sorties du véhicule magique.

\- Êtes-vous sûr que cet endroit est convenable pour la princesse? Demanda Erza.

\- O-oui… Il y a assez de lit et si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit, nous dormirons au sol et…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, prenez le temps de vous reposer et de voir votre sœur. Je suis capable d'attendre et de dormir dans tous ce qui sera à ma disposition. Coups Lucy d'une voix chaleureuse.

\- Merci, merci beaucoup, vous êtes une princesse incroyable et extrêmement généreuse. Lança l'homme en se prosternant légèrement devant Lucy.

La blonde se contenta de lui sourire puis il les mena à une porte à l'arrière. Avant que l'homme ne frappe à la porte, Lucy remarqua qu'Erza s'apprêtait à s'adresser à nouveau à celui-ci. Sans attendre, elle lui attrapa la main ce qui attira son attention. La princesse tenta de lui faire comprendre à l'aide de son regard de ne pas s'inquiéter d'avantage que tout sera parfait jusqu'au lendemain. Elle put vite constater que la chevalière avait compris le message puisqu'elle avait repris une expression neutre.

Le chauffeur cogna quatre fois puis dit un mot que Lucy ne fut en mesure de comprendre. Aussitôt, une petite trappe sur la porte en face d'eux s'ouvrit. Des petits yeux bruns les observaient puis un petit de cri de joie s'en suivit.

\- Akiji!? C'est bien toi? S'écria la femme.

\- Oui, c'est moi.

Immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant une femme dans la trentaine, mince, des cheveux courts aussi brun que ses yeux et vêtu de vêtements qui devaient avoir des années.

\- Je t'amène de la visite royale. Lança Akiji en regardant vers Lucy qui relâcha la main d'Erza au même moment.

\- Bonjour, je vous remercie de nous ouvrir vos portes ainsi. Nous tenterons de ne pas trop vous importuner. Ajouta Lucy.

\- Vous êtes la princesse d'Aquila n'est-ce pas!?

\- Oui et je vous présente ma… Elle voulait introduire Erza mais ne savait pas comment elle devait la nommée. Elle tenta de trouver ses mots mais la rousse fut plus rapide.

\- Je suis sa garde du corps, enchantée madame…

\- Oh! Aki. Je me prénomme Aki. Mais où ai-je donc la tête, entrée, entrée! Répondit la femme en leur faisant un signe de main. Vous allez attraper froid sinon.

La demeure était faite de bois et uniquement de bois. La cuisine était reliée à la salle commune, il y avait deux petites chambres et qu'une minuscule salle de bain. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, il n'y avait que des chandelles un peu partout pour éclairer et garder de la chaleur. Comme la maison était barricadée, le vent n'entrait pas directement à l'intérieur. On pouvait entendre le son de celui-ci se cogner contre le bois et siffler à maintes reprises. La femme amena Lucy à une des chambres où se trouvaient un petit lit et une petite commode tout près. Elle s'excusa pour le manque d'espace et de luxure puis la laissa s'installer pour la nuit. Sentant la fatigue l'envahir, elle enfila un chandail de laine et un pantalon chaud pour finalement se faufiler sous la couverture aussi épaisse qu'une simple feuille.

Les paupières lourdes, Lucy commençait tranquillement à rejoindre le pays des rêves. Seulement, un bruit provenant de la porte lui en empêcha.

\- Entré. Répondit-elle en se redressant dans son lit.

La poignée de porte tourna légèrement dévoilant ainsi la chevalière. Une fois dans la petite chambre, elle referma la porte derrière elle et dirigea son regard vers Lucy.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger votre altesse, mais je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien.

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas, ne vous en inquiéter pas. Je vais bien, Aki s'est très bien occupé de moi.

\- En êtes-vous sûre? Cet endroit n'est pas convenable pour une princesse. Je n'avais pas prévue arrêter d'ici notre arrivé à Fiore.

\- Nous ne sommes pas tous aussi endurant que vous. Akiji devait se reposer et je suis sûre que vous aussi.

\- Vous devez avoir raison. Rétorqua Erza d'une douce voix. Puis-je faire quoi que ce soit pour vous avant de vous laisser dormir?

\- Êtes-vous en mesure d'aider tous ces gens dans la rue qui tienne à peine sur leurs jambes… Demanda la princesse.

\- Hélas, je ne peux rien faire pour eux. Ils sont sous l'empire du roi Balsamico et nous n'avons aucune alliance avec Paelsia.

\- Et moi non plus… Murmura Lucy d'une voix chagrinée.

\- Le monde est rempli de noirceur. Des gens meurent chaque jour, soit de faim, de froid, poignardé par un autre ou bien trahi par les siens. Il nous est impossible d'aider tout le monde et de sauver tout le monde princesse. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire est de mettre un peu de lumière sur notre chemin afin de donner de l'espoir à ceux qui nous regarde.

\- Dites-moi, qui vous a donné de l'espoir et guider dans la lumière et non dans cette noirceur qui envahit Niveis peu à peu?

\- La reine Mavis et présentement, c'est vous.

\- Moi..? Comment se pourrait être moi lorsque je n'arrive pas à aider ceux dans le besoin. Rétorqua la blonde qui baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

Quelques secondes passèrent et la princesse n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à relever sa tête, elle senti un poids se poser près de ses jambes. Les yeux désormais remontés, elle aperçut la chevalière assise sur le peu d'espace qu'il lui restait. Erza regardait droit dans les yeux de la blonde, soutenant son regard malgré les rougeurs apparente sur le visage de celle-ci. Tendrement, elle prit les mains de Lucy dans les siennes, gardant toujours ses yeux rivés sur elle.

\- Ne soyez pas trop dure avec vous-même. Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte, mais vous êtes quelque de bien et ferai une reine exceptionnelle. Je suis chanceuse de pouvoir vous suivre ainsi que d'être celle qui doit vous protéger.

\- Erza, vous…

Lucy voulait lui répondre, mais les mots ne lui vinrent pas. Peu importe ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle restait muette comme une tombe. Les yeux perçant d'Erza la regardait et ses mains usées de chevalier sur les siennes lui donnait une chaleur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Ses yeux noisette dans ceux de la rousse, elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se rapprocher encore plus près. Elle sentit son corps se pencher vers l'avant, diminuant ainsi la distance qui la séparait d'Erza. Cependant, son esprit ne tarda pas à reprendre le dessus, sachant très bien que ce qu'elle voulait faire n'était pas ce qu'il fallait. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt dans son élan, se reculant légèrement par la suite, respectant ainsi une distance raisonnable entre elle et la chevalière.

\- Je, je vous remercie… Finit-elle par lui dire.

\- Nul besoin, c'est à moi de vous remercier. Passez une belle nuit votre altesse.

Tenant toujours la main de Lucy dans la sienne, Erza l'a rapprocha près d'elle puis déposa un doux baiser sur le dessus de celle-ci. Doucement, elle la relâcha pour finalement quitter la chambre comme si elle n'avait jamais rendu visite à la princesse.

Le visage aussi rouge que les cheveux de sa garde du corps, Lucy se laissa tomber sur le dos, se couvrant entièrement le visage.

« Je, je, je..! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela! »

De l'autre côté de la porte, Erza sentait les battements de son cœurs s'accélérer à la penser de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle n'avait pas prévu de lui donner ce baiser sur la main et cela l'avait surprise elle-même. Elle ferma ses yeux, tentant de se calmer et de contrôler sa respiration. Malgré qu'elle s'était dit qu'elle ne devait pas, qu'elle ne devait s'en tenir qu'à son devoir, qu'elle s'était dit des dizaines et des dizaines de fois les règles d'un chevalier, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir à l'encontre de celles-ci lorsqu'elle se trouvait près de la princesse.

Une fois calmé, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait leur chauffeur accompagné de sa sœur qui les hébergeait. Ils étaient tous deux assis à la table, une tisane devant eux.

\- Je m'excuse pour le piètre état de ma demeure, j'espère seulement que la princesse réussira à fermer l'œil en ce temps froid. Lança Aki à la chevalière.

\- Ne vous excusez en rien. Vous avez accepté de nous prendre pour la nuit sans aucune condition. Je vous en remercie grandement.

\- Je ne pouvais tout de même pas laisser la princesse d'Aquila dormir à l'extérieur, vous non plus ainsi que mon petit frère. Répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

\- Dame Scarlet, je vous promets que nous partirons dès l'aube. Je sais très bien que la princesse doit se rendre à Fiore avant la tombée de la nuit. Ajouta Akiji.

\- Nous partirons une fois que vous serez entièrement reposer. Rétorqua Erza au chauffeur puis elle dirigea son regard vers sa sœur. Je m'assurerai de vous faire parvenir des pièces d'ors pour vous remercier de votre aide et ainsi vous permettre de vivre sans soucis.

Le visage du frère et de la sœur était le même. Un visage qui démontrait de la gratitude.

\- Merci, merci grandement! Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien! Réussit à dire Aki entre quelques larmes.

\- Vous le méritez amplement. Je vais désormais me reposer un peu. Dormez bien. Finit par dire Erza qui se dirigea vers le canapé délabrer au fond de la pièce.

« J'espère pouvoir guider quelques gens dans la lumière comme vous le faites avec moi. Mavis, Lucy… »

* * *

Le soir même dans le royaume d'Ophidia…

Dans une sombre pièce recouverte des ténèbres, se trouvait deux femmes couchées l'une contre l'autre dans un grand lit. L'une d'elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et avait retiré son casque blanc révélant un visage humain. L'autre avait des cornes de chaque côté de sa tête et de longs cheveux noirs.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir envoyé qu'un simple Balkan contre cette fille..? Je croyais que vous vouliez l'avoir que pour vous. Lança Seilah en glissant son doigt le long du cou de sa reine.

\- Je voulais voir ce à quoi ressemblait cette magie tant convoitée. Maintenant que je le sais, je ne la laisserai plus partir…

\- Vous aimez toujours jouer à ce que je vois. Mais dites-moi, ce n'est pas uniquement sa magie et sa beauté qui vous intéresse.

\- Il est vrai qu'avec cette fille, je recevrai la visite d'Erza… Ce que j'attends avec impatience. Répondit Kyouka, la reine d'Ophidia.

\- Serai-je encore votre préféré une fois que vous aurez cette princesse?

\- Ne soit pas jalouse d'une fille que tu ne connais pas Seilah.

\- Oui, vous avez raison…

\- Je vais devoir te punir à nouveau. Finit par dire la démone.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la conseillère d'Ophidia. Sans attendre, la reine se retrouva au-dessus de celle-ci, prête à recommencer pour une autre manche.

* * *

Lendemain matin, Paelsia…

Le soleil s'était levé dans la ville de Tariel révélant ainsi un drap de neige. Le vent était toujours aussi froid que la veille mais Lucy, Erza et le chauffeur s'étaient habillés en conséquence. Aki, la sœur ainée du conducteur leur souhaitèrent bon voyage et les remercièrent de leur visite. Sous la lumière du jour, Lucy pouvait voir d'avantage les dégâts majeurs qui régnaient à Tariel. Cette ville était le contraire de ce qu'elle avait vécu à Aquila. Habituellement, elle devrait se réjouir de quitter cet endroit mais elle se sentait désolée de laisser tous ces paysans dans la misère et la mort. C'est lorsqu'elle aperçut un vieil homme tentant de sortir sa brouette de la neige qu'elle revint à elle.

\- Akiji, arrêtez-vous. Ordonna-t-elle sans même consulter Erza.

\- Pourquoi arrêtez-vous le véhicule? Demanda la chevalière.

\- Cet homme. Commença-t-elle en le désignant du doigt. Nous devons l'aider.

Erza regarda à travers la fenêtre pour y voir le vieil homme. Il ne portait qu'un vieux drap brun autour de son corps pour le protéger du froid et n'avait pas de chaussure. Sa brouette penchait sur le côté dû à l'épaisse neige l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Ordinairement, Erza aurait poursuivi sa route, ne déviant pas de sa mission mais elle ne pouvait laisser l'homme ainsi. Le véhicule désormais arrêté, Erza sortit de celui-ci se dirigeant vers le paysan suivit de la princesse.

\- Bonjour, nous sommes…

\- Non! Je, je vais bien. Vous pouvez partir! Coupa le vieil homme pris de panique.

\- Ne soyez pas apeuré, nous voulons que vous aider. Lança Lucy calmement.

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent! Je, je suis désolé.

\- Nous ne voulons pas d'argent, seulement dégager votre brouette de la neige. Nous venons du royaume d'Aquila. Répondit à nouveau la princesse.

\- A-Aquila..? Vous n'êtes pas d'Ophidia? Demanda l'homme un peu plus calme.

\- Pourquoi croire que nous somme d'Ophidia? Pourquoi des gens d'Ophidia seraient à Paelsia? C'est un trajet de deux jours environ. Questionna Erza intriguée.

\- Il en passe de plus en plus à présent… La reine Kyouka est même venu il y a de cela quelques jours. Ils m'ont tout prit, ma maison, mes biens, mon argent, ma femme…

\- La reine Kyouka… Murmura Erza pensive.

\- Oui…

\- Je vous présente toutes mes excuses de vous avoir effrayé ainsi que pour votre perte. Ajouta Lucy qui fouilla dans sa poche de manteau. Tenez, avec ceci, vous serez en mesure de vous habillé et manger. Elle lui donna une dizaine de pièces d'ors en lui affichant un sourire compréhensif. Pour votre femme, donnez-moi son nom et je ferai mon possible pour la retrouver.

\- Diana, elle se nomme Diana. Merci, merci pour tout. Répondit l'homme qui fit la révérence devant les deux femmes.

La princesse lui fit un signe de tête puis Erza se chargea de sortir la brouette de la neige. Une fois bien mise sur ses roues, l'homme remercia à nouveau Lucy et Erza puis reprit sa route. Sans attendre, elles retournèrent dans la voiture magique afin de continuer leur trajet les menant vers le royaume de Fiore. C'est lorsqu'Erza aperçu la forêt droit devant qu'elle s'adressa à Lucy.

\- Nous allons entrer dans la forêt de la trinité sous peu. Il est fort probable que nous soyons la cible d'une embuscade. Quoi qu'il arrive, restez dans la voiture et ne sortez pas, compris?

\- Compris. Répondit aussitôt la blonde sachant très bien qu'elle devait écouter les ordres d'Erza dans pareille situation.

Quelques minutes passèrent puis la voiture pénétra à l'intérieur, entourée d'arbres blancs. Erza regardait à travers la fenêtre afin de vérifier chaque recoin qui les entourait. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à travers un rayon du soleil, Erza aperçut un reflet causé par du fer ou de la vitre dans les arbres à leur gauche.

\- Arrêtez! S'exclama la chevalière d'une forte voix.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Lucy n'ayant rien remarqué.

\- Restez ici, je reviens. Déclara Erza en sortant du véhicule.

En plein milieu du chemin, Erza ne bougea pas. Elle ferma ses yeux et tenta de se concentrer afin d'entendre tout mouvement suspect.

\- Tu es plutôt rapide, je dois l'admettre. Lança Erza qui ouvrit ses yeux sentant une lame près de son cou.

\- Maintenant que tu ne peux plus bouger, que vas-tu faire? Demanda une voix provenant de son dos.

\- Ne te crois pas plus maligne que moi. Rétorqua la chevalière.

Sans même bouger, Erza invoqua une épée qui pointa en direction de la brigande.

\- Magie chevalière..? Armure… Tu es…

\- Erza Scarlet! Coupa la rousse qui d'une vitesse phénoménal se retourna en invoquant une seconde épée dans ses mains.

Aussitôt, l'autre femme bloqua le coup dirigé vers elle à l'aide de son katana toujours dans son fourreau. Lorsqu'Erza remarqua le visage de la femme, elle sauta vers l'arrière puis fit disparaitre ses épées.

\- Kagura..?

\- Ça fait un bail pas vrai? Répondit la femme répondant au prénom de Kagura.

Kagura était une fille mince et grande. Elle avait de longs cheveux lisses et marron foncés. Elle arborait une coupe japonaise traditionnelle. Elle avait également les yeux dorés et bridés.

\- Je te croyais au service du roi Balsamico?

\- Plus maintenant.

Elle replaça son fourreau sur sa ceinture autour de sa taille ordonnant au même moment à ses compagnons de sortir de leur cachette.

\- Plus maintenant..? Demanda Erza.

\- J'ai été banni du royaume de Paelsia il y a de cela quelques temps déjà.

\- Banni? Lança la princesse d'Aquila qui avait décidé de rejoindre la chevalière malgré son ordre.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous sortit de la voiture? Je vous avais pourtant dit de restez-là.

\- Je venais voir si vous aviez besoin de mon aide.

\- Qui est-ce? Questionna Kagura en observant Lucy qui se dirigea auprès d'Erza.

\- Lucy Heartfilia, princesse d'Aquila. Répondit aussitôt la blonde.

Découragée par sa naïveté, Erza poussa un léger soupire. N'avait-elle pas apprise de ne pas donner son nom à n'importe qui et encore moins aux inconnus? Heureusement, il s'agissait de Kagura. Erza la connaissait bien, elle était la guerrière du roi Balsamico.

Kagura ne tarda pas à faire la révérence ainsi que ses compagnons à l'endroit de Lucy. Une fois le visage relevé, elle s'excusa pour le dérangement qu'ils avaient causé.

\- Habituellement, nous nous en prenons aux cargaisons du roi Balsamico ou bien ceux d'Ophidia. Étant banni, nous devons nous nourrir et avoir un endroit chaud où dormir.

\- Je te connais depuis plusieurs années, comment se fait-il que le roi a exigé ton exil?

\- J'ai désobéi à un ordre. Un ordre qui m'obligeait à faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas.

\- Que vous ne vouliez pas? Lança Lucy à la surprise d'Erza.

\- Une jeune fille avait volé dans les cuisines du château ainsi qu'une couverture afin de la réchauffer du froid. Un garde l'avait attrapé puis amené au roi Balsamico et moi-même. Comme châtiment, il m'ordonna de lui trancher la main afin qu'elle ne vole plus à la royauté. J'en ai été incapable. J'ai aidé la fillette à sortir du château puis on m'a exilé par la suite.

\- Tu as donc renié ton devoir. Ajouta Erza.

\- Nous devons faire notre devoir mais jamais je deviendrai quelqu'un d'autre pour cela. Rétorqua Kagura sérieusement.

\- Ce sont de sages paroles. Répondit Lucy en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

\- Oui… Approuva Erza surprenant ainsi la princesse.

\- Je ne crois pas que vous méritiez d'errer dans la forêt à la recherche de nourriture et de chaleur. Je vous propose donc ceci. Le royaume d'Aquila serait honoré d'accueillir de braves et valeureux gens comme vous. Vous serez bien traité, logé et nourrit. Vous n'aurez plus froid et serez libre de faire ce que vous voulez. J'en fais le serment. Déclara Lucy.

Ce sont des visages ahurit qui se dressèrent devant Lucy puis finalement, des visages démontrant de la joie dans des temps sombres. Kagura et les siens n'eurent aucune difficulté à accepter l'offre de la princesse. Lucy leur expliqua la démarche à suivre puis leur donnèrent un parchemin expliquant la situation pour la reine d'Aquila. Layla avait un aussi bon cœur que sa fille, même si Kagura n'aurait pas eu ce parchemin, elle aurait tout de même accepté de les accueillir à Aquila.

Cette fois-ci, aucune goutte de sang ne fut versée et se fut des au revoir dans la joie et non dans la mort. Étant à nouveau dans le véhicule, Erza regardait à l'endroit de Lucy sans même la quitter des yeux.

\- Ai-je quelque chose sur le visage?

\- Non… C'est juste que vous continuez à me surprendre à chaque jour.

\- J'en déduis donc que ceci est positif. Répondit la blonde en lui souriant.

\- Bien sûr. Rétorqua la chevalière

Le reste du chemin dans la forêt de la trinité à Paelsia se passa sans embuche. Elles finirent par arriver à la frontière des trois royaumes. La forêt n'avait pas pour nom la trinité pour un rien. Ce nom avait vu le jour parce que ce bois touchait à trois royaumes. Paelsia, Aquila et finalement Fiore. Lorsque l'on suivait le chemin principal, il menait à la frontière des trois. Devant leur véhicule, se trouvait un chemin qui se divisait en deux. L'un vers la droite en direction d'Aquila, l'autre vers la gauche en direction de Fiore et le chemin derrière eux menait à Paelsia. Plusieurs personnes du palais lui avaient parlé de la frontière des trois dans la forêt de la trinité lui disant que c'était d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait vivre ce moment et en effet, le paysage était magnifique et magique. Derrière elles, se trouvait un chemin enneigé avec des arbres blancs. Sur le chemin qui menait à Aquila, les arbres étaient d'un vert vif et très feuillu. On pouvait sentir la fraicheur du vent de l'été et la chaleur du soleil. Finalement, vers la gauche, en direction de Fiore, se trouvait des arbres munis de feuilles orangés, jaunes et rouges. Le chemin était parsemé de feuilles mortes sur le sol et quelques rayons lumineux étaient visibles. C'était le seul endroit où l'on pouvait voir trois saisons différentes dans un même endroit.

Bien sûr, elles empruntèrent le chemin de gauche vers Fiore qui les mena près de la rivière impériale. Plus elles descendaient vers le Sud, plus la végétation devenait verte et vivante. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'au pont situé au Sud-Ouest du royaume de Fiore, Lucy n'avait pas cligné des yeux une seule fois, trop ébahit par la beauté des lieux. Tout était si différent d'Aquila. Ces yeux marron brillait depuis un moment mais c'est lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur l'île royale qu'ils brillèrent de mille feux. Aquila avait beaucoup de végétations, les immeubles n'étaient pas très haut et il n'y avait autant de monde dans le rues à courir d'un côté et de l'autre. Tout était nouveau pour elle et c'est ce qui la réjouissait le plus.

Le chemin de Paelsia à Fiore avait été plus rapide que prévu malgré les quelques contretemps. Le crépuscule du soir n'était pas encore visible laissant à Lucy la clarté nécessaire pour voir la ville toute entière. Le palais du roi Toma était situé tout au fond de la ville entouré par des grilles dorés. Elles furent accueillit par deux gardes qui leur ouvrit immédiatement la porte lorsqu'Erza présenta le nom de la princesse d'Aquila. Un long chemin de brique blanche les mena jusqu'à une fontaine situé en face du palais. Avant même qu'Erza puisse descendre, la porte du véhicule s'ouvrit laissant place à un grand homme bien bâtit munit d'une armure. Il avait les yeux enfoncés et de hautes pommettes, avec une petite cicatrice allant de la tempe gauche sur le bord de ses épais sourcils. Son nez était de forme carré. Ses cheveux étaient sombres et ondulés, allant vers le haut autour de sa tête, avec des favoris de premier plan qui se rejoignaient en une barbe recourbée et pointue.

\- Bonjour, je me présente, Arcadios. Conseiller du roi Toma de Fiore.

Erza descendit du véhicule suivit de Lucy qui se fit aider par le conseiller du roi.

\- Bonjour, je suis la princesse d'Aquila, Lucy Heartfilia et voici…

\- Erza Scarlet, conseillère de la reine d'Ishtav et chef de l'armé. Finit par dire Arcadios en souriant.

\- C'est exact… Ajouta Lucy. Vous vous connaissez?

\- Non, mais qui ne connait pas la grande Titania d'Ishtav. Répondit l'homme.

\- Cela faisait un moment que je ne m'étais fait appelé Titania. Lança Erza.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous amener voir la princesse Jade.

Lucy et Erza suivirent Arcadios comme demandé jusque dans le palais du roi Toma. L'intérieur ressemblait à celui d'Aquila, seulement en plus luxueux. Il n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'Equus. Enfin, rien ne pouvait être comme celui de Makarov… Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au grand escalier, la princesse Jade descendait en leur direction accompagnée d'un homme que Lucy connaissait bien.

\- Gray..?

Le mage de glace figea sur place à l'entente de son nom et encore plus lorsqu'il vit Lucy au bas des marches.

\- Lucy? Que fais-tu à Fiore? Demanda-t-il désormais en mesure de descendre.

\- Je viens passer la nuit ici et ensuite je repars pour poursuivre ma mission diplomatique. Est-ce que ça va? Tu es tout pâle et semble…

\- Um… Je dois y aller, nous nous reparlerons plus tard. Merci de m'avoir écouté. Finit-il par dire en regardant la princesse de Fiore.

\- G-Gray?

Malgré son appel, le fils d'Ul partit plus loin sans même adresser un regard de plus à Lucy. Mais pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi? Il n'était pas du genre à cacher des choses. Même lorsque ses missions étaient classées secrètes, il lui en faisait part alors pourquoi? Cependant, elle ne put aller à sa poursuite puisque la princesse Jade s'adressa à elle.

\- Bonjour Lucy, je suis heureuse de te revoir.

\- Je suis heureuse également, merci de votre hospitalité. Répondit la blonde tentant de chasser ses pensées à l'endroit de Gray.

* * *

Appartement de Gray, palais de Fiore…

Le mage de glace venait tout juste d'entrer dans sa chambre, des sueurs visibles sur ses tempes. Lucy n'était pas supposée être à Fiore. Elle ne devait pas être là et encore moins avec Erza Scarlet. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle apprenne pour sa mission sinon il allait être démasqué. Rapidement, il sortit sa lacrima vison de sa penderie, la plaça sur sa table et contacta Invel.

\- Gray. J'attendais justement ton appel. Comment s'est passé les négociations?

\- Bien, le roi Toma a demander à avoir quelques jours pour réfléchir. Je crois qu'il devrait accepter, cependant nous avons un léger problème. La princesse d'Aquila et Erza Scarlet sont au palais jusqu'à demain. Si le roi Toma leur parle de nos négociations, nous n'aurons plus aucune marge de manœuvre.

\- Il est vrai que cela complique les choses. Nous n'aurons pas le choix d'appliquer le plan B dès maintenant. Répondit-il en replaçant ses lunettes.

\- Le plan B..?

\- Nous allons prendre en otage la princesse Jade.

\- Prendre en otage!? Comment allons-nous faire cela? Comme je vous l'ai dit, Lucy Heartfilia et Erza Scarlet sont dans les parages. Je ne peux faire cela seul!

\- C'est pourquoi je vais modifier le plan. Nous allons faire une pierre deux coups. Nous allons capturer la princesse Jade ainsi que la princesse Lucy.

\- Quoi!? Je ne pense pas que ce soit une..!

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de penser. Tu n'as qu'à exécuter les ordres. J'enverrai Kyouka et Seilah. Elles seront là à la tombée du jour, à trois, vous devriez être en mesure d'accomplir la mission.

\- Vous savez qu'en capturant également Lucy, vous débutez la guerre. Le roi Zeleph nous avait demandé d'attendre.

\- Les plans changent. Je ne te demande pas ton avis, c'est un ordre. Si tu oses nous trahir, je m'occuperai personnellement de toi jusqu'à ce que ta tête tombe au sol.

\- Bien, c'est compris. Répondit le mage de glace en coupant la communication.

« Je suis désolé Lucy… »

* * *

 **Comme je suis plutôt lente c'est temps-ci, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien publier un chapitre plus long que les précédant. Alors voilà!**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Novia974 : Bonjour! L'heure de l'aventure est enfin de retour! Pour ce qui est du froid entre Lucy et Erza, j'espère qu'avec ce chapitre, tu trouves qu'il a diminué quelque peu! Merci encore et à la prochaine!**

 **MissHarpie : Bonjour! Merci à toi de me lire et de prendre le temps de commenter chacun de mes chapitres! À la prochaine :)**

 **ByakuyaFan : Bonjour, bon, la dernière fois je croyais que tu allais lire le chapitre le dimanche soir... Alors aujourd'hui je ne me tromperai pas! Je crois que ce chapitre tu le liras un lundi matin en possession d'un délicieux café! En effet, ce ne sera pas facile de voir ce qui se cache sous l'armure solide d'Erza. Il faudra travailler fort Lucy! On a également pu voir (enfin savoir par Cana) qu'Erza s'inquiète pour notre blonde malgré qu'elle ne le démontre pas toujours. Merci beaucoup à toi! À la prochaine :)**

 **Kittykat : Bonjour, merci beaucoup! Voici donc la suite. Le prochain chapitre devrait être publier d'ici trois semaines. Au plaisir :)**

 **Mlodie932 : Bonjour, la voici :)**

 **AmandineReader : Bonjour! Merci beaucoup! J'apprécie toujours les compliments de votre part :) À la prochaine!**

 **Masane : Bonjour! J'aime bien ce mot... Torture! En effet, lors de mes précédentes fictions, le couple Lucy x Erza se formait rapidement chose que je ne voulait pas avec celle-ci. Il te faudra attendre encore un peu :) J'essaie d'incorporer les pensées des autres personnages le plus possible car je crois que dans cette ficiton, il est important de connaitre l'avis de plusieurs personnages à la fois. Concernant ton commentaire sur 'Mon bonheur porte un prénom et désormais, il portera le tien' Je te remercie pour tous les compliments. En effet, tu as raison concernant le couple Rooméo x Wendy. À vrai dire, cette ficiton était ma première et je ne me préparais pas aussi bien que maintenant. C'est donc une erreur de ma part par manque d'attention et c'est la même chose concernant mon OS sur Naruto. Effectivement ce sont des Kunai et non des Shirukens lors des combats au corps à corps. Merci pour tout et à la prochaine!**

 **KaixinPhoenix : Hi! Well... I don't know! Sometimes, my brain decides to work a little and it's comes up :) I can try to teach you once :) Thank you for taking the time to write me! See you!**


	12. Stratagème du mage de glace

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Je vous souhaite de passer un bon week-end et également une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Un homme à la chevelure noire ayant un épi était assis sur son trône fait de branches mortes et de racines. Les jambes croisées, la tête contre sa paume de main, il fixait l'horizon sans même cligner des yeux. Les ténèbres et la noirceur faisait de lui ce qu'il était, un mage obscur, un mage noir. Ce mage était nul autre que le roi d'Alvarez, celui qui était craint par tous les royaumes, celui qui allait décider de l'avenir de Niveis, celui qui allait déclencher une guerre impitoyable pour tenter de gouverner le pays en entier.

Toujours en train de regarder droit devant, des bruits de pas au loin le décrocha de ses pensées. Il se redressa le dos, de sorte à paraitre plus grand, plus fort. Il regardait en direction du couloir, attendant l'arrivée de celui qui osait le déranger durant cette nuit froide et sombre. Une ombre apparut quelques secondes plus tard puis lorsque l'homme se rapprocha de lui, il put enfin distinguer de qui il s'agissait grâce aux lueurs de la pleine lune.

\- Invel…

\- Seigneur Zeleph. Commença-t-il. Navré de vous déranger en cette heure tardive, mais je me devais de vous parler. Finit-il par lui dire en déposant un genou au sol.

\- Relève-toi, tu es pardonné. Que se passe-t-il de si urgent?

\- J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Gray concernant Fiore. Tout semblait aller en notre faveur mais il m'a informé l'arrivée de la princesse Lucy d'Aquila ainsi qu'Erza Scarlet d'Ishtav. Même si elles doivent partir demain dans la journée, le roi Toma voudra les rencontrer et lorsque celui-ci fera allusion à notre demande, Aquila, Ishtav et Equus vont bouger. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque, nous pourrions perdre Fiore et il nous sera impossible de gagner cette guerre.

\- Je vois… Quelle mesure comptes-tu prendre? Demanda le roi d'une voix aussi clame qu'à son habitude.

\- Nous avions convenu de prendre en otage la princesse Jade afin que le roi Toma nous assure allégeance durant la guerre, mais la princesse et Erza sont là. Elles seront au courant sur le champ et nous n'aurons aucun temps pour nous préparer.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas attendre qu'elles partent du royaume puisque le roi Toma risque de leur parler de notre demande… Nous devons donc agir dès l'aube c'est bien cela?

\- Oui, votre altesse.

\- Cependant, les invités du roi vont aussitôt avertir leurs royaumes et vont probablement poursuivre Gray qui aura la princesse Jade.

\- C'est exact. Répondit l'homme à la chevelure blanche.

\- Alors, je déduis que tu as ordonné la capture de la princesse d'Aquila afin de semer le chaos durant un moment, ce qui nous laissera le temps de bien nous préparer…

\- Cependant, ce plan fera en sorte que la guerre débute avant que vous en décidiez.

\- Ne t'en fait pas avec cela, le jeu a assez durer. Finissons-en au plus vite, de toute évidence, nous sommes sûrs de gagner.

\- Bien, merci votre altesse, ce sera tout. Termina Invel qui se retourna pour quitter la salle de trône.

« Mavis, Makarov, Layla… Voyons voir comment vous allez réagir à tous cela. »

Le conseiller du roi Zeleph marchait dans les couloirs sombres du château. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de réunion, prit un lacrima vision puis l'alluma. Sans attendre, il contacta celui qui se trouvait dans le royaume d'Ophidia. Il fut rapidement accueillit par la conseillère Seilah vêtu que de sa robe de soie mauve.

\- Invel, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir ton appel si tard. Lança-t-elle sans même le saluer.

\- J'ai des nouvelles concernant notre plan, je dois parler à la reine immédiatement.

\- Que dois-tu me dire qui vaille la peine de me déranger en si bonne compagnie. Demanda la reine qui apparut auprès de Seilah.

Elle n'avait pas remis son casque blanc et n'avait qu'une robe de chambre à peine fermé.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre durant votre moment de… Enfin, le plan initial vient tout juste d'être modifié.

\- Quelles sont les modifications? Questionna Kyouka.

\- Le seigneur Zeleph vous a assigné à une nouvelle mission à exécuter dès maintenant.

\- Dès maintenant. Susurra Seilah un peu plus curieuse.

\- Oui, vous allez devoir vous rendre à Fiore et aider Gray à la capture de la princesse Jade ainsi que la princesse Lucy d'Aquila. Cependant, selon Gray, Lucy est sous la protection d'Erza Scarlet. Il vous faudra donc être vigilant et rapide. Elles doivent revenir en vie et en entier, ordre du roi.

\- La capture de ses princesses nous aidera en quoi? Ajouta la conseillère.

\- À négocier des alliances, à semer le chaos entre les royaumes alliés. Erza est en charge de Lucy, si par malheur elle n'arrive pas à la protéger, la reine d'Aquila ne sera pas des plus contente. Leur alliance risque de tomber. Pour la princesse Jade, le roi Toma est prêt à tout, même de s'allier avec Alvarez et Ophidia. Alors, la capture des princesses est primordiale pour nous aider à gagner cette guerre. Le roi Zeleph ne tolérera aucune erreur de votre part.

\- Erza Scarlet…

\- Très bien, nous allons nous préparer et partir en direction de Fiore immédiatement. Termina Seilah qui coupa l'alimentation.

La reine d'Ophidia ne bougea pas, son regard devint plus démoniaque qu'à l'habitude, chose que Seilah remarqua.

\- À quoi pensez-vous ma reine?

\- À la vengeance, à la torture, à ma victoire… Répondit-elle en affichant un sourire.

\- Nous avons l'ordre d'aider Gray à ramener les princesse à Alvarez, comment comptes-vous vous venger?

\- Invel n'a jamais mentionné où nous devions ramener les princesses… Je compte bien garder celle d'Aquila pour moi durant un moment.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, appartement de la princesse Lucy, palais de Fiore…

Debout, les mains appuyées contre le robinet, Lucy regardait son reflet depuis près d'une heure, repensant à sa soirée de la veille.

 _\- Bonjour Lucy, je suis heureuse de te revoir._

 _\- Je suis heureuse également, merci de votre hospitalité. Répondit la blonde tentant de chasser ses pensées à l'endroit de Gray._

 _\- Nous n'aurions jamais refusé de vous héberger au château. Le royaume d'Aquila est très aimé par notre peuple ainsi que par le roi. Ajouta la princesse Jade qui continuait de marcher dans le couloir._

 _\- Merci. Nous ne vous dérangerons pas très longtemps puisque nous devons nous rendre à Ishtav demain soir._

 _\- Vous ne nous dérangez guère. Étant donné l'heure, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre. Mon père sera ravi de vous voir ainsi que vous, Erza._

 _\- Il est plutôt tard, je ne veux pas déranger le roi. Nous pouvons attendre demain en matinée, il n'y a aucun problème à cela. Déclara Lucy._

 _\- J'avais oublié à quel point vous étiez une personne emplie de bonté et de sagesse Lucy. Chose que plus de gens devrait avoir._

 _\- C'est grâce aux gens qui m'entoure et qui me soutienne quoi qu'il advienne._

 _\- Dans ce cas, je vous conseille de gardé un œil sur ces gens. Répondit la princesse de Fiore en lui présentant la porte qui menait à la chambre de Lucy. Erza, si vous voulez bien me suivre, votre chambre se trouve tout près. Finit-elle par dire en reprenant son chemin accompagnée d'Erza et d'Arcadios._

 _Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle en resta bouche-bée. Ce n'était pas qu'une chambre avec une salle de bain adjacente, loin de là. Il y avait un petit couloir qui menait à un grand salon, tout juste en face se trouvait deux portes coulissantes qui menaient à sa chambre d'une grandeur modeste. La salle de bain se trouvait près du salon puis tout juste à côté se trouvait une porte qui contenait une penderie aussi grande qu'une salle à manger. Les couleurs étaient celles du royaume de Fiore, soit or, blanc ainsi qu'un teint de mauve._

 _Malgré la beauté des lieux, elle se dépêcha de déposer sa valise puis sortit rapidement à la recherche de son meilleur ami._

 _« Ce n'est pas son genre de partir comme ça. Il ne m'a jamais évité, il y a une raison à cela et je veux la savoir. »_

 _Elle marchait depuis plusieurs minutes, tournant de tout bord et côté sans jamais trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Légèrement épuisée et découragée, elle appuya son dos contre le mur, tentant de réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire. La solution ne tarda pas à arriver puisqu'une porte s'ouvrit à sa droite et Gray en sortit._

 _\- Gray! S'écria-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras._

 _\- Lucy!? Tu ne devrais pas être ici! Répondit-il froidement._

 _\- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

 _\- Je ne peux pas, ne m'approche pas et quitte le royaume le plus vite possible. Ajouta-t-il en retirant son bras des mains de Lucy._

 _\- Mais! Gray! Tu ne m'as jamais rien caché alors, explique-moi!_

 _\- Non! Pars dès l'aube Lucy. Je ne pourrai rien pour toi si tu restes._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Pourquoi es-tu ici? C'est ma mère qui t'a envoyé? Questionna à nouveau la princesse qui suivait de près Gray._

 _Las de ces questionnements, le mage de glace s'arrêta puis regarda une dernière fois vers son amie d'enfance._

 _\- Je suis désolée Lucy. Rapidement, il plaça ses mains de chaque côté du cou de Lucy puis toucha ses points de pression ce qui l'endormit aussitôt._

Déterminée à découvrir ce que cachait Gray, Lucy passa de l'eau sur son visage puis quitta la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée plus tôt, elle se trouvait dans son lit, en sécurité. Alors, pourquoi Gray lui avait dit de partir et de ne pas l'approcher? Déjà habillée, elle attrapa une veste rouge qu'elle enfila par-dessus son chandail blanc à décolleté. Sans attendre, elle ouvrit sa porte prête à retrouver son ami, cependant, une autre personne se trouvait-là.

\- Vous êtes plutôt matinale aujourd'hui. Lança la chevalière.

\- Oui… Je voulais…

« Devrais-je lui dire ce que je voulais? Si elle est au courant des avertissements de Gray, elle voudra partir sur le champ. Je ne pourrai pas retrouver Gray pour savoir ce qui se passe réellement… Cependant, Erza est avec moi depuis le début, elle me protège, me respecte, je ne peux lui mentir et ne rien lui dire. »

\- Vous vouliez? Demanda Erza.

\- Je voulais voir Gray. Je dois lui parler avant de quitter Fiore et nous devons voir le roi plus tard, donc ce n'est que maintenant que je peux lui parler.

\- Je vois, je venais vous proposer de prendre une marche dans le jardin du palais mais je crois que la discussion avec Gray est bien plus importante. Soyez prudente princesse. Répondit Erza en lui adressant un petit sourire forcer. Elle tourna son dos face à la blonde puis entama le pas vers le corridor Est.

« Ce sourire, je la déçois… Pourquoi n'arrive-je jamais à être à la hauteur avec ceux à qui je tiens plus que tout? »

\- Erza! Lança Lucy qui attrapa la main de celle-ci, l'arrêtant ainsi de marcher au loin. Je… Je suis désolée.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, je ne suis que votre garde du corps. Allez retrouver Gray, je vous attendrai à la porte du roi Toma plus tard. Répondit la rousse sans même se retourner.

Elle retira sa main de l'emprise de la princesse puis partit, laissant Lucy seule.

« Mon cœur… Je le sens. Il n'est pas heureux de ma décision, mais je dois voir Gray, je dois savoir. »

* * *

Cave du château de Fiore…

Assis sur un tonneau de bière, Gray attendait sagement l'arrivée de la reine d'Ophidia ainsi que sa conseillère. C'est lorsqu'il entendit du bruit provenant de la cellule face à lui qu'il se releva enfin. Regardant droit devant lui, il put apercevoir un homme qui tomba au sol puis deux silhouettes familières. Les ayant reconnu, il déverrouilla la cellule, permettant ainsi aux deux femmes de le rejoindre.

\- Tu aurais pu dire à cet homme de creuser un tunnel plus large que celui-ci. Déclara la reine d'Ophidia en secouant ses vêtements quelque peu souillés.

\- Il n'avait qu'une nuit pour le faire, j'ai même dû l'aider durant un certain temps.

\- Tu es prévenu pour la prochaine fois.

\- Bien.

\- Je sens que cette chasse aux princesses sera des plus plaisantes. Ajouta Seilah tout sourire.

\- Nous devons faire vite, la princesse Jade devrait être près de la serre. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous ce matin. Il vous sera donc aisé de l'attraper à deux. Je vais m'occuper de Lucy pendant ce temps. Lança Gray.

\- Nous allons nous occuper de Lucy. Rétorqua Kyouka très sérieuse.

\- Pourquoi cela? Je peux m'en charger.

\- Serais-tu encore attaché à cette personne Gray? Demanda la reine.

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas, cela ne te poseras pas problème de nous l'a laissez.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Comme tu peux être un bon garçon. Finit par dire Kyouka en lui souriant.

\- N'échoue surtout pas, Zeleph ne sera pas heureux et ton corps si séduisant se retrouvera sans vie. Ajouta Seilah qui suivit Kyouka.

Le mage de glace ne bougea pas, il regarda les deux femmes quitter la cave puis serra son poing.

« J'espère que tu m'as écouté et est partit le plus loin possible Lucy. »

* * *

Elle venait tout juste d'arriver au même endroit que la veille. Elle ferma ses yeux quelques secondes tentant de se souvenir de quelle porte Gray était sorti.

« À droite, la… Deuxième. Je crois que c'était la deuxième porte. »

Sans prendre le temps de toquer, elle tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce qui était presqu'aussi grande que sa chambre. Elle marcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve au centre de la pièce. Rapidement, elle observa les alentours afin de s'assurer qu'elle était à la bonne place.

« Il fait froid, cette odeur, je la reconnais. Cette cape, il y a l'insigne d'Aquila et juste à côté il y a… Mais qu'est-ce que..? »

Désormais face au bureau, Lucy remarqua une lettre portant la marque du royaume d'Alvarez.

« Pourquoi a-t-il une lettre provenant d'Alvarez? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien dire… »

La lettre en main, elle déplia la première partie puis lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à déplier la deuxième partie, son corps figea. Malgré ses efforts pour bouger sa main, ses doigts ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle n'y arrivait pas.

\- Personne ne peut résiste à mon macro. Lança une voix qui se rapprocha de la princesse.

\- Et si jamais tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je m'assurerai de te faire ressentir une douleur hors du commun. Ajouta la reine Kyouka qui se positionna en face de la princesse.

\- Que faites-vous ici!? Demanda Lucy de plus en plus furieuse.

\- Ce que nous faisons ici… Répéta la reine d'une voix calme mais à la fois narquoise.

\- Nous sommes ici pour toi. Finit par répondre la conseillère d'Ophidia.

\- Pour moi? M'enlever ne vous apportera rien, seulement la guerre. Lança Lucy d'un ton sec.

\- Tu nous apporteras bien plus que tu ne le crois…

\- J'ai entendu plusieurs rumeurs à ton sujet, concernant ta beauté et je dois dire qu'ils n'avaient pas tort… Continua Kyouka qui tourna autour de la princesse toujours figée sur place.

\- Ne croyez pas vous en tirer comme ça! S'écria Lucy.

\- Tu ne devrais pas parler si fort. Murmura la reine.

Kyouka s'arrêta devant la blonde, un sourire démoniaque au visage. Tranquillement, elle approcha ses mains fait de griffe du corps de la princesse puis les laissa glisser le long de ses côtes jusqu'à ses hanches.

\- Urghh..!

\- Cette douleur n'est rien. Si je le veux, je peux monter ton niveau de sensibilité encore plus haut et tu ne seras plus en mesure de contenir tes cris. Ajouta la démone tout en retirant ses griffes du corps de Lucy. Maintenant, j'ose espérer que tu resteras tranquille jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à destination.

\- Ha… Ha… Même si vous m'avez capturé, quelqu'un se chargera de vous… Réussit-elle à dire entre ses respirations bruyantes.

\- Serais-tu en train de parler d'Erza.

Au son de ce nom, Lucy ouvrit grand ses yeux. Elle avait peut-être en tête la chevalière lorsqu'elle leur avait dit cela mais jamais elle n'avait prononcé son nom jusqu'à présent. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'Erza était là et pour elle.

\- Oh… Je vois que je suis tombée en plein dans le mille.

\- Je ne parlais pas d'Erza, je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve. Rétorqua la blonde tentant de garder une certaine crédibilité.

\- Mentir lorsque tu es dans une telle position… Quelle fille courageuse tu fais. Erza tentera de te retrouver et je serai celle qui la détruira.

\- Ne rêvez pas. Erza ne perdra jamais contre vous et ne viendra pas pour me sauver.

Sans avertir, Kyouka attrapa le poignet de la blonde entre ses griffes et resserra son étreinte.

\- Ahhhh! Urghhhh..! S'écria Lucy qui avait des sueurs apparente le long de ses tempes.

\- Serais-tu prête à mettre ta vie en jeu pour tenter de me convaincre qu'Erza ne se soucie pas de toi?

\- Ha… Je… Ha… Ma vie ne vaut rien. Ha…

\- Estime-toi chanceuse que nous devons partir. Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard. Lança la reine qui avait relâché le poignet de la princesse.

\- Tu es sous mon contrôle, tu n'as qu'à garder le silence. Lança Seilah qui était désormais auprès de Lucy.

N'ayant plus de temps à perdre, elles sortirent de l'appartement de Gray. Kyouka se trouvait devant puis Lucy suivit de Seilah. Lorsqu'elles descendirent les escaliers, Lucy remarqua quelques corps au sol, semblant sans vie.

\- Ils se tenaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Murmura Seilah afin que la princesse l'entende.

« Je suis en mauvaise posture… Erza se trouve devant la salle de trône. Elle ne m'entendrait jamais. Gray… Je ne sais même pas où il se trouve et je ne peux rien faire présentement… »

Durant tout le chemin qui menait à la cave, Lucy ne vu que des cadavres au sol. Elles les avaient tués et ne semblait avoir aucun remord. Elles finirent par arriver dans une cave avec quelques cellules vides. Elles se dirigèrent dans la dernière à gauche pour finalement emprunter le tunnel qui menait derrière le palais. Lucy dû cligner des yeux à quelques reprises afin de s'habituer à la vue du soleil. Une fois sa vision plus éclairer, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait sur de la roche puis devant elle, se trouvait le grand lac impérial et un petit bateau. Seilah la dirigea à l'intérieur de celui-ci puis enchaina les poignets de Lucy avec des menottes qui annulait toute magie. Aussitôt fait, elle put reprendre possession de son corps.

« Si je pars ainsi, personne ne saura la raison. Ils penseront que j'ai fugué… Je dois laisser quelque chose qui leur prouvera que je me suis fait enlever. »

De ses mains ligotées, elle arracha son pendentif puis le cacha dans sa paume. Rapidement, elle regarda autour d'elle afin de ne pas se faire voir. Kyouka et Seilah était sur terre, lui faisant dos. Elles semblaient discuter, ce qui était le moment parfait pour Lucy de laisser son collier tomber au sol. Sans faire de bruit, elle étira sa main droite jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de l'autre côté du bateau puis laissa son pendentif tomber sur la roche tout près de la rive.

« J'espère que cela aidera à me retrouver… »

\- Nous n'attendrons pas une seconde de plus. Gray saura se débrouiller. Lança Kyouka qui s'avança vers le bateau.

« Gray..? »

\- Mais notre mission est d'enlever la princesse Lucy et la princesse Jade.

\- Les plans ont changés. Nous retournons à Ophidia comme je l'ai mentionné hier soir.

\- Nous risquons de nous faire bannir de l'alliance et d'être perçu comme des ennemies envers le roi Zeleph.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Gray ramènera cette fille et nous allons avoir un moyen de négociation de notre côté. Finit par dire la reine qui fit signe à Seilah de mettre en marche le bateau magique.

« Gray est avec Alvarez..? Non, impossible. Sinon, il ne m'aurait pas averti hier soir. La princesse Jade est aussi ciblé, serait-ce une tactique qui a comme but d'enlever les princesses des royaumes? Si oui, pourquoi? À quoi servirons-nous? Ils ne feront qu'alimenter la haine des autres royaumes et seront que deux contre quatre. Tout ça n'a aucun sens! Aucune des hypothèses n'a de sens! »

* * *

Cours du château, près de la serre, palais de Fiore…

Jade était assise sur un banc fait de pierre, entendant l'arrivée du mage d'Aquila. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit que les gardes du château, aucune trace de Gray. C'était la première fois qu'un homme osait se pointer en retard ce qui perturbait quelque peu la princesse. Était-ce un point positif ou bien négatif? Tannée d'être assise, elle se leva afin de marcher dans le jardin mais fut vite rejoint par le mage de glace qui semblait essoufflé.

\- Princesse Jade..! Désolé de mon retard, j'ai eu un léger contretemps. S'excusa-t-il en reprenant sa posture droite.

\- Je ne cesse de me demander si vous êtes un homme bien ou non, mais je n'arrive jamais à une réponse concluante.

\- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous prouver que je suis quelqu'un de bien.

\- Accordé. Répondit-elle en lui souriant.

\- Pourquoi ne pas se promener dans la ville? Cela vous changera de votre routine du château. Demanda l'homme à la chevelure noire corbeau.

\- Lorsque je quitte le palais, on m'affecte une dizaine de gardes et Arcadios m'accompagne également, bien que je me demande où il se trouve.

\- Votre père pourrait faire exception pour cette fois-ci, non? Je saurais vous protéger.

\- Il faut essayer pour le savoir. J'espère que vous avez de bons arguments. Déclara la princesse qui se dirigea vers l'intérieur du palais suivit de Gray.

« Je dois me dépêcher, je perds mon temps… Mais il m'était impossible de l'enlever à l'intérieur du château. Elle est constamment entourée de garde. Ma seule chance est de convaincre le roi Toma de me laisser la garde de sa fille bien-aimée. »

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes puis arrivèrent enfin à la porte de la salle de trône. Devant celle-ci se trouvait Erza qui semblait surprise de voir Gray en compagnie de la princesse Jade.

\- La princesse n'est pas avec vous? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée. Je la croyais déjà partie avec vous. Rétorqua Gray gardant son calme.

\- Savez-vous où elle pourrait être en ce moment? Demanda à nouveau Erza beaucoup plus froidement.

\- Non, peut-être…

« Si je lui dit ma chambre, elle se dirigera là et si Kyouka et Seilah ne sont pas partie, le plan risque de tomber à l'eau. Seulement, je connais la reine Kyouka et la dernière chose que je voudrais c'est de voir Lucy entre ses mains. »

\- Parlez!

\- À ma chambre. Nous nous sommes parlez hier soir, elle y est peut-être pour m'attendre. C'est au deuxième étage, le couloir Nord, septième porte à droite. Répondit finalement Gray. Désolé mais je dois m'entretenir avec le roi. Finit-il en suivant la princesse à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Dès que le mage de glace et la princesse refermèrent la porte, Erza se rua vers les escaliers pour se rendre à la chambre de Gray. Elle devait s'inquiéter pour rien, Lucy devait être là à attendre le mage. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver, elle se trouvait dans le palais le mieux gardé. Elle devait s'y rendre, simplement pour s'assurer que tout allait bien…

« Pourquoi paniques-tu ainsi? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Elle sera là et te demandera de partir. Tu n'es que son garde du corps. Tu es une chevalière Erza. Ne tente rien de stupide et qui fera en sorte que tu sois blessée. Devrai-je rebrousser chemin? Je lui ai dit que je l'attendrai devant la salle de trône, si je la rejoins, pensera-t-elle que je n'ai pas confiance en elle..? »

Elle se trouvait devant la porte, se demandant si elle devait entrée ou non. La main sur la poignée, elle continuait d'hésiter, incapable de choisir ce qu'elle devait faire.

« La dernière fois que je me suis trouvée dans ce dilemme, j'ai fui. Cette fois-là, j'aurais dû cogner et entrer mais maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qui est bien ou non. Je ne veux pas la décevoir, je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je ne suis là que pour la surveiller. Je suis également là pour elle… »

\- Non, je vais l'attendre en bas. C'est ce que je lui ai dit et c'est ce que je vais faire.

Relâchant la poignée, elle tourna son dos face à la porte. Habituellement, elle devait redescendre en empruntant le chemin de gauche mais décida d'aller vers la droite pour rejoindre l'escalier qui arrivait près du sous-sol et des quartiers des servants. Lucy n'était pas prête de descendre alors elle pouvait bien prendre son temps avant de rejoindre la salle de trône.

Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement à l'escalier, elle remarqua qu'un garde se trouvait au sol, inconscient. Rapidement, elle descendit jusqu'au en bas, positionna son doigt sur le cou de l'homme tentant de trouver un pouls mais rien.

« Mort… »

Erza se redressa puis regarda à sa gauche où se trouvait d'autre garde au sol. Elle regarda ensuite vers sa droite et ne vit rien. Elle décida donc de suivre les corps inanimé au sol qui la menèrent jusqu'aux marches qui descendaient dans la cave du palais.

« Que se passe-t-il ici? Qui aurait bien pu faire ça? »

 _Dorénavant devant sa porte de chambre, Erza remercia la princesse Jade pour son hospitalité ainsi qu'Arcadios. Celle-ci lui sourit puis reprit sa route afin de retourner au rez-de-chaussée. Arcadios qui la suivait de près fut arrêté par Erza qui souhaitait lui parler avant d'aller se coucher._

 _\- Désolé de prendre votre temps ainsi mais j'ai une question à vous poser. Lança la chevalière._

 _\- Allez-y._

 _\- Gray Fullbuster s'est adressé au roi ainsi qu'à la princesse. Que voulait-il?_

 _\- Vous n'étiez pas au courant de sa visite à Fiore?_

 _\- Non, je le croyais en mission près de la frontière d'Ophidia._

 _\- Je me demande bien qui aurait pu vous dire cela puisqu'il est venu au nom de la reine Layla D'Aquila._

 _\- C'est la reine elle-même qui m'a informé de la mission de Gray. Donc, je me demande bien ce qu'il avait à dire pour mentir sur ses ordres. Rétorqua Erza très sérieuse._

 _\- Il a assuré au roi que le commerce entre Aquila et Fiore allait perdurer malgré l'alliance avec Equus et Ishtav. Il a aussi donné une enveloppe ayant le sceau du royaume d'Alvarez. Il a demandé au roi de bien réfléchir et d'ouvrir cette lettre une fois seul. Je ne connais donc pas son contenu._

 _\- Pourquoi parler D'Alvarez et pourquoi avoir une lettre en sa possession?_

 _\- Je l'ignore, au départ, je ne me suis pas trop posé de question mais à présent, avec ce que vous avez dit, je crois qu'il serait mieux d'interroger Gray. Répondit Arcadios._

 _\- Si vous l'interrogez, il ne vous dira rien. Nous n'avons rien qui nous donne le droit de faire cela. Je propose de garder un œil sur lui._

 _\- Je m'en occupe. Profitez de votre séjour ici en tranquillité. Finit par dire le chevalier de Fiore en quittant au loin._

« Si je me fit aux propos d'Arcadios, les coupables pourraient être ceux d'Alvarez ou bien Gray. Mais pourquoi? Pour qui? »

Toujours devant les escaliers qui menaient à la cave, elle réalisa que la princesse Jade pouvait être en danger ainsi que…

\- Lucy!

Aussitôt, elle tourna les talons, remontant à l'étage jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive face à la porte du mage de glace. Sans même prendre le temps de cogner, elle ouvrit la porte de plein fouet à la recherche de la princesse d'Aquila. Elle fit le tour et ne la trouva pas. Elle s'arrêta un instant, tentant de réfléchir à l'endroit où Lucy pouvait se trouver.

« Je ressens une magie que j'ai déjà croisé auparavant… Non, ce n'est pas de la magie, ce ressemble plus à une énergie noire… Ne me dit pas que..! »

Sans attendre, elle sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre les escaliers menant à la cave. Une fois descendu, elle aperçut d'autre corps au sol puis lorsqu'elle arriva au fond de la pièce, elle remarqua un tunnel dans une des cellules. N'hésitant pas une seconde, elle se dirigea en sa direction puis le traversa jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive sur le sol rocheux adjacent au lac impérial. Elle s'avança près de la rive puis remarqua une trace formant une ligne droite jusqu'à l'eau.

« Un bateau? »

Elle observa encore plus attentivement les alentours afin de trouver un indice et finit par tomber sur le fameux pendentif de la princesse d'Aquila.

« Non! Non! Non! Elle ne peut pas! Je..! Je dois la retrouver! Je jure de faire vivre un enfer à ceux qui me l'ont prise! »

Serrant sa main autour du collier, elle rebroussa chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive de nouveau dans la cave. Elle s'apprêtait à monter lorsqu'un toussotement attira son attention. Regardant en direction du bruit, elle remarqua le corps d'Arcadios au sol.

\- Arcadios!? Lança-t-elle en le rejoignant.

Il était en sueur, du sang coulait de sa bouche et son armure était totalement détruite.

\- Elles sont partit… Cough… Avec la… Lucy. Réussit-il à dire faiblement.

\- Qui!? Qui l'ont amené?

\- Phi-dia… Articula-t-il en tombant inconscient.

« Ophidia… Kyouka..! Je vais finir ce que nous avons commencé et tu souhaiteras de n'être jamais née! »

Erza prit Arcadios sur ses épaules puis, difficilement, monta jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Elle l'amena aussitôt à l'infirmerie disant au médecin de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait et le plus vite possible.

Par la suite, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de trône pour aviser le roi de ce qu'il s'était produit et de l'avertir du danger que courait la princesse Jade. Lorsque le roi Toma fut au courant, il ordonna à sa garde royal de parcourir le royaume en entier à la recherche de Lucy et de sa fille. Malheureusement pour lui, Gray et la princesse Jade furent introuvable.

C'est à ce moment précis que la guerre des sept royaumes débuta.

* * *

 **Bon, bon, bon..!**

 **J'attends de vos nouvelles. Un chapitre un peu plus mouvementé qu'à l'habitude!**

 **Masane : Bonjour! Incorporer un peu d'humeur est toujours bien :) Si j'arrive à vous faire rire et faire en sorte de gêner notre blonde, je suis aux anges! Oui, j'ai décidé d'être claire et rapide pour une fois. Cependant, ce sera la dernière ;) Merci beaucoup! Un compliment comme celui-ci se prend très bien et me motive encore plus. À la prochaine ^^**

 **Mlodie932 : Bonjour, merci beaucoup :) J'espère que cette suite t'a plu également!**

 **ByakuyaFan : Bonjour! Désolée d'avoir été un peu lente pour le chapitre précédent. J'espère que celui-ci est arrivé plus rapidement :) Je suis d'accord avec toi, chacune commence à apprendre de l'autre et de se fait, elle se rapproche sans même à avoirà forcer quoi que ce soit. Ahh... Désolée, la fin est celle que tu n'espérais pas voir! Pour ce qui est de Gray, présentement il suit le chemin des ténébres. Peut-être qu'un jour, il retrouvera la lumière. Merci beaucoup pour tout, à la prochaine ^^**

 **Novia974 : Bonjour, heureuse de te savoir heureuse :D Je crois que tout le monde aurait préférer qu'elle partage le même lit pour une raison qui n'aurait été qu'un stratagème afin d'être près l'une de l'autre. Effectivement, tout part en vrille. Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine ^^**

 **AmandineReader : Bonjour! Merci pour tout :)**

 **MissHarpie : Bonjour! Tout le plaisir est pour moi! Merci de me lire, de commenter chaque chapitre et de suivre cette fiction :)**

 **Link345 : Bonjour, eh bien le voici! J'espère qu'il t'a plu :) Merci et à la prochaine ^^**


	13. Début de la partie d'échec

**Bien le bonjour à tous!**

 **Je suis finalement de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation, afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation, afin de détruire l'amour et la vérité, afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la... Oh! Désolée, Pokémon Go est encore dans mon système.**

 **Revenons à notre sujet principal, voulez-vous?**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard, j'ai dévié de mon droit chemin quelques temps, mais aujourd'hui, je suis revenue et en forme plus que jamais!**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci encore pour tout!**

* * *

Chapitre 13

 _Assis sur son trône, le roi Toma se trouvait en face des dragons jumeaux ainsi que de Minerva, la dame de Fiore. Son visage si détendu n'était plus, son sourire contagieux avait disparu et des cernes de fatigue avait fait leur apparition. L'enlèvement de sa fille Jade datait que de la veille mais cela avait eu un effet dévastateur sur le roi du royaume soleil._

 _Il regarda à l'endroit de Sting, un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde et hérissée. Il avait des yeux bleus foncés bridés ainsi qu'une cicatrice fine au-dessus de son œil droit. Puis, le roi Toma jeta un regard vers Rogue, l'autre dragon slayer. Celui-ci avait le même âge que Sting et avait des cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui descendaient jusqu'à sa nuque. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge perçant ressemblant à ceux d'un serpent. Il finit ensuite par regarder Minerva qui contrairement aux autres, soutenait son regard envers le roi. Minerva était une femme assez grande possédant de longs cheveux foncés qui brillaient à la lumière du jour._

 _Lorsque le roi eut finit de regarder ses mages les plus forts de son royaume, il ferma ses yeux quelques secondes puis les ouvrit. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches puis prit enfin la parole._

 _\- Je vous ai fait venir pour une raison précise. Comme vous le savez, ma chère fille s'est fait enlever hier matin par Gray Fullbuster. Selon mes sources, il agirait sous la bannière d'Alvarez. C'est pourquoi, j'exige que vous vous dirigez vers la frontière de notre royaume et celle d'Alvarez afin de trouver des informations, de capturer des otages qui pourraient nous aider à avancer ou bien de rattraper Gray et ma fille s'ils sont toujours dans les alentour._

 _\- Bien! Répondirent les trois en chœur. Est-ce qu'Arcadios nous accompagnera? Ajouta Minerva calmement._

 _\- Arcadios n'est pas en mesure de se battre et encore moins de bouger. Ce ne sera que vous trois. Partez immédiatement. Finit par dire le roi Toma._

 _Sans aucun mot de plus, ils partirent du palais et se dirigèrent vers le Nord-Est de Niveis._

Le lendemain matin, deux jours depuis la disparition de la princesse Jade et Lucy…

Toujours assis sur son trône, le roi Toma n'avait eu aucune nouvelle des dragons jumeaux et de Minerva. Sa fille chérie avait disparu et il n'avait rien trouvé qui pourrait l'aider. Son regard vide s'était poser sur la fameuse lettre que Gray lui avait remis lors de son arrivé à Fiore. Il ne l'avait pas ouverte, refusant de lire quoi que ce soit provenant d'Alvarez. Il l'a regardait depuis un moment déjà se disant qu'il devait la lire. Se disant que s'il l'avait lu le jour même peut-être que sa fille serait encore avec lui. Les mains faibles, il attrapa l'enveloppe portant le sceau du roi Zeleph. Difficilement, il l'ouvrit et en sortit la lettre.

 _Cher roi Toma,_

 _Cette lettre a pour but de vous prévenir. De vous prévenir de nos intentions ainsi que de la guerre qui arrivera sous peu. Cette lettre vous donne la chance de choisir votre camp. Cette lettre vous donne la chance de protéger votre peuple et votre fille adorée. Nous vous demandons donc, de choisir entre la guerre ou bien la sécurité. Rejoignez Alvarez ainsi qu'Ophidia et rien n'arrivera à votre peuple et votre fille. Promettez-nous allégeance et nous vous promettons de vous garder en vie. Le temps n'est pas un luxe que nous pouvons prendre. Répondez-nous le plus tôt possible, sinon il sera trop tard. Rejoignez l'alliance d'Aquila, Ishtav et Equus et périrez._

 _Vous avez le choix mais ne soyez pas trop long, nous détestons attendre._

 _Sincèrement, le royaume d'Alvarez._

Une larme toma sur la feuille puis une autre. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas ouvert cette lettre quand il le fallait? Tout ceci était de sa faute. Il resserra sa main qui chiffonna au même moment le papier. Il venait tout juste d'envoyer ses mages les plus puissants à la frontière ordonnant d'attaquer tout ce qui provenait d'Alvarez. Il venait tout juste de condamner son peuple ainsi que sa fille. Il n'avait aucun retour arrière possible.

* * *

Royaume d'Aquila, salle de réunion du palais…

Debout près d'une fenêtre, la reine d'Aquila observait la mer qui apparaissait au loin. Elle se demandait comment allait sa fille et si son voyage se passait bien. Avait-elle rencontré de nouvelles personnes? S'était-elle fait des amies? S'entendait-elle bien avec Erza? Aurait-elle dû partir à sa place ou bien partir avec elle? Toutes ces questions qui restaient sans réponse. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle avait accepté le départ de sa fille, elle savait très bien qu'elle allait s'inquiéter à chaque jour. Les mères ne font que cela mais malgré tout, elle ne changerait aucunement sa situation présente.

Sans même qu'elle ne l'entende, Ul l'avait rejoint, une lettre à la main. Doucement, elle déposa sa main sur l'épaule de sa reine ainsi que de sa meilleure amie.

\- Layla, nous avons reçu un message provenant de Fiore. Ce doit être des nouvelles de Lucy. Lança Ul un petit sourire en coin.

Rapidement, Layla se retourna puis attrapa l'enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit puis l'a lu à basse voix.

 _À la reine Layla Heartfilia d'Aquila,_

 _Nous tenons à vous informer d'une triste nouvelle. La princesse Lucy ainsi que la princesse Jade ont été enlevé. Nous avons tout tenté pour les retrouver mais sans succès. La chevalière Erza Scarlet a aussi fait de son possible mais sans succès. Elle s'est aussitôt dirigée vers le royaume d'Ishtav pour les informer de la situation. Avec les informations que nous disposons, les responsables sont Alvarez, Ophidia ainsi que votre mage Gray Fullbuster. Concernant votre fille, elle serait apparemment entre les mains de la reine d'Ophidia. Nous voulons aussi vous informer que Gray Fullbuster est désormais une cible pour notre royaume et ne sera aucunement épargné. Pour le moment, le roi Toma ne souhaite recevoir aucune visite et aucune lettre. Nous espérons que la recherche de la princesse Lucy sera positive et qu'elle sera de retour parmi vous très bientôt._

 _Cordialement, le royaume de Fiore._

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de la reine. Elle regardait le bout de papier tout en n'ayant aucune réaction. Ul, qui était toujours près d'elle, l'observait tristement.

\- Nous… Nous allons la retrouver Layla. Ajouta finalement la mère de Gray.

\- Elle peut être n'importe où. Nous ignorons l'emplacement du palais d'Ophidia. Nous n'avons aucune piste! Finit par répondre Layla, un brin de colère dans sa voix.

\- J'enverrai des agents à la recherche du palais, nous ferons tout pour retrouver Lucy. J'enverrai également Ultear, elle trouvera une piste.

\- J'ordonne qu'on envoie tous les agents disponibles à la recherche du palais d'Ophidia. J'ordonne que toutes personnes au courant de quoi que ce soit, soit emmener ici et interrogé jusqu'à ce que nous obtenons les réponses espérées.

\- Bien sûr, tout cela sera fait dès maintenant. Je pars aviser nos troupes. Répondit Ul qui se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Et… Ajouta Layla fermement. Pour ce qui est de Gray. Sa mission consistait à rassembler des informations sur le royaume d'Alvarez ainsi que sur les intentions de Jude. Participer à la capture de Lucy et la princesse Jade ne faisait pas partie de sa mission. Je suis prête à lui laisser une dernière chance de me prouver qu'il fait toujours partie de notre famille, sinon, je n'aurai aucun remords. Termina Layla, une larme coulant le long de son visage fin et pâle.

\- Tu as raison, malgré qu'il soit mon fils, je n'accepterai aucune trahison de sa part. Finit par dire Ul qui quitta la pièce, laissant la reine seule avec son chagrin et sa colère.

Elle resta quelques minutes immobile à fixer le vide. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle alla aussitôt convoquer une réunion d'urgence de l'Alliance des trois royaumes. Elle ajouta également que la réunion allait avoir lieu le soir même.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, palais d'Ishtav…

Les grandes portes du hall s'ouvrirent à une vitesse hors de l'ordinaire, révélant par la suite la chevalière d'Ishtav. Marchant d'un pas droit, elle se dirigea vers la salle des réunions où se trouvait, la reine Mavis ainsi que Mirajane Strauss. Pour une deuxième fois en si peu de temps, les portes du palais s'ouvrirent rapidement. Erza entra dans la grande pièce ronde puis aperçu la reine ainsi que sa conseillère en pleine discussion.

\- Je suis navré de vous déranger mais je dois vous parler de…

\- Nous sommes au courant Erza. Coupa Mirajane calmement.

\- Vous êtes au courant..?

\- Oui, nul besoin de nous expliquer. Ajouta à nouveau la conseillère.

\- Dans ce cas, vous savez que nous devons à tout prix faire quelque chose pour la princesse d'Aquila!

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens Erza, mais nous devons nous rendre à Aquila ce soir pour parler et trouver une solution. Répondit la reine.

\- Nous allons perdre du temps! Je connais Kyouka, elle ne sera pas clémente à l'endroit de la princesse. On doit partir à sa rechercher!

\- Cela ne nous mènera à rien. Tandis que si nous avons une réunion les trois royaumes, nous pourrons établir une stratégie qui marchera. Ajouta Mavis.

\- Dans ce cas, allez à Aquila et laissez-moi partir à la recherche de la princesse.

\- Non, je suis désolée.

\- Je me devais de la protéger et j'ai failli à ma tâche. Malgré mon devoir de chevalier, je me dois de partir la retrouver!

\- Erza, écoute Mavis… Ait confiance. Lança Mirajane qui tenta de la calmer.

\- Avoir confiance..? Lucy avait confiance en moi et regarder ce qui s'est passé! Ophidia doit payer, Kyouka doit payer et si je dois m'en charger alors soit!

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à être en colère, tu n'es pas la seule à ressentir de la tristesse. Pense à Layla. Rien ne sert de foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir. Assiste à la réunion et si après cela tu désires partir à sa recherche, alors je te laisserai partir. Conclu Mavis avec une fois calme et détendu.

\- Très bien, je vais vous attendre à la salle de téléportation. Finit par dire la chevalière qui partit aussitôt.

Mavis poussa un soupir suivit de Mirajane. Les deux se lancèrent ensuite un regard qui signifiait la même chose. Erza était dur à contrôler une fois en colère. Avoir réussi à la convaincre de participer à la réunion était un exploit. Cependant, Mavis et Mirajane ne pouvaient pas en vouloir à la chevalière puisque s'était la première fois qu'elle agissait de la sorte pour une personne. S'était la première fois qu'elle se fâchait et qu'elle tenait une opinion pour une seule personne. Alors, la reine et la conseillère ne pouvaient se fâcher après Erza.

Après avoir terminé les préparatifs, elles rejoignirent la chevalière au sous-sol. Dès qu'elles ouvrirent la porte menant à la salle de téléportation, Erza se trouvait là, prête à partir. Cette salle était spéciale et rare. Il n'existait que trois pièces comme celle-ci. Une à Ishtav, une autre à Equus et la dernière à Aquila. Il n'était possible que de se téléporter à ces trois endroits. L'usage de la téléportation utilisait beaucoup de magie et ne pouvait être utilisé que par les rois et reines du royaume qui possédait cette pièce. De roi en roi et de reine en reine, ils se transmettaient une marque qui permettait d'activer le portail de téléportation. Alors, dans le pays entier, seul Makarov, Mavis, Layla et Jude était en mesure d'activer ces portails.

Ces portails avaient été créés lors de la grande guerre de Niveis cinq-cents ans plus tôt. Le royaume d'Aquila, d'Equus ainsi qu'Ishtav faisaient partie d'une alliance qui datait depuis des années. Ce fut l'ancêtre de Mavis qui créa les portails puis la marque qui allait activer ceux-ci. Il transmit par la suite le savoir de cette magie aux rois et reines d'Aquila et d'Equus. Le but de ces portails consistait à déplacer des troupes de guerre ou bien des civiles afin d'aider la survie de chacun. Bien que le niveau de magie devait être élevé pour l'utiliser, les rois et reines d'autrefois n'avaient jamais hésité à s'en servir.

Désormais sur la plateforme, Mavis mit sa main devant elle puis ferma les yeux. Une lueur bleue entoura Mavis jusqu'à ce qu'une marque de même couleur apparaisse sur sa main. Dès que le signe apparu, Mavis, Erza et Mirajane furent entouré par un rayon bleuté et une fois celui-ci disparu, il n'y avait plus personne.

* * *

Royaume d'Equus, palais du roi Makarov…

Makarov Dreyar était assis dans une taverne du village en compagnie de son conseiller Gildarts Clive ainsi que sa fille Cana Alberona. Tous les trois devaient être à leur troisième tonneau de bière lorsqu'un jeune homme à la chevelure rose et un chat bleu volant entrèrent d'une manière bruyante.

\- Papi! Une lettre pour toi. Lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bar.

\- Natsu, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas appeler le roi papi. Rétorqua Gildarts.

\- Tellement de fois que je ne m'en rappel pas! Et puis, comment devrai-je l'appeler sinon? Mon seigneur? Ça ne marcherait pas! Papi va à merveille avec son âge. Répondit Natsu tout sourire en distribuant la lettre au roi.

\- Que tu peux être imbécile parfois… Murmura Cana en se secouant le visage.

\- Aye! S'écria le chat tout près.

\- Happy! Ne te met pas de leur côté!

\- Désolé Natsu mais Cana m'a promis de me donner du poisson pour souper. Ajouta le chat en bavant déjà.

La conversation fut interrompue par Makarov qui se leva de son tabouret sans avertissement. Son visage joyeux et ses joues légèrement rosées avaient disparu en un regard sérieux et inquiet.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Questionna son conseiller.

\- C'est une lettre provenant de Layla. Une réunion d'urgence est convoquée.

\- Pour quelle raison? Demanda Cana qui s'était redressé.

\- La capture de la princesse Lucy et de la princesse Jade de Fiore.

\- Lucy!? S'écria Cana.

\- Comment deux princesses ont-elles pu se faire capturer si facilement? Erza était avec Lucy, non? Et la princesse Jade dans son palais? Demanda Gildarts pensif.

\- Je l'ignore, mais cette réunion ne sera pas qu'une conversation stratégique pour retrouver les princesses. Ce sera également une réunion qui débutera la deuxième grande guerre de Niveis… Répondit le roi d'un ton peu encourageant.

\- La deuxième grande guerre..? Susurra Natsu intrigué.

\- Nous allons devoir utiliser la salle de téléportation. Gildarts, tu m'accompagneras. Natsu et Cana, je vous confis la garde d'Equus en notre absence.

\- Quoi!? S'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici! Lucy a besoin de moi! S'écria Cana.

\- Et moi, je ne veux pas rester ici à ne rien faire! Envoyez-moi botté les fesses de ceux qui nous en veulent papi!

\- Ce n'est que temporaire. Ce sera ainsi jusqu'à ce que je change les ordres. Finit par dire le roi en quittant la taverne.

\- La responsabilité que vous confit le roi n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Je compte sur vous deux pour protéger les habitants de ce royaume. Ajouta Gildarts avant de partir rejoindre le roi à l'extérieur.

* * *

Royaume d'Alvarez, palais du roi Zeleph…

Un mage aux cheveux aussi noir qu'un corbeau marchait dans une allée sombre tout en ayant une jeune femme endormit dans ses bras. Il continua sa route puis, quelques minutes plus tard, arriva près d'une cellule. Elle comportait un lit, un abreuvoir et un miroir. Un garde se trouvant près ouvrit la grille afin que le mage puisse déposer délicatement la femme dans le lit. Sans attendre, il sortit de la cellule, referma la porte, jeta un dernier regard à celle qui lui avait offert foyer durant quelques jours puis quitta. Ses pensées ne cessaient de se bousculer. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait trahit son royaume, il avait trahit sa famille. Quel sort lui était-il réservé dorénavant? Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner de ce qu'il venait de faire. Jamais il ne pourrait regarder Layla droit dans les yeux, sa mère ainsi que Lucy, la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Tous allait le prendre pour un traitre, tous allait le haïr jusqu'à sa mort. Il avait tout perdu.

« J'ai échoué… »

\- Gray, tu es de retour. Lança une voix se trouvant devant lui.

Ne pouvant pas paraitre faible et ébranlé devant qui que ce soit, le jeune homme releva son visage pour faire face à celui qui l'avait interpelé.

\- Oui, j'ai des nouvelles pour le roi.

\- Très bien, suis-moi. Lança Jude en reprenant sa route.

Le père de Lucy l'amena jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Zeleph et Invel s'y trouvaient déjà. Jude pris place sur une chaise faisant signe à Gray de faire de même.

\- Heureux de te revoir Gray. Lança le roi tout en ayant un sourire.

\- As-tu de bonnes nouvelles à nous annoncer? Ajouta Invel visiblement impatient.

\- Et bien, les nouvelles varient selon les points de vue. Répondit le mage de glace.

\- Ce qui veut dire? Demanda le conseiller qui replaça sa lunette au même moment.

\- La princesse Jade de Fiore se trouve dans une cellule du palais. La princesse Lucy s'est également faite enlevé, cependant… Le fils d'Ul s'arrêta un moment, craintif à l'idée de leur dire la suite.

\- Cependant? Continua Zeleph.

\- Kyouka et Seilah l'ont amené à Ophidia. Lorsque je suis arrivé près du lac, le bateau n'était plus.

\- Elles ont osées trahir le roi!? S'écria Invel.

\- Pourquoi étiez-vous séparé pour effectuer le plan? Questionna à son tour Jude.

\- Nous avions convenu de nous séparer pour être plus rapide et partir au plus vite. J'étais sensé me charger de Lucy mais elles s'y sont opposées aussitôt.

\- Pour quel raison? Ajouta Jude.

\- Je l'ignore. Ensuite, je ne les ai pas revues. J'en suis donc venu à la conclusion qu'elles ont quittée pour Ophidia.

\- Je vais me charger de ce problème personnellement. Lança Zeleph calmement. Y a-t-il autre chose?

\- Fiore a envoyé ses dragons jumeaux ainsi que leur dame à la frontière de nos deux royaumes. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être là pour former une alliance.

\- Dans ce cas, nous enverrons nous aussi des membres de notre royaumes. Le roi Toma n'a pas très bien comprit ce que le mot périr signifie. Répondit Invel.

* * *

Royaume d'Ophidia, endroit inconnu…

Lucy marchait depuis un moment déjà, les mains menottés afin qu'elle ne puisse utiliser sa magie et les yeux bandés. Elle pouvait entendre les pas devant elle ainsi que des pas se trouvant derrière elle. Une main se posait quelques fois sur son dos afin qu'elle avance plus rapidement. Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait. Elles avaient traversé le lac puis ensuite, le noir total. Elle avait marché sur des roches, de la pelouse, avait monté en hauteur mais tout cela ne lui servait à rien puisqu'elle ne connaissait nullement Ophidia. Personne ne connaissait l'emplacement du palais. Personne n'allait pouvoir la sauver. Elle allait devoir le faire elle-même d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sa seule chance d'être retrouvée était si elle se trouvait dans un autre royaume que celui de Kyouka, mais il y avait peu de chance.

Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir qui grinçait affreusement. Elle se fit diriger par la main qui se trouvait dans son dos ainsi que par l'écho des pas de celle qui se trouvait devant elle. Lucy marcha quelques minutes puis descendit des marches et remarcha durant un moment. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin, elle entendit pour une seconde fois une porte s'ouvrir. Sans avertissement, elle se fit pousser droit devant. Lucy avança de quelques pas rapidement puis tenta de reprendre son équilibre perdu. S'étant enfin redressé, elle sentit des mains attraper les siennes. Aussitôt, elle se retrouva les bras en l'air, attacher sans qu'elle ne puisse les bouger.

\- Comment vais-je faire pour ne pas te faire mal..? Lança une voix qu'elle reconnaissait désormais.

\- Peu importe ce que vous allez me faire, vous ne gagnerez pas. Rétorqua glacialement la princesse.

\- Intéressant… Murmura à nouveau la voix.

À nouveau, elle sentit des mains, mais cette fois-ci, sur ses chevilles. Quelque chose de froid se referma autour de celles-ci qui l'empêcha de bouger ses jambes d'un centimètre.

\- Je ne croyais pas que vous aviez si peur de me voir m'échapper de cet endroit. Lança la blonde.

Elle put entendre un rire peu agréable qui se rapprocha de plus en plus près. Une main composée de griffe se déposa sur sa joue puis doucement se dirigea vers son oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son bandeau qui lui voilait les yeux tomber au sol. Clignant des yeux à maintes reprises, elle réussit finalement à reconnaitre Kyouka qui se trouvait devant elle.

\- Ne soit pas trop sûr de toi et ne compte pas sur une certaine personne pour venir te sauver. Répondit la reine d'Ophidia qui lui tourna le dos pour quitter la cellule. Oh… Je serai de retour sous peu. Nous profiterons de la compagnie de l'une et l'autre. Finit-elle par dire en quittant.

Lucy observa la porte se refermer devant elle ainsi que la reine disparaitre. Profitant de cette solitude, elle tente de bouger ses jambes mais sans succès. Elle secoua ses mains pour les sortir des menottes mais cela ne marcha pas. Elle avait peut-être paru sûre d'elle mais présentement, elle paniquait. Qu'allait-elle faire?

« Je suis incapable de bouger, incapable d'utiliser ma magie, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit… Je suis dans le pétrin. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire. Si seulement Erza pouvait être là… J'aurais dû accepter sa demande concernant la promenade dans le jardin. Je… J'ai peut-être mérité ce sort après tout. »

Un peu plus loin dans la bâtisse, la reine Kyouka se trouvait dans sa chambre en compagnie de sa conseillère Seilah.

\- Allez-vous retourner la voir? Demanda la mage possédant le macro.

\- Évidemment, une femme comme elle ne peut rester dans une cellule seule. J'ai bien l'intention de me faire plaisir quelques temps et lorsqu'Erza saura ce que j'ai fait, elle deviendra si furieuse… Et enfin, je la tuerai de mes mains.

\- Vous faites tout cela pour vaincre Erza Scarlet?

\- Tu as peut-être oublié ce qu'elle nous a fait il y a quelques années!? S'écria la reine.

\- Non, je n'oublierai jamais. Elle vous a marqué et a été marqué par vous. Répondit Seilah.

\- Ce jour où Erza s'est interposée entre ces villageois et moi, elle a commis une énorme erreur. Celle d'avoir osé m'affronter et de m'avoir empêché de m'emparer du village de Jaranoff! Cette marque dans mon dos, n'est rien à comparer de ce qu'Erza Scarlet subira!

\- Vous avez rason.

\- Maintenant… Commença la reine en se dirigeant vers sa conseillère. Ne me parle plus de cette chevalière, comprit?

\- Oui, je suis désolée…

\- Tu te feras pardonner ce soir. Tu peux quitter, assure-toi que tous les membres de l'escouade Tartaros soit ici.

\- Comme vous le désiré votre altesse. Répondit la jeune femme qui quitta aussitôt la chambre de sa reine.

\- Tu as toujours été une femme qui passe ses désirs avant tout. Lança une voix calme se trouvant derrière la reine.

Surprise, celle-ci se retourna pour apercevoir le visage du roi d'Alvarez dans sa lacrima-vision.

\- Zel… Seigneur Zeleph.

\- Je sais maintenant pour quelle raison tu as désobéis à mes ordres. Ne crois-tu pas que tu devais m'en parler tout d'abord?

\- Bien que nous soyons alliés, cela ne vous donne pas tous les droits contre moi. Je suis reine d'Ophidia et vous roi d'Alvarez, nous sommes sur le même niveau de la pyramide.

\- Bien entendu, seulement, décider de ramener la princesse d'Aquila dans votre royaume sans même en avoir parlé n'est pas un acte positif pour notre alliance. Vous savez très bien qu'Alvarez détruirait Ophidia sans difficulté, je vous détruirais sans difficulté. Rétorqua Zeleph plus froidement.

\- Serait-ce une déclaration de guerre?

Un petit sourire se percha sur les lèvres du roi d'Alvarez suivit d'un rire.

\- Bien sûr que non. Si nous voulons mettre à terre Aquila, Ishtav, Equus, Fiore et Paelsia, nous nous devons de coopérer. Je tenais seulement à vous mettre en garde. Je ne tolérerai aucune autre trahison de votre part et aucune erreur. Si nous voulons réussir, Lucy doit rester vivante.

\- Bien entendu.

\- Le fait d'avoir deux princesses à deux endroits différents est à notre avantage. Soyez alerte, la guerre commencera sous peu. Finit par dire le roi en quittant la conversation.

« Je croyais devoir m'expliquer beaucoup plus… Le voir aussi calme ne me réjouis pas. J'ai besoin d'aller me détendre un peu et je connais l'endroit idéal pour cela. Erza Scarlet, quel dommage que tu ne sois pas là pour voir ta si précieuse princesse entre mes mains. »

Kyouka retira son casque, dévoilant ainsi son visage humain ainsi que ses longs cheveux blonds. Ne voulant perdre une minute de plus, elle sortit de sa chambre puis se dirigea vers le sous-sol du palais. Lorsque celle-ci se retrouva devant la cellule de Lucy, un sourire se percha sur son visage neutre. Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte pour retrouver une jeune femme ligotée de haut en bas qui la regardait d'un regard froid. Un regard qui l'a rendait encore plus désirable qu'elle l'était pour la reine.

\- Que dirais-tu de jouer un peu? Ne t'en fait pas, Erza n'en saura rien. Lança Kyouka qui échappa un rire aussi noir que les ténèbres.

* * *

 **Alors..?**

 **Je sais que ce chapitre semble ne pas avancer mais je me devais d'expliquer la situation de tous les royaumes toucher pas le kidnpping des princesses.**

 **ByakuyaFan : Bonjour, je comprends ta quiétude, Kyouka n'est pas quelqu'un de tendre en effet et Lucy n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. Je peux te dire qu'Erza n'a aucunement l'intention de laisser Lucy à cette reine tyrannique. Seulement, il faut qu'elle réussisse à trouver le palais qui reste introuvable depuis des années. Merci beaucoup! Je peux dire que mon boost de vitesse à perdu de l'effet durant les derniers deux mois! Mais je suis déterminée à reprendre mes publications rapides! Ne lâche surtout pas ton écriture et merci pour tout! À la prochaine ^^**

 **Masane : Bonjour, effectivement, il est rare de nos jours de voir une Erza si en colère qu'elle pourrait détruire des montagnes et des armés entières... Je tenais à conserver son caractère tel quel et nous le savons tous qu'Erza peut vite se mettre en colère lorsqu'on s'attaque à ce qu'elle aime. Merci beaucoup! Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour la suite, surtout si tu as vérifié tes mails à chaque jour durant près de deux mois! Arrêter un anime en cour pour lire ma fiction :O C'est la première fois qu'on me dit cela et ça me rend extrêmement heureuse :) Merci encore pour tout et à la prochaine ^^**

 **MissHarpie : Bonjour, merci à toi de prendre le temps de m'écrire et de lire cette fiction! Je suis d'accord avec toi, attention tout le monde, Erza arrive et ce ne sera pas très beau à voir! Merci encore :)**

 **Link345 : Bonjour! Merci pour ce commentaire si agréable à lire. J'espère que cette suite a été à la hauteur de tes attentes. Merci encore pour tout ^^**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine ^^**


	14. Le roi a parlé

**Bien le bonjour! J'espère que vous allez tous bien?**

 **Voici finalement le chapitre 14.**

 **Un jour, je reprendrai mon rythme de publication de deux semaines, c'est une promesse!**

 **Merci de continuer de me suivre et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 14

Trois jours depuis l'enlèvement des princesses…

L'unité de trois déployé par le roi Toma de Fiore marchait en direction du Nord-Ouest vers le territoire d'Alvarez. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient partit du palais. Ils avaient traversé le village de Damara appartenant à leur royaume, percer les plaines d'émeraudes puis avait franchi le frontière Alvarienne sans aucune difficulté. Ils n'avaient pas aperçut la princesse Jade ni Gray Fullbuster, les villageois les plus près de la frontière n'avaient aucune information à leur donner et aucun ennemi ne s'était montré jusqu'à présent.

\- C'est beaucoup trop calme à mon goût. Lança la dame de Fiore, nommé Minerva.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. En vue des évènements, Alvarez aurait posté des gardes ou bien des mages afin que l'entrée au royaume soit contrôlée. Ajouta Rogue, l'un des jumeaux dragons.

\- C'est notre jour de chance dans ce cas! On aura qu'à entrer là-bas et bousiller tous ceux qui osent s'approcher de nous! S'écria Sting n'ayant aucune quiétude.

\- Si tu penses ainsi, tu ne vivras pas longtemps. Répondit Rogue.

\- Et tu crois qu'en te la jouant prudent et intelligent tu vivras plus longtemps!?

\- J'espère que tu réalises que ce que tu viens de dire est totalement stupide.

Sting arrêta le pas et regarda son partenaire l'air furieux. S'apprêtant à lui répondre, il fut stoppé par Minerva.

\- Arrêtez tous les deux. Nous sommes en territoire ennemi. Ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire repérer. Notre but est de retrouver la princesse Jade.

Malgré son entêtement, Sting redoutait la dame de Fiore. Il se contenta de faire ce qu'elle demanda et poursuivit son chemin sans ne rien dire de plus. De plus en plus qu'ils avançaient, de plus en plus le froid du Nord se faisait ressentir. Le sol vert devenait jaune et froid, le ciel s'obscurcissait d'avantage et les vents étaient glacials. Au bout d'un instant, ils arrivèrent dans un endroit où la neige avait recouvert le sol et où un village se trouvait, détruit, n'ayant que des ruines. En inspectant les lieux, Rogue trouva une pancarte au sol ensevelit de neige. Il passa sa main sur celle-ci afin de lire ce qu'il y était inscrit.

\- Argon… Murmura-t-il. Ce doit être le nom de ce village. Enfin ce devait.

\- Rogue! Par ici! Lança Sting qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

Prenant soin de ne pas trébucher dans les débris ou bien de tomber sur un piège, le mage des ombres alla retrouver l'homme qui l'avait interpellé.

\- Que se passe-t-il Sting?

\- Regarde par là-bas. Répondit le blond en pointant de son doigt l'horizon.

Droit devant eux se trouvait la partie du village où les habitants devaient rester. Du sol jusqu'aux collines, tout était gelé. Les maisons, les lampadaires, des enfants, des parents. Décidé de se rapprocher pour mieux évalué la situation, les deux dragons appelèrent Minerva qui les rejoint sur cette scène de terreur.

\- Tout est gelé… Regarde leur expression sur leur visage. Ils n'ont eu aucune chance. Lança Rogue, un semblant de tristesse dans son ton de voix.

\- Cette magie, elle est plus puissante que celle de Gray. Plus puissante que nous trois réuni. Ajouta Minerva.

\- Pourquoi faire subir cela à un village innocent!? Ce ne sont pas censé être des gens d'Alvarez? Leur famille!? S'écria Sting éprit de haine en serrant les poings.

Un rire provenant de plus loin attira leur attention. En regardant autour d'eux, ils vinrent une femme assise sur un tas de débris en hauteur.

Celle-ci avait les cheveux blonds et courts, coupés au niveau de la nuque et aux yeux marron. Elle portait un hybride de col de tissu noir aux bordures dorées qui se coupe en triangle au-dessus de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs, à ce niveau-là, qu'un soutient gorge sans bretelles noir avec de la dentelle blanche aux extrémités. Elle possédait sur son avant-bras gauche une manchette décorée avec une aile et son bras droit semblait être inexistant, remplacé par une coque métallique sans doute faite d'or. Pour le bas, elle portait un pantacourt à rayures verticales blanches et noires. À sa taille, elle nouait un manteau qui traînait derrière elle à la manière d'une cape.

\- Qui es-tu!? S'écria Sting toujours aussi furieux.

\- Qui es-tu? Que veux-tu? Toujours ces mêmes questions insignifiantes. Pourquoi ne pas apprécier cette vue si sublime! Répondit la jeune femme tout sourire.

\- Cette vue si sublime!? Elle n'a rien de sublime! Tout est détruit, la vie à disparut de cet endroit! Rétorqua le blond.

\- Ne soit pas si sérieux. Ce village et ces gens n'étaient qu'un fardeau pour le roi d'Alvarez. Alors, le soldat de l'hiver s'en est chargé et le résultat n'est que plus parfait. Lança-t-elle en riant.

\- Comment peux-tu rire de tout cela? Questionna Rogue, beaucoup plus calme que son partenaire.

\- Simplement parce que s'est amusant. Les faibles périssent et les forts survivent. Alors, dites-moi. Dans quelle catégorie êtes-vous?

\- Dans celle où on va te mettre une raclé! S'écria le dragon jumeau blanc.

À ses mots, la femme recommença à rire encore plus fort jusqu'à en pleurer.

\- Espèce de..!

\- Sting. Coupa Minerva. Elle n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Ne tombe pas dans le panneau.

\- C'est elle qui sera vaincu par mon poing! S'écria le blonde en courant vers la femme situé un peu plus loin.

\- Sting! S'écrièrent les deux autres.

Le jeune homme arrêta sa course lorsqu'il se trouva entre ses compagnons et la femme mystérieuse.

\- Tu vas apprendre qu'on ne rigole pas contre un dragon!

Un sourire se percha sur les lèvres de la femme d'Alvarez. Elle se redressa puis sortit son épée de son fourreau. Elle resta là à regarder Sting, attendant l'attaque de celui-ci.

\- Hakuryû No Hôkô! (Hurlement du dragon blanc)

De sa bouche surgit un laser lumineux blanc qui se dirigea en plein sur la femme blonde. Lorsque son souffle se finit, la femme se trouvait au même endroit n'ayant aucune égratignure gardant le même sourire qu'elle avait avant. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Sting s'écroula au sol. Des coupures apparentes se trouvaient sur ses bras, ses jambes et une plus profonde près de son abdomen.

\- Arggh..! Cria-t-il une fois au sol.

\- Sting! S'écria Rogue qui se rua vers son ami.

\- C-comment!? Que s'est-il passé!? Demanda avec panique Minerva.

\- Je croyais que le combat serait plus divertissant que cela. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous éliminer. Déclara la femme Alvarienne, un aura machiavélique l'entourant.

* * *

Marchant dans le même corridor que la veille, Gray se dirigeait vers la cellule de la princesse Jade. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il y allait et ce qu'il allait dire mais sa tête lui disait d'y aller. L'endroit où étaient disposées les cellules était plus frais qu'au rez-de-chaussée. Gray le savait bien malgré sa grande tolérance au froid de l'hiver, il avait donc, en ses mains, une couverture épaisse.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant les grilles de fer, il aperçut la princesse assise, dos contre le mur, en ayant les yeux fermés. Elle ne semblait pas blessée ce qui rassura le jeune homme mais elle était sale. Ses vêtements étaient usés, ses cheveux entremêlés et son visage si blanc et soyeux laissait place à de la saleté.

Toujours en train de fixer la princesse, Gray attendit que le garde lui ouvre la grille. La porte désormais ouverte, il ne bougea pas d'un cheveu. Avait-il peur de faire face à la princesse? Se sentait-il comme un moins que rien? Oui… La voix de celle qui se trouvait devant lui, lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

\- Depuis quand un mage d'Alvarez a peur d'entrer dans une cellule où il n'y a qu'une femme sans défense?

\- Je… Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je suis venue vous voir…

\- Par pur compassion? Parce que vous avez des remords au fait que vous m'avez manipulez ainsi que mon père?

\- Non. Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien. Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour aider les négociations entre Alvarez et Fiore. Aucun mal ne vous sera fait.

\- Vous avez donc prétexté de vous intéresser à moi uniquement dans le but de me prendre en otage? Je ne vous aurais jamais cru si… égoïste, sans cœur.

\- C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que vous le croyez princesse. Je… Je suis dans une position inconfortable.

\- Effectivement. Entre vous et moi, je préfère être derrière ces barreaux que d'être perçu comme un traitre et un ennemi de la majorité de la nation entière.

\- Vous avez peut-être raison… Murmura Gray qui baissa son regard au sol.

\- Au final, c'est vous qui vivez dans cet enfer. De mon côté, je ne peux espérer que vous voir périr vous et le royaume d'Alvarez. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais m'étendre afin de retrouver ma paix intérieure.

Comme elle l'avait mentionné, la princesse Jade se coucha sur son lit puis se couvrit le corps de sa couverture, ne se préoccupant plus de la présence du mage de glace. De son côté, Gray regardait toujours au sol. Au bout de quelques secondes, il serra ses poings puis quitta la cellule. Son inquiétude et sa colère qu'ils refoulaient depuis quelques temps semblaient prendre le dessus sur lui. Il accéléra le pas pour se diriger à l'extérieur lorsqu'il entendit deux personnes se parler dans une pièce se trouvant à sa gauche. Le mage s'arrêta aussitôt et s'avança vers la porte légèrement entrouverte. Au son des voix, il put reconnaitre Jude ainsi que le conseillé du roi Invel.

« Que font-ils à parler dans un endroit si déserté du palais..? »

\- Alors, ma fille est détenue à Ophidia. Kyouka sait-elle à propos de sa magie? Parce qu'elle pourrait à nouveau faire acte de traitrise si cela est le cas.

\- Elle ne sait rien concernant la magie de Lucy. Elle la garde pour seul raison d'attirer cette chevalière d'Ishtav, Erza Scarlet.

\- Malgré l'importance de Lucy, vous avez décidé de la laisser là-bas? Si elle meurt ou bien s'échappe, nous ne pourrons réaliser notre but ultime.

\- Rien de tout cela ne se produira, la reine d'Ophidia a été aviser du roi lui-même. Ne vous inquiéter pas, cette magie unique sera entre nos mains d'ici peu et de se fait même, nous aurons le contrôle de Niveis en entier ainsi que le pouvoir des dieux.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison. Lucy n'a jamais utilisé sa dernière forme, elle ne la contrôle pas. C'est le moment de s'en emparer.

\- Il sera donc plus facile de se charger d'elle s'il arrive quoi que ce soit. Finit par dire Invel en replaçant sa lunette.

« Le pouvoir des dieux..? Mais de quoi parlent-ils? Lucy ne peut qu'utiliser une forme secondaire qui lui procure vitesse et puissance. Elle était censée n'être qu'un otage pour séparer les troupes d'Aquila, Ishtav et Equus. S'ils veulent Lucy… Je dois aller la protéger! Je dois faire quelque chose! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner encore une fois! »

Tranquillement, il recula de la porte puis reprit sa route pour monter au rez-de-chaussée. Plus calme que lorsqu'il avait quitté la cellule de la princesse Jade, il alla au jardin d'hiver du palais pour prendre place sur un banc recouvert de neige. Les yeux fixant l'horizon, il tenta de trouver un moyen d'aider la femme qu'il aimait avant que celle-ci ne soit entre les mains du roi d'Alvarez.

* * *

Dans une petite pièce ténébreuse se trouvait une jeune femme ligotée des mains et des pieds. Son accoutrement habituel ne se ressemblait en rien. Son débardeur blanc et bleu était déchiré au niveau de sa poitrine laissant son soutien-gorge à vue d'œil. Une des bretelles était coupée en deux ce qui faisait en sorte que son débardeur tirait légèrement sur le côté. Ses bras étaient marqués par des ecchymoses et des marques de griffe. Ses jambes ne faisaient pas exception à la situation et elle se trouvait nu pied. Des sueurs parcourant son corps en entier et glissaient le long de ses tempes. La seule partie indemne était son si joli visage qui rendait la reine d'Ophidia incapable de lui toucher. Sa respiration se faisait saccadée par la douleur et le manque de repos. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur n'allait pas tenir le coup encore très longtemps.

\- Je n'aurais pas eu à augmenter ta sensibilité si haute si tu avais coopéré avec moi Lucy… Lança faiblement Kyouka qui parcourait le corps de la blonde à l'aide de ses griffes affilées.

\- Nngh..! Vous… Vous n'aurez rien. Rien… De moi.

\- C'est ce que l'on verra princesse.

Sans aucun avertissement, Kyouka donna un coup sur l'abdomen de Lucy qui cria de douleur pour une autre fois depuis des heures.

\- AAAAAAHHHHHH!

\- Ce son… Il me rend si heureuse! Ce cri, ce cri qui me demande d'arrêter!

\- Ah… Ah…

\- Erza aimerait entendre tes cris si excitant! Une fois près d'ici, elle sera au première loge!

« Erza… »

* * *

Sur un chemin rocailleux des montagnes…

Une femme en armure marchait depuis plus de dix heures à la recherche de la princesse d'Aquila. Elle avait traversé la longue plage de la baie d'Aquila, passé la forêt de la trinité afin d'entrer dans la frontière d'Ophidia et présentement, elle marchait à travers des montagnes sur un sol rocheux et glissant.

« Lucy… »

 _La veille au soir, salle de réunion d'Aquila…_

 _Erza marchait en compagnie de Mirajane Strauss ainsi que de la reine d'Ishtav, Mavis Vermillion. Venant tout juste d'arriver de la salle de téléportation, elles se trouvaient à un étage de la salle des réunions. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la pièce, deux gardes si trouvaient et leur ouvrirent les portes. Autour de la grande table ronde, se trouvaient Layla Heartfilia, Ul Milkovich ainsi que Gajeel Redfox._

 _\- Vous voilà. Je suis navrée de vous avoir convoqué si rapidement mais il s'agit d'une situation d'urgence. Lança la reine d'Aquila qui s'était levée de son siège. Makarov et Gildarts ne devraient pas tarder. Asseyez-vous._

 _Comme demander, Mavis et Mirajane prirent place à la table, excepté Erza qui resta debout et de dirigea vers Layla._

 _\- Votre altesse… Débuta la chevalière qui mit un genou au sol. Vous m'aviez confié la princesse et j'ai échoué à a tâche. Je n'aurai de repos que lorsque je la ramènerai ici, à la maison. J'accepterai toutes punitions lors de mon retour, vous serez libre de décider de mon sort._

 _N'attendant pas de réponse de la part de la reine, Erza se releva et lança un dernier regard à Mirajane ainsi que Mavis. Son regard était déterminé, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de retrouver Lucy._

« Je n'aurai de repos que lorsque je te retrouverai et te ramènerai chez toi. D'ici là, je te chercherai jour et nuit. »

\- Je prends trop de temps! Il faut que j'y arrive au plus vite.

De sa magie chevaleresque, elle s'équipa de son armure aux ailes noires.

Cette armure était de couleur noire et avait une paire d'ailes, qui rappelaient ceux d'un dragon ou d'une chauve-souris. Autour du cou d'Erza, il y avait un protège-cou argent décoré par plusieurs pierres précieuses. Ses grandes protections d'épaules, chacune composée de deux plaques bordées d'argent une sur l'autre, présentaient des intersections d'argent sur elles-mêmes et sur le haut col, dont la forme rappelait celle d'une robe. Le bordé d'argent pectoral révélait beaucoup le décolleté d'Erza et son ventre. Les gants, minces et de couleur noire protégeaient ses mains. Les plaques protégeant ses jambes étaient bordées de petits morceaux argentés sur ses cuisses et genoux.

Les ailes de celle-ci lui permettait de voler et ce, rapidement sur une assez longue distance avant de devoir se reposer par manque de magie.

D'un grand saut, la chevalière d'Ishtav s'éleva dans les airs et disparut dans les cieux telle une étoile filante.

« J'arrive Lucy! »

* * *

Une troupe venant d'Aquila se trouvait dans la forêt de la trinité en direction de la frontière d'Ophidia. La conseillère de Layla participait à la mission. Malgré le fait qu'Erza Scarlet avait promis de revenir avec la princesse Lucy, l'alliance des trois avait jugé important d'envoyer une troupe afin d'aider pour les recherches. Personne n'avait trouvé le repaire de la reine D'Ophidia, Erza ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Ul s'était donc proposé pour partir à la recherche de la fille de sa meilleure. La raison qui l'avait poussé à y aller était le fait que tout ceci était à cause de son fil et que le bonheur de Layla était très important pour elle.

« Quelqu'un est passé par ici… Il y a des traces de pas. Ce doit être Erza. Sinon, un combat aura lieu très bientôt. » Pensa la conseillère d'Aquila qui regardait à l'endroit des traces qui menait à l'extérieur des bois.

\- Madame. Commença un mage soldat. Nous somme bientôt à la frontière d'Aquila, de Fiore et d'Ophidia. Devrions-nous préparer un plan d'intervention en cas d'attaque venant de Fiore ou bien d'Ophidia?

\- Je ne crois pas que Fiore ait envoyé des troupes pour nous exterminer. Le roi Toma ne parle plus à personne, nous n'avons rien à craindre de ce côté. Mais pour ce qui est de notre entrée à Ophidia, nous allons devoir être vigilant.

\- Si vous me le permettez madame, je crois que nous devrions séparer notre groupe en trois. Pénétrez dans le royaume sur trois endroits différent laissera une chance à une des troupes d'avancer plus profondément.

\- Si nous faisons cela, notre force sera diminuée et il est très probable qu'une des trois escouades ou même deux ne réussissent pas à franchir les montagnes rocheuses. Répondit Ul qui semblait incapable de décider du plan d'action.

\- Certes, mais tous les soldats présents sont au courant des risques afin de sauver la princesse d'Aquila. Nous servons le royaume ainsi que la reine. La peur de mourir ne nous affecte pas.

La conseillère lâcha un soupire. Que devait-elle faire? Elle ne pouvait pas perdre de temps. Elle devait choisir et maintenant.

« Tu n'as plus le luxe de décider de la vie et de la mort… Il faut qu'on avance et si nous devons perdre des hommes, si je dois perdre la vie pour cela, alors soit. »

\- Très bien. Nous diviserons l'unité en trois groupes. Le premier entrera vers le Sud-Ouest du royaume, longeant la rive jusqu'aux montagnes. Le second entrera en plein cœur d'Ophidia. Ce sera l'endroit le plus susceptible de se faire attaquer, alors je veux les hommes les plus forts dans ce groupe. Finalement, le dernier groupe marchera entre la frontière de Fiore et Ophidia jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive près du village de Jaranoff situé entre Ishtav et Ophidia. Une fois là-bas, ils descendront vers le Sud d'Ophidia.

\- Bien madame. Je vais immédiatement donner les ordres. Nous vous attendrons afin de connaitre les groupes ainsi que les directions à prendre. Termina le soldat mage en partant un peu plus loin.

« Ce sera peut-être ma dernière bataille. Layla, j'espère que tu arriveras à me pardonner ainsi qu'à mon fils… »

* * *

Assise sur son trône, la reine d'Aquila repensait à la réunion de la veille. Avaient-ils fait le bon choix dans leurs décisions? Aurait-elle dû quitter le royaume afin d'aider les recherches pour sa fille chérie? Ul qui était partie n'était pas là pour la conseiller et la rassuré. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et ne faisait que penser à Lucy.

Avec toutes les troupes envoyées à travers Niveis, le royaume d'Aquila se faisait silencieux et beaucoup moins protéger qu'il l'était habituellement. Près de deux cents mages étaient en compagnie d'Ul, l'escouade de Kagura ainsi qu'une cinquantaine d'hommes étaient en direction de Fiore afin d'aider le roi Toma en cas d'attaque malgré son absence depuis quelques jours. Ce qui ne restait plus que quelques mages ici pour protéger les habitants qui ne se doutaient de rien.

Pour ce qui était de Mavis et Mirajane, elles étaient retournées à Ishtav afin d'établir une stratégie qui aiderait la défense de l'alliance des trois royaumes ainsi que celui de Fiore. Étant proche du roi Toma, Layla avait clairement expliqué qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser à lui-même. Que la capture de sa fille devait l'affecter au plus haut point et qu'ils se devaient de lui venir en aide. Tous avaient été d'accord et tous avaient convenus d'envoyer quelques mages au royaume de Fiore afin d'aider pour de futur attaque surprise de la part d'Alvarez.

« Ul. Erza… Je vous en prie, ramenez-moi ma fille. »

* * *

Sur la mer, bateau à l'étendard d'Aquila, au Sud-Ouest du continent de Niveis…

Debout, sur le gaillard d'avant, Gildarts regardait l'horizon qui ne laissait paraitre que la mer calme. Lui et quelques hommes avaient pris la mer au matin en direction d'Ophidia. Quelques rumeurs disaient que l'entrée du palais se situait dans une grotte près de la falaise des morts. Évidemment, aucune personne n'était revenue vivant de ce voyage. On racontait, que les vagues étaient aussi hautes qu'un dragon, que les rochers étaient aussi coupant qu'une lame et qu'il n'y avait que la mort et rien d'autre.

Malgré ses rumeurs, Gildarts avait insisté pour s'y rendre lui-même. Bien sûr, Makarov, Mavis et Layla n'étaient pas en faveur de cette idée mais le père de Natsu et Cana n'avait pas l'intention de les écouter. Sa famille était en danger et il était prêt à tout pour les protéger.

\- C'est ce que l'on appelle le calme avant la tempête. Lança un mage qui venait tout juste de rejoindre le mage d'Equus.

\- Oui… Soyons prêt à toutes éventualités. Répondit-il gardant son sérieux.

* * *

Salle de téléportation, Equus…

Une lumière aussi bleue que le ciel apparu depuis un cercle sur une plateforme magique. Une fois la lumière dissimulée, un vieil homme se trouvait là, un genou au sol, quelque peu à bout de souffle.

« Deux fois en si peu de temps… Je ne me souvenais pas que la puissance requise était aussi élever que cela. Je commence à me faire vieux. » Se dit le roi d'Equus qui prit un petit moment avant de se relever complètement pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée du palais.

Une fois monté, il tenta de trouver Natsu ou bien Cana. Il avait une mission pour les deux et ils devaient partir au plus vite. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle du trône, personne dans la salle de réunion et ils ne se trouvaient pas dans leur chambre.

Soudain, le roi d'Equus comprit où pouvait se trouver l'un des deux individus. Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers les cuisines du palais. Avant même d'arriver, il pouvait entendre Natsu crié de joie ainsi qu'Happy qui savourait son poisson.

\- HAHAHAHAHA! C'est le paradis Happy!

\- Aye!

\- Étant roi, nous nous devons de manger le plus possible!

\- Aye!

De sa petite taille, Makarov entra dans la pièce sans être aperçu par Natsu ou Happy. Une fois assez près, il s'adressa aux deux imbéciles.

\- La nourriture est bonne?

\- Aye! S'écria Happy ne se rendant pas compte qu'il s'agissait de Makarov.

\- Papi!? Lança Natsu qui avala son poulet en une seule bouchée.

\- Ahhh!? Finit par dire Happy qui arrêta tout mouvement.

\- Bien, je vois que tout s'est bien passé en mon absence. Cependant, la partie de plaisir est terminée. Retrouve Cana, je dois vous parler le plus tôt possible. Je vous attendrez dans la salle des réunions. Conclu Makarov qui quitta la pièce calmement.

* * *

Quatre jours depuis l'enlèvement des princesses, terre à l'Est de Fiore…

Près d'un champ appartenant à une famille provenant du royaume de Fiore, se trouvaient un père et son fils qui labouraient leur terre. Un bruit provenant du chemin principal attira leur attention. Le plus jeune des deux mis sa main au-dessus de ses yeux afin de mieux percevoir ce qui s'approchait d'eux. Un vieux chariot de bois se rapprochait d'eux, tiré à l'aide d'étranges créatures ressemblant à des loups ayant de grandes ailes dorées. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus le jeune homme pouvait percevoir trois formes qui se faisaient trainé derrière le chariot, attaché à l'aide de corde ou bien de tissu.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda le fils qui s'avança vers la clôture qui donnait sur le chemin principal.

Lorsque le chariot passa enfin devant lui, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Non… Murmura-t-il.

* * *

Palais du roi Zeleph, Alvarez…

Les douze Spriggans se trouvaient réuni auprès de la table des réunions ainsi que Gray, Jude et le roi Zeleph. Il venait tout juste d'envoyer un cadeau spécial au roi Toma de Fiore et s'apprêtait enfin à bouger dans le début de cette guerre.

\- Je vous ai tous fait venir ici pour une raison précise. La grande guerre de Niveis est commencée. Nous allons nous emparer de tous les royaumes qui osent nous défier et régner sur cette terre comme des rois. Je vous assignerai des tâches précises qui se doivent d'être fait comme je le veux et quand je le voudrai. Certain de vous resterons ici, mais ne vous en faites pas, vous serez bien vite dans le cœur de l'action.

\- Envoyez-moi! Personne n'a de chance face à mon sable! S'écria un homme aux cheveux bruns qui étaient relevé dans les airs et en bataille retenus d'un bandeau ocre décoré par un œil d'Égyptien.

\- Ajil! Tu n'as aucun ordre à donner au roi. Coupa un vieil homme aux longs cheveux blancs ainsi qu'une moustache et une barbe de même couleur.

\- August à raison. Tu te dois d'être respectueux. Ajouta Invel aussi sérieux qu'à son habitude.

\- Vous êtes tous pareil! Aussi macabre les uns que les autres! Répondit le mage de sable.

\- Ajil. Lança le roi d'une voix sévère.

Au son de son nom, l'homme arrêta tout mouvement et parole. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse puis fixa la table.

\- Maintenant que j'ai à nouveau votre attention, je vais pouvoir nommer ceux qui doivent quitter le royaume. Ajil, tu iras au royaume de Paelsia. Tu prendras contrôle de celui-ci et détruira le chemin de la vallée profonde. Cela alarmera Equus et nous laissera du temps de plus pour augmenter notre masse.

\- Que le massacre commence! Répondit Ajil qui se leva de table pour quitter a pièce.

Zeleph poussa un léger soupire avant de reprendre son discours.

\- Dimaria, tu iras au pont Sud qui relie la terre ferme et le royaume de Fiore. Bradman, tu te dirigeras vers le pont Est de Fiore. Jacob, tu prendras le pont à l'Ouest. Votre mission est simple, empêcher tout intrus de pénétrer à l'intérieur de Fiore. Pendant ce temps, Invel et Gray iront au palais du roi Toma. J'ose espérer qu'il acceptera notre derrière offre, sinon, je vous ordonne de le tuer ainsi que tous les autres.

\- Compris. Répondirent les intéressés avant de quitter à leur tour la pièce.

\- Pour l'instant, ce sera tout. Je vous aviserai de votre départ lors du moment convenu. Finit par dire le roi aux sept Spriggans restant ainsi que Jude.

* * *

Cachot du palais d'Ophidia…

\- Cela fait maintenant quatre jours que tu es disparue et désormais bien loin de ta chère Erza. deux jours que je m'amuse avec ton corps si fragile. Seulement, pour ce troisième jours, j'ai envie de plus, tu comprends? Demanda Kyouka à la princesse d'Aquila qui ne bougeait pas.

Elle avait la tête basse, son corps tenu debout à l'aide de ses mains menottées ainsi que ses pieds ligotés. Elle n'avait plus de force, ne sentait plus ses jambes ni même ses doigts. Ses bras avaient des coupures profondes, son torse couvert de bleus. Son débardeur déchiré ne se trouvait plus sur elle mais au sol. Sa tenue était composée que de son soutien-gorge rose ainsi que d'une culotte de même couleur.

\- Tu dois me répondre lorsque je te parle princesse! S'écria la reine d'Ophidia en lui prenant le visage entre sa main. Ne m'oblige pas à remettre ta sensibilité au plus haut.

Désormais ses yeux dans ceux de la reine, Lucy ne répondit pas. Elle ne faisait que fixer ses yeux démoniaques qui s'apprêtaient à la torturer à nouveau.

\- Je vois que lueur d'espoir qui t'habitait n'est plus. Ta fierté s'est envolée comme tous tes rêves de liberté. La grande chevalière d'Ishtav ne sera pas contente lorsqu'elle apprendra que son petit joujou l'aura fait pour la première fois avec moi… Murmura la reine en rapprochant ses lèvres de celles de la blonde.

Ne pouvant rien faire, Lucy ferma ses yeux, espérant que ce cauchemar se finisse au plus vite.

\- Majesté. Lança un homme en armure qui venait tout juste de couper le moment entre Kyouka et Lucy.

À l'entente de son nom, la reine s'arrêta à mi-chemin lâchant le visage de Lucy au même moment qui tomba vers le bas par manque de force. Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'homme, un regard meurtrier l'accompagnant.

\- Que se passe-t-il pour que tu viennes me déranger en plein jeu? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- C'est le seigneur Zeleph. Il tient à vous parler immédiatement.

\- Toujours au mauvais moment… Très bien. Assure-toi de bien fermer la porte. Lança-t-elle en quitta la cellule de la princesse Lucy.

Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, la princesse releva légèrement son visage de sorte à regarder l'homme qui l'avait sauvé pour un certain temps. Sa vision était trouble mais elle remarqua son armure ainsi qu'une cape blanche rattaché sur ses épaules. Elle leva ses yeux un peu plus hauts afin de voir son visage et figea.

\- Gray… C'est toi..? Réussit-elle à demander faiblement.

\- Gray… Non, mais je sais très bien qui il est.

\- Gray… Murmura à nouveau la blonde avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

\- Qu'est-ce que mon fils a bien pu faire pour hanter tes pensées. Ajouta l'homme en s'avança vers elle. J'ai une dette envers ta mère. Elle sera payée lorsque je t'aurai sortie de cet endroit de malheur. Finit-il par dire.

* * *

 **Alors? Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? Je comprendrai très bien si vous trouver qu'il n'y a pas assez de développement pour toute l'attente que vous avez eu. Je suis navrée. Mais, je peux vous dire que dans les prochains chapitres, l'action et l'amour seront de retour.**

 **Masane : Bonjour, j'espère qu'il n'est pas 1h30 du matin che toi et que tu pourras lire ce chapitre avant de te coucher :) Heureusement, ce chapitre répond à certaines de tes questions. Gray est effectivement un agent double d'Aquila. Pour ce qui est du passé d'Erza et de Kyouka, il faudra attendre encore un peu. Concernant la magie de Lucy, tu as pu en entendre un peu parler dans ce chapitre mais pas totalement. Ele sera plus détaillée au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Pour ce qui est de Mard Geer, il fait partit de Tartaros et fera son apparition prochainement. Merci infiniment pour ce commentaire et tous les autres! Au plaisir de te reparler. À la prochaine ^^**

 **ByakuyaFan : Bonjour à toi! Une suite qui promet effectivement! Seulement, l'action n'a pas été au rendez-vous dans celui-ci, navrée! Mais dans le prochain, tu auras ce que tu voudras! Une Erza déchainée et un Gray totalement dépassé des événements. J'espère que ton envie d'écrire est revenue depuis tout ce temps. Ça peut prendre du temps quelques fois mais c'est cela qui nous redonne l'envie je crois. Merci pour tout et à la prochaine ^^**

 **MissHarpie : Bonjour, merci beaucoup! Désolée, la colère d'Erza sera là dans le chapitre suivant. J'espère que cela ne t'a pas trop déçu. Au plaisir :)**

 **AmandineReader : Merci beaucoup :)**

 **Kittykat : Bonjour, merci du compliment! J'espère que cette suite a su te plaire. À bientôt ^^**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine!**


	15. Cette dette que je te dois

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je reprend finalement l'écriture de cette fiction après ces mois de pause!**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

 ** **Royaume :**** ** **Fiore****

 ** **Particularité : Richesse et**** ** **Ville touristique****

 ** **Pays : Niveis****

 ** **Roi\Reine :**** ** **Toma E. Fiore****

 ** **Prince\Princesse :**** ** **Jade E. Fiore****

 ** **Conseiller(s) :**** ** **Arcadios****

 ** **Allié(s) :**** ** **Aquila****

 ** **Nom :**** ** **Toma E. Fiore****

 ** **Âge :**** ** **Vers la fin cinquantaine****

 ** **Magie :**** ** **Aucune****

 ** **Aime :**** ** **Les joutes et sa fille Jade****

 ** **Déteste :**** ** **Ne pas se faire obéir****

 ** **Desc**** ** **ription :**** **Toma est un homme de petite taille. Il a des cheveux blancs qui lui atteignent la nuque, ainsi qu'une moustache. Il est habillé d'un costume bleu et blanc, qui est caché par une cape rouge et avec de la fourrure blanche aux bords.**

 ** **Information :**** ** **Il a une étrange manie de se déguiser en citrouille lors de grands événements qui se déroulent à son royaume.****

 ** **Nom :**** ** **Jade E. Fiore****

 ** **Âge :**** ** **21 ans****

 ** **Magie :**** ** **Magie des constellations****

 ** **Aime :**** ** **Être accompagnée****

 ** **Déteste :**** ** **Les hypocrites ainsi que les traitres****

 ** **Description :**** ** **Jade est une jeune femme mince et de petite taille. Elle a des cheveux verts légèrement ondulés qui lui arrivent aux épaules avec deux mèches qui encadrent son visage et descendent jusqu'à ses épaules et ainsi une série de mèches qui obscurcit la majorité de son front. Ses yeux sont verts et grands avec de longs cils et ses sourcils sont très minces. Elle est vue portant une robe courte qui expose son dos. Elle porte des bijoux : un diadème avec sept pierres précieuses avec la plus grande placée au milieu, un grand collier avec un pendentif et une paire de boucles d'oreilles avec deux grandes gemmes.****

 ** **Information :**** ** **Plus jeune, elle voulait devenir chevalier. Seulement, lors de son premier entraînement, elle s'était couper au niveau du bras. À la vue du sang, elle s'était évanouie ainsi que son rêve de devenir chevalier.****

* * *

Un petit homme vêtu de son habituel habit bleu et blanc marchait en direction de la salle du trône. Quelques instants auparavant, il avait reçu une mauvaise nouvelle qui ne l'enchantait guerre. Il n'espérait qu'une chose. Que ce qu'il avait entendu soit faux. Au bout du long couloir se trouvait trois garde qui empêchaient toute personne de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la salle. Lorsqu'ils vinrent le roi, ils laissèrent le passage libre et ouvrirent les grandes portes dorées. En pénétrant dans la pièce, il perçu au loin trois corps inertes étendus au sol. Il s'avança encore plus près pour finalement reconnaître qui était ces mages.

\- Nous les avons trouvé attachés après un chariot traîné par d'étranges créatures qui sont aussitôt repartit une fois leurs corps détachés. Chacun possède la marque d'Alvarez sur le corps et une lettre ainsi qu'un lacrima vision vous a été transmis. Déclara un éclaireur situé sur le côté de la pièce.

Le roi Toma resta muet. Il regardait ces trois mages les plus puissants inconscients. Leurs vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Leurs corps étaient marqués par une lame d'épée. On pouvait aisément percevoir la couronne qui était l'emblème du royaume d'Alvarez. Leurs visages ainsi que leurs jambes étaient recouvert de terre et de coupures causées par les roches affilées des montagnes Alvarienne. Le roi détourna finalement ses yeux de cette horrible scène et donna un ordre à son éclaireur.

\- Amenez-les à l'infirmerie et rapidement. Dites leur de faire leur possible et de tout faire pour les remettre sur pieds le plus rapidement.

\- Oui mon seigneur. Répondit automatiquement l'homme qui fit signe à d'autres gardes de venir chercher les mages blessés.

Le roi Toma se retourna puis marcha jusqu'à son trône où il prit place. Il attendit que la salle soit vide et déplia le morceau de papier fripé par le long trajet.

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié mon cadeau. Il serait dommage que je doive vous en envoyer un deuxième qui vous ai encore plus cher, non? C'est votre dernière chance d'accepter mon offre. Dès que vous avez votre réponse, vous n'avez qu'à me contacter avec la lacrima vision que je vous ai si gentillement offerte._

 _Au plaisir, Zeleph._

Le message du seigneur d'Alvarez ne tarda pas à être réduit en petite pièce tout juste avant de tomber au pieds du roi.

«Jade...»

* * *

Cela devait faire près de deux heures que la chevalière d'Ishtav volait au dessus du territoire d'Ophidia. Depuis son entré dans ce royaume ennemi, elle n'avait aperçu aucun garde, aucun mage, rien de tout cela. Comment un royaume tel qu'Ophidia pouvait-il laisser son territoire aussi désert, surtout après l'enlèvement de la princesse Lucy et de l'arrivé de la guerre.

« Tout est beaucoup trop calme. Ce n'est pas normal, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Sont-ils embusqués quelque part? Ce sont-ils dirigés vers Ishtav? Fiore? Où est ce satané palais!? Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher pendant des heures! »

Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit que des montagnes et des sols rocheux. Un peu plus loin devant elle, se trouvait la fin du royaume. Elle allait arriver vers la mer et la falaise des morts.

\- C'est impossible, j'ai dû manquer quelque chose. Dit-elle à voix haute tout en s'arrêtant d'avancer.

Maintenant sur place, dans les airs, elle prit quelques minutes pour bien observer au alentour. Elle devait trouver et devait rester concentrée malgré la fatigue et son impatience de retrouver la princesse d'Aquila. Ses yeux finirent par s'arrêter vers une lignée de montagne qui semblait bien ordinaire à première vu, seulement, Erza avait trouvé quelque chose de particulier qui ne devait pas se retrouver là.

\- Trouvé!

Elle s'approcha des dites montagnes et s'arrêta à nouveau. Elle observa légèrement vers sa droite, vers la gauche puis un peu vers le bas. Sans ne rien dire, elle invoqua trois épées qu'elle positionna devant les points qu'elle venait tout juste d'observer.

\- Merci à toi, Kyouka… Lança la chevalière au même moment d'envoyer ses épées droit devant.

* * *

Quelques minutes auparavant, royaume d'Ophidia…

La reine des ténèbres venait tout juste d'arriver à la salle des réunions. Sur la table au centre se trouvait la lacrima vision ainsi que le reflet du roi Zeleph d'Alvarez.

\- Vous savez que vous venez tout juste de déranger un moment très important. Lança la reine qui pris place sur une chaise.

\- Je suis sûr que ce moment peut très bien attendre pendant quelques instants.

Kyouka ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de croiser ses bras et d'observer le mage noir.

\- D'ici quelques heures, je devrais recevoir une offre d'alliance de la part de Fiore. Quelques uns de mes mages sont déjà en route ainsi qu'un autre vers Paelsia. Avec cela. Ishtav, Aquila et Equus n'auront aucune chance.

\- Et en quoi tout cela me concerne? Demanda froidement la reine.

\- Nous sommes alliés. Nous sommes égaux. Alors, je me dois de partager mes actions avec vous. J'ose espérer que vos démons seront bientôt sur le champ de bataille.

\- Ils en seront très bientôt. Ils doivent seulement accomplir une petite tâche tout d'abord. Ensuite, nous agirons et prendrons d'assaut Ishtav ainsi qu'Aquila.

\- Très bien. Fiore sera désormais un point de ralliement pour notre alliance. Répondit Zeleph.

\- Bien.

\- Dernière chose. La princesse Lucy est d'une grande valeur pour cette guerre. Elle doit à tout prix être vivante et en votre possession jusqu'à ce que nous décidions de la transporter jusqu'à Alvarez. Finit par dire le monarque.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour la fille. Elle est entièrement sous mon contrôle. Termina Kyouka avant de couper la conversation. Elle m'appartient et restera à moi…

La présence de Seilah, qui venait tout juste de pénétrer dans la salle, dérangea la tranquillité de la reine.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer maintenant Seilah. J'ai une princesse qui m'attend. Lança froidement la reine qui se leva de sa chaise.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça. Nous avons des intrus dans le royaume. Et une en particulier que vous attendez impatiemment.

\- Erza. Ajouta aussitôt Kyouka en souriant.

\- Oui, elle est à quelques minutes de nous. Il y aussi les mages d'Aquila qui ont pénétré à l'intérieur de notre royaume sur trois fronts distincts.

\- Les mages d'Aquila m'importe peu. Nous nous occuperons d'Erza Scarlet d'abord. Elle ne tardera pas à trouver notre repaire j'en suis convaincue… Va réunir les démons. L'heure de la revanche a sonner. Termina la reine qui quitta la pièce.

* * *

L'homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Gray se rapprocha de la princesse désormais inconsciente. Il était grand et très bien bâti. Il avait les cheveux noirs peignés en l'air ainsi qu'une grande cicatrice partant de son front jusqu'au côté gauche de son visage. Ces yeux clairs lui donnait un air un peu plus accueillant et sa barbe semblait mal rasé.

\- Tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eaux à ta mère. Lança l'homme avant de lui retirer ses chaînes autour de ses poignets et ses chevilles meurtris.

Le corps de Lucy tomba vers l'avant, mais le mage l'attrapa et la positionna sur son épaule pour pouvoir la transporter. Il s'assura qu'elle soit un tant soit peu confortable avant de quitter la cellule et tourner vers la gauche.

« Je vais devoir emprunter le chemin du sous-sol pour la sortir de là. Sinon, nous allons nous faire prendre et j'aurai échoué. »

\- Erza… Gray… Murmura la princesse toujours inconsciente.

« Malgré tout ça, tu es encore capable de les appeler… Bientôt, tu pourras les revoir et j'espère que mon fils prendra soin de toi et non comme je l'ai fait avec Ul...»

\- Erza…

Le corps de Lucy commença doucement à briller comme les étoiles dans le ciel. Cette lumière n'était pas aussi puissante mais on pouvait la percevoir.

« Ton corps commence à reprendre de la magie, c'est bon signe. »

Regardant à nouveau droit devant. Le mage d'Ophidia s'arrêta à la vue de flocons de neige qui se transforma peu à peu en un homme. C'était la même personne que Lucy avait appelé sur la montagne dans le royaume d'Equus. Ces yeux bleus fixèrent ceux du mage qui tenait Lucy et ils ne semblaient pas être chaleureux.

\- Qui es-tu? Demanda celui qui portait la princesse.

\- Relâche Lucy. Répondit froidement Yukine.

\- Tu n'es pas du genre à discuter toi.

\- Pas après avoir vu Lucy dans cet état. Je te conseille de me l'a donner et peut-être j'épargnerai ta vie. Lança l'ami de Lucy en formant une tête d'ours autour de son poing.

\- Rien ne sert de se battre. Répondit le père de Gray en soupirant. Vous n'avez qu'à…

Soudainement, de la poussière tomba du plafond et le sol se mit à vibrer. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre ainsi que des hurlement de guerre.

« La barrière à été détruite… C'est le bon moment. »

\- Qu'est-ce que s'est que cela? On aurait dit que votre palais est sur le point de tomber en ruine. Déclara l'homme à la chevelure blache.

\- Vous devez partir maintenant. Commença l'homme qui s'avança vers Yukine.

Celui-ci fit apparaître une deuxième tête d'ours sur son autre poing. En voyant cela, le mage s'arrêta et déposa délicatement Lucy au sol.

\- Vous devez continuer d'emprunter le chemin du sous-sol. Un peu plus loin se trouve une porte cadenasser. Un bon coup et elle devrait tomber en ruine. Vous arriverez aussitôt à l'extérieur du palais. Partez le plus loin que vous le pouvez et soigner là le plus vite possible. Je m'occupe de ralentir qui conque qui sera à votre poursuite. Finit-il par dire tout en se retournant pour retourner près de la cellule de la princesse d'Aquila.

Pendant ce temps, Yukine s'était approché de Lucy et l'avait pris dans ses bras.

\- Attendez. Lança-t-il.

L'homme d'Ophidia arrêta le pas leur faisant dos.

\- Qui êtes-vous?

\- Silver Fullbuster. Répondit-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir sombre du sous-sol.

Yukine se retourna à son tour et partit du sens inverse avec la princesse.

* * *

Merci à toi Kyouka… Lança la chevalière au même moment d'envoyer ses épées droit devant.

Les épées avancèrent de quelques mètres avant de toucher une cible invisible. Au contact de celles-ci, le paysage devant elle devint flou jusqu'à disparaître complètement laissant place à un immense palais entouré de montagne rocheuse.

Le palais semblait abandonné depuis longtemps. Les toits paraissaient plier sous le poids des racines qui y poussaient. Les murs, quoique construits de ces solides pierres grises et bleues, offraient refuge aux lierres quiy attachaient ses griffes. Les portes et les volets pendaient et semblaient pourris, les balustrades étaient rouillées et les fenêtres ruinées paraissaient devoir tomber au premier souffle d'une tempête.

Un sourire se percha sur les lèvres d'Erza. Le premier depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Sans perdre de temps, elle redescendit au sol et s'équipa de son habituel armure. D'un pas décider, elle marcha en direction des portes noires qui allaient la mener à Lucy.

Se rapprochant de plus en plus près, Erza put sentir le sol vibrer sous ses pieds, Les fameuses portes s'ouvrirent laissant sur son chemin des centaines de mages ennemis. Malgré le nombre et les cris de ceux-ci, la chevalière empoigna son épée et se mise à courir vers le seul chemin possible pour retrouver la princesse.

\- Prenez ça! S'écria Erza qui venait tout juste de passer à travers de plusieurs mages qui tombèrent au sol tel des marionnettes.

Une ligne ennemie se forma un peu plus loin. Celle-ci lança un sort de feu qui se dirigeait droit vers la chevalière d'Ishtav. Rapidement, la rousse s'équipa de son armure d'impératrice des flammes.

Celle-ci était composé d'un justaucorps rouge, noir et orange. Ses pieds étaient enfermés dans de grandes serres rouges et ses longs cheveux attachés en couettes par deux rubans noirs.

D'un grand coup d'épée, Erza trancha la vague de feu qui toucha ceux autour d'elle. D'une vitesse phénoménal, elle se projeta sur les mages qui avaient osé l'attaquer et les cloua au sol en à peine quelques secondes.

\- La mort est le sort de tous ceux qui oseront me barrer la route. Déclara-t-elle haut et fort sous la terreur de ceux qui tenaient encore sur leurs pieds.

* * *

Salle des réunions, palais d'Alvarez…

Le roi d'Alvarez était toujours assis sur sa chaise même si sa conversation avec la reine Kyouka avait pris fin quelques minutes plus tôt. Il savait très bien que le roi Toma allait le contacter bien assez vite. Il ne voudrait pas que sa chère fille reçoive le même sort que ces mages incapables. Si facilement battu que par une personne. Une femme qui n'avait eu nul besoin de s'y mettre sérieusement. La seule façon de s'en sortir était d'accepter son offre malgré qu'après la guerre, son sort lui importait peu. Une fois la magie de cette Lucy dans ses mains ainsi que sa victoire sur ses ennemis, Zeleph allait devenir aussi puissant que le créateur même. Il allait devenir la divinité de Niveis. Le roi des sept couronnes. L'ultime mage.

Ce pouvoir qu'il recherchait depuis des années allait être sien très bientôt. Heureusement pour lui, Jude s'était lui-même décidé de lui parler de la magie de sa fille. Ce qui lui donna le temps nécessaire pour façonner son plan d'action afin de ne pas se faire surprendre. Bien que Mavis était réputée pour son incroyable talent en stratégie de combat, le mage noir n'était pas à cours de solution. Il allait réduire tous ces ennemis en cendre y compris cette fille, reine du pays des fées. Celle qui lui avait donner espoir pour ensuite l'abandonner tel un déchet qu'on jetait dans la boue.

« Mavis… »

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, le roi d'Alvarez fut vite rappeler à l'ordre lorsque son lacrima vision s'illumina jusqu'à ce que le visage du roi de Fiore se manifeste.

\- Vous voilà enfin. Lança Zeleph calmement.

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Répondit froidement le vieil homme.

\- Je vois qu'il vous reste encore un peu de hargne.

\- Il ne me reste plus rien. Vous m'avez tout pris.

\- Je ne voulais pas en venir jusqu'à là, mais les circonstances ont fait ainsi. Je peux conclure que vous allez finalement accepter mon offre?

\- Qu'arrivera-t-il à ma fille?

\- Elle sera sous notre protection jusqu'à la toute fin de cette guerre. Nourris, loger. Bien sûr, si vous nous trahissez, vous pouvez lui dire adieu.

\- Et mon peuple? Mes mages?

\- Tant qu'ils coopéreront avec nous, aucun mal ne leur sera fait. Répondit Zeleph.

\- Très bien. Le royaume de Fiore vous supportera vous et Ophidia durant cette guerre.

\- D'ici un jour, vous recevrez la visite de quelques uns de mes mages qui protégeront votre royaume, réduisant à néant tous ceux qui oseront venir frapper à votre porte. Conclu le roi d'Alvarez.

D'un geste de la main, celui-ci coupa la communication puis afficha un sourire. Les pièces du jeu d'échec commençaient enfin à se mettre en place. Bientôt, son pion allait donner le coup de grâce et mettre en échec les rois et reines sur le plateau.

* * *

Vallée profonde d'Equus, fin de la journée…

Un homme à la chevelure rose accompagné de son chat volant ainsi qu'une brunette marchaient dans la vallée profonde depuis quelques heures déjà. Ils avaient reçu leur ordre du roi et étaient déterminés à l'accomplir.

 _Le matin même…_

 _\- Bien, je vois que tout s'est bien passé en mon absence. Cependant, la partie de plaisir est terminée. Retrouve Cana, je dois vous parler le plus tôt possible. Je vous attendr_ _ai_ _dans la salle des réunions. Conclu Makarov qui quitta la pièce calmement._

 _Comme le grand-père l'avait demandé, Natsu alla retrouver Cana qui se trouvait à l'extérieur du château._ _Ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre Makarov qui les attendait, assis sur un tabouret._

 _\- J'ai bien peur que la guerre dont nous redoutions est finalement arrivée._

 _\- Vous parlez d'Alvarez, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Cana._

 _\- Oui. Zeleph s'est…_

 _\- Je vais tous les butter! Je vais les faire cramer! S'écria Natsu qui cogna ses poings._

 _\- Tu pourras en cogner plus tard, pour l'instant, concentre toi sur ce que je vais vous dire. Lança le petit homme._

 _Le regard amusé de Natsu changea en un plus sérieux. Il pris place sur un des tabourets et regarda attentivement le vieil homme._

 _\- Zeleph a conclu une alliance avec le royaume d'Ophida. Ils ont capturés la princesse Jade ainsi que Lucy._

 _\- Lucy?! Coupa la fille de Gildarts. Erza n'était pas avec elle!?_

 _\- J'ignore comment tout cela s'est passé. Erza est déjà partit à la recherche de Lucy depuis hier. Cependant, votre mission ne concerne pas Lucy ou Jade._

 _\- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi calme? Lucy! Elle..! Elle… Ajouta Cana le regard perdu._

 _\- Erza n'est pas loin ainsi qu'une grande armée de mages d'Aquila. Ils l'a retrouveront. Vous, en revanche, devriez vous rendre à Fiore pour aider la protection de celui-ci contre toute attaque ennemi._

 _\- Et Gildarts? Il est où? Demanda le rosé._

 _\- Il est partit en mission de reconnaissance sur la mer au sud d'Aquila. Si tout se passe bien, il devrait venir vous rejoindre dans les prochains jours._

 _\- Quand partons-nous? Questionna cette fois-ci la sœur de Natsu._

 _\- Le plus tôt possible. Vous passerez par la vallée profonde pour ensuite traverser Paelsia. La forêt de la trinité ne devrait pas être bien loin jusqu'à ce que vous arrivez au pont Est du royaume de Fiore. Vous devriez être à Fiore dans deux jours si tout se passe comme convenu._

Retour au présent…

\- Que crois-tu que papi fera de son côté? Demande Natsu.

\- Préparer les mages pour ensuite les envoyer aider nos allier sur le champs de bataille.

\- Aye! Approuva Happy.

\- Ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas combattu. Je n'attends que ça! S'exclama le mage d'Equus.

\- Une guerre de cette ampleur n'est pas à prendre à la légère Natsu. Nos ennemis seront certainement puissant…

\- Mais Natsu l'est aussi! Et toi aussi Cana! Ajouta Happy afin de remonter le moral de sa camarade.

\- Oui! Et si nous sommes les trois ensembles, rien ne peut nous arrêter! S'écria à nouveau le rosé.

Cana afficha un léger sourire. Malgré la naïveté de son frère, il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer. Il arrivait toujours à se relever peu importe qui se trouvait devant lui. Cet entêtement que son frère avait, lui donnait du courage ainsi que de la force. Tant qu'on se battait pour la famille, rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

\- Le ciel devient sombre. Nous sommes à environ une heure de Paelsia. Une fois de l'autre côté, nous camperons et reprendrons notre route à l'aube. Déclara la brunette qui se fit répondre par deux sourires si chaleureux.

* * *

Ce qui était quelques centaines contre un seul mage avait changé laissant que la chevalière d'Ishtav debout. Quelques blessures apparente mais rien de grave. Elle venait tout juste de mettre hors combat le dernier ennemi se trouvant devant elle. N'ayant tout juste le temps de s'équiper de son armure Hakama, que les grandes portes noires s'ouvrirent sans avoir personne qui s'en échappa. Décidée à retrouver Lucy, Erza pénétra à l'intérieur du palais des démons. Devant elle se trouvait un grand escalier délabré. Lorsque l'on montait sur le premier palier, il y avait une volée qui montait vers la droite puis une autre volée qui montait vers la gauche du palais. Des portes entouraient le hall d'entrée et un grand lustre à l'éclairage médiocre se situait au centre de la pièce.

\- Erza. Te voilà enfin! Lança une voix qui semblait venir de tout bord, tout côté.

\- Kyouka. Répondit froidement la chevalière qui s'était arrêtée près de l'escalier.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu as fait tout ce chemin uniquement pour cette jolie blonde? Demanda la reine d'un ton narquois.

\- Où est-elle? Dis le moi maintenant!

\- Ne soit pas si pressée. Nous avons tout notre temps. Alors, pourquoi ne pas jouer à un petit jeu Erza?

\- Peu importe ce que tu veux, je vais finir par te réduire en poussière! Sors de ta cachette et vient te battre! S'écria la rousse en se plaçant en position de combat.

\- Ce serait bien trop simple… Répondit Kyouka en riant. Avant de venir à toi, tu devras combattre mes huit démons, un après l'autre.

\- Ils périront tout comme toi!

La réponde de la reine ne fut qu'un de ses rires macabres qui résonnait à travers tout le palais.

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas! »

\- Ne pense pas à te sauver. Ton premier adversaire sera moi. Lança une voix sombre qui stoppa Erza dans sa course.

La mage d'Ishtav regarda attentivement l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Enfin, elle ne savait pas si cette chose était vivante ou si elle remontait des enfers. Ce démon ressemblait à un squelette avec la bouche cousue. Il possédait un casque qui recouvrait son crâne et allait de ses joues à son menton. Il portait également une longue cape noire, avec des motifs à carreaux au niveau des épaules. Il possédait également un bâton, qui se terminait en forme de trèfle. Dans ce trèfle on y retrouvait six anneaux métalliques.

\- Bien. Répondit-elle avant de bondir sur lui.

De sa lame tranchante, elle lui assena un coup au niveau de son abdomen qui passa à travers son corps sans même lui infliger une blessure.

« Quoi!? »

Le regard surpris, Erza tenta de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer mais fut vite attaquer par une ombre qui lui attrapa le poignet droit, celui qui tenait son katana.

« Merde! »

De sa main libre, Erza invoqua son épée de feu puis brûla l'ombre qui l'a relâcha aussitôt.

\- Rééquipement! Armure de l'impératrice des flammes!

Vêtu désormais de son armure de feu, Erza envoya plusieurs rafales de feu qui n'eurent aucun effet contre le corps du démon.

\- Inutile. Toute attaque est inutile contre moi. Déclara l'homme squelette d'un ton incroyablement calme.

\- Ne soit pas si sûr de toi! Rétorqua Erza qui lança une autre rafale de feu pour détruire les ombres qui se dirigeaient droit vers elle.

Cependant, une troisième attaque vint se mêler au choc. L'explosion créa de petit flocon de neige qui tomba au-dessus des têtes de la chevalière ainsi que du démon des ombres.

\- Silver. Je te croyais avec cette fille.

« Lucy...»

\- Laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de profiter d'un ennemi affaiblit Keyes. Répondit le mage de glace.

\- Si c'est ce que tu désires. Finit par dire le démon répondant au nom de Keyes avant de disparaître tout simplement.

Erza se tourna face à l'homme de glace, le fixant d'un regard tout aussi glacial. Silver afficha un sourire puis d'un simple mouvement de main, créa plusieurs miroirs de glace qui entourait la chevalière. De son épée de flamme, Erza tenta de faire fondre cette glace mais impossible. Elle n'arrivait même pas à lui infliger une petite brèche.

« C'est quoi ce mage!? »

Une voix d'homme vint la déranger en prenant possession de ses pensées.

 **\- De cette manière, personne ne pourra nous entendre. Déclara la voix.**

 **\- Que fais-tu dans ma tête? Ne tente pas de jouer avec moi, ça ne fonctionnera pas.**

 **\- Je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention à ton égard. Tu es Erza Scarlet et tu es venue pour Lucy Heartfilia. Écoute-moi et tu l'as retrouvera très bientôt.**

 **\- Qu'as-tu de si important à me dire?**

 **\- Lorsque j'aurai terminé de t'expliquer, tu devras rester immobile. Kyouka nous observe du haut du palais. Si tu bouge, je ne serai pas en mesure de te faire sortir d'ici.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir! Je dois retrouver Lucy! J'ai fait le serment à la reine et je tiendrai parole.**

 **\- J'ai aussi fait un serment à Layla il y a de cela quelques années. Et c'est aujourd'hui que je compte l'accomplir. Alors écoute-moi bien.**

Erza resta muette afin de démontrer qu'elle allait prendre le temps d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

 **\- Bien. Sous cette pièce se trouve une cave qui mène à une porte. Cette porte s'ouvrira sur l'extérieur du palais. Droit devant toi, se trouvera une chaîne de montagne où se trouve l'entrée d'une grotte, qui ne te prendra que quelques minutes à traverser puis tu arriveras jusqu'au bord de la mer. Une petite maison de bois s'y trouve ainsi qu'un petit bateau. Lucy devrait y être.**

 **\- Pourquoi me dire tout ça? C'est un piège?**

 **\- Non. Je te l'ai dit Erza Scarlet. J'ai une dette envers Layla, je la paye avec cet action. Maintenant. Ne bouge plus et prépare toi au choc.**

Dès qu'il fut sortit de ses pensées, le sol sous Erza se glaça aussitôt. Elle put voir du coin de l'œil qu'un clone d'elle-même venait de se former en glace. Sans bouger, comme Silver avait demandé, elle écouta ces derniers mots.

\- Qui aurait cru que la grande Titania serait vaincu si aisément! S'écria l'homme avant de faire voler en éclat le clone d'Erza, les miroirs de glace puis finalement le sol gelé, l'a faisant ainsi tomber dans un trou profond.

« Kyouka se rendra vite compte que ce n'était qu'un canular. Mais si tu m'entends toujours, je te remercie d'avoir sauvé Lucy. »

Sous son regard ténébreux, Silver prit le temps d'afficher un léger sourire avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres du palais.

Toujours en vol planer, Erza se prépara à amortir le choc lorsqu'elle touchera finalement au sol. Elle invoqua une de ses nombreuses épées et la planta dans le roche afin de ne subir aucun dégat supplémentaire. À peine avait-elle toucher le sol, qu'elle s'était mise à courir en direction de la sortie. Un regard emplie d'espoir s'empara de la mage lorsqu'elle aperçu la porte déjà brisée. Dès qu'elle fut à l'extérieur, elle put voir les montagnes à quelques mètres d'elle malgré la noirceur de la nuit qui commençait à prendre le dessus sur la lumière du jour.

« Lucy… J'arrive! Je suis presque là. Je t'en pris, attends-moi. »

L'entrée de la grotte n'avait pas été facile à trouver puisqu'elle était cachée entre deux grosses pierres ne laissant qu'un petit corridor pour y pénétrer. Aucune créature ne s'y trouvait. Le chemin était fait avec de la glace. Ce devait être l'œuvre de Silver avait penser la chevaliè bout de quelques minutes de course, la lumière lunaire éclaira la sortie qui mena finalement à la petite maison de bois près de la mer.

\- Lucy!

Malgré son manque d'énergie, Erza se remit à courir jusqu'à la fameuse porte qui allait la mener à Lucy. D'une faible poussée, la porte s'ouvrit sur Lucy qui était assise sur un lit et en face d'elle se trouvait un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais aperçu auparavant. Elle avança d'un pas et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque les yeux de la blonde se poser sur les siens. Soulager de la voir en vie, la chevalière d'Ishtav tomba les genoux au sol puis regarda son corps couvert de bandage.

\- Lucy… Murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer dans le noir total.

* * *

 **Voilà!**

 **Votre avis est le bienvenue :)**

 **Je tiens aussi à vous remercier de me suivre ainsi que cette fiction malgré le délai de publication parfois dérangeant.**

 **Masane : Bonjour, je te comprend très bien de vivre un choc lors d'une sortie de chapitre Erlu en français! Je réagis de la même manière. Mais quel agréable compliment! C'est très gentil à toi vraiment! Et je suis d'accord avec toi pour les récents chapitres illogiques. J'ai même arrêté quelques temps de les lire à cause d'une certaine frustration. Il est vrai que mon histoire ressemble à celle de Fairy Tail. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas trop. Oui, pauvre sting, rogue et Minerva xD En ce qui concerne Zeleph, ce sera à voir! Merci pour tout et à très bientôt ^^**

 **MissHarpie : Bonjour! Heureuse de voir que cette fiction te plait toujours. Et merci à toi de me lire et de prendre le temps d'écrire un commentaire :)**

 **ByakuyaFan : Coucou! Un chapitre qui te donne peut-être quelques réponses? Enfin je l'espère! Parce que je sais très bien que le développement avance lentement. Chose que je ne suis pas habitué de faire. Merci pour tout et à la prochaine :)**

 **Soiz : Bonjour, désolée du délais. À cause de ça, tu as du écrire trois commentaires! Je vais publier plus rapidement à partir de maintenant. Merci pour ton support et merci d'aimer cette fiction qui est mienne ^^**

 **Alz.6 : Bonjour, merci beaucoup. La fluidité, la syntaxe et tout ce qui touche à la création de mes chapitres comptent énormément pour moi. Alors je suis ravie de voir que tu trouves ce point bien. À la prochaine ^^**

 **Yoru Geass : Bonjour à toi! La patience est une qualité essentielle de la vie! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis là... Je ne le suis pas du tout! Je comprend donc ton impatience. Je compatis aussi avec toi. Désolée pour la longue attente. Merci pour tous ces beaux compliments qui me touchent énormément! :)**

 **Soizic : Bonjour, Merci pour tout! Le temps de publication devrait être plus rapide à présent ^^**

 **AurCou32 : Bonjour, voilà la suite que tu attendais tant! Erza qui a enfin retrouver Lucy. Cependant, il faudra attendre au prochain chapitre pour les développements Erlu ;)**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine ^^**


	16. Altruisme

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Après une éternité, je suis enfin revenue. Il s'en est passé des choses depuis ma dernière publication! J'ai passé deux semaines fantastiques avec ma copine merveilleuse qui vient de votre magnifique pays, la France. Je suis également devenue accro au jeu Stardew Valley. Un addictif qui me garde prisonnière au moins 6 heures par jour... Et dans tout ça, je dois garder une vie active et sociale avec les gens qui vive avec moi. Même si ils font partit de ma famille, apparemment je dois leur dire un bonjour à chaque jour pour ne pas être perçue comme dépressive. J'ai également été emporter par tous les bons films qui sont sortie en si peu de temps.**

 **Mais assez parler! J'ai combattu mon addiction et je suis de retour avec le seizième chapitre de cette fiction que j'adore!**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ^^**

 **P.S : Je vais dorénavant répondre à vos commentaires en début de chapitre. Je crois que ça a plus de sens comme ça :)**

 **BugabooPuddin : Bonjour à toi, merci de prendre le temps de commenter. Effectivement, j'aime bien terminer les chapitres là où ça fait mal! Mais je peux comprendre ta réaction parce que je réagis de la même façon lorsqu'on me le fait. C'est tout un honneur que tu me fais là! Il y a plusieurs fiction d'Erlu et de très bonnes. Je suis extrêmement heureuse d'apprendre que celle-ci est celle que tu préfères. Je vais tenter de la rendre encore meilleur. À la prochaine ^^**

 **MissHarpie : Bonjour! Ouiii! Elles sont revenues ensemble et voici la suite des choses! Merci de ta fidélité et je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

 **ByakuyaFan : Bonsoir, désolée de ce long délai. Merci pour tout et je te laisse découvrir la suite :D**

 **AsukaTirento : Bonjour, j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé à lire les quinze chapitres précèdent? Sinon, je te remercie pour les compliments. J'essaie toujours de soigner mon écriture et de faire en sorte qu'elle plaise à un maximum de lecteur. Je suis également une fan de tout ce qui touche le médiéval en particulier Game of Thrones. Écrire une fiction de la sorte est un gros défi et j'adore ça!**

 **Soiz : Bonjour, merci beaucoup :) Voici la suite, comme toujours!**

 **Alz.6 : Bonjour, navré pour cette attente. J'espère que ce chapitre vaudra bien plus que son pesant d'or. Merci pour tout et bonne lecture :)**

 **Brittana38 : Bonjour, tout lire à du prendre une major partie de ton temps ma foi! C'est super d'entendre ça. Je peux me dire que ce que j'écris plait assez pour qu'une personne perde plus d'une heure de son temps! Merci à toi de me lire et de prendre la peine de laisser un commentaire ^^**

 **Link345 : Oui! Erza et Lucy! Lucy et Erza! Erlu! Génial :D**

 **Brittana,Faberry,Calzona : Bonjour! Tu as bien fait de garder espoir puisque la suite est enfin publié. Merci pour le temps que tu donne à cette fiction ainsi que le commentaire. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

 **LazuliyEva : Bonjour à toi, je suis contente d'avoir été la raison d'une de tes soirées :D Les fins fait de suspense sont les meilleurs, je te l'assure :) Merci encore et bonne lecture.**

 **Kittypanthera : Bonjour, j'ai reçu une notification il n'y a pas longtemps et elle venait de toi. Je l'ai lu puis ensuite relu les autres. Je me suis dis que je vous avais fait assez attendre. Que vous étiez trop fabuleux pour faire durer le suspense des semaines de plus. J'ai donc botté mes fesses et écrit ce seizième chapitre pour vous. Merci de me remettre à l'ordre de temps à autre et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 16

Territoire Ophidien…

\- Qui aurait cru que la grande Titania serait vaincu si aisément! S'écria l'homme avant de faire voler en éclat le clone d'Erza, les miroirs de glace puis finalement le sol gelé, l'a faisant ainsi tomber dans un trou profond.

« Ma dette est enfin payée. Je peux désormais mourir en paix. »

L'homme de glace se retourna pour rejoindre les escaliers et profiter du peu de temps qu'il avait avant que Kyouka ne remarque la disparition de la princesse d'Aquila.

Dès que Silver tourna vers la volée de droite, il aperçu la reine d'Ophidia ainsi que la conseillère Seilah.

\- Ma reine. Dit-il tout en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Cela m'a sembler plutôt facile. Je m'attendais mieux de la part de la grande Titania.

\- J'ai réussi à la prendre par surprise, voilà tout.

\- Oui c'est ce que j'ai pensé, puis je me suis souvenue d'une chose. Répondit-elle sur un ton aussi calme qu'un moine.

\- D'une chose? Questionna le père de Gray.

Suite à cette question, Seilah se mit à rire et alla se placer derrière lui.

\- Nous savons tous que tu es désormais un démon et non un homme, mais ton cœur appartient toujours à la même personne. C'est dommage vraiment…

\- De quoi parlez-vous?

\- Tu ne pourras jamais faire de mal à une personne qui compte pour toi. Erza en est la preuve. La laisser s'évader de la sorte était plutôt bien pensé venant de ta part, mais une très mauvaise idée.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous… Arrgghh! S'écria Silver qui tomba à genou suite au coup douloureux de Seilah.

\- Je vais t'apprendre qu'on ne se moque pas de la reine d'Ophidia. Tu souffrira autant que le sort que j'avais réservé à Erza. Tu vas devoir comprendre que tu me dois…

\- Ma reine! Coupa un des démons en panique.

\- Qui a-t-il de si urgent Franmalth! Cria la reine de colère.

Celui-ci s'avança vers elle. Il était vert, de petite taille mais d'une carrure imposante. Il portait un petit casque qui protégeait son seul œil par un grillage argenté. Il ne possédait pas d'oreille mais bien trois trous de chaque côté de son crâne. Son haut de corps était recouvert de marque faite à la peinture rougede même que son bas du corps.

\- La fille! La fille! Elle est… Elle est..! Tenta-il de dire le souffle court.

\- Parle aller! Ordonna Kyouka impatiente.

\- Partit! Plus là!

\- Quoi!? Comment ça plus là?

\- Nos gardes. Ils sont tous gelés! Tout est glacé en bas. Lança Franmalth en regardant vers Silver qui était toujours à genou au sol.

D'un seule coup de poing, Franmalth se fit projeter jusqu'au bout de la pièce. Sans un mot de plus, elle attrapa le visage de Silver entre ses griffes et le leva en l'air. L'homme ne broncha pas, resta calme sans aucune intention de se défendre.

\- Tu as osé… Lança la reine tremblant de colère. Ton sort est maintenant décidé. Finit-elle par dire tout en transperçant son haut du corps de ses griffes aiguisées.

* * *

Le sol qui était autrefois vert et vivant, n'était plus que poussière et cendre. Les plaines entières étaient brûlées, la fumée cachait le peu de lumière restante dans cette journée sanglante et les corps ne cessaient de s'empiler les uns par dessus les autres. Devant ce décor d'horreur, se tenait debout la conseillère d'Aquila ainsi que quelques soldats à bout de souffle. Chaque regard était rivé sur leur deux adversaires marqué de l'emblème d'Ophidia.

L'un deux avait l'apparence d'un jeune garçon à l'exception de ses oreilles qui le faisait ressembler d'avantage à un chacal. Sa chevelure était blonde et il possédait un teint clair. Cependant, ses bouts de doigts jusqu'à ses avants-bras étaient complètement noirs. Quelques marques noires étaient également apparente sur ses pommettes faisant ainsi ressortir ses yeux bleus clairs.

Il ne cessait d'observer Ul, le sourire aux lèvres ne semblant pas être exténué du tout.

\- Laisse les moi. Je vais les faire exploser les uns après les autres. Lança le démon d'Ophidia.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer Jackal. Répondit aussitôt son coéquipier encapuchonné qui ressemblait plus à une bête qu'un homme.

La majorité de son corps était voilé par sa cape ainsi que son visage par sa capuche. On ne pouvait que voir certaines mèches blondes ainsi qu'un visage muni de poil un peu plus foncé que sa chevelure.

\- Rabat joie! S'écria Jackal avant de se précipité vers Ul et le reste des soldats.

L'homme-bête soupira puis se croisa les bras n'ayant d'autre choix que d'attendre la fin du combat.

\- Ne vous faites pas toucher! Esquivez et attaquez au loin! Cria Ul qui fit apparaître plusieurs boucliers de glace près des soldats afin de les protéger.

La glace créée par Ul était assez puissante pour bloquer deux à trois explosions du démon, mais rien d'assez décourageant pour l'arrêter. Il continua de lancer ses attaques explosives en direction des soldats qui tentaient de se protéger ainsi qu'aider par la magie de la conseillère d'Aquila. Au bout d'un moment, il arriva à toucher quelques hommes, ne laissant plus qu'une simple poignée. De l'autre coté, le démon encapuchonné commençait à manquer de patience.

« Il ne se rend pas compte que c'est cette mage de glace qui fait tout le travail? Il n'est jamais capable de réfléchir pendant un combat. »

\- Je vais devoir m'en charger. Boum... Murmura-t-il en regardant vers la mère de Gray.

Occupée à protéger ses hommes, Ul ne se rendit pas compte qu'une détonation s'apprêtait à la toucher dans son dos. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit une sorte de sifflement qu'elle se retourna pour apercevoir le début d'une flammèche qui la frappa de plein fouet. Son corps se fit projeter dans les air puis tomba contre le sol à plusieurs mètres de l'explosion. N'ayant presque plus de défense, les soldats furent rapidement mis hors combat par le jeune homme qui ne semblait pas joyeux du tout. Il finit par s'arrêter devant le corps de la conseillère et lança des reproches à son partenaire.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit que je m'en chargeais Tempester.

\- La fille devait être ta cible. Répondit-il.

\- J'aurais fini par réussir tout de même imbécile!

Le démon répondant au nom de Tempester ne répondit pas à cette insulte. Il se contenta de soupirer à nouveau.

\- Je vais en finir maintenant. Lança Jackal sur le point de poser sa main sur la tête de la mage inconsciente.

\- Ne la touche pas. Ordonna le démon qui commença à marcher en sa direction.

\- Pourquoi? Tu n'as pas envie de voir son corps en mille pièces?

\- Elle est forte. Elle nous sera utile. Ramenons-là.

\- Dommage, j'avais envie de tout faire exploser. Lança finalement Jackal.

\- Tu garderas ça pour la grande bataille.

Le démon aux mains explosives se retira pour laisser Tempester prendre Ul dans ses bras afin de revenir vers le château d'Ophidia. La route ne dura pas plus qu'une demi heure et lorsqu'ils furent enfin rentré, Tempester se fit arrêter par la reine Kyouka.

\- Je vois que tu as ramené un petit cadeau.

\- Cette femme est puissante. Elle vient d'Aquila et sa magie de glace est au-dessus de tous les autres.

\- Magie de glace, Aquila… Murmura la reine.

\- Tout va bien? Demanda le démon.

\- Comment se nomme-t-elle? Que sais-tu à propos de cette femme?

\- Les soldats l'appelaient commandante, son odeur ressemble à ce Gray d'Alvarez et en vue de son habit, je dirais qu'elle est haute placée.

\- Qui aurait cru que l'ancienne amante de Silver viendrait à moi en ce temps sombre. Lança Kyouka qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Ce sera tout?

\- Nous allons modifier quelque peu le plan initial. Rien ne sert de l'apporter au laboratoire, descend-là au sous-sol. Rejoint Franmalth, il te dira quoi faire par la suite. Finit-elle par dire.

\- Bien.

Comme demander, il rebroussa chemin pour se diriger vers les escaliers qui menaient vers le sous-sol. Il fut surpris de voir que tout était glacé et encore plus lorsqu'il rejoint enfin Franmalth. La drôle de créature se tenait devant une porte qui renfermait nul autre que Silver. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Tempester remarqua l'immense plaie près de son épaule gauche. Elle semblait fraîchement recousu puisqu'elle était enflée ainsi qu'ensanglantée. Il était contre un morceau de bois qui agissait comme support. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient ligotés par des chaînes anti-magique.

\- Que fait Silver ici?

\- Il nous a trahis. Il a trahis notre reine.

\- Quelle trahison?

\- Il a aider la princesse d'Aquila à s'enfuir ainsi qu'Erza Scarlet.

\- Cela m'étonne qu'il soit toujours en vie. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu dois t'occuper de cette femme. C'est l'ancienne amante de ce traître. Conclu Tempester qui laissa le corps d'Ul à Franmalth avant de quitter.

\- Combien vaudront vos âmes? Combien? Combien!? S'écria Franmalth qui attacha Ul en face de Silver. Que la réunion de famille soit! HAHAHAHA!

* * *

Territoire de Fiore…

Le conseiller du seigneur Zeleph marchait en compagnie du traître d'Aquila, Gray. Ils marchaient depuis près d'une journée et demi. Selon leur cadence, ils devraient arriver au royaume de Fiore d'ici la tombée de la nuit. Venant tout juste de traverser le village de Damara, ils traversaient présentement la plaine qui allait directement les mener au pont Est du royaume.

\- Selon mes calcules, Ajil doit être sur le point d'arriver à Paelsia. Son sable se déplace à une vitesse excédent les deux cent kilomètre à l'heure. La route d'Alvarez à Paelsia est de quatre jour et quelques heures de marche. Invel replaça ses lunette puis repris. Je rectifie ma thèse. Il devrait être arrivé à cette heure.

\- Hmm. Gronda Gray qui était resté silencieux depuis leur départ.

\- Pour ce qui est de Jacob, Dimaria et Bradman, ils devraient atteindre les ponts quelques temps avant notre arrivés. Cela nous évitera de devoir faire le ménage jusqu'au roi Toma.

\- Oui. Répondit froidement le mage de glace.

\- Tu me sembles ailleurs. Est-ce un rapport avec ta discussion avec la princesse Jade?

Le mage à la chevelure noire corbeau ne répondit pas, il se contenta de marcher droit devant.

\- Ces paroles ne devraient pas t'affecter. Tu ne fais plus partie de ce monde gouverné par des hypocrites et des bons à rien. Tu as prêté serment au seigneur Zeleph. Tu ne dois que penser à cela. Penser à la destruction, la mort, le pouvoir, la puissance. Penser à ton passé ne te mènera nul part, seulement à ta perte.

\- Tu as raison. Je garderai mon esprit centré sur notre mission. Répondit finalement le jeune mage qui ne pensait qu'à moitié ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Lucy… »

* * *

Tout près du village de Cumos, Paelsia…

Le trio le plus connu d'Equus venait tout juste de quitter leur auberge pour reprendre leur route en direction de Fiore. Happy s'était chargé de faire un vol en altitude pour leur indiquer la route la plus rapide afin d'être au royaume central de Niveis d'ici la fin de la journée.

\- La forêt est le chemin le plus rapide! Je suggère tout de même de faire un arrêt près du lac pour pêcher de délicieux poissons! Déclara le chat volant qui ne cessait de rêvasser à propos de son futur poisson.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps Happy. Le roi Toma à besoin de nous. La seule nourriture que tu prendras sera les pains que la boulangère nous a préparé. Répondit la cartomancienne.

\- Natsu… Se plaignit-il suite à cette réponse négative.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Cana pour cette fois Happy. Mais ne t'en fait pas! Aussitôt arrivé à Fiore, on aura tous les poissons qu'on veut! S'écria le rosé tout sourire.

\- Tous les poissons! Vraiment tous les poissons!? Des poissons!

\- Oui! Sans oublier les..!

Le bruit d'une explosion dérangea Natsu et les autres qui regardèrent derrière eux. Une énorme masse de fumé enveloppait le ciel. Ils pouvaient entendre des cris au loin suivit de d'autres détonations.

\- Natsu, Happy!

\- Aye! Répondirent les deux interpellés.

Sans attendre, ils rebroussèrent chemin afin de venir en aide aux villageois et de savoir ce qui venait tout juste de se passer. Ce fut lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du village de Tariel, qu'ils vinrent les dégâts causés. Le village était en ruine, des corps inertes étaient au sol et la vallée profonde en ruine.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que! Ils ont bloqué l'accès entre notre royaume et celui de Paelsia! S'écria Cana abasourdit.

\- Les enfoirés! Ils ont tout détruit! Ils ont tué des innocents! Je vais les brûler jusqu'au dernier! Lança Natsu enragé.

\- Si tu penses une seule seconde me toucher avec ces flammes de débutant, tu fais erreur! Cria un homme qui ressemblait à un troubadour.

Sa peau était mate et sa chevelure brune était relevée dans les airs, peigné en bataille et retenue par un bandit ayant un insigne d'œil Égyptien. Son haut de corps était complètement nue tandis qu'il était muni d'un sarouel qui s'arrêtait au niveau de ses mollets. Il portait de grosses balles noires en guise de boucle d'oreille ainsi que quelques bracelets sur ses poignets.

\- T'es qui toi?! Demanda le rosé sans se soucier de la politesse.

\- Ajil. Souviens-toi de ce nom!

\- Ouais... Ce sera le nom de l'homme que j'aurai détruit avec mes flammes de dragon! Ajouta finalement Natsu qui mis ses poings en feu.

\- Personne ne peut battre le grand Ajil! J'ai tout détruit qu'avec une seule main! Vous battre sera aussi facile que de marcher sur des fourmis!

\- Enfoiré..!

\- Natsu. Coupa Cana. Dès que le rosé tourna légèrement sa tête, elle continua. Laisse-moi quelques minutes.

\- Compris. Termina le mage de feu qui ne perdit pas de temps pour attaquer l'ennemi. Hurlement du dragon de feu!

Des flammes émergèrent de sa bouche pour se diriger droit vers Ajil. Celui-ci ne bougea pas et se fit toucher de plein fouet par le feu. Natsu en profita pour essuyer le coin de ses lèvres puis sourit de satisfaction.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on crame un poisson Happy!

\- Aye!

Lorsque le feu se dissipa, il ne restait qu'un tas de sable au sol. Le mage d'Alvarez n'y était plus ce qui présumait la victoire de Natsu.

\- C'est ce que tu appel des flammes de dragon? Pauvre créature. Avoir un tel déchet comme toi qui crie haut et fort à quel point il est aussi puissant qu'un dragon ne devrait pas les réjouir. Lança une voix moqueuse situé vers la droite de Natsu et Happy.

\- Espèce de..!

\- Mourrez maintenant! Monstre de sable! Cria Ajil

Une immense créature fait de sable se forma droit devant Natsu et Happy. Le dos de cette bête était recouverte de ruine datant de millier d'années. Sa tête était entourée de pierre et il possédait trois yeux tout noir. Il faisait plus de dix mètres de haut et ne semblait pas du tout amicale.

\- Happy!

Comprenant ce que le rosé voulait dire, l'acolyte du mage l'attrapa à l'aide de ses pattes et vola dans les airs afin d'être à la hauteur du monstre de sable.

\- Hurlement du dragon!

L'attaque toucha le monstre mais celui-ci ne reçu aucun dégât. La forte présence de sable éteignit automatiquement les flammes. Cela n'empêcha pas Natsu de poursuivre avec d'autres attaques de feu. Il tenta d'utiliser ses poings enflammés et de le toucher à plusieurs endroit à la fois grâce à la vitesse de vol d'Happy mais cela ne servit à rien. À peine avait-il toucher le golem, que la minime faille se referma aussitôt.

\- Il commence à me faire perdre patience! Lança Natsu qui était à cours d'idée.

L'ennemi profita de ce moment de répit pour contre-attaquer. Il balança ses énormes poings vers le rosé et Happy qui esquivèrent du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Remarquant que sa vitesse d'attaque n'était pas au niveau, le monstre opta de lancer des épines de sable qui jaillissaient de ses paumes de mains.

Happy bougea du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais une épine avait réussit à frôler le bras de Natsu qui fut aussitôt ensanglanté.

\- Arrghh! Merde! On doit trouver une solution! Happy, vole plus haut. Ordonna le rosé qui utilisa ses flammes pour cicatriser sa plaie.

\- Natsu, regarde là-bas!

Le jeune homme dirigea son regard où est-ce qu'Happy pointait pour finalement voir un petit lac gelé. Natsu comprit aussitôt. Avec son poids, le monstre allait tomber dans l'eau glacé. Ce qui allait forcément le mettre hors combat. Seulement, cela faisait en sorte que Cana serait seule contre ce Ajil qui était toujours assis, en train d'observer le combat tout sourire. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, Cana allait être en mesure de tenir.

\- Cana! Cria Natsu

La cartomancienne qui était en sorte de médiation lui répondit tout en ouvrant ses yeux.

\- C'est compris! Tout est place! Vas buté ce monstre!

Son frère lui envoya un sourire puis attira le géant de sable vers le Nord où se trouvait le lac gelé à quelques kilomètres.

\- Ce n'est que toi et moi maintenant! Cria Cana qui lança plusieurs cartes à la suite de l'autre vers Ajil.

Chaque carte créa une explosion lorsqu'elles furent assez près du mage de sable. Avec la fumé qu'elles causèrent, il était difficile pour Cana de voir si elle avait toucher sa cible. Elle sortie de sa poche une carte qui avait pour nom 'vent' et l'envoya à l'endroit des explosions. La carte s'illumina en vert lorsqu'elle franchit la fumé pour créer une rafale de vent qui dispersa le tout. Ajil se tenait-là, toujours debout sans aucune éraflure.

\- Aussi faible que ce mage de feu. Moi qui croyait avoir du plaisir à vous battre. Il s'arrêta un instant, regarda ses mains, puis posa de nouveau son regard sur Cana. Dis-moi, combien de temps seras-tu capable de respirer sous ce sable?

\- Quoi..?

Cana senti le sol trembler puis elle senti ses pieds se faire absorber par celui-ci. Paniquée, elle regarda au sol et vit qu'il n'était plus solide du tout. Le sable l'enfonçait de plus en plus sous terre et elle était incapable de se dégager. L'homme d'Alvarez ne tarda pas à rire voyant la détresse dans les yeux de son adversaire.

\- N'oublie pas de respirer. Lança finalement l'homme avant de perdre de vue Cana qui était désormais sous terre. Il ne me reste plus que cette tête rose.

Le mage se tourna afin de se diriger vers le Nord, mais s'arrêta dès qu'il senti une vague de froid derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit le sol ce gelé jusqu'à ce qu'il explose, créant de petit cristaux de glace. S'en suivit d'une jeune femme brune qui marcha en sa direction.

\- Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais tirer mon dernier souffle.

Les mots de Cana semblèrent affecter grandement Ajil puisque son regard devint aussi noir que le néant lui-même. Du sable commença à l'entourer et à planer autour de lui. Il éleva ses bars en l'air tout en continuant de regarder vers la cartomancienne. De plus en plus de sable se forma de chaque côté de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la forme d'une immense vague. Elle faisait plus d'un kilomètre de large et était aussi haute que le géant de sable.

\- Tu ne pourras rien contre ça! Meurt!

D'un simple geste de main, il envoya la vague vers Cana qui ne bougea plus. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire pour se sortir de là.

« Merde… »

La vague s'approchait de plus en plus et Cana devenait de plus en plus sans espoir.

\- Cana! Cria la voix de son frère qui semblait se rapprocher.

Effectivement, Happy et Natsu se rapprochait d'elle à une vitesse incroyable. La vague de sable était sur le point de toucher à la cartomancienne qui leva son bras en l'air espérant que son frère arrive à temps. Elle commençait à sentir le sable toucher à son visage et le vent devenir de plus en plus fort pour finalement sentir la main de Natsu dans la sienne qui la souleva au-dessus de cette vague mortelle. Cette attaque venait tout juste d'ensevelir le village de Tariel. On ne voyait que du sable. Avec cette même attaque, il avait également tué les siens.

\- Natsu…

\- Tu vas bien? Désolé, on a été un peu long.

\- Ça va, mais avec ça, mon piège ne fonctionnera pas. Le sable est trop épais.

\- Je sais, j'ai un plan. Tu devras le suivre.

\- Très bien, dis-le moi. Répondit Cana.

\- Happy, prend soin d'elle. Commença le rosé.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

\- Aye…

\- Dirigez-vous vers Fiore comme convenu. Je vous rejoindrai.

\- Non! On combat ensemble Natsu! Arrête de dire des bêtises! Cria sa sœur qui finit par regarder vers Happy. Happy! Ne me dit pas que tu es d'accord!? On est une famille!

\- C'est pour ça que vous devez partir. Je protège ma famille. Finit-il par dire avant qu'Happy ne le laisse tomber.

\- Natsuuuuuu! Cria Cana qui se fit amener plus loin par le meilleur ami du rosé qui tentait de cacher sa peine.

* * *

Salle des réunions, Ishtav…

La reine du royaume des fées étaient en pleine réunion stratégique avec sa conseillère, Mirajane Strauss. Elles étaient enfermées depuis des heures, tentant de trouver la meilleure stratégie possible. Ishtav était connu comme le royaume possédant les meilleurs stratagèmes et la reine Mavis en faisait partie.

\- Layla a envoyée la moitié de ses troupes et sa conseillère à Ophidia. Makarov envoi Natsu Dragneel-Clive et sa sœur Cana Alberona à Fiore pour venir en aide au troupe de Fiore. Ils mettront en œuvre un plan consistant à s'infiltrer chez Alvarez pour récupérer la princesse Jade. Nous allons donc jouer de prudence et équilibrer les armées tout en gardant de la protection ici. Comme nous sommes le royaume entre Alvarez et Ophidia, on se doit d'être prudent. Tu te dirigeras à Fiore avec les troupes d'Erza. Elfman et Lisanna iront vers Ophidia afin de retrouver les troupes de Layla. Je resterai ici avec Levi afin de mettre des runes de protections autour du royaume.

\- Ce plan me semble sensé. Quand vais-je annoncer les déplacements aux troupes? Demanda Mirajane.

\- Maintenant.

La conseillère Strauss fit signe de tête puis se dirigea vers la porte de sortie mais fut devancé par sa sœur cadette qui semblait tourmentée.

\- Lisanna? Lança-t-elle.

\- Nous venons de recevoir des nouvelles du front. La situation est plus grave qu'on le pensait. L'ennemi à déployé ses troupes.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles? Demanda la reine.

\- On m'a rapporté qu'Ophidia à triompher contre les troupes d'Aquila et on prit Ul avec eux. La vallée profonde reliant le royaume d'Equus et celui de Paelsia est en ruine. Alvarez à envoyé plusieurs Spriggans vers Fiore ainsi que Paelsia. Le royaume de Fiore est maintenant sous l'emprise de Zeleph. Se rendre là-bas pour combattre serait du suicide en ce moment.

Mavis posa sa main sur son menton et tenta de réfléchir à une alternative.

« Kyouka à désormais la princesse Lucy et la conseillère Ul… Même si Erza est en chemin, elle n'arrivera jamais à battre tout le monde. Equus est en sécurité en quelque sorte puisque la vallée profonde est en ruine. Le seul moyen de passage est la montagne où le pont d'Aquila. Ils sauront se débrouiller pour l'instant. Nous devons solidifier nos défenses et le royaume d'Aquila. Mais le sauvetage d'Ul et Lucy est primordiale ainsi que la sécurité d'Erza… »

Les sœurs Strauss attendaient les ordres de la reine qui finirent par arriver.

\- Changement de plan. Nous enverrons seulement une troupe de l'armée vers Aquila et allons garder ce qui reste ici. Levy se chargera des runes tandis que vous deux et Elfman aller vous rendre à Ophidia pour retrouver Ul et la princesse Lucy.

\- Bien! Répondirent les sœurs avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Palais royal, Aquila…

Seule dans la pièce qui devait être la plus petite du palais, la reine Layla était assise, les jambes entrecroisées. Les yeux fermés depuis près d'une heure à concentrer son énergie dans tout son corps. La bataille approchait de plus en plus et il était hors de question qu'elle reste derrière, surtout que sa fille était fait captive par l'ennemi. Elle allait faire tomber chaque personne qui allait se mettre dans son chemin. Il ne lui restait plus que sa fille et en aucun cas, elle allait accepter de la perdre.

« Aquarius, Léo, Cancer, Caprico, Taurus, Virgo, Sagittarius, Gémini, Aries, Scorpio… Je vais avoir besoin de vous tous. Soyez prêt. Nous allons sauver notre famille. »

Une sphère magique se mit à entourer son corps puis a la soulever à quelques centimètres du sol. Dix symboles apparurent autour d'elle créés par la lumière qui passait par la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Au bout de quelques secondes, les signes se firent aspirer par la sphère magique qui disparut aussitôt.

Au même moment qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, un garde entra sans prendre le temps de toquer.

\- Ma reine, j'ai un message urgent de la patrouille de surveillance.

\- Allez-y. Répondit-elle doucement.

\- Une attaque surprise à eu lieu du côté de Paelsia. Ce qui a causé la destruction de la vallée profonde. Le village de Firion du royaume d'Equus sont en détresse. Des maisons ont été détruite par les débris et des gens sont blessés, en partie les garde qui était en patrouille près de la vallé palais d'Équus n'est pas assez grand pour accueillir.

\- Envoyer deux troupes vers Équus pour aider dans le transfert des citoyens. Envoyez quelques mages soignant et dites à Makarov que nous pouvons accueillir autant de personnes qu'il ne le faut. Sécuriser la route menant à Equus puisque le seul moyen de s'y rendre est de passer par le pont de notre royaume. Chaque passant qui hésite à vous répondre ou paraît suspect, arrêtez-les et interrogez-les. Nous devons être aussi prudent que possible.

\- Oui ma reine.

Le soldat quitta la pièce suivit de Layla qui ne pouvait plus perdre de temps.

« La guerre est commencée. »

* * *

Maison de bois, royaume d'Alvarez…

Cela devait faire quelques heures que la princesse d'Aquila observait la jeune chevalière inconsciente sur le lit de bois. Elle lui avait soigner la majorité de ses blessures et avait épongé son front à l'aide d'un chiffon humide. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais quitté les siens, ses pensés ne concernaient que la rousse et son inquiétude montait à chaque seconde qui passait.

\- Erza. Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît…

La blonde passa sa main sur la joue de celle-ci qui était gelée.

\- Si froide…

Lucy se leva de sa chaise puis commença à fouiller les tiroirs à la recherche d'allumettes pour allumer le petit foyer près du lit. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le premier devant elle, elle y trouva une photo. Elle la sortit afin de mieux voir qui était les personnes sur celle-ci et constata qu'il s'agissait de Gray plus jeune en compagnie d'Ul et de l'homme qui avait aidé Yukine à l'a sortir de royaume de Kyouka. Il était tout petit, le regard innocent et un sourire si sincère. Cette photo représentait le bonheur et l'amour. Chose qui commençait à disparaître peu à peu. Il était impossible pour elle de laisser ce souvenir enfermé à nouveau. Avant de reprendre sa recherche, elle rangea la photo dans sa blouse, gracieuseté de Yukine. Elle finit par trouver des allumettes qui se trouvaient dans un tiroir un peu plus loin et s'empressa d'allumer le feu. Enfin... Elle essaya, mais avait de la difficulté à ce que le feu persiste.

\- Aller..! Allume-toi!

Après une vingtaine d'essais, le feu prit enfin vie.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être aussi près du feu. Lança faiblement une voix derrière elle.

Ce son, elle le connaissait très bien. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle ne tarda pas à se retourner pour voir Erza, les yeux ouverts, légèrement relevée.

\- Erza!

La blonde se projeta dans les bras de celle-ci qui garda ses mains contre le lit afin de garder son équilibre.

\- Tu es réveillée! Tu es enfin là… Ajouta Lucy qui cachait son visage dans le cou de la chevalière.

\- Vous êtes couverte de blessure, vous…

Erza arrêta tout lorsque Lucy redressa sa tête. Des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux et se frayèrent un chemin sur ses joues rosées. Cette scène sembla affecter la chevalière puisqu'elle fixa la princesse les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Vous… Erza pris un instant pour se ressaisir puis reprit. J'étais inquiète pour vous. Finit-elle par lui dire soutenant son regard dans ses yeux.

Lucy lui adressa un léger sourire malgré ses quelques larmes toujours présentent.

\- Je savais que vous alliez venir me chercher. Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, Erza.

\- Je vous l'avais promis. Je l'ai promis à votre mère et je me l'étais promis.

Les mots de la rousse touchèrent directement le cœur de Lucy. Elle fondit en larme à nouveau et déposa son front contre le torse d'Erza. Cette fois-ci, la chevalière ne perdit pas ses moyens et se permit de serrer la blonde contre son corps. Elle referma timidement ses bras autour de Lucy et prit soin de ne pas la serrer trop fort afin d'éviter de la blesser d'avantage.

Surprise du geste d'Erza, mais heureuse de la voir s'ouvrir enfin, Lucy glissa ses mains sur les côtes de la mage d'Ishtav puis resserra sa poigne.

\- Laissez-moi être comme ça quelques minutes.

\- Comme vous le désirez princesse.

Lucy profita de ce moment de répit jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme contre le corps d'Erza. La chevalière ne tarda pas à la coucher à sa place pour finalement se lever. Elle prit soin de la couvrir avec une vieille couverture avant de sortir à l'extérieur afin de préparer le bateau. Elle en profita également pour reprendre ses esprits et se remémorer les règles d'un chevalier.

\- Aucun contact, aucun attachement, ne jamais tomber amoureuse d'une personne de sang royal, ne jamais démontrer ces émotions! Être un chevalier est synonyme de bravoure, devoir, honneur, froid et solitude! Aucun contact, aucun attachement, ne pas tomber amoureuse…

Elle ne faisait que répéter ces mots jusqu'à ce que la colère prenne le dessus. Elle lâcha un puissant cri suivit d'un coup de poing contre le haut de la coque du bateau. Sa forte puissance fit en sorte que sa main transperça le bois et créa un trou d'une taille moyenne.

\- Reprend toi Erza! S'ordonna-t-elle en retirant son poing.

Elle prit quelques secondes afin de se calmer puis soupira en voyant ce qu'elle venait tout juste de faire.

\- Tu n'es pas croyable… Se murmura-t-elle avant de terminer les derniers préparatifs pour leur voyage jusqu'à Aquila.

A à peine une dizaine de mètre, une jolie blonde commençait à ouvrir ses yeux avec difficulté. Elle sentait chaque ecchymoses sur son corps, chose qu'elle ne ressentait pas durant qu'elle avait pris soin d'Erza. Son corps était plus lourd qu'à l'habitude et ses bras plus faible. D'un bond, elle se redressa de manière à être assise puis passa sa main sur son crâne.

« qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé..? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici alors qu'il y avait Erza?.. Erza! Je me souviens maintenant! Elle m'a retrouvé! »

Soudainement son visage devint tout rouge lorsqu'elle se rappela les événements passés. Elle attrapa la couverture et se cacha le visage couvert de honte.

« J'ai… »

 _Surprise du geste d'Erza, mais heureuse de la voir s'ouvrir enfin, Lucy glissa ses mains sur les côtes de la mage d'Ishtav puis resserra sa poigne._

 _\- Laisse_ _z_ _-moi être comme ça quelques minutes._

 _\- Comme vous le désirez princesse._

« Ahhhhh! Mais à quel point suis-je stupide!? Quelle idiote! »

La lumière provenant de la porte d'entrée ramena Lucy à la réalité. Elle descendit la couverture au niveau de son cou puis observa Erza se diriger vers elle.

\- Vous êtes finalement réveillée. Lança la chevalière ne démontrant aucune émotion.

\- O-oui… Répondit faiblement Lucy qui détourna ses yeux des siens.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous? J'ai remarqué que vos blessures avaient été panser. Je me suis souvenue par la suite qu'un jeune homme se trouvait avec vous lorsque je suis arrivée. Était-ce un mage d'Ophidia ou bien un captif?

\- C'est… Une longue histoire en faite. Disons qu'il m'a aider et est partit lorsque vousêtes arrivée ici.

\- J'aurais aimé le remercier pour s'être occupé de vous. Une fois tout ça terminé, je le retrouverai. Déclara la rousse plus sérieuse que jamais.

\- C'est, hum…

\- Qu'y a-t-il?

\- Rien, je me disais juste que je pourrais vous accompagner afin de le remercier en bonne et due forme.

\- Ce sera à voir, mais pour l'instant nous devrions prendre le large pour rejoindre votre mère à Aquila.

\- Vous avez raison.

\- Êtes-vous en mesure de marcher ou dois-je vous transporter?

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais me débrouiller ne vous en faites pas. Répondit la princesse qui se leva sous le regard insistant d'Erza. Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi?

\- Je garde un œil sur vous afin d'être prête pour une éventuelle manœuvre.

\- Une éventuelle manœuvre? Vous me prenez vraiment pour une de ces filles maladroite qui ne contrôle aucunement ses mouvements?

\- Nous ne sommes jamais trop prudent. Je dois vous ramener en vie ainsi qu'en santé.

\- Parce que c'est votre devoir envers ma mère… Je connais la chanson. Rétorqua Lucy qui se mis à marcher vers la porte.

\- Parce que je l'ai promis à votre mère et à moi-même. Le devoir n'a rien avoir avec tout ça. Conclu Erza tout en lui ouvrant la porte.

Ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse, la blonde ne répondit pas, se contentant de marcher vers le bateau suivit de la chevalière. Avant qu'elle ne grimpe à bord, elle remarqua quelque chose qui l'intrigua.

\- Pourquoi y a-t-il un trou qui transperce la coque?

\- Sûrement lors d'une des navigations précédentes. Répondit bêtement Erza.

Lucy pris quelques secondes pour observer l'intérieur et l'extérieur du bateau avant de poursuivre.

\- Tout le reste est impeccable. Il n'a jamais été à l'eau.

\- Un ours alors.

\- Un ours? Vraiment?

\- C'est la seule raison qui me vient à l'esprit présentement. Mais ce petit bris n'affectera en rien le bateau. Lança Erza avant de pousser la coque jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche à l'eau.

« Je vois que ton esprit n'est pas très doué pour se trouver des excuses. » Pensa aussitôt Lucy.

C'est à ce moment qu'elles commencèrent leur chemin sur la mer noire. En regardant la position du soleil, Erza arriva à donner l'heure approximative. Celui-ci se trouvait à l'Ouest et avait légèrement descendu de son piédestal. L'après-midi commençait à se terminer ce qui leur donnait environ deux heures avant le noir total. La mer semblait calme, chose que les deux femmes appréciaient grandement. Bien qu'elles étaient dans un bateau et non un canot, si la mer devenait moindrement violente, les chances de chavirer étaient assez élevés.

\- Ces blessures. Qui vous les a faites? Demanda Erza qui observait chacun de ses bandages sur ses jambes.

\- Kyouka.

\- Kyouka…

\- Elle m'a parlé de vous. Elle ne vous porte pas dans son cœur.

\- C'est réciproque. Dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, je la ferai payer pour tout ce qu'elle vous a fait.

\- Et ce qu'elle vous a fait. Lança aussitôt Lucy qui n'avait pas oublié lorsque la reine d'Ophidia lui avait parlé de leur combat.

\- Ce qu'elle m'a fait n'est rien comparé à ce que vous avez subi. Répondit la chevalière.

\- Que vous a-t-elle fait?

\- Ce n'est pas une belle histoire. Il n'y a rien de bien dans tout ça.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Que ce n'est pas une histoire à raconter à une princesse.

\- Pourquoi ne pas la raconter à moi, Lucy et non à ce statut qu'on m'impose. Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nier qui vous êtes. Cela va de même pour moi.

\- Effectivement, mais les sentiments ne sont pas dans une catégorie. Les sentiments sont là pour être transmit peu importe qui nous sommes. Sinon, nous serions tous des robots sans émotion, sans sentiment, sans joie, sans peine et sans amour. Personne n'est comme ça, pas même vous.

\- Que connaissez-vous de moi? Vous ne pouvez pas juger mon comportement. Chacun fait ses propres choix et doit vivre avec les conséquences de ses actes. Mon choix à été d'être chevalière. Avec ce choix, j'ai dit adieu à tout ce qui se rapproche de l'humanité même. Répondit Erza.

\- Si vous disiez vrai, vous ne seriez pas revenu pour moi. Vous n'auriez pas affronter un royaume seul simplement pour une promesse. Vous vous auriez contenté de suivre les ordres de Mavis, chose que vous n'avez pas fait. Alors, permettez-moi de croire qu'il reste en vous un brin d'humanité et d'émotion. Conclu Lucy qui finit par détourner ses yeux d'Erza pour observer à l'horizon.

La chevalière d'Ishtav n'avait plus d'argument face à cela. À son tour, elle dirigea son regard droit devant afin de bien guider le bateau. La mer semblait toujours aussi calme mais un vent se faisait ressentir de plus en plus. Cela n'augurait rien de bon et Erza le savait. À environ un kilomètre d'elle se trouvait une falaise ayant plusieurs rochers aiguisés et une grotte à une dizaine de mètre en hauteur. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus créant à la fois des vagues autour du petit navire. Erza tenta de garder le cap du mieux qu'elle le pouvait tout en gardant son équilibre.

\- Accrochez-vous bien à la poutre! Le vent devient violent.

Lucy écouta les instructions et ne tarda pas à serrer ses bras autour de la charpente de bois. Comme l'avait dit Erza, des rafales de vents poussèrent contre la coque ainsi que les vagues devenant de plus en plus grosses. L'eau commençait à envahir la surface du bateau faisant glisser au même moment la chevalière qui se cogna la tête contre le la barre. Celle-ci perdit aussitôt conscience puis se fit attirer vers la mer aider par les nombreuses vagues.

\- Erza! S'écria Lucy qui tenait toujours le poteau entre ses bras.

Rapidement, elle lâcha tout afin d'attraper le poignet d'Erza pour finalement s'agripper à une corde qui les maintenait à bord.

\- Erza! Cria une autre fois la blonde, ce qui sembla fonctionner puisqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

La rousse ferma sa main atour du poignet de Lucy et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de la barre qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Malgré ses efforts, ses doigts n'arrivèrent pas à la barre et Lucy commençait à perdre de plus en plus de force.

\- Je ne tiendrai plus longtemps!

\- À mon signal, lâchez tout! Cria Erza qui avait un plan en tête.

La chevalière attendit quelques secondes afin de se rapprocher des rochers près de la falaise puis donna le signal.

\- Maintenant!

Lucy lâcha la corde puis glissa vers le bas du bateau avec Erza. S'apprêtant à tomber à l'eau, Lucy ferma ses yeux mais fut vite surprise par le corde qui s'était enroulée autour de son poignet, l'emprisonnant sur le bateau. Au même moment, Erza perdit sa prise sur Lucy et tomba à l'eau. Rapidement, la blonde releva sa tête pour observer à l'horizon et y vit des rochers en masse ainsi que des débris de bois.

« Allez! Tu dois retirer cette corde! »

Elle tenta du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de dégager la corde de son poignet mais n'arrivait à rien.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. »

\- Moi qui règne sur les cieux, je te sème de venir Gekko!

Une lumière blanche apparut tout juste avant que le bateau ne sombre dans les tréfonds.

* * *

 **Je vous laisse le soin de laisser un commentaire ou non. J'apprécie que vous prenez le temps de me lire et d'aimer ce que je crée autour de ces personnages si fabuleux.**

 **Merci de toujours prendre le temps de m'écrire un petit mot. Ce sont vos messages qui me donne le petit coup qu'il me faut pour me mettre sur mon clavier. Heureusement que vous êtes là. Merci encore!**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine ^^**


	17. Sanglots

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le nouveau chapitre ^^**

 **Deux chapitre en un mois! Wow! Je m'étonne!**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **AsukaTirento : Bonjour, afin de me racheter pour la dernière fois, je publie ce chapitre plus rapidement afin que tu ne te perdre plus :) Merci pour tout**

 **BugabooPuddin : Bonjour ^^ Je suis d'accord avec toi, le rire de Franmalth me fait rire à chaque fois. Et c'est pire lorsqu'on se rend compte qu'on rit de notre propre rire... C'est assez compliqué! Quelques rapprochements n'a jamais tuer! Je vous ai offerts ces petits moments d'amour pour vous rassasier! Peut-être en aura-t-il dans ce chapitre? À voir :) Merci pour tout et je te souhaite une agréable lecture. P.S : Elles sont effectivement idiotes ^^**

 **LazuliEva : Heureuse d'avoir atteint tes attentes pour ce chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira d'avantage! Erza, il est temps que tu te réveilles. Merci pour tout et à la prochaine :)**

 **.Calzona : Bonsoir! Merci beaucoup :)**

 **Kittypanthera : Bonjour, Ce n'est que la vérité. Parfois quelques commentaires comme les vôtres nous remet la pendule à l'heure. Merci pour tout ^^**

 **Alz.6 : Bonjour! Pour faire pardonner ma trahison, je t'offre ce chapitre beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu :)**

 **Masane : Bonjour, je te remercie pour ces compliments et je suis également heureuse de faire partit de tes auteurs favoris. Que tu arrives de te souvenir de la majorité de l'histoire après tout ce temps m'épate. Lorsque je suis une fiction et qu'il y a un long moment entre la publication d'un chapitre, je me perd assez rapidement. Alors je dois relire le chapitre précédent et quelques fois l'autre d'avant. Pour ce qui est de ta question/hypothèse, je ne répondrai pas tout de suite. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra en partie et si jamais tu as d'autres questions par la suite que je peux répondre, je le ferai. Au plaisir :)**

 **Link02 : Bonjour, je ne pense pas l'abandonner d'ici la fin. Alors pas de panique! Il m'arrive d'être longue mais ce n'est pas intentionnelle. Merci pour tout ^^**

 **ByakuyaFan : Bien le bonjour, comme demander, voici un chapitre arrivé plus rapidement que le précédent. Merci pour tout et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 17

\- Moi qui règne sur les cieux, je te sème de venir Gekko!

Une lumière blanchâtre apparu révélant ainsi un aigle ayant une cicatrice au niveau de son œil droit. Il possédait également des lignes noires sur le long de sa queue. Neuf précisément. Lorsqu'enfin la lumière disparut, l'oiseau majestueux tenait une blonde à l'aide de ses pattes pendant que le bateau sombrait dans les tréfonds de la mer noire. L'aigle plana au-dessus des vagues et malgré les fortes rafales, il maintenait sa position.

\- Gekko! Tu dois trouver Erza. Dépêche-toi! Cria la princesse afin de se faire comprendre par son fidèle ami.

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis commença à survoler là où la chevalière avait tombé. Seulement, il n'y avait aucun signe de la rousse.

\- On doit descendre plus bas!

Avant même qu'il ne puisse baisser en altitude, un puissant rugissement retentit. Ce son était si strident que Lucy se couvrit les oreilles afin de diminuer la douleur. Même Gekko fut toucher par se rugissement puisqu'il vola de gauche à droite en poussant quelques gémissements. Dès que le cri cessa, une imense bête surgit de la tempête se dirigeant droit vers Lucy et Gekko.

\- C'est un…

Cette créature était titanesque. La partie supérieur de son corps était recouverte d'écailles noires décorée de motifs bleus en forme de spiral. Ces ailes étaient d'un noir ardent et son ventre d'un blanc étincellent. Il possédait des yeux globuleux et lumineux ainsi que deux cornes de chaque côté de sa tête. Son corps se terminait par une longue queue décorée de motifs de la même couleur que son dos. Ces dents étaient aussi tranchante qu'une lame et il volait à une vitesse incroyable.

\- Un dragon!?

De sa bouche se créa une boule blanche qu'il lança tout juste devant la princesse et son ami. Cela forma un immense trou dans la mer leur permettant de voir le sol rocheux. L'énergie dégagé par cette attaque fit reculer Gekko à quelques mètres de la grotte.

\- Erza! Cria Lucy de peur qu'elle se soit fait toucher par cette attaque.

Lucy senti son corps se faire tirer vers l'arrière. Elle ne tarda pas à se faire déposer sur la surface de la grotte par Gekko qui lui tourna le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu ne comptes pas l'affronter!?

L'aigle retourna en l'air, se positionnant entre le dragon et Lucy.

\- Ne reste pas là! Tu peux partir! Vas t'en Gekko! S'écria la blonde qui ne bougea pas de l'entrée.

Une ombre se faufila jusqu'au coté de celle-ci, révélant par la suite Erza vêtue de son armure aux ailes noires. En à peine une seconde, elle retrouva son armure ordinaire puis attrapa la main de Lucy.

\- On doit partir votre altesse.

\- Erza… Murmura la princesse surprise de la voir.

\- Venez avec moi. Nous devons partir et vite.

\- Mais…

Voulant protéger sa maîtresse à tout prix, Gekko se retourna et d'un seul battement d'aile, fit s'effondrer des roches au-dessus de l'entrée qui la bloqua au même moment.

\- Gekko!

Sachant très bien qu'elles ne pouvaient pas rester là, Erza attrapa la princesse dans ses bras pour finalement s'éloigner du combat de l'autre côté des pierres.

* * *

Fiore…

\- On y presque, je vois le royaume d'ici. Lança un chat bleu.

Il n'eut aucune réponse de la cartomancienne qui n'était toujours pas remis de leur départ sans son jeune frère. Happy n'en fut pas de cas et continua le trajet en direction du royaume de Fiore. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il remarqua des détails qui ne se trouvait pas là habituellement. De la fumé émergeait de plusieurs village avoisinant. Des remparts avaient été placé autour de l'île du roi, empêchant tout bateau de pénétrer.

\- Cana.

Le pont Sud avait désormais un poste de contrôle empêchant toute personne d'entrer ou de sortir à moins d'y être autorisé.

\- Cana. Répéta une autre fois l'acolyte de Natsu.

Cette fois-ci, la brunette leva les yeux vers Happy attendant la suite.

\- Regarde le pont. Ce n'est pas normal tout ça.

Comme demander, elle regarda en direction du pont Sud et remarqua quelques mages ainsi qu'une femme blonde. Elle fixa à l'endroit de cette femme tentant de trouver un insigne ou bien quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à savoir qui elle était. Sur son manteau noué sur sa taille, elle remarqua une insigne de couronne.

\- Alvarez?!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là?

\- J'en sais rien mais on ne doit pas rester là. Continu tout droit, on va prendre la route vers Ishtav.

\- Aye!

\- Tu tiendras le coup jusque là? Demanda Cana.

\- Aye! Nous devons nous dépêcher pour Natsu.

\- Oui, pour Natsu…

Paelsia…

\- Hurlement du dragon!

Des flammes surgirent de la bouche du rosé en direction du mage ennemi. Un mur de sable se dressa devant lui et éteignit automatiquement les flammes.

\- Amateur.

D'un mouvement de main, Ajil envoya une volée de sable en direction de Natsu qui réussit à esquiver à bout de souffle. Ces jambes tremblaient par manque de force et ces respirations étaient saccadées. Il tenta de mettre le feu à son poing mais n'y arriva pas. L'étincelle s'éteignit aussitôt puis le mage d'Equus tomba un genou au sol.

\- Hahahaha! Ne me dis pas que tu n'es plus capable de te lever?! Toi qui possède le pouvoir des dragons!

\- Ferme-là!

\- Je serai celui qui aura vaincu le dragon de feu! Hahahahaha!

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer! Cria Natsu qui tenta de se remettre sur ses pieds.

\- Seras-tu en mesure de te lever? Seras-tu en mesure de mourir dignement?

\- Tcht..!

À peine s'était-il relevé qu'il retomba au sol.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHA! C'est dommage. Je pensais que ce combat allait durer bien plus longtemps.

Une déferlante de sable se rua à l'endroit du rosé qui ne pouvait plus bouger.

« Cana, Happy, Papi, Gildarts… »

Soudainement, une éclaire jaillit du ciel et brisa la vague de sable en deux. Lorsque celle-ci disparut, Natsu aperçu un grand homme blond lui faisant dos.

\- Tu peux reprendre tes forces Natsu. Je m'en occupe. Lança-t-il.

\- Laxus…

* * *

Palais d'Ophidia…

Il sentait l'air souffler contre sa peau aussi froide que de la glace. Il pouvait entendre une goutte d'eau tomber à chaque cinq secondes contre le sol humide. Les yeux toujours fermés, il tenta de bouger ses doigts avec difficulté. C'est à ce moment, qu'il sentit des chaînes autour de ses poignets et une forte douleur à sa poitrine du côté gauche. Il tourna légèrement sa tête de gauche à droite afin de reprendre ses esprits. Il finit par ouvrir ses yeux après plusieurs tentatives voyant un décor sombre quelque peu brouillé. Il baissa ses yeux puis constata qu'il avait aussi les cheville attacher et était étendu sur une planche de bois relevée. Comme sa vue commençait à revenir, il releva ses yeux afin de regarder droit devant lui.

Ce qui se trouvait devant lui le bouleversa. Une volonté de vivre s'était à nouveau emparée de poings se serrèrent puis ses bras poussèrent vers le haut afin de briser ses chaînes mais rien ne se passa sauf une intense douleur du côté gauche.

\- Urgh!S'écria-t-il de douleur tout en fermant ses yeux.

« Ul… »

\- Quelle belle retrouvaille, n'est-ce pas?

L'homme tourna son regard vers la porte à sa gauche et y vit la reine Kyouka ainsi que la conseillère Seilah.

\- N'es-tu pas content de la retrouver après toutes ces années? Demanda la reine.

Suite a ces mots, elle se rapprocha d'Ul, toujours inconsciente. Elle passa le dos de sa griffe contre sa joue, la laissant glisser jusque sur son cou.

\- Ne la toucher pas!

\- Sinon quoi? Répondit la reine.

\- Que feras-tu enchaîné ainsi? Ajouta Seilah.

Silver n'ajouta rien de plus, il continua de les fixer d'un regard menaçant.

\- Je connais ton passé. Je sais bien que cette femme est celle pour qui ton coeur bat malgré qu'elle est été marié à un autre homme. Commença Kyouka. Quel était son nom déjà?

Encore une fois, le mage de glace resta silencieux.

\- Udo. Répondit aussitôt Seilah.

\- Oui… Udo. Et si je me souviens bien, celui qui l'a tué c'est toi. Silver. Termina la reine en lui souriant.

* * *

Route de Jaranoff, Ishtav…

La famille Strauss parcourait le village de Jaranoff qui appartenait à Ishtav depuis des siècle mais qui avait subit des dégâts considérable lors de guerre avec Ophidia. Chaque fois que Mirajane y avait mis les pied, certaines structures étaient en construction et quelques ruines étaient toujours présente. Cette ville qui semblait n'avoir aucune valeur était loin de cela. Il y avait un chemin qui descendait vers le Sud, près des montagnes. Cela menait jusqu'à la mine de Telmar qui exploitait des cristaux à essence magique. Ces cristaux se vendaient très bien et étaient d'une grande valeur, mais ils servaient également de source de magie. Beaucoup de chasseur ou de royaume venait en acheter afin de fournir de la magie supplémentaire durant un combat. Un cristal redonnait près de la moitié de magie dans le corps d'un humain. Ce qui était énorme lors d'un combat important.

\- Ils travaillent tous si dur. J'espère seulement que nous pourrions éviter le plus de village possible dans cette guerre. Lança la conseillère d'Ishtav.

\- Ce sont des hommes! Ils en sont capable. Rétorqua son frère.

Elfman était un homme extrêmement musclé et grand, il dépassait les deux mètres. Il avait la peau bronzée et possédait des yeux noirs accompagnés d'une grande cicatrices traversant son œil droit. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient maintenus vers le haut et il avait des favoris qui descendait jusqu'à la hauteur de son nez.

\- Ils ont tout de même le droit de se reposer Elf-niichan. Répondit aussitôt la plus jeune des Strauss.

\- Ce ne sont donc pas des hommes!

\- Mira-nee… Soupira Lisanna dans l'espoir que sa sœur l'aide un peu.

L'aîné de la famille lâcha un petit rire pour finalement s'adresser à son frère et sa sœur.

\- Cela faisait si longtemps que nous n'avions passé de moment comme celui-ci. Je suis heureuse d'être avec vous. Nous allons pourvoir veiller l'un sur l'autre.

\- Oui!

\- Je veillerai sur mes sœurs comme un homme se le doit!

Un sourire se percha sur leurs visages qui ne se doutèrent pas du mal qui allait se mettre en travers de leur route.

\- ATTENTION! Cria une voix provenant du ciel.

Dès qu'ils regardèrent en l'air, ils vinrent une jeune femme se rapprocher de plus en plus près, jusqu'à se qu'elle amortisse son arrivé au sol. Un genou au sol, elle prit le temps d'observer à l'endroit des Strauss juste avant de rattrapa un petit chat bleu qui provenait du même endroit.

\- Vous venez d'Ishtav si je ne me trompe. Lança finalement la brunette qui se releva. Je vous apporte des nouvelles et aurait besoin d'un peu d'eau pour mon ami.

* * *

Grotte inconnue, royaume d'Ophida…

\- Vous pouvez me déposer maintenant.

\- Êtes-vous calme?

\- Oui je le suis.

\- Bien.

La jeune chevalière arrêta le pas pour remettre la princesse d'Aquila sur ses pieds. Elle en profita pour sortir un collier de son armure. Elle attendit que Lucy se tourne vers elle puis ouvrit sa main afin de lui montrer.

\- Vous l'aviez laissé tomber. lança-t-elle. Encore une fois.

\- C'était pour que vous me retrouviez.

\- Et me voilà devant vous.

Lucy afficha un petit sourire timide avant de se tourner de dos.

\- Pourriez-vous me le mettre. Elle prit deux secondes de pause avant d'ajouter en ricanant. Encore une fois.

Elle put ensuite sentir les doigts légèrement froid d'Erza qui lui touchèrent la peau. Un frisson s'empara d'elle et sa respiration fut couper quelques secondes.

\- Il est en place. Termina Erza qui retira ses mains. J'ai une question à vous posez.

\- Quelle est-elle?

\- Cet Aigle, vous l'avez invoqué comme l'homme dans la cabane de bois?

Toujours de dos, Lucy posa sa main sur son pendentif puis lui répondit d'une faible voix.

\- Oui. C'était moi.

\- Cette magie, je n'ai jamais rien vu de telle. Je peux invoquer des armes, mais des humains impossible. Cette magie n'est pas celle des constellations puisque vous n'avez aucune clé si je ne m'abuse. Alors, pouvez-vous m'éclairer un peu?

\- C'est un peu compliqué…

\- Je commence à être habituée vous savez.

Un petit sourire se percha sur les lèvres de la princesse qui, finalement, fit fasse à la chevalière.

\- Dans ce monde, nous connaissons la magie des constellations. Celle que nous pouvons appeler à l'aide de clé. Ensuite lorsque le niveau de magie est plus élevée comme ma mère, elle peut utiliser une capacité propre à la constellation. Pour ce qui est de ma magie, j'invoque des êtres de cieux, seulement, il n'existe aucun clé en ce monde. C'est un niveau au dessus de celui de constellationniste. Comme ma mère, j'ai également des capacités, mais qui sont propre à moi-même et non à mes invocations. Je ne contrôle que la première phase. Il m'est arriver d'utiliser la deuxième phase mais après quelques minutes, je perd le contrôle et ma magie se vide.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous réussissez à invoquer des êtres des cieux sans aucune clé? Sans aucun contrat?

\- Ils font partit de moi. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense… Un jour lorsque j'avais une dizaine d'année, je me suis mise en colère contre Gray parce qu'il m'avait traité de bonne à rien. Il me l'avait dit à la blague bien sûr mais à ce moment, une colère s'est emparée de moi et Yukine est apparu.

\- Yukine? Demanda Erza qui écoutait attentivement.

\- Oui. C'est l'homme que vous tenez à remercier une fois tout ça terminé.

\- Alors cet homme est un être appartenant aux étoiles.

\- Oui. Je me souviens que Gray avait été si effrayé qu'il s'était mis a pleurer. Ajouta-elle en riant avant de poursuivre. Mes parents avaient assister à la scène et durant six ans, je me suis entraînée afin d'invoquer chaque étoile. J'ai appris à maintenir un niveau de magie afin de ne pas être à cours après seulement quelques minutes. Six ans à suer toutes les gouttes de mon corps et à ne penser qu'à cette magie.

\- Vous parlez comme si cette magie n'a rien de bien.

\- Je suis heureuse d'avoir autant d'amis sur qui compter mais au fond de moi, je crois que cette magie n'est pas faite pour être utilisée abondamment.

\- Vous manquez de confiance en vos capacités.

\- Peut-être, j'ignore quelle est la raison. Lança Lucy qui tomba sur un genou tout juste après avoir dit ces mots.

\- Princesse!?

Erza se mit à genou devant la blonde qui tenait sa poitrine et qui semblait avoir de la difficulté à respirer.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Votre altesse?

Tenant toujours sa poitrine, Lucy s'appuya au sol à l'aide de son autre main. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues puis tombèrent sur le sol rocheux. Erza pouvait entendre quelques sanglots de sa part ainsi que des gémissements de douleur.

\- Vous devez me dire ce qui se passe. Avez-vous mal? Regardez-moi princesse. Ajouta la chevalière qui ne comprenait plus rien à la situation.

Cette dernière écouta la demande d'Erza. Elle releva sa tête pour l'observer droit dans les yeux. Ces yeux marron brillaient dû à toutes les larmes qu'ils laissaient couler. Son regard n'avait rien de joyeux, on ne voyait que de la tristesse et de la douleur.

\- Princesse..?

\- Gekko… Il est… Tenta-elle de dire difficilement.

\- L'aigle? Il est quoi?

\- Mort. Finit-elle par dire fondant en larme dans les bras de la chevalière.

* * *

Palais d'Ophidia…

\- Je connais ton passé. Je sais bien que cette femme est celle pour qui ton coeur bat malgré qu'elle est été marié à un autre homme. Commença Kyouka. Quel était son nom déjà?

Encore une fois, le mage de glace resta silencieux.

\- Udo. Répondit aussitôt Seilah.

\- Oui… Udo. Et si je me souviens bien, celui qui l'a tué c'est toi. Silver. Termina la reine en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez..? Demanda une nouvelle voix près de Kyouka.

\- Ul… Murmura Silver qui ne faisait qu'observer la femme.

\- Et bien! Ce n'est pas merveilleux tout ça! Nous assistons enfin à vos retrouvaille. Déclara la reine Kyouka.

-Sil-Silver!? Ajouta Ul ayant les deux yeux grands ouverts. Tu es… Vivant..?

\- Mais oui Silver, pourquoi ne lui raconterais-tu pas ce qu'il s'est passé il y a de cela quinze ans. Lança Seilah en lui souriant.

\- Elle n'a pas à savoir. Rétorqua le mage de glace avec froideur.

\- Non. Je veux savoir. Tu me dois cela. Répondit Ul.

\- Oui Silver. Tu lui dois cela. Commença Seilah qui se rapprocha de lui. Tu te dois de dire la vérité à celle que tu aimes. Finit-elle par lui susurrer à l'oreille.

\- Silver…

L'homme fixa les yeux de la conseillère d'Aquila. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vu. Ces yeux si magnifique, ces yeux qui avait une confiance en lui, une confiance qui n'allait être que passé après ce qu'elle allait entendre. Malgré ses efforts pour trouver une solution ou un moyen de se sortir de là avec Ul, il n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'attendait que cela. Kyouka et Seilah étaient au courant déjà et il était hors de questions qu'Ul l'apprenne par ces femmes. Il soupira une dernière fois puis se remémora ce moment avant de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la mort d'Udo il y avait de cela quinze ans.

 _Quinze ans plus tôt, Aquila…_

 _Deux hommes se tenaient devant la porte d'entrée du palais d'Aquila. Ils dirent un dernier au revoir à leur proche avant de quitter pour une mission qui allait durer plusieurs mois._

 _\- Gray, je veux que tu sois sage durant mon départ. Ul s'occupera de toi et soit gentil avec la princesse Lucy. N'oublie pas que tu es désormais l'homme de la maison, tu te dois de protéger ceux que tu aimes, d'accord? Demanda Silver à son jeune garçon de quatre ans._

 _\- Oui papa! Je veillerai sur Ul pour toi et pour oncle Udo! Répondit le jeune homme plein d'entrain._

 _\- C'est bien mon garçon. Termina le mage de glace en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son fils._

 _\- Ne faites rien de stupide. Je veux vous voir revenir tous les deux. Lança Ul à son mari._

 _\- Ne t'en fait pas! Avec Silver, on se couvre. Tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer tu verras! Répondit un homme à la chevelure blanche peignée vers l'arrière._

 _\- Je sais bien. Je voulais te l'entendre dire. Conclu la conseillère qui embrassa une dernière fois Udo._

 _Celui-ci se retourna puis sortit du palais suivit de Silver qui se fit arrêter par la voix d'Ul._

 _\- Silver!_

 _\- Oui?_

 _\- Tu prendras soin de lui?_

 _\- Bien sûr! Lança-t-il en souriant avant de continuer sa route._

 _Celui-ci se fit encore une fois arrêter par la main d'Ul dans la sienne._

 _\- Et… Soin prudent. Ajouta la femme en rougissant._

 _L'homme de glace lui sourit à nouveau avant de disparaître au loin accompagné du père d'Ultear._ _Leur mission consistait à aller en territoire ennemie afin d'infiltrer le royaume d'Ophida. Ils devaient se renseigner sur les expériences de laboratoires ainsi que la position du palais. Une fois les renseignements en poche, ils devaient revenir à Aquila. Seulement… Rien ne c'était passé comme prévu. Ils s'étaient bien rendu au palais d'Ophidia et avait bien rejoint leur escouade. Au bout de cinq mois, tout allait pour le mieux. Il ne restait que quelques informations à copier pour finalement quitter cette endroit, mais une seule erreur à été fatale pour ce duo d'amis._

 _Un soir lorsque toute les lumières furent éteintes, Udo et Silver s'étaient faufilés dans le laboratoire. Les récentes recherches et expériences se trouvaient tout juste devant eux. C'était leur dernière taches avant de quitter, mais ils furent surpris par des bruits de pas qui se dirigèrent vers eux. Les sorties se bloquèrent et les lumières s'allumèrent._

 _\- Ce n'est pas bon tout ça! On va se faire coincé et nous ne sommes pas de taille pour tous les affronter. Lança Silver qui observa partout afin de trouver une issue._

 _\- Tu as raison… Nous n'y arriverons pas. Rétorqua Udo. C'est pourquoi, tu te dois de rester en vie et de terminer tout ça._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là!? Je ne t'abandonnerai pas! Je l'ai promit à Ul!_

 _\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Tu n'as pas le choix._

 _\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi! On va sortir d'ici! Répondit Silver qui créa une lame de glace dans ses mains. Relève-toi! On va se battre._

 _\- Tu as raison. Battons-nous._

 _Udo se releva puis se plaça en face de Silver._

 _\- Merci pour tout mon ami. J'ai été heureux de me battre à tes côtés. Lança-t-il une dernière fois avant de planter son corps contre la lame de glace qu'avait Silver._

 _\- Udo!? Udo! Cria l'homme tout en tenant son corps inerte entre ses mains._

 _Malgré les larmes qui voulaient sortir, Silver se devait de faire ce que son ami lui avait demander. Terminez sa mission. Il fut promu par la reine à ce moment puis modifier à l'aide d'une expérience le transformant ainsi en un homme ayant la malédiction des démons._

\- Silver…

La voix d'Ul résonna dans ses pensées. Elle attendait la réponse. Devait-il lui dire la vérité? Devait-il lui mentir? Kyouka voulait sa mort désormais, rien ne l'empêchait de lui dire ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

\- Il est mort contre ma lame… Il s'est sacrifié pour que je puisse vivre. Déclara le mage de glace. Il a agit en héro, contrairement à moi.

\- Tu embellis un peu trop la vérité. Lança la reine.

\- Je n'embellis rien. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution! Rétorqua Silver en colère.

\- Vous deviez veiller l'un sur l'autre. Ajouta Ul faiblement.

\- Je suis désolée. J'aurais aimé prendre sa place, vraiment.

\- Comme c'est mignon… Tout ça me donne une petite idée pour la suite des choses. Finit par dire Kyouka en riant.

* * *

Pont Est, royaume de Fiore…

Gray et Invel arrivèrent finalement à la barricade sur le pont Est du royaume de Fiore. Le spriggan dénommée Bradman y était comme convenue.

Bradman était un homme de grande taille, il portait une tenue couvrant la totalité de son corps composée d'une capuche et d'une longue cape noire. Il portait également une sorte d'armure noire avec deux énormes épaulières. Son visage ressemblait à celui d'un monstre et ses bras couverts de longs gants étaient extrêmement imposants. Enfin, il semblait porter une sorte de robe noire couverte de petits cercles sa cape se trouvait un visage de monstre avec un gigantesque crâne dégarni noir duquel s'émane de la fumée.

\- Quelles sont le nouvelles? Demanda le conseiller du roi.

\- Les autres ont atteint les ponts respectifs. Chaque barricade est installée. Quelques soldats d'Alvarez sont à l'intérieur du palais attendant vos ordres. Le roi Toma est dans son palais et ne semble pas vouloir sortir. Répondit-il.

\- C'est très bien. Continuer de surveiller les portes. Gray et moi nous chargerons du roi et de son conseiller. Termina Invel qui pénétra à l'intérieur du mur du royaume suivit du mage de glace.

Les deux hommes marchèrent dans les rues du royaume et ne vinrent aucun citoyen. Les rues étaient vide excepté les soldat de l'empire d'Alvarez. Ils finirent par arriver devant les grilles dorées qui s'ouvrirent sans même qu'ils n'eurent à dire quoi que ce soit. Le roi Toma se trouvait sur son trône et semblait n'attendre qu'eux. Il n'y avait aucun garde pour le protéger.

\- Je vois que la compagnie ne vous tien plus autant à coeur. Lança l'homme au lunette.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant? Demanda le roi.

\- Nous vous avons promis de vous maintenir en vie vous et votre fille. Mais n'oublier pas la condition. Vos mages devront se battre pour nous. Rétorqua Gray.

\- Toi… C'est toi qui est partit avec ma fille. J'espère te voir périr et souffrir autant que je souffre.

Gray ne répondit pas à cette provocation et se contenta d'observer les soldats qui dirigèrent le roi dans une des cellules du palais.

\- Tu es prêt Gray? Questionna Invel.

\- Oui.

* * *

Grotte inconnue, Quelques heures auparavant…

 _\- L'aigle? Il est quoi?_

 _\- Mort. Finit-elle par dire fondant en larme dans les bras de la chevalière._

 _\- Je- Navré… Répondit Erza qui ferma ses bras autour de Lucy._

 _On ne pouvait entendre que des sanglots._ _Elle tentait de reprendre une respiration normal mais n'y arrivais pas. Ces épaules sautaient en l'air sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle renifla à quelques reprises jusqu'à ce que son état se calme légèrement. Les cris de douleur et de peine avaient cessés. Erza ne ressentait plus que les larmes qui tombèrent contre son armure rigide. De ses mains, elle rapprocha le corps de la princesse vers elle afin de dégager un peu plus de chaleur et afin de démontrer qu'elle était là._ _À ce moment, Lucy pose ses fines mains sur les côtes de la chevalière et serra légèrement. Juste assez pour s'assurer qu'elle ne disparaisse pas une fois de plus._

 _«_ _Tu ne peux pas la laisser ainsi. Tu dois lui montrer. » Pensa la rousse indécise._

 _\- Princesse._

 _De sa main droite, Erza releva le menton de Lucy. Son visage semblait fatigué, à bout de force. De sa main gauche, elle essuya délicatement les larmes de la blonde et glissa son pouce contre sa joue rosée._ _Rapidement mais avec tendresse, Lucy attrapa sa main. l'a tenant fermement._

 _\- Erza…_

 _À son nom, la chevalière rapprocha son visage de la blonde. Lentement, elle dirigea ses lèvres vers les siennes ne faisant que les fixer._

 _\- Er-za. Ajouta une dernière fois Lucy qui ferma ses yeux._

 _«_ _Maintenant. »_

 _\- ROAR!_

 _À l'entente de ce cri si puissant, Erza se recula puis regarda derrière elle. Lucy se boucha à nouveau les oreilles et garda les yeux fermés._

 _\- Le dragon, il est près de nous! Nous devons continuer d'avancer aussi loin que possible! Cria Erza afin que Lucy puisse l'entendre un peu mais sans succès._

 _La rousse se releva de misère et finit par prendre la main de la princesse dans la sienne pour reprendre leur route._

Elle marchait depuis près d'une heure. Le chemin de la grotte avait rétrécie considérablement. Il était impossible pour un dragon d'y passer. Cependant, elles ne voulaient prendre aucun risque. Erza tenait toujours la main de Lucy et semblait l'avoir complètement oublié. Malgré le presque fameux moment intime qu'elles avaient eu, aucune des deux n'avaient vraiment parlé. La main réconfortante d'Erza aidait Lucy à poursuivre tandis que la chevalière ne faisait que penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Leur marche s'arrêta lorsqu'une vieille barricade en bois leur bloqua l'accès.

\- Curieuse de voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté? Demanda Erza qui observait la princesse.

\- Ce sera mieux que de rester ici.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Reculez un peu pour ne pas vous faire mal. Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Celle-ci se recula tout en retirant sa main de la chevalière.

Erza pris un moment à regarder sa main qui était aussi chaude qu'une flamme. Sans même bouger, une lame apparut dans sa main.

\- C'est partit.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Vous en connaissez plus sur le passé de Silver ainsi d'Ul. Quelques nouvelles rencontres et quelques moments déchirants. Laissez-moi votre avis :)**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine ^^**


	18. Vérité

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

 **LazuliEva : Bonjour, quelques tristesses effectivement, mais je vais essayer de vous faire sourire aussi :) Stupide dragon en effet, il a gâcher l'un des rares moments que nous voulions lire... Il y aura peut-être mieux, qui sait? Merci pour tout et bonne lecture ^^**

 **Fairytailyuri : Désolée pour cette fausse joie :(... Mais je ne peux pas tout vous donner dès le début! Merci pour toi :)**

 **BugabooPuddin** **: Hahahaha xD Je vois que ce chapitre t'as mis un 'peu' en colère xD Maintenant je sais que tu as envie de me tuer.. Au moins tu vas me ressusciter c'est déjà ça, merci bien :D 'C'est mon choix okay' Me fait rire à chaque fois alors j'ai décider de relire ton commentaire en pensant à sa voix et je ne me pouvais plus! J'espère que ce chapitre me fera pardonner alors... Bonne lecture et merci pour tout ^^**

 **Link02 : Bonjour, j'aimerais faire de grosse évolution à chaque chapitre mais c'Est un petit peu difficile! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise d'avantage que les autres ^^**

 **Masane : Bonjour, concernant Ul et Silver, je ne crois pas avoir mentionner que Gray avait la même odeur qu'Ul. Mais si cela est le cas, je dirais que le fait qu'il est été élever avec elle pendant une quinzaine d'années aide grandement. Sinon, la suite de leur histoire sera expliquer dans les chapitres futures. Effectivement, j'ai fait une description complète sur lui, mais j'aurais du la faire vague parce qu'il est impossible d'aussi bien décrire un dragon qui vole aussi rapidement. Mon erreur! Sinon, que veux-tu dire par intraitable? Je suis curieuse. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture ^^**

 **.Calzona : Bonjour et désolée pour ton nom, chaque fois que je l'écris il disparaît à moitié. Merci beaucoup pour les compliments et je crois que la suite des choses vont t'intéresser d'avantage ^^**

 **ByakuyaFan : Bonjour, Je suis d'accord avec toi. Laissons un temps de répit à notre duo préféré ma foie! Merci pour tout et bonne lecture ^^**

 **Alz.6 : Oh! J'ai un peu peur de ce que tu es prête à faire pour voir un développement entre Lucy et Erza? En espérant que ça ne me concerne pas! Merci beaucoup :)**

 **ERRLLUU : Bonjour, la suite est maintenant! Passe une agréable lecture et j'espère qu'il te donnera le sourire :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

 ** **Nom :**** ** **Kyouka****

 ** **Âge :**** ** **Inconnue****

 ** **Magie :**** ** **Maléfice de sensation/Sortilège de renforcement****

 ** **Aime :**** ** **La domination****

 ** **Déteste :**** ** **Erza Scarlet****

 ** **Desc**** ** **ription :**** ** **Ky**** ** **ou**** ** **ka a une apparence globalement humaine, mais avec un visage caché par un casque blanc recouvrant l'essentiel des détails de son anatomie, portant une pierre bleue au niveau de son front. Seuls ses yeux bleus et une bouche fine apparaissent. Elle possède de long cheveux blonds descendant dans son dos jusqu'au niveau de ses fesses en une natte unique et deux mèches libres dressées de part et d'autre de son visage.****

 **Elle porte une maillot violet moulant son corps, et un cape à la coupe complexe, seulement ornée de lignes verticales ainsi que des cuissardes.**

 **Le plus surprenant dans son apparence sont ses mains ressemblant à des griffes et ses pieds, écaillé au dessous de ses genoux et faisant penser à ceux d'un oiseau.**

 ** **Information :**** ** **Depuis son affrontement contre Erza Scarlet, elle porte la marque de sa défaite. Une cicatrice partant du bas de son dos jusqu'au haut. Elle s'est jurée de se venger et de tuer la chevalière d'Ishtav de ses propre mains.****

 ** **Nom :**** ** **Seilah****

 ** **Âge :**** ** **Inconnue****

 ** **Magie :**** ** **Macro****

 ** **Aime :**** ** **Kyouka****

 ** **Déteste :**** ** **Être la deuxième dans le**** ** **cœur**** ** **de sa reine****

 ** **Description :**** ** **Seilah a de longs cheveux noirs. Elle a également deux grandes cornes jaunes qui dépassent de sa chevelure et un bandeau de couleur blanche. Une marque de forme circulaire avec plusieurs points autour est présente sur son front, elle semble aussi avoir des marques sur ses deux épaules. La tenue de Seilah est composée d'une sorte de kimono bleu à motif noir léopard au décolleté très révélateur en forme de V, ainsi qu'un ruban blanc noué autour du cou et de chaussettes vertes laissant apparaître ses orteils. Elle à une sorte de ceinture verte avec un nœud orange nouée autour de sa taille. Le bas de son kimono s'arrête au dessus des cuisses et se fend sur les côtés.****

 ** **Information :**** ** **Elle a lu tous les livres existant de Niveis. Elle est de nature calme et ne démontre jamais ses émotions. Elle ressent une forte attirance pour sa reine qui semble être son obsession.****

* * *

\- C'est partit.

D'un violent et puissant coup d'épée, elle brisa les planches de bois qui devinrent en poussière. Par précaution, Erza traversa la première dans l'obscurité. Une légère brise se faisait sentir mais il lui était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit avec la poussière et le noir total.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de l'autre côté? Demanda la princesse.

\- Je ne sais pas pour l'instant. Nous allons devoir avancer un peu plus. Peut-être trouverons-nous une source de lumière. Erza se retourna vers la princesse puis lui tendis sa main. Venez.

Lucy attrapa la main de la chevalière puis enjamba les débris au sol.

\- Tout va bien? Questionna la rousse.

\- Je, je ne sais plus. Tout ce qui arrive présentement est bien plus grand que je ne le pensais. Gekko est mort, Gray avec les autres…

\- Vous savez, je ressentais la même chose que vous un peu plus tôt.

\- Vous dites cela pour me faire plaisir, mais j'apprécie votre intention. Déclara Lucy faiblement.

\- Vous vous trompez. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse qu'en ce moment. Seulement, il y a quelque chose qui m'aide à traverser chaque obstacle.

\- Quelque chose?

\- Vous.

De vives rougeurs prirent possession du visage de Lucy. La bonne nouvelle était que la noirceur cachait en majorité son visage. Elle sentait sa main dans celle d'Erza devenir de plus en plus moite. L'endroit était plutôt frais, mais des bouffer de chaleur s'imposèrent sans même demander. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle échappa un petit rire nerveux qui ne passa pas sous silence.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Vous. La chevalière prit une pause lorsqu'elle remarqua la chaleur que Lucy dégageait. Vous êtes si chaude. De sa main libre, elle lui caressa son visage avec délicatesse.

\- Je, euh, En faite, il fait un peu…

\- Un peu? Ajouta Erza se rapprochant de celle-ci.

\- Chaud… Finit-elle par dire en se mordillant sa lèvre inférieur.

\- Oh… Navré. J'aurais dû le savoir.

\- Ne vous excusez pas. Ce n'est pas votre faute.

Erza retira sa main de celle de Lucy puis reprit de la distance pour lui laisser assez d'air. Elle finit par se retourner pour engendrer le pas. De son côté, Lucy observa sa main qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment puis regarda droit devant pour voir une ombre un peu plus sombre que tout le reste. Elle échappa un petit soupire avant de reprendre la marche derrière la chevalière.

« Tu es tellement stupide Lucy.»

Elles marchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles virent une lueur à travers une fente dans le mur. Comme à son habitude, Erza se faufila en premier afin de prévenir toute éventualité. Elle avait promis à la reine d'Aquila de lui ramener sa fille saine et sauf et elle allait le faire.

Dès qu'elle fut de l'autre côté, elle remarqua toutes les pierres ainsi que les tombeaux. De la lumière émergeait du plafond qui semblait être fait de terre ou bien de planche de bois. De la verdure entourait quelques pierres ainsi que les murs. Le sol était fait de terre et de poussière. Des toiles d'araignées avaient prit forme et l'on pouvait entendre le son de l'eau se frayer un chemin tout juste au-dessus.

\- Erza? Lança une voix derrière elle.

\- La voie est libre. Venez voir.

Elle se plaça de côté puis traversa la fente jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive auprès d'Erza.

\- Mais c'est…

\- Un cimetière. Termina la chevalière.

Lucy s'avança entre les tombes, regardant de gauche à droite. Ses yeux ne manquaient pas un détail. Cet endroit était une merveille de la nature. Une merveille que l'homme n'avait pas encore détruit. Elle posa ses mains délicatement sur le dessus des pierres laissant des traces sur celles-ci.

\- Ces noms, je les connais. Ajouta la blonde. Ce sont les nom des rois d'antan. Je me souviens plus jeune, mon père me forçait à tous les connaître.

\- Pour quelle raison?

\- Pour ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs une fois que je serai reine. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Mon père n'est plus là, il ne verra jamais ce que je deviendrai, ce que je suis.

\- C'est dommage pour lui, il rate l'opportunité de connaître sa fille. Sa fille qui est déjà une grande reine.

\- Merci, Murmura la princesse.

\- Ce n'est que la vérité. Répondit la rousse avant de poursuivre. Il y a des escaliers au fond de la pièce, je suis sûr qu'ils mèneront vers une sortie.

\- Avoir de l'air frais nous ferait grand bien.

Ayant sa réponse, Erza se dirigea vers le fond puis monta les escaliers de bois qui semblaient pourrîtes. Lorsqu'elle arriva tout en haut, elle remarqua une planche de bois ayant un cadenas qui scellait la sortie. Ce n'était rien de grave pour la chevalière, puisqu'elle invoqua une épée et le brisa en un seul coup. Elle leva la planche avec prudence, ne voyant que de la poussière et de vieux meubles tout délabrés.

\- Restez derrière, je vais faire un petit tour. Attendez que je vienne vous chercher, d'accord?

\- Je ne suis pas une enfant vous savez. Je peux vous aider.

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais vous êtes trop importante pour prendre ce risque.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Mon titre n'a rien à voir. Rétorqua Lucy plus froidement qu'avant.

\- Je sais. Je voulais dire importante pour moi. Termina Erza qui remonta à la surface, laissant la blonde abasourdit.

« Ça recommence! Je sens que mon visage va exploser. Pourquoi est-elle si attentionnée et gentille, mais si froide à la fois… Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Que dois-je faire? Attendre? Ne rien faire? Non, je devrais plutôt penser à cette guerre au lieu de mon cœur. Comme je peux être égoïste. Si égoïste.»

Le silence ne faisait plus qu'un avec ses pensées. Seulement, ce silence ramenait des souvenirs peu agréables à la surface. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'Erza arrivait à lui faire oublié tout le malheur de ce monde. Au départ, elle croyait avoir changer Erza, mais en fait, c'est Erza qui l'avait changé. Elle avait à nouveau foie en l'espoir et la paix. Cette paix qu'Erza allait ramener. Elle en était sûre. Erza allait changer le cours des événements et surprendre le monde entier.

\- Princesse. Lança une voix tout près, mais Lucy ne l'entendit pas. Princesse. Répéta à nouveau cette voix.

La susnommée entendit finalement son appel et regarda vers le haut. Erza était là, brillant tel des diamants grâce à la lueur de la nuit.

\- C'est une vieille tour abandonnée. On pourra y passer la nuit.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Je vous rejoint.

Lorsqu'elle toucha enfin le sol, elle put sentir le vent de la nuit sur sa peau souillée. L'intérieur de la tour était vieux et usé. Elle avait une forme circulaire et de vieilles marches montaient à l'étage du haut. Elle suivit Erza et finit par arriver dans une pièce ressemblant à une vieille chambre. Un lit en décomposition s'y trouvait ainsi qu'un fauteuil semblant un peu plus fonctionnel. Il y avait un petit rectangle dans les brique de façon à regarder l'horizon. Avec la nuit tombée, elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer dans quelle ville elles se trouvaient. Il n'y avait qu'un ruisseau ainsi qu'un moulin en marche, ce qui l'avait surpris bien sûr, tandis que le reste était de la verdure avec un chemin de terre menant un peu plus loin.

\- Cette tour à été abandonner depuis un bon moment. La bonne nouvelle est que nous ayons de l'eau potable grâce au moulin. Je vais aller en recueillir un peu. Reposez-vous pendant ce temps. Lança la mage d'Ishtav.

\- Vous êtes sûre? Je peux vous accompagner vous savez.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Je serai de retour d'ici quelques minutes. Termina Erza avant de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée pour finalement sortir à l'extérieur.

\- Très bien… Comme vous désirez. Ajouta Lucy sachant que la chevalière n'allait pas l'entendre.

Elle finit par quitter sa vue qu'elle avait sur l'extérieur pour se rendre devant le lit.

«Ce lit semble à peine tenir debout. Mais bon, il vaut mieux l'essayer avant de le condamner.»

Doucement, elle prit place au pied du lit. Excepté la poussière, il n'y avait rien d'anormal.

\- Ce n'est pas si mal finalement, j'étais sûre que..! Kyaaa! S'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle se retrouva les fesses au sol. Aie…

Elle passa une main sur son fessier un peu douloureux puis donna des coups sur ses vêtements maintenant poussiéreux.

\- J'aurais dû m'écouter… Soupira la princesse en se relevant péniblement.

\- Je dois admettre que cette scène est assez drôle à voir. Lança une certaine rousse venant tout juste de remonter.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez revenir aussi rapidement. Ajouta Lucy quelques peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je vous l'avais dit. Sinon, vous ne vous êtes pas blessée?

\- Non, ça va. Je suis en mesure d'encaisser.

\- Essayer de ne pas trop encaisser tout de même. Finit par dire Erza qui déposer le sceau d'eau au sol puis se dirigea vers Lucy. Ne bouger pas.

Voyant que la rousse se rapprocha plus près qu'à l'habitude, Lucy prit la parole légèrement nerveuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites..?

\- Vous avez quelques toiles dans les cheveux. Je pense que vous aimeriez mieux les voir au sol que sur votre tête.

\- Oui…

Délicatement, elle attrapa les toiles une à une, prenant soin de ne pas en étendre d'avantage sur cette chevelure dorée. Malgré sa concentration, Erza arriva à fixer ces yeux marrons qui la faisait chavirer de plus en plus, simplement en la regardant. Lorsqu'elle termina, elle prit un petit moment pour replacer une de ces mèches puis garda son regard dans celui de Lucy.

\- Vous avez des yeux magnifiques. Lança la chevalière sans prévenir.

Son cœur qui avait un rythme soutenu, passa en vitesse accéléré d'un seul coup. Son sang bouillonnait lui donnant ainsi un teint rougeâtre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi et quoi faire. Elle qui n'attendait que ça. Erza qui décide enfin de sortir de sa coquille et de laisser aller ses émotions. Seulement, en ce moment, c'était Lucy qui n'arrivait à rien.

\- Je, euh… Rapidement, elle détourna son regard d'Erza puis rougit des oreilles.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'habitude des compliments? Lança la chevalière soutenant son regard dans celui fuyant de Lucy.

\- C'est juste que vous arrivez toujours à me surprendre, même lorsque nous sommes dans une vieille tour abandonnée et qui est sûrement infesté d'insectes. Rétorqua-t-elle tout en adressant finalement un petit regard à la femme vêtue d'une armure.

\- Il y a une bonne chose à tout. Finit par dire Erza en retirant sa main de la chevelure blonde de la princesse.

* * *

Royaume d'Alvarez…

Un homme, anciennement roi, marchait dans les ténèbres du palais d'Alvarez. Ces pas se faisaient lent et son silence le rendait aussi indétectable qu'un fantôme. La nuit était tombé, sa journée assez mouvementée, il était donc temps d'aller se reposer quelques heures avant de reprendre son service de bras droit du roi Zeleph. Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de sa porte de chambre, il en profita pour desserrer sa cravate puis se dirigea vers son garde-robe tout juste à côté de son grand lit. Il poussa la porte qui n'était pas fermer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant un miroir. Il prit un moment pour regarder son allure et finit par retirer sa cravate qu'il déposa sur le bureau au-dessous du miroir. Habituellement, il serait aller vers ses chemises pour retirer celle qu'il portait mais ce soir, son regard resta posé sur une poupée assise sur le bureau. Il hésita quelques instants puis attrapa la poupée et la rapprocha de son visage.

Il s'agissait d'une fille aux yeux bleus et à la chevelure doré. Les boucles de celle-ci descendaient jusqu'à son dos et elle portait une robe rose du style royal. Cette poupée avait du vécu puisque certaine partie de son corps avait des marques de saleté ou d'usure.

Malgré la fatigue présente, il continua de fixer la poupée tout en se remémorant des souvenirs qui semblaient si loin désormais.

 _\- Lucy! Lucy!_

 _\- Oui!? Cria une jeune demoiselle qui se trouvait dans le jardin du palais d'Aquila._

 _\- Ta mère et moi avons un petit quelque chose de spécial pour toi._

 _\- De spécial!?_

 _Suite à ces mots, le roi du royaume ayant l'étendard d'un aigle pouvait entendre les petits pas rapide de sa fille se rapprocher de sa femme et de lui-même._ _Puis, soudainement, une jolie blonde aussi belle qu'un ange surgit de l'arche en fleur pour courir dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci plia ses genoux pour être à sa hauteur, ouvrit grand ses bras et prit le temps de serrer sa fille puis déposa un baiser sur son front._

 _\- Et ma spéciale!?_

 _\- Ta spéciale? Je ne crois pas que ce mot puisse se prononcer ainsi. Ajouta Layla qui ne put s'empêcher de rire._

 _\- Aller aller! Rétorqua Lucy de plus en plus impatiente tout en sautillant sur place._

 _\- Très bien, très bien jeune fille. Nous t'avons trouver une amie. Cette amie sera toujours là pour toi. Tu pourras tout lui dire. Commença Jude._

 _\- Mais j'ai déjà Gray. Il m'écoute, même si parfois il se moque de moi…_

 _\- Et bien, tu auras une amie comme Gray, mais cette amie sera toujours près de toi. Alors si Gray n'est pas là, tu pourras lui parler. Ajouta à nouveau le roi._

 _\- Elle est gentille?_

 _\- Bien sur mon trésor. Tu vas l'adorer. Répondit Layla en lui souriant._

 _Pendant ce temps, Jude sortit d'une boite, qui se trouvait près de lui, une petite poupée._

 _\- Regarde Lucy, je te présente Michelle._ _Elle était impatiente de te rencontrer._

 _Les yeux de la princesse s'écarquillèrent_ _laissant place à une expression de surprise puis, peu à peu, un sourire se percha sur ses lèvres._

 _\- Waaaahhhhh! Elle est si jolie! S'écria Lucy qui ne tarda pas à prendre la poupée dans ses bras. Merci papa! Merci maman! Finit-elle par dire avant de repartir dans le jardin avec sa nouvelle meilleure amie._

 _\- Tu viens de faire une heureuse pour plusieurs années. Lança Layla qui entoura le bras de Jude du sien._

 _\- C'est ma petite princesse. Je ferai tout pour elle._

* * *

Palais de Fiore…

 _-_ _Toi…_ _C'est toi qui est partit avec ma fille. J'espère te voir périr et souffrir autant que je souffre._

Le mage de glace à la chevelure noire corbeau marchait dans le palais qui n'était pas sien. Il ne cessait de penser à ce que le roi Toma lui avait dit avant de quitter vers les cachots. Était-ce son destin? Devait-il souffrir pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait? Il croyait que ces actons allaient aider son peuple, sa famille, mais il n'en était rien. Si après cette guerre, il était toujours en vie et que le bien l'emporterait sur le mal, qu'allait-il devenir? Un traître? Allait-on l'exiler? L'exécuter? Ul allait-il le pardonner? Ultear? Layla? Et Lucy..?

La princesse d'Aquila hantait ses pensées bien plus que les paroles du roi Toma. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il espérait qu'elle soit indemne et bien traitée par Kyouka. Cependant, sa raison lui disait que non, mais la peur et la honte l'empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent en face de la porte de chambre qui hébergeait Lucy il y avait de cela une semaine. Il hésita quelques temps avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de celle-ci. La chambre n'avait pas été nettoyée depuis tout ce temps. Son lit n'était pas fait, la poussière avait pris place sur les meubles et les vêtements de Lucy étaient toujours là. Sur le sol, il trouva un foulard rouge. Il ne tarda pas à le prendre dans ses mains et à le fixer. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son amie qui lui était si familier. Ce rouge si vif lui rappela un souvenir qui datait de plusieurs mois. Ce jour, il n'allait jamais l'oublier.

 _\- Je suis rentré. Lança le fils de Silver en entrant dans sa demeure._

 _\- Tu rentres plus tôt que prévu. Répondit la voix de sa sœur._

 _\- Ul est au palais? Je dois lui parler concernant les vas et viens des membres d'Ophidia._

 _\- Oui, tu devrais y aller. Tu reviendras après, on ira s'entraîner. Finit par dire Ultear au loin._

 _Comme suggéré, il se rendit au palais des Heartfilia. Il allait aussi en profiter pour dire un bonjour à Lucy. Elle lui manquait et il avait envie d'entendre sa voix._ _Cette journée-là, la ville semblait inexistante. La journée était radieuse , mais il n'y avait personne à l'extérieur, les commerces étaient fermés et il n'y avait aucun garde en activité dans la ville. Quelques questionnements envahirent ses pensées, mais rien de trop grave pour le faire paniquer. Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'entrée du palais, il n'y avait personne pour l'accueillir. Sa mère n'était pas là, les domestiques non plus et Lucy._ _Il décida de se rendre au bureau de sa mère, mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Il finit par se rendre à la salle de réunion qui avait la porte entre-ouverte. Il entendit des sanglots puis la voix de sa mère. Il s'avança prêt de la petite brèche et y vit la reine et sa mère. Layla était assise sur une chaise de dos à Gray et il y avait Ul qui la serrait dans ses bras._

 _Pourquoi la reine était en sanglot? Pourquoi il n'y avait plus personne dans le château? Que se passait-il?_

 _Une main sur son épaule le fit reprendre ses esprits. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il reconnu_ _sa sœur qui ne semblait pas aussi joyeuse que lorsqu'il lui avait parler quelques temps auparavant._

 _\- Ultear? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_

 _\- Tu devrais aller rejoindre la princesse._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Ne discute pas. Elle est dans le jardin. Dépêche-toi._

 _Malgré ses questionnements, Gray écouta encore une fois sa sœur et se rua vers le jardin. Il y trouva Lucy, couverte d'une laine rouges, assise sur un banc. Elle fixait le sol et ne bougea pas. Le mage de glace avança lentement vers sa meilleure amie et une fois assez près, il l'appela._

 _\- Lucy..?_

 _L'interpellée tourna son regard en sa direction. Ses yeux étaient bouffit et sa peau si pâle. Elle semblait si exténuer, mais malgré cela, elle avait réussi à répondre au jeune homme._

 _\- Gray…_

 _À la suite de son nom, il vit une larme couler le long de la joue de Lucy. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi._ _Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se rendre devant la princesse, se mettre à un genou puis la prendre dans ses bras._

 _\- Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas. Murmura Gray._

 _\- Il est… Partit. Lança Lucy entre plusieurs sanglots._

 _\- Partit? Qui est partit?_

 _\- Mon père. Répondit-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps._

 _\- Je… Je suis désolé Lucy._

* * *

Royaume de Paelsia…

\- Mais t'es qui toi?! S'écria Ajil d'Alvarez.

\- Quelqu'un que tu n'aurais jamais dû rencontrer.

\- Si tu crois que tu m'effraies, tu te trompe!

\- Si tu n'es pas effrayé, tu le seras d'ici quelques temps. Rétorqua le prince d'Equus qui se trouvait entre Natsu et Ajil.

\- Espèce de..!

\- On ne touche pas à ma famille. Ceux qui le font, n'en ressorte pas vivant. Termina Laxus las de cette discussion inutile.

* * *

Frontière entre Ishtav et Ophidia…

Le soleil se levait parmi les vivants. Quelques rayons réussissaient à se frayer un chemin à travers la verdure qui couvrait Cana, Mirajane ainsi que son frère et sa sœur. Lorsque la cartomancienne les avait croisés la veille au soir, ils avaient pris le temps de leur donner à manger et de laisser du repos à Happy qui n'avait plus de force. C'est à ce moment que Mirajane expliqua pourquoi ils se trouvaient à Jaranoff. Bien que la mission de Cana différait, elle voulait à tout prix les accompagner pour sauver Lucy. Bien sûr, elle voulait retrouver Ul également, mais une certaine princesse restait sa plus grande priorité. Mirajane semblait hésitante au départ mais le côté déterminer de Cana avait été fructueux. Il était tout de même important d'aviser Ishtav de ce qu'il se passait dans le royaume de Fiore et à Paelsia. C'est Happy qui s'était proposer pour y aller comme le trajet en vol était beaucoup plus rapide que la marche. C'est ainsi que le chemin de Cana et Happy se sépara. Bien que Natsu resta dans ses pensées, elle savait qu'il allait réussir et trouver un moyen de la retrouver. Elle avait confiance en lui et croyait en lui. Quelque part au plus profond d'elle, elle savait que Natsu allait la revoir.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être retourner vers votre frère? Il était mal en point lorsque vous êtes partit non? Demanda la sœur cadette de la conseillère de Mavis.

\- Je crois que pour l'instant, il n'a pas besoin de moi. Natsu est fort, bien plus qu'il ne le pense. C'est lorsqu'il est au plus bas qu'on doit le craindre. Et je suis sûre qu'il m'aurait demander de vous accompagner.

\- C'est un vrai homme! Un homme fort!

\- Oui, c'est mon petit frère. Murmura Cana qui, malgré ces propos et sa confiance envers son frère, demeura inquiète.

Une main aussi délicate qu'une ombre se posa sur son épaule.

\- Je comprend ton inquiétude, je le serais autant si j'étais toi et j'admire ton courage, Ajouta Mirajane qui lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

Avant même que Cana puisse lui répondre, Elfman les interrompues.

\- Cachez-vous derrière un arbre, vite!

Étant l'une à coté de l'autre, Cana et Mirajane se mirent derrière un tronc d'arbre à à peine un centimètre de distance.

\- C'est assez embarrassant… Susurra Mirajane gardant son regard vers le sol.

\- Um… Je dirais plutôt anodin. Rétorqua Cana avec un petit sourire.

\- Silence vous deux. Ajouta Lisanna tout près.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous sous le silence, ils purent entendre des pas si lourd que le sol en tremblait. Discrètement, Cana, Elfman et Lisanna sortirent leur tête de derrière l'arbre afin d'identifier la source de ce bruit. Quatre personnes marchaient en direction Nord, Ces personnes étaient vêtues de la même manière, soit une longue cape à capuchon portant l'insigne d'Ophidia sur leur dos.

« Les démons..? Ils marchent vers Fiore. Ophidia à enfin décider de bouger. Leur palais sera plus facile d'accès dans ce cas. » Pensa la brunette tout en observant les membres du royaume ennemi disparaître au loin.

* * *

Arène de combat, royaume d'Ophidia…

Il y avait un petit vent frisquet qui ne cessait de souffler sur le corps fatigué de Silver. Semi inconscient, il tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux à quelques reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à voir autour de lui. Il croyait se réveiller auprès d'Ul mais il n'en était rien. Il n'était plus dans le cachot du palais non plus. Ses poignet était libre, mais sa cheville droite était toujours enchaînée. Difficilement, il se leva debout et tenta de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- C'est quoi cet endroit? Je peux sentir l'air provenant de l'extérieur.

Il regarda plus attentivement autour de lui et ne vit que des murs usés par le temps et derrière lui se trouvait une porte impossible à ouvrir. Il regarda ses pieds puis remarqua que sa chaîne traversait la porte à travers une fente. Pourquoi traversait-elle? Pourquoi, s'il était coincé dans une pièce aussi petite que les cachots.

\- Ul…

À ses mots, la porte fait de fer s'ouvrit laissant place à la lumière du jour. Sans attendre, il avança, prenant soin de protéger sa vue du soleil qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis quelques jours déjà. Il continua de marcher, regardants vers le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte se refermer derrière lui.

\- Bien le bonjour! Cette journée est une journée parfaite pour ce genre d'événement. Lança une voix en hauteur.

\- Kyouka. Ajouta faiblement Silver ayant reconnu ce ton de voix.

\- Laissez-vous un peu de temps pour vous habituez à cette lumière. Cela fait un moment que vous n'êtes pas sortit à l'extérieur non? Continua la reine.

\- Vous..? Murmura le démon de glace.

Aussitôt, il retira son bras d'au-dessus de ses yeux et tenta d'habituer sa vue le plus rapidement possible.

\- Je vois que tu écoutes bien ce que je dis, Silver.

Celui-ci cligna à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Ul se trouvant en face de lui à une dizaine de mètres. Elle était aussi enchaîné au niveau de sa cheville et tentait de retrouver une vue fonctionnelle.

\- Vous devez vous demander ce que vous faites ici? Lança Seilah qui se trouvait au même endroit que Kyouka. Je vais vous aider un peu.

Les deux enchaînés regardèrent vers le haut et les virent. Elles étaient debout dans une sorte d'estrade fermé ayant un toit les protégeant du soleil.

\- Nous vous avons administrer une sorte de calmant et vous voici ici. Nous sommes dans l'arène personnelle de sa majesté. Seul les personnes importantes peuvent se vanter d'avoir mis les pieds ici, seulement, ils n'en ressortent jamais. Termina Seilah en souriant.

« Une arène… »

Silver quitta la conseillère des yeux pour bien examiner ce qu'il l'entourait. Il se trouvait sur un sol fait de terre entouré d'un mur de sorte à ce que la forme soit circulaire. Les murs avaient une hauteur de plus de quatre mètres et au-dessus de ces murs, il y avait des estrades. Puis à sa droite, au milieu des grandes estrades, se trouvait Kyouka et Seilah. Ayant leur siège personnelle. Ils étaient donc des bêtes de foires et allaient devoir les amuser.

\- Je suis sûre que vous comprenez désormais, mais je vais prendre la peine d'expliquer ce jeu. S'écria la reine d'Ophidia.

\- Vous voulez notre mort. Rétorqua Ul qui n'avait aucune expression faciale.

\- Non, je ne veux pas votre mort. Je ne suis pas si cruelle. Je veux seulement que l'un de vous deux meurt par la faute de l'autre. Expliqua Kyouka. Ce ne sera pas nouveau pour toi, Silver. Termina-t-elle en lui souriant.

* * *

Vieille tour, royaume inconnue…

Le jour était tombé sur une vieille tour abandonnée. La lumière de l'extérieur réchauffait la petite pièce qui hébergeait deux jeunes femmes. Celle munit d'une armure était assise contre le mur de brique, couverte d'un vieux drap qui protégeait également une certaines princesse qui dormait fermement contre le corps de celle-ci. De cette tour, on pouvait entendre le son du ruisseau couler, le chant des oiseaux qui s'étaient installés sur le rebord des fenêtres et un léger vent qui faisait bouger les feuilles des arbres. Sensible à tout bruit, la chevalière se réveilla la première. Son premier réflexe fut de s'assurer du confort de la princesse en la couvrant d'avantage du drap. Doucement, elle déposa sa tête contre un coussin provenant du vieux canapé afin qu'elle soit confortable. Elle profita de ce moment pour sortir à l'extérieur afin de recueillir de l'eau et de la nourriture comestible.

Près de dix minutes plus tard, la princesse commença finalement à ouvrir ses yeux noisettes. Machinalement, elle toucha autour d'elle à l'aide de sa main gauche. Seulement, elle ne trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Prise de panique, elle releva son haut de corps afin d'être assise sur le sol poussiéreux.

\- Erza!? Lança-t-elle d'inquiétude.

Aucune réponse ne vint et elle ne l'a vit nul part. Commençant à sentir un stresse monter en elle, elle se leva d'un bond puis descendit les marches à sa recherche.

\- Erza? Erza? Lança-t-elle une fois au rez-de-chaussée.

Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Ne voulant pas la perdre une fois de plus, elle décida de sortir à l'extérieur et si elle devait marcher des heures, elle le ferait. Sans prendre le temps de remonter afin de s'assurer de son état physique, elle ouvrit la porte menant à l'extérieur et tomba sur nul autre qu'Erza elle-même.

\- Bon matin princesse. Ne me dites pas que vous comptiez vous enfuir?

\- Erza…

\- Oui.

Lucy jeta un coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la chevalière puis remarqua un sceau d'eau dans une main et des fruits dans l'autre.

\- Vous allez bien? Ajouta la chevalière lorsqu'elle remarqua son silence.

\- Oui, je croyais que vous étiez. Commença-t-elle avant d'hésiter.

\- Que j'étais?

\- Partit.

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Je ne compte pas vous laisser seule. Je suis là pour rester. Répondit Erza qui entra puisque Lucy s'était reculée.

\- Oui je sais, je suis désolée.

\- Ne vous excusez pas. Vous n'avez aucune excuse à faire envers moi.

\- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous aider un peu. Termina la princesse en prenant le sceau d'eau entre ses mains.

Elles prirent le temps de manger quelques fruits et de boire assez d'eau pour être en mesure de marcher assez longtemps. Lorsqu'elles eurent terminé, elles quittèrent la vieille tour puis marchèrent en direction sud afin de rejoindre la verdure au loin.

\- Savez-vous où nous sommes? Demanda la princesse.

\- Je ne suis jamais venu dans cet endroit. J'ignore dans quel royaume nous nous trouvons. J'espère seulement que nous serons bien accueillit.

Elles continuèrent de marcher à travers la verdure jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à un cimetière ayant des millier de tombes.

\- Je sais où nous sommes à présent. Lança Erza qui observait les noms et l'endroit.

\- Vraiment? Ne me dites pas Alvarez.

\- À Fiore. Et puis, si nous étions à Alvarez, vous auriez besoin d'un manteau et ce ne serait pas de la verdure mais bien un sol rocailleux.

\- Alors nous sommes enfin en sécurité!? Nous allons pouvoir retrouver les autres et enfin détruire l'ennemi.

\- En théorie oui. La ville n'est qu'à un kilomètre environ. Nous devrions aller voir le roi Toma pour connaître les nouvelles.

\- Très bien, je vous suit. Conclu Lucy qui suivit les pas d'Erza.

Une près de l'autre, elle traversèrent le reste de la forêt pour finalement arriver vers l'Est de la ville. Dans ce côté, il n'y avait que les maisons résidentielles. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens à l'extérieur, ils devaient sûrement être en plein cœur de la ville. Là où il y avait les activités, les commerces et le palais du roi Toma. Bien qu'elles étaient en territoire ami, Erza insista pour être prudente et le plus discrète possible afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Depuis qu'elles marchaient dans la ville, Erza n'avait vu aucun garde du palais. Habituellement, les rues en avait à chaque coin afin d'assurer la protection de tous. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à une centaine de mètre du palais, elles ne virent presque personne. Les commerces semblaient fermés, le théâtre et les salles de jeu étaient vide. Les rues achalandées désertes. Aucun garde n'était présent.

« Ce n'est pas normal. » Pensa la chevalière longeant le plus près possible les commerces.

\- Erza, que se passe-t-il ici? La dernière fois, tout le village était réuni à cet endroit.

\- Je l'ignore, nous nous devons d'être prudente jusqu'à temps que nous arrivons au palais. Restez près de moi.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à ce qu'Erza arrête le pas.

\- Erza?

\- Las-bas, ce sont…

N'ajoutant rien de plus, Erza attrapa Lucy, la cloua contre le mur, posa une main sur ses hanches, l'autre sur le mur tout près de son visage puis embrassa son cou, cachant ainsi le visage de la princesse ainsi que le sien. Pendant ce temps, plusieurs gardes passèrent à côté d'elles les ignorant complètement.

\- Erza!? E-Erza!? Lança Lucy le visage tout rouge.

La chevalière ne répondit pas, elle avait toujours ses lèvres contre son cou jusqu'à ce que les pas des gardes ne soient que silence. Lorsqu'elle se retira de Lucy, Erza ne sembla pas se rendre compte à quel point son geste avait déboussolé la princesse.

\- Ces gardes. Ce sont ceux d'Alvarez. Ils portent l'insigne de la couronne. Nous devons nous cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit. Lança faiblement Erza tout en attrapant la main de Lucy qui était toujours sous le choc.

Erza l'entraîna dans une ruelle puis s'arrêta devant une porte cadenassée. En à peine cinq seconde, le cadenas se retrouva entre les mains de la chevalière et la porte s'ouvrit. Lucy entra la première suivit d'Erza qui referma la porte puis prit une chaise qu'elle plaça sous la poignée de porte. Tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque, Lucy prit de bonne inspiration et tenta de se concentrer sur l'endroit. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne bibliothèque de la ville. Cela devait faire des années qu'il n'y avait eu personne dans cette boutique. Les fenêtre était bloqué à l'aide de planches de bois clouées. Pour ce qui était du reste, il s'agissait d'une bibliothèque typique. Des dizaine d'allées de livre et plusieurs tables afin de pouvoir lire. Sentant son corps faiblir, elle alla s'installer sur une chaise de bois près de la première table qu'elle vit. Bien assise, elle tenta à nouveau de se calmer et de concentrer sa respiration afin de ne pas hyperventiler. Cela marchait bien jusqu'à ce qu'Erza se trouve devant elle et lui adressa finalement la parole.

\- Veuillez m'excuser pour mon geste à l'extérieur. J'ai vu les gardes et je devais tout faire pour ne pas qu'ils nous reconnaissent. Lança-t-elle difficilement.

\- Je, je… Bégaya la princesse qui regardait vers le sol.

Voulant voir le visage de Lucy, la chevalière mit un genou au sol puis la regarda espérant que ces yeux croisent les siens.

\- Je… Continua-t-elle avant de relever son regard en direction de la mage d'Ishtav. Je n'ai pas détester cela. Réussi-t-elle à lui dire devenant de plus en plus rouge.

* * *

Arène de combat, royaume d'Ophida…

\- Jamais je ne ferai du mal à Ul! Jamais! Cria Silver à l'endroit de la reine et de la conseillère.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait à son mari? N'est-ce pas ce qui tu lui a fait en tuant Udo? Ajouta la reine tout sourire. Ne devais-tu pas le protéger? Veiller sur lui?

\- Ferme-là! S'écria-t-il à nouveau tout en lançant une rafale de glace vers les deux femmes.

Évidemment, l'attaque ne se rendit pas. Elle fut arrêter lorsqu'elle toucha le bouclier magique au niveau du mur de béton.

\- Ne soit pas si bête Silver. Tu sais très bien ce que tu dois faire pour sortir de cette arène. Lança Seilah.

\- Le jour où j'ai appris la mort d'Udo et la tienne, j'étais dévasté. Lança Ul qui pris finalement la parole. Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu les deux hommes de ma vie. Le seul souvenir qui me restait était Ultear et Gray.

\- Ul… Susurra Silver.

\- Chaque fois que je les regardait, j'arrivais à vous voir. Leurs sourires m'aidaient à tenir debout. Lorsque j'ai du leur annoncer votre mort, ils ont si souffert. Ce ne sont pas des nouvelles à annoncer à des enfants. J'ai pris ton fils avec moi, je l'ai élever et en lui, je te voyais toi. Ton fils est ton portrait tout cracher Silver. Il a voulu suivre les traces de son père et apprendre la magie de glace. Il est devenu tellement doué, mais tu ne le sais pas parce que pour lui tu es mort. Nous avons ressenti une peine si lourde, si profonde et toi tu n'es jamais revenu. Tu nous as abandonné, tu m'as abandonné moi, ton fils…

Silver regarda à l'endroit d'Ul. Elle ne le regardait pas. Elle fixait le sol et avait les poings serrés. Il fit un pas devant puis s'arrêta.

\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça Silver? J'avais confiance en toi. Je t'aimais.

Lorsqu'il entendit ces derniers mots, ces yeux s'écarquillèrent et démontrèrent une peine qu'il n'avait jamais laissé paraître.

\- J'ai voulu revenir, j'ai voulu te contacter… Commença-t-il. Mais, je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais peur de voir la déception dans tes yeux. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout cela. Je n'ai jamais voulu la mort d'Udo. Ce ne devait pas se passer ainsi. J'étais prêt à mourir à ses côtés. Termina-t-il.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas!? S'écria-t-elle de colère. Nous avons souffert des années et maintenant que tu es devant moi, tu me dis que tu aurais dû mourir avec lui?! Ne penses-tu pas à nous!? À Gray!? Ne penses-tu pas à ceux qui t'aime Silver!

Sa voix s'élevait de plus en plus, sa colère paraissait de plus en plus. Elle commença à marcher en direction de celui qu'elle aimait autrefois. Du froid émanait de son corps, sa puissance magique augmentait à chaque pas.

\- Ne m'as-tu pas aimé!? N'as-tu pas aimé ton fils!? As-tu oublier le sacrifice de ton ami afin que tu vives!? Es-tu devenu si froid que de la glace!? As-tu jeter ton cœur pour de la pierre!? N'as-tu pas honte de tes paroles!? Crois-tu vraiment te faire pardonner en me disant cela!? Tu n'es qu'un lâche et un bon à rien Silver! Tu ne penses qu'à toi et à personne d'autre! Qu'as-tu fait de l'homme que j'aimais?!

Désormais à quelques pas de Silver, Ul releva son visage qui ne démontrait que de la colère, elle leva son poing qui s'apprêtait à le frapper de plein fouet. Sachant ce qu'il allait lui arriver, Silver ne bougea pas, attendant le sort qu'il méritait. Les yeux grands ouverts, il suivit son poing qui n'était qu'à un centimètre de la toucher, mais soudainement, elle arrêta son mouvement pour attraper son chandail de ses deux mains puis fondit en larme. Ses jambes tremblèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe au sol suivit de Silver. Ul déposa sa tête contre le torse de Silver et continua de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Je suis désolé. Répondit finalement Silver qui entoura ses bras autour du corps d'Ul n'ayant aucunement l'intention de la lâcher à nouveau.

* * *

Forêt de la trinité, hauteur de Fiore/Ophidia…

Une femme encapuchonnée marchait d'un pas pressé n'ayant qu'un seul objectif en tête et personne n'allait pouvoir l'arrêter.

* * *

 **Merci de me lire et de commenter mes chapitres à chaque fois!**

 **Vous lire me donne le sourire**

 **À la prochaine ^^**


	19. Cette promesse que je te fais

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Voici la suite de cette fiction. Déjà le chapitre 19. C'est un grand nombre, mais j'ai l'impression que je n'avance pas très vite...**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.**

 **Alz.6 : Je suis 'Légèrement' sadique. Tu vas voir, avec le temps tu vas trouver que je suis assez gentille en fait. Merci pour tout et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre :)**

 **LazuliEva : Bonjour, c'est important pour moi que mes chapitres vous accroche du début à la toute fin. Qu'il n'y ait pas de moment ou de séquence que vous ne voulez pas lire. Donc merci du compliment :) Sacré Erza, tout pour profiter de notre princesse préférée!**

 **BugabooPuddin : Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as aimé les flashback de Gray et Jude à l'endroit de Lucy :) Il va falloir te décider sur moi. Je ne suis pas habituer de me faire aimer et détester à la fois. C'est un peu bizarre... Lucy qui sort un truc de son corps est assez rare, MAIS ERZA qui sort un truc de son COEUR est encore plus RARE! Chose que l'on verra un jour! Peut-être!? J'aime être sadique. Vous allez devoir vire avez :D C'est ma passion! Pour ce chapitre, assure-toi d'être loin de ton frère pour ne pas qu'il y ait un meurtre familiale! Un sourire de débile est assez facile à imaginer ;) Merci pour tout et merci de commenter tes états d'âmes. C'est rafraîchissant ^^**

 **FairytailYuri : Bonjour, merci beaucoup et bonne lecture :)**

 **MissHarpie : Merci pour ce commentaire. Effectivement, leur relation avance peu à peu. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

 ** **Nom :**** ** **Silver Fullbuster****

 ** **Âge :**** ** **40 ans****

 ** **Magie :**** ** **Glace****

 ** **Aime :**** ** **Ul****

 ** **Déteste :**** ** **Lui-même****

 ** **Desc**** ** **ription :**** ** **Silver est un homme grand et assez musclé.**** ** **S**** ** **es cheveux sont bruns et il a les yeux clairs. Il porte une large cicatrice sur son front descendant jusqu'au côté gauche de son visage. Il porte une boucle d'oreille en forme de croix et il parait mal rasé.****

 ** **Information :**** ** **Layla a toujours été une personne importante dans la vie de Silver, surtout lorsqu'il est passé pour mort il y a de cela une quinzaine d'année. Pour cela, il lui doit une reconnaissance à vie ainsi qu'une dette qu'il croit être payée lorsqu'il**** ** **a**** ** **aidé Lucy à s'échapper d'Ophidia.****

 ** **Nom :**** ** **Jude Heartfilia****

 ** **Âge :**** ** **42 ans****

 ** **Magie :**** ** **Aucune****

 ** **Aime :**** ** **Inconnu****

 ** **Déteste :**** ** **Inconnu****

 ** **Description :**** ** **C'est un grand homme blond. Il porte la plupart du temps un costume marron qui démontre qu'il est important. Il a les cheveux court et porte la moustache.****

 ** **Information :**** ** **Durant ces derniers moment sur le trône d'Aquila, il était devenu une personne tyrannique, égoïste et qu'à la recherche de pouvoir. C'est un homme mystérieux, qui ne laisse personne voir ses émotions.****

* * *

19h, palais de Fiore…

\- Lucy..?

L'interpellée tourna son regard en sa direction. Ses yeux étaient bouffit et sa peau si pâle. Elle semblait si exténuer, mais malgré cela, elle avait réussi à répondre au jeune homme.

\- Gray…

À la suite de son nom, il vit une larme couler le long de la joue de Lucy. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se rendre devant la princesse, se mettre sur un genou puis la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas. Murmura Gray.

\- Il est… Partit. Lança Lucy entre plusieurs sanglots.

\- Partit? Qui est partit?

\- Mon père. Répondit-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Je… Je suis désolé Lucy.

Le jeune homme garda la princesse dans ses bras et l'a laissa pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne comprenait pas la situation, tout ça le dépassait, mais il se devait d'être là pour sa meilleure amie, pour celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il l'a tenait ainsi, une dizaine de minutes? Peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Plus les secondes avancèrent, plus il sentait Lucy se calmer. Les sanglots se faisaient moins entendre, sa respiration saccadée commençait à reprendre un rythme normal et ses mains contre son torse le maintenaient moins fermement qu'auparavant.

\- Je suis là Lucy. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Ajouta Gray afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était sérieux.

Il sentit le poids de sa tête se retirer contre son épaule puis, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes, il put voir le visage de la princesse. Il ne pouvait qu'y voir de la tristesse, de l'incompréhension ainsi que de la colère. Chose qui n'existait pas pour Lucy habituellement. Il ignorait quoi faire, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et savait très bien qu'elle lui demandait de l'aider. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. C'est ce qu'il croyait bon de faire.

\- Lucy.

Il posa sa main froide contre la joue rougeâtre de celle-ci, continua de la regarder et doucement, rapprocha son visage du sien. Petit à petit, il déposa son regard sur les lèvres de Lucy qui n'était qu'à un cheveux des siennes. Il s'arrêta un instant, puis avec tout le courage qu'il lui restait, déposa ses lèvres contre celles de la princesse.

\- Lucy… Murmura un jeune homme semi endormi dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux tout en se passant les mains contre son visage.

« Pourquoi je repense à ça maintenant. On avait convenu de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. » Pensa le mage de glace qui finit par se lever debout.

Au départ, il n'était venu que pour inspecter la chambre de Lucy, mais il avait finit par s'assoupir quelques instants. Il déposa le foulard rouge qu'il avait trouvé dans la poche de son manteau puis quitta la chambre. Marchant dans le corridor, il pouvait déduire qu'il était au alentour de 19 heures puisque le soleil commençait lentement à se coucher. N'étant pas encore épuisé pour se rendre à sa chambre, le jeune homme décida d'aller voir le roi de Fiore qui se trouvait dans une cellule du palais.

Les cellules de Fiore étaient bien plus chaleureuse et confortable que celle d'Alvarez. Il y avait une certaine chaleur et les lits semblaient plus douillets. Gray passa devant deux portes avant de s'arrêter devant la troisième. Il y avait une sorte de fenêtre afin que les gardes puissent communiquer avec les prisonniers. Le mage d'Aquila observa vers celle-ci et vit le roi assis sur son lit, fixant le mur devant lui. Ce moment lui rappela fortement lorsqu'il était allé rendre visite à la princesse Jade quelques jours plus tôt. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à un endroit où il aurait préféré ne pas être, mais il se devait de lui parler. Même si le roi souhaitait sa mort et qu'il n'allait rien écouter de ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Je ne m'attend pas à ce que vous m'écoutez et me comprenez, mais je peux vous assurer que votre fille est en sécurité.

Aucune réponse ne vint du roi, il continua de fixer les briques face à lui.

\- Vous ne comprenez peut-être pas mes gestes, mais il y a une raison à tout cela et j'espère qu'un jour vous saurez me pardonner. Continua Gray.

Le silence resta la réponse de Toma.

\- Je fais le serment que si je survis d'ici la fin de cette guerre, je me soumettrai à tout afin qu'on puisse me pardonner.

\- Personne ne saura vous pardonnez. Vous avez choisi le mal. Lança froidement le roi qui regardait toujours au même endroit.

Gray prit un moment avant de répondre, puis répondit calmement avant de quitter,

\- Alors je mourrai contre votre lame.

* * *

Ruines du village de Tariel, Paelsia…

Le ciel devenait plus sombre suite au coucher du soleil ainsi que les nuages sombres que Laxus formait grâce à ses éclairs. Il se tenait toujours debout entre Natsu, qui était inconscient, et Ajil qui semblait de plus en plus irrité par la présence du prince. Laxus regardait droit dans ses yeux, attendant l'attaque qu'allait envoyer son adversaire. À peine quelques secondes passèrent lorsqu'Ajil lança des volées de sable en sa direction. Sans même bouger d'un centimètre, le prince d'Équus arrêta le tout à l'aide d'un seule coup d'éclair.

\- Ce qui est bien de ma foudre, c'est qu'elle est en mesure de détruire tout ce qui est faible.

\- Tu parles trop! Tu commences à me faire perdre patience! S'écria le mage d'Alvarez.

\- Ça fait différent de t'entendre te vanter. Tu verras qu'après ta défaite, tu ne diras plus un mot. Termina Laxus qui se rua aussi rapide que la foudre vers Ajil.

Il arriva à la droite du mage de sable et donna un puissant coup de poing au niveau de son visage qui fut bloqué par le sable de celui-ci. Aussi rapide que son premier mouvement, il se rua vers l'arrière du mage puis assena un coup de pied en hauteur qui se fit arrêter par Ajil qui le lui attrapa à l'aide de sa main droite. Avant même de tenter quoi que ce soit, Laxus envoya une décharge électrique droit sur Ajil qui, aussitôt, relâcha son pied et esquiva sur le côté.

Ne voulant pas relâcher sa pression, Laxus continua de lancer des éclairs vers l'ennemi et pris un moment pour replacer son manteau en fourrure. Du côté d'Ajil, il esquiva chaque attaque et profita d'une seconde de répit pour envoyer une déferlante de sable en direction du prince. Sans attendre, il fit venir du ciel un mur fait de fondre qui désintégra l'immense vague de sable.

\- Finissons-en. Lança le blond.

De la puissance magique émana de son corps, libérant une vague d'énergie qui fit reculer le mage d'Alvarez. Il ferma ses yeux tout en continuant de concentrer sa magie sur un seul point.

\- Tu oses fermer les yeux devant le grand Ajil! Commença-t-il en s'avançant vers lui. Tu n'auras as le temps de les ouvrir à nouveau! Finit-il tout en se ruant vers le mage d'Equus.

Cependant, il fut arrêter dans son élan lorsqu'un mur de foudre s'abattit sur le sol, l'entourantpar la même occasion et l'empêchant de fuir. Il regarda en hauteur et constata qu'il lui était impossible de sortir puisque la foudre descendait directement des nuages.

\- Merde!

\- Je t'avais que ceux qui touchait à ma famille ne partait pas vivant. Ajouta Laxus qui traversa le mur sans difficulté pour se retrouver devant Ajil.

\- Tu ne peux pas me toucher. Mon corps est fait de sable!

\- Malheureusement pour toi, le sable ne m'effraie pas. Tu n'auras plus la chance de te rattraper. Termina Laxus.

Le cercle autour d'eux commença à diminuer sa circonférence, se rapprochant de plus en plus d'Ajil prit au piège. Le cercle finit par passer sur Laxus qui ne reçu aucun dommage, ne laissant plus que le mage d'Alvarez qui devenait de plus en plus paniqué.

\- Ne fait pas l'idiot! Si tu me tues, ils viendront pour toi! S'écira le mage de sable.

\- Je l'ai attendrai.

Le cercle de foudre qui était de grande taille finit par disparaître une fois qu'il toucha de plein fouet Ajil qui poussa un dernier cri avant d'être totalement désintégré.

Ne voulant perdre plus de temps, Laxus retourna vers Natsu puis le positionna sur son dos, le tenant par ses jambes situé autour de sa taille.

\- Tu as fait du bon travail Natsu. Lança-t-il faiblement au jeune inconscient.

Il finit par quitter le village de Tariel qui n'était plus que ruine, se dirigeant vers le Sud-Ouest afin de rejoindre Aquila où se trouvait Makarov.

* * *

Bibliothèque, royaume de Fiore…

\- Je… Continua-t-elle avant de relever son regard en direction de la mage d'Ishtav. Je n'ai pas détester cela. Réussi-t-elle à lui dire devenant de plus en plus rouge.

Erza garda son regard à l'endroit de Lucy avec insistance. Délicatement, elle posa sa main sur celle qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle garda le silence, mais se releva peu à peu afin de rapprocher son visage de celui de Lucy.

\- Vous savez que je ne suis qu'une chevalière. Lança faiblement Erza qui se rapprocha de plus en plus.

\- Cela importe peu. Rétorqua la princesse qui semblait perdre toute notion avec le peu de distance qui les séparait.

\- Vous êtes différente des autres, je n'arrive pas à vous comprendre, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que vous pensez.

\- En ce moment, je… Il lui était impossible de continuer puisqu'Erza se trouvait là, à seulement un mouvement de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Erza déposa ses mains sur les bras de la chaise et lorsqu'elle se poussa afin de rejoindre les lèvres de la princesse, la chaise craqua puis s'effondra au sol.

\- Kyaa..! S'écria la blonde qui se retrouva au sol une deuxième fois en si peu de temps.

Erza quant à elle, se trouva au dessus de Lucy, les bras de chaque côté de son corps. Aussitôt, elle s'informer de l'état de la princesse.

\- Tout va bien? Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû me douter que cette chaise n'était pas solide.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous en faites pas. Ce sont des choses qui arrive vous savez. Répondit la jeune femme accompagné d'un léger sourire.

\- Et votre tête? Demanda la chevalière tout en posant sa main sur le dessus de celle-ci.

\- Elle va bien aussi. Je vous l'ai dit, il est inutile de vous inquiéter.

\- Il m'en est impossible.

Avec douceur, Lucy attrapa la main d'Erza qui se trouvait toujours sur le dessus de sa tête doré. Elle l'a rapprocha de sa joue qui n'avait pas dérougis depuis qu'elle s'était rapprochée d'elle puis replongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Erza.

\- Je peux en déduire que vous ne me laisserez plus partir? Demanda-t-elle avec incertitude et espoir.

Aucune réponse ne vint. La chevalière semblait être autre part depuis la question de Lucy.

\- Erza..?

Au son de son nom, la mage d'Ishtav repris conscience puis détourna son regard. Doucement, elle retira sa main de celle de la blonde et fini par se relever.

\- Erza? Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda à nouveau Lucy qui se donna appuie sur ses bras.

La susnommée se retourna vers elle afin de lui répondre.

\- Je, je vais aller voir si tout est bien fermé au fond.

Sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la princesse pour se rendre plus loin, la laissant couché sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend..? Elle allait m'embrasser, non? Je n'ai pas rêvé. »

Pleine d'incompréhension, elle se releva, prit le temps de secouer ses vêtements et décida de rejoindre Erza afin d'avoir des réponses. Elle passa devant plusieurs allées de livres, traversa le coin muni de vieux canapés et de petites tables, puis arriva au fond de la bibliothèque où Erza devait se trouver. Elle regarda à gauche, puis à droite, mais la chevalière n'était pas là. Il n'y avait qu'une porte barricadée et des cadres décorés de toiles d'araignées.

\- Erza? Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Nous serions mieux pour parler à l'avant. Lança la chevalière qui apparut derrière Lucy.

\- Très bien. Allons-y. Répondit-elle en reprenant son chemin suivit d'Erza.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'endroit où sa chaise s'était effondrée, elle s'arrêta puis se retourna vers la chevalière, les bras croisés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir avant?

\- Non, avec ce qui s'est passé, je préfère rester debout. Répondit-elle avant de reposer sa question. Erza, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Tout ça n'est pas la réalité. Lorsque tout entrera en ordre, rien de tout cela n'existera.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous reparliez de votre statut? Je suis une princesse et vous une chevalière. On se fou de tout ça! Chaque fois que j'ai l'impression qu'on communique vraiment, vous partez en courant.

\- Je me dois de vous protéger, je me dois de faire ce à quoi j'ai été entraîné.

\- Vous me dites que tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi est seulement dû à votre travail et votre entraînement?

\- Je, je ne sais plus.

\- Il serait peut-être temps que vous le sachiez. Rétorqua la princesse qui commença à marcher droit devant elle, dépassant au même moment Erza.

Lucy continua de marcher, ayant une forte colère en elle, ne voulant que disparaître de cet endroit.

« Elle ne me répondra donc jamais!? Tous ces sentiments pour quoi? Pour n'avoir qu'un je ne sais plus en retour! Je…! »

Ses pensées furent coupées lorsque sa main fut prise par celle de la chevalière qui n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir ainsi.

\- À l'âge de cinq ans, on m'a trouver près des mines de Jaranoff. Il y avait eu une explosion et j'ai été la seule à sortir indemne. Mavis était là et elle m'a ramené au palais avec elle. Commença Erza se trouvant derrière la princesse. Elle m'a élever comme sa propre fille et m'a donné d'importantes valeurs. Celle de protéger les gens que j'aime en fait partie. C'est pourquoi, qu'à l'âge de huit ans, j'ai décidé de rejoindre l'armé du palais. Pour devenir plus forte et être en mesure de protéger le peuple, ma famille. La chevalière prit quelques secondes avant de poursuivre. Seulement, l'entraînement pour devenir soldat n'est pas que physique. On se doit de ne rien ressentir pour ne pas altérer nos décisions lors de guerre. Avant même de m'en rendre compte, je suis devenue froide, sans émotions, ne pensant qu'à faire mon devoir. J'avais atteint mon but. J'étais un soldat puis chef de l'armée. J'étais puissante et en mesure de tout protéger, tout défendre, mais… J'avais perdu de vue la raison qui m'avait pousser à faire tout cela.

Lucy, toujours de dos à la chevalière, sentit la main d'Erza se resserrer autour de la sienne.

« Erza… »

Les mots de celle-ci étaient vrais. Elle pouvait ressentir la sincérité ainsi que le désespoir d'Erza sans même la regarder dans les yeux. Elle devait lui faire face, elle devait la regarder dans les yeux et lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là. Qu'il n'y avait pas seulement Erza qui était forte et présente. Comme la mage d'Ishtav ne parlais plus depuis quelques secondes, Lucy décida qu'il était temps qu'elle se retourne, mais fut vite arrêter par la voix de la rousse.

\- Ne vous retournez pas.

\- Erza… Lança faiblement la princesse qui avait écouté la demande de celle-ci.

\- J'avais oublié le but de tout cela. Je ne pensais plus qu'à exécuter les ordres. Mavis avait essayé de me faire comprendre que le devoir n'était pas tout, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que, ce jour-là, je l'avait déçue. Que la petite fille que j'étais et qu'elle voyait n'était plus. Jusqu'au jour où je vous ai rencontré. Lorsque nous nous sommes parler près de la fenêtre, le soir de l'alliance. Le jour où je suis allée vous chercher dans la forêt. Le jour où j'ai décidé de donner une raclé à ce prétentieux de Gajeel pour vous accompagner. J'ai fait des erreurs depuis notre départ. Je le sais, mais je ne disais rien puisque je n'en avais pas le droit.

La main d'Erza relâcha celle de la princesse.

\- Le soir du bal, je suis venue vous voir. Vous n'étiez plus dans la salle, mais je suis montée jusqu'à votre chambre. J'ai voulu cogner, mais j'en fut incapable. Je m'en veux depuis ce jour et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur pour vous protéger. J'ai faillit à ma tâche, à mon devoir, mais ce qui me frustre le plus est que je vous ai laisser seule contre tout le mal qui nous entoure.

Erza mit un genou au sol avant de poursuivre.

\- Je vous demande de me pardonner. Je vous promet de ne plus fuir de la sorte. Termina par dire la chevalière qui regarda au sol.

La princesse d'Aquila finit par se retourner vers Erza qui se trouvait toujours au sol. Elle fut soulager de voir qu'elle ne la regardait pas puisqu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Lucy savait bien l'effort qu'Erza avait fait pour tout lui raconter cela. À son tour, elle mit ses genoux au sol puis se jeta dans les bras de la rousse qui la serra contre elle.

* * *

Forêt de la trinité, royaume d'Ophidia…

La femme munit d'une cape encapuchonnée qui marchait depuis la veille finit par s'arrêter près d'un arbre feuillu. Elle imita le son d'un oiseau à l'aide de sifflement puis attendit quelques instants. Une ombre apparut au sol devant elle, dévoilant ainsi une personne portant les mêmes habits que la femme. Une fois les deux individus en face de l'autre, ils firent un signe de tête et reprirent la route à deux vers le Sud de Niveis.

* * *

Arène de combat, royaume d'Ophidia…

Silver tenait fermement Ul qui laissait couler des larmes le long de son visage si froid. Il détestait la voir ainsi. Il avait toujours tout fait pour ne pas qu'elle soit blessé. Lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, ils ne se quittaient jamais des yeux. Ils se voyaient à chaque jour. S'entraînait ensemble, se racontait tout leur problème. Ils faisaient tout ensemble. Durant leur adolescence, la mort de la mère d'Ul l'avait touché grandement. Pendant plusieurs mois, il avait passé ses journées avec elle, avait dormit avec elle, avait été là lors de ses cauchemars, lors de ses nuits sombres, lors de ses jours sombres. Il s'était promit de ne plus la voir aussi triste que ce jour. Il avait brisé cette promesse, il y avait des années de cela et aujourd'hui, il l'a brisait à nouveau. Lorsqu'Ul avait été forcé d'épouser Udo, elle lui avait demander de ne jamais l'a laisser seule, de ne jamais l'abandonner. Il le lui avait promis. Autre promesse qu'il n'avait pas tenue envers elle. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas la laisser tomber et n'allait pas la blesser. Il allait prendre ses responsabilités et sauver la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

\- Ul… Je te fais cette dernière promesse. Commença-t-il. Je te promet de te ramener à la maison avec Ultear et Gray. Je t'en fais la promesse. Termina-t-il avant de retirer ses bras autour de la conseillère de Layla.

\- Vous commencez à me faire perdre patience! Vous connaissez la règle. Alors bougez-vous! S'écria Kyouka.

\- N'oublie pas, je t'en fais la promesse. Lança faiblement Silver.

C'est à ce moment qu'Ul releva son visage pour observer l'homme qui comptait le plus au monde pour elle. Il avait une lame de glace en main, il lui fit un dernier sourire avant d'enfoncer la lame dans son ventre, le transperçant au même moment. Les yeux de la mage de glace s'écarquillèrent, elle voulu attraper le corps inerte de Silver, mais ses mains tremblaient sans cesse et sa respiration se fit saccadée. Elle tenta de dire un mot, mais rien ne sortit. Son corps ne l'écoutait plus, son esprit ne semblait plus en mesure de fonctionner. Elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Silver ne s'était pas enlevé la vie. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner une autre fois comme cela. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Elle ne put entendre qu'un rire sadique au loin ainsi qu'une phrase qui ne pouvait venir que du mal.

\- On récolte ce que l'on sème. Lança la reine d'Ophidia tout en continuant de rire.

* * *

Chemin rocailleux, royaume d'Ophidia…

Mirajane Strauss accompagnée de son frère et sa sœur ainsi que de Cana Alberona s'arrêtèrent à une dizaine de kilomètres du palais afin de se reposer pour la nuit. C'était la première fois qu'un membre, autre qu'Ophidia et Alvarez, voyait le palais. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils avaient été en mesure de le trouver, mais ils allaient accepter cette chance et la mettre en leur faveur. La nuit était tomber, donc les bêtes sortaient à l'extérieur. Ils s'installèrent près d'une petite grotte qui n'abritait aucune espèce étrangère et y firent un feu afin de se réchauffer quelque peu.

\- Nous allons devoir agir demain à l'aube. Lança Mirajane.

\- On ne peut pas entrer comme ça. On doit trouver une manière de ne pas se faire repérer. Ajouta Cana.

\- Ou sinon, on utilise un appât.

\- L'idée de Lisanna n'est pas bête. Répondit la mage d'Equus.

\- On attire des soldats ici. On s'en charge et une fois fait, Mira-nee tu te transformes comme l'un des leurs. Tu pourras nous faire entrer comme ça.

\- Seul un homme peut penser à ça! S'écria Elfman qui serra sa sœur dans ses bras tout en pleurnichant.

\- Un soldat qui ramène trois prisonniers… Ça ne fonctionnera pas. Rétorqua Cana.

\- Je vais rester ici dans ce cas. Répondit Lisanna. Je vais me transformer en oiseau et survoler le palais pour trouver une entrée.

\- Tout ça fait du sens… Très bien, mieux vaut dormir et dès l'aube nous ferons un dernier rappel avant de passer à l'action. Finit par dire Mirajane.

\- Aye! Répondirent les trois autres en cœur.

\- Ils vont regretter de s'être attaqué à nous!

\- Il n'y a aucun homme parmi eux!

\- On doit tout faire pour sauver Lucy et Ul!

* * *

Royaume de Fiore…

Le jeune homme à la chevelure noire corbeau marchait dans les rue tranquille de Fiore. La nuit était tombée et il n'y avait que les lampadaires qui éclairaient la ville. La discussion avec le roi Tome l'avait rendu amorphe. Ces paroles hantaient ses pensées, la honte le pourchassait et le désespoir s'emparait tranquillement de lui. Marchant sur la rue principal, il décida de tourner dans le ruelle situé à sa droite. Quelques boîtes vides s'y trouvaient ainsi que plusieurs poubelles à moitié rempli. Il passa devant une vielle bibliothèque abandonnée ainsi qu'une boutique de chaussure. Il continua sa route jusqu'au bout de la rue lorsqu'il entendit un bruit provenant de derrière.

Il arrêta de marcher un instant afin de se concentrer sur le bruit, mais rien ne vint à ses oreilles.

« Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Ça provenait de la bibliothèque ou de la boutique de chaussure. »

Curieux, il rebroussa chemin puis entra dans la boutique de chaussure tout juste après avoir crocheté la serrure. Il prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui et commença à faire le tour. Il marcha aussi calmement que possible et scruta les allées de souliers. Il n'y avait personne dans la boutique, mais le jeune homme trouva une porte vers le fond du magasin. Délicatement, il brisa la serrure et ouvrit la porte. La pièce ressemblait à un bureau, sûrement celui du propriétaire. Elle n'était pas très grande et sentait le pot pourri. Il fit le tour de la pièce et lorsqu'il passa devant un tableau d'un paysage extérieur, il entendit des murmures. Encore une fois, il arrêta de marcher et tenta de se concentrer. Les murmures se faisaient toujours entendre. Le bruit semblait venir du tableau qui était accroché au mur. Gray s'empressa de le décrocher et y vit un trou qui donnait directement sur des étagères de livres.

« Il y a quelqu'un de l'autre côté. Je dois y aller. »

Agrandir le trou allait être trop bruyant, il devait trouver autre immeuble avait une entrée à partir du toit et il le savait bien. Rapidement, il quitta le bureau et tenta de trouver la trappe situé au plafond qui allait le mener sur le toit de l'immeuble. Il finit par le trouver au bout de quelques secondes, puis il prit quelques minutes à trouver l'échelle qui était cachée dans une pièce enfermant les produits ménagés. Sans attendre, il grimpa jusqu'en haut puis se retrouva sur le toit. Habilement, il traversa de l'autre côté avec l'échelle, pour se retrouver au-dessus de la bibliothèque. Dès qu'il vit la trappe, il l'ouvrit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Une fois ouverte, il prit le temps d'observer à l'intérieur afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. Assuré que la voie était libre, il descendit à l'aide de l'échelle qu'il plaça avec douceur et commença à explorer les lieux. Il n'entendait plus les voix mais il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici. Un ennemi? Un allié? Peu importe, il allait le trouver. Il se trouvait vers l'arrière de la bibliothèque, fit le tour rapidement et ne vit personne. Tranquillement, il avança vers le devant, prêt à toute éventualité. Lorsqu'il arriva à la fin des étagères, il vit une personne qu'il connaissait très bien. Une jeune femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, assise au sol, à lire un vieux livre. Tout près d'elle se trouvait une chevalière qu'il connaissait aussi. Elle semblait dormir puisqu'elle était couchée et avait les yeux fermés.

« Lucy… »

Sans même réfléchir, il s'avança vers la jeune femme qui leva les yeux une fois qu'il fut assez près. Avant même qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Gray lui fit signe de ne pas parler et de le rejoindre. Sans aucune hésitation, Lucy se leva tout en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Erza. Gray se dirigea un peu plus loin, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête dans une allée afin de ne pas se faire voir.

\- Lucy. Commença-t-il faiblement.

Avant même de poursuivre, il reçu une claque au visage qu'il n'attendait pas du tout. La gifle l'avait frappé droit sur sa joue droite qui portait la marque de la main de Lucy. Il passa sa main dessus afin de la dégourdir puis continua.

\- Je l'ai mérité.

\- Tu mériterais bien plus.

\- Je sais.

\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça? Comment..! Lucy s'arrêta un instant afin de reprendre un ton de voix calme afin de ne pas réveiller la chevalière. Tu nous as trahi. Tu m'as trahi. J'avais confiance en toi Gray, je croyais qu'on ne devait rien se cacher.

\- Je ne pouvais pas. Je devais garder le silence, j'en avais fait le serment. Répondit le mage de glace honteux. Et ensuite, les choses en évoluées et je n'ai rien pu faire. Je suis coincé dans tout ça.

\- Tu peux sortir de tout ça. Ne te trouves pas d'excuse Gray. Si tu es encore là, c'est que tu en as envie. Rétorqua Lucy d'un ton peu content.

\- Je ne sais plus Lucy.

\- Vraiment, je déteste cette phrase… Je te connais Gray. Je sais qui tu es et ça, ce n'est pas toi.

\- Peu importe mes actions, on ne me le pardonnera jamais. Je serai à jamais le traître d'Aquila.

\- Tu seras toujours Gray, mon meilleur ami pour moi.

\- J'ai fait d'horrible chose, j'ai été l'ennemi à avancer, aider à la capture de la princesse Jade et de toi, envahi un royaume allié et enfermer le roi Toma. On ne me pardonnera jamais pour tout ça, mais je veux être en mesure d'aider les miens. D'aider ma meilleure amie. Le jeune mage attrapa les mains de Lucy puis continua. Je suis du côté de l'ennemi, mais je te promets de tout faire pour vous aider.

\- Dans ce cas, reste avec nous. Demanda la princesse.

\- Je ne peux pas. La seule chose que je peux faire maintenant est de vous faire sortir du royaume.

\- Non! Que va-t-il t'arriver par la suite? Je t'ordonne d'abandonner toute cette mission ou tâche ou responsabilité que ma mère t'a donné.

\- Je ne peux pas Lucy. Tu dois me laisser faire et me faire confiance.

\- Mais..!

\- Jamais je ne pourrai faire confiance à un traître comme toi! S'écria Erza qui apparut derrière Lucy sans prévenir.

Elle se rua contre le mage de glace puis l'enfonça violemment contre le mur. Elle plaça son avant-bras contre le cou de celui-ci puis invoqua une lame dans son autre main qu'elle pointa en sa direction.

\- Je n'ai qu'une envie et c'est de te trancher à cet instant! Ajouta-elle enragée.

\- Erza! Non! Ne fait pas ça, il est là pour nous aider! Lança Lucy qui s'était rapprochée des deux autres.

\- Il a comploter lors de votre enlèvement et à trahi son propre royaume! Rétorqua la chevalière se souvenant très bien de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elles avaient été à Fiore.

\- Il n'y pouvait rien. Je lui fais confiance! Erza, écoutez-moi!

Celle-ci retenait toujours Gray, son regard croisait le sien et son épée était toujours pointée sur lui. La respiration difficile du jeune homme se faisait entendre dû à la pression de l'avant-bras d'Erza contre sa gorge. Il ne disait rien. La suite des choses ne lui appartenait pas.

\- Erza!

\- Vous lui faites confiance!? À cet homme!?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. Finit par dire la chevalière qui relâcha le mage de glace. Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Elle fit disparaître son épée, tourna le dos à Gray, lança un regard à Lucy puis repartit vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

\- J'étais sûr qu'elle allait me découper en morceaux.

\- Elle l'aurait fait, crois-moi. Répondit froidement Lucy. J'accepte ton aide, mais tu vas devoir t'entendre avec Erza. Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir vous entre-tuer.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir tu sais Lucy…

\- Je te fais confiance, j'accepte que tu restes à Fiore alors tu vas faire ça pour moi.

\- Très bien, vaut mieux y aller maintenant puisque nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Termina Gray qui entreprit le pas en premier.

* * *

Île inconnue, Niveis…

Une semaine plus tôt…

Gildarts, le conseillé du roi d'Equus ainsi que l'un des plus puissants mage de Niveis se retrouvait inconscient contre le sable d'une île dont le nom est inconnu. Lors d'une chaude journée, une silhouette étrangère se rapprocha du corps inerte qui laissait couler du sang abondamment. Difficilement, elle le plaça sur une planche de bois qu'elle tira jusqu'à une cabane dans les bois. Elle prit toute les forces qu'il lui restait pour l'installer sur un lit, le couvrir d'une couverture puis arrêter toutes les hémorragies que son corps subissait.

Aujourd'hui…

L'homme qui était inconscient depuis une semaine commença finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Avant même que ses yeux s'ouvrent complètement, il sentait une immense douleur l'envahir. Il sentait que son corps souffrait de tout côté. Il tenta de bouger sa main droite et réussi avec quelques difficultés et de la douleur puis se fut le tour au côté gauche. Lorsqu'il tenta de bouger ses doigts et son bras, il sentit quelque chose de différent. Ce n'était pas une sensation habituelle et la douleur n'était pas la même. Maladroitement, il retira la couverture à l'aide de son bras droit et fut sous le choc. Sa vue était quelque peu brouillée, mais il voyait très bien ce qui lui servait d'avant-bras et de main. Ça n'avait rien d'humain. Il s'agissait de métal. Il n'y avait pas qu'une partie de son bras gauche, mais aussi sa jambe gauche. Tout était fait de métal. Il arrivait à les bouger, mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il se souvenait seulement du dragon qu'il avait combattu lorsque son bateau fut attaqué par celui-ci.

\- Je vois que vous êtes réveillé. Lança une vielle voix qui se rapprocha.

\- Qui êtes-vous?

\- Je vous ai sauvez la vie et vous ne pensez qu'à dire cela? Voilà pourquoi je déteste les humains. Répondit une dame ayant les cheveux roses attachés en chignon avec deux mèches de chaque côté. Elle était grande et mince et ses yeux étaient de couleur rouges.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous vexez. Je vous remercie pour tout.

\- Polyussica. Voici mon nom.

\- Je suis Gildarts Clive, conseillé du roi Makarov Dreyar.

\- Vous connaissez Makarov? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, depuis plusieurs années. Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés?

\- Il y a plusieurs années oui, mais tout ça n'est pas important. Vous étiez mal en point lorsque je vous ai trouvé. Vous avez perdu une partie de votre bras et de votre jambe gauche. J'ai dû faire des prothèses de métal que j'ai relié à vos muscles afin que vous puissiez les bouger convenablement. Je vous ai aussi administré de la morphine et des anti-douleur. Il vous faudra encore quelques jours pour reprendre vos forces et la douleur ne partira pas si aisément. J'accepte de vous héberger si vous rester en silence.

\- C'est plusieurs informations à la fois. Plusieurs chocs à la fois. Commença le conseillé d'Equus un peu sous le choc.

\- Si vous avez faim, vous n'avez qu'à appuyer sur le bouton à côté de vous. Ne me parlez pas à moins d'être en danger. Termina Polyussica qui sortie de la pièce.

\- Merci…

« Ce dragon, il n'est pas à prendre à la légère. J'ai bien faillit y passer. Je dois rentrer et prévenir tout le monde. »

* * *

 **Donnez moi votre avis! Vous lire est toujours un plaisir :)**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine ^^**


	20. Sombre jour

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici la fameuse suite de cette fiction!**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture^^**

 **BugabooPuddin : J'en viens presque à croire qu'une légère haine envahit ton coeur à l'endroit d'Erza la chevalière dévouée à son devoir! Pour ce qui est de Gray, dis-toi que je peux être encore plus sadique si je le veux! Je me retiens un peu pour ne pas trop vous ébranler pour l'instant. Mais gare à vous pour ce qui est de la suite! Peut-on dire que tes sentiments à mon égard sont de nature bipolaire? Merci pour tout et passe une agréable semaine^^**

 **LazuliEva : Déjà que Gray n'est pas dans le coeur d'Erza, si elle venait à apprendre ce qui s'est passé entre les deux meilleures amis il y a de cela quelques mois, je ne donnerais pas cher de la vie de Gray. Décidément, je sème des émotions instables chez mes lecteurs. Je vais prendre ça pour une qualité :) Merci pour tout et bonne lecture^^**

 **Alz.6 : Bonjour, la patience est une qualité super importante! Surtout si c'est pour une personne qui lit mes fictions xD Ah lala... Trève de plaisanterie. Merci pour tout et j'essaie de temps à autre d'être moins sadique afin de conserver mes lecteurs.. Au moins la moitié hihi ^^ Bonne lecture:)**

 **: Bon, en lisant les commentaires je me suis découvert un talent ou bien qualité qu'est le sadisme. Bon, c'est pas si mal en fait. Je me dis que malgré tout cela, tu continue de me lire! Alors, déjà qu'Erza et Lucy seule ce n'est pas évident, moi je rajoute Gray. Alors ce sera 100x moins évident! Donc encore 100 chapitre sans baiser... Si triste... Merci pour tout et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

 ** **Nom :**** ** **Mirajane Strauss****

 ** **Âge :**** ** **21**** ** **ans****

 ** **Magie :**** ** **Take over – Satan soul****

 ** **Aime :**** ** **Son frère et sa soeur****

 ** **Déteste :**** ** **La méchanceté****

 ** **Desc**** ** **ription :**** ** **Mirajane est une très belle jeune fille au teint plutôt pâle, aux grands yeux bleus et aux longs cheveux blancs aux pointes ondulées avec deux mèches passant devant ses épaules. Ses cheveux sont blancs comme ceux de ces frères et sœurs, Elfman et Lisanna. Elle arbore une mini-couette retenue par un nœud noir.****

 ** **Information :**** ** **Elle et Lucy sont amies depuis plus de dix ans et sont considérées comme les plus belles femmes de Niveis.****

 ** **Nom :**** ** **Elfman Strauss****

 ** **Âge :**** ** **2**** ** **0 ans****

 ** **Magie :**** ** **Take over – Beast soul****

 ** **Aime :**** ** **Ses sœurs et tout ce qui touche la masculinité****

 ** **Déteste :**** ** **Perde****

 ** **Desc**** ** **ription :**** ** **Elfman est un homme extrêmement musclé et grand, il est d'ailleurs le plus grand. Il dépasse les 2m. Ses longs cheveux blancs sont maintenus vers le haut. Il possède des yeux noirs sans sourcils visibles et une grande cicatrice traversant l'œil droit sur son coté droit de son visage carré.****

 ** **Information :**** ** **Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il était partie en mission avec sa sœur aînée, Mirajane et pendant le combat contre un loup des cavernes, il a reçu un coup à l'endroit de son œil droit, ce qui lui a donné cette fameuse cicatrice.****

 ** **Nom :**** ** **Lisanna**** ** **Strauss****

 ** **Âge :**** ** **18 ans****

 ** **Magie :**** ** **Take over – Animal soul****

 ** **Aime :**** ** **Un certain mage provenant d'Equus ainsi que tous les animaux soit disant mignon.****

 ** **Déteste :**** ** **Le mal fait aux innocents****

 ** **Desc**** ** **ription :**** ** **Elle a les cheveux coupés courts et elle porte une robe rouge et blanche. Elle a aussi des cheveux blancs comme son frère et sa sœur.****

 ** **Information :**** ** **Lorsqu'elle avait dix ans, elle a rencontré un jeune mage à la chevelure rosée. Celui-ci était de passage durant quelques semaines. Chaque jour, ils se rencontraient dans la forêt avoisinante où ils ont développer une relation spéciale.****

* * *

Conduit d'égout, royaume d'Ophida…

Les deux femmes qui s'étaient rejoint dans la forêt de la trinité se trouvaient désormais dans un tunnel souterrain. L'eau froide et sale parcourait leurs pieds qui n'avaient cesser de courir depuis plus de quatre heures. L'odeur nauséabonde empêchait leur voix respiratoire de fonctionner convenablement et les forçait à mettre leur main devant leur nez. Le chemin fait de brique laissait entrer quelques lueurs du jour qui leur permettait de voir ce qui se trouvait au loin.

\- J'espère que tu avais raison. Lança une voix calme et à la fois inquiète.

\- J'en suis sûre, ils sont là. Rétorqua l'individue encapuchonnée qui la suivait de près.

Quelques secondes passèrent où l'on n'entendait que le bruit de l'eau se fracasser contre les bottes de celles-ci jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivèrent près d'une échelle menant à une grille sans cadenas. L'Une des deux monta d'abord puis ouvrit le grille ce qui l'a mena dans une pièce sombre, ayant des chaînes au sol. Une fois assurée qu'il n'y avait personne, elle fit signe à celle qui se trouvait toujours en bas de la rejoindre. Lorsque la deuxième regarda autour, elle réagit aussitôt.

\- Il n'y a personne. Les chaînes sont vide et la pièce fermée. Je n'arrive même pas à trouver la sortie.

\- Elle est juste ici. Ils l'ont recouvert par une sorte de magie, mais je suis en mesure de tout effacer.

Comme elle venait de dire, la femme sortie une boule verte de sa cape et se mis à murmurer des mots incompréhensibles. À peine parlait-elle que la porte, autrefois introuvable, se révéla peu à peu. Une lumière aveuglante finit par se faufiler jusqu'à leur pupille dû au grillage de la porte se trouvant maintenant devant elles.

\- Tu as vraiment pris soin de tout connaître.

\- Oui, c'est essentiel à tout. Sinon, l'ennemi aura l'avantage. Je vais ouvrir cette porte, restez sur vos gardes. Rien ne doit vous arriver.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je suis prête. Rien ne m'empêchera de réaliser ma mission.

\- Bien, j'ouvre.

À l'aide d'une épingle, elle déverrouilla le cadenas, retira la chaîne puis avança prudemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans l'arène. Elle observa rapidement les alentour et ne vit personne dans les gradins, Celle qui l'accompagnait se rua rapidement vers le centre de l'arène où se trouvait un homme étendu sur le sol.

\- Silver! S'écria cette même personne qui tomba sur ses genoux, retournant le mage de glace sur le dos tout en lui soutenant la tête.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, du sang gisait de son ventre qui avait été transpercé par une arme fait de glace. Rapidement, la deuxième femme les rejoignit et s'agenouilla à son tour.

\- Silver! S'écria la femme qui le tenait dans ses bras. Répond-moi! Elle regarda vers celle qui l'accompagnait et lui demanda affolé. Tu dois utiliser ta magie maintenant, il ne peut pas mourir!

\- S'il ne respire plus, je ne peux rien faire. Déclara-t-elle.

Sans attendre, elle déposa sa tête sur la poitrine de l'homme et tenta de trouver un pouls.

\- Je n'entends rien! Soigne sa blessure, je vais m'occuper de sa respiration! Lança-t-elle rapidement.

Sans attendre, celle qui avait utilisé sa magie plus tôt pour la porte, ressorti sa boule verte et commença à murmurer des mots. Lentement, l'épée de glace se mit à fondre et le trou dans le corps de Silver se referma peu à peu. Pendant ce temps, l'autre femme se mit à faire des compressions sur le sternum de celui-ci qui garda toujours les yeux fermés.

\- Réveille-toi Silver! Cria la femme qui continua de faire le massage cardiaque.

\- Aller… Lança la mystérieuse magetout près qui sembla perde espoir.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, tu dois t'occuper d'Ul, de Gray, d'Ultear! Alors réveille toi! S'écria à nouveau celle qui compressait le corps de Silver toujours inerte.

Elle continua comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes, mais rien ne se passa. Malgré la blessure refermée, le cœur de l'homme ne semblait pas vouloir battre. Épuisée, la femme encapuchonnée arrêta ses compressions, déposa délicatement la tête de Silver sur le sol, puis fondit en larme. Sa camarade,elle, détourna son regard vers le côté, retenant ses larmes.

\- Nous sommes arrivées trop tard… Nous ne pouvons rester ici, il reste Ul et Lucy. Lança celle qui avait détourner son regard.

Elle attendit un peu, laissant du temps à sa camarade de reprendre ses esprits, puis tenta de la faire revenir à elle.

\- Votre al…

\- Qui êtes-vous… Murmura une voix d'homme faiblement.

Surprise, les deux femmes regardèrent à l'endroit de Silver qui avait enfin ouvert les yeux.

\- Silver!? S'écria la femme qui se trouvait près de lui.

\- Qui êtes-vous..? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

\- C'est moi. Commença-t-elle, puis retira sa capuche révélant ainsi son visage.

\- Layla…

\- Oui, je ne suis pas seule. Ajouta la reine en regardant vers l'autre femme.

\- Ça fait un bail. Lança-t-elle tout en retirant sa capuche.

\- Ultear… Murmura Silver.

\- Oui, tu es dans un sale état dis donc. Répondit la fille d'Ul ayant les larmes aux yeux.

\- On va te sortir d'ici et ensuite nous irons chercher Lucy et Ul. Ajouta Layla.

L'homme prit un moment avant de répondre.

\- Lucy n'est plus ici… Je l'ai envoyé avec cette chevalière.

\- Erza? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui… Il n'y a qu'Ul.

Il se mit à tousser et à grogner de douleur lorsqu'il essaya de soulever son corps. Bien que sa blessure s'était refermer, son corps lui faisait mal et était faible.

\- Loki va te transporter jusqu'à notre campement à Aquila. Nous allons chercher Ul et une fois, fait, j'irai trouver ma fille.

\- Si Erza est avec Lucy, vous devriez vous concentrer sur Aquila par la suite. Lucy arrivera à se débrouiller vous savez. Lança Ultear.

\- Je le sais, je le sais que trop bien. Seulement…

Une main froide se posa sur son bras.

\- Ce n'est plus une enfant, fais-lui confiance. Tu dois protéger ton peuple Layla.

Celle-ci regarda à l'endroit de Silver et savait bien qu'il avait raison ainsi qu'Ultear. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'avoir confiance et espérer pour que sa fille lui revienne indemne.

\- Merci de l'avoir aidé. Je t'en serai redevable toute ma vie.

\- N'as-tu pas oublié ce que tu as fait pour moi? Tu ne m'es redevable en rien. Termina le mage de glace qui garda sa main sur le bras de celle-ci.

* * *

Bibliothèque abandonnée, royaume de Fiore…

\- J'étais sûr qu'elle allait me découper en morceaux.

\- Elle l'aurait fait, crois-moi. Répondit froidement Lucy. J'accepte ton aide, mais tu vas devoir t'entendre avec Erza. Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir vous entre-tuer.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir tu sais Lucy…

\- Je te fais confiance, j'accepte que tu restes à Fiore alors tu vas faire ça pour moi.

\- Très bien, vaut mieux y aller maintenant puisque nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Termina Gray qui entreprit le pas en premier.

Le jeune homme marcha en direction du devant de la bibliothèque, tentant de le faire avec assurance, malgré le fait qu'il devait affronter la grande Titania. La seule raison qui le poussait à le faire était Lucy. Elle comptait plus que tout et malgré tout le mal qu'il avait causé ces derniers temps, il tenait à faire le bien pour elle. Ce lien qu'il allait devoir créer avec la chevalière n'allait pas être chose aisée et le temps qu'il disposait pour les sortir de Fiore sans mettre de doute à Invel n'était pas suffisant. Dépassant la dernière allée de livre, il aperçu Erza assise contre une vieille table usée par le temps. Elle avait les bras croisés et les yeux fermés. Son air semblait froid, enfin selon le mage de glace. Il s'arrêta un moment, puis regarda vers l'arrière, espérant avoir l'ordre de Lucy de rebrousser chemin, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir changé d'idée. S'avouant vaincu, il poussa un soupire et entreprit le pas à nouveau.

Faiblement, il poussa un petit son afin d'attirer l'attention de la chevalière, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il racla sa gorge un peu plus fort ce qui interpella Erza. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et regarda à l'endroit de Gray. Lucy qui se tenait près du mage, se déplaça afin de se mettre entre les deux, quelque peu en retrait.

\- Écoute, je pense que notre relation est partiedu mauvais pied. Lança finalement le mage à la chevelure noire corbeau.

\- Je pense que si tu parles une autre fois, ma lame se chargera de te faire taire. Répondit froidement la chevalière d'Ishtav.

Un silence s'installa pendant un moment, Gray détourna son regard vers Lucy qui elle, regardait à l'endroit d'Erza.

\- Je prendrai ce risque dans ce cas. J'ai des informations à te dire. Si tu veux vraiment aider et protéger Lucy, tu m'écouteras.

Ne recevant aucune menace de mort ou de lame tranchante en sa direction, le jeune homme en déduit qu'il pouvait poursuivre sans danger.

\- En ce moment, Fiore est sous surveillance constante pour ce qui est d'entrer au village ou d'en sortir. Même avec mon aide, il vous sera impossible de sortir par les grandes portes.

\- Que fais-tu ici dans ce cas. Rétorqua la protectrice de la princesse.

\- Laisse-lui le temps de t'expliquer Erza. Lança Lucy d'un ton calme et paisible.

La susnommée regarda vers la princesse qui la fixait de ses yeux noisettes.

\- Je peux vous faire sortir d'ici malgré la fermeture des grandes portes.

\- Comment? Demanda la chevalière qui semblait plus attentive.

\- Par le palais.

\- Le palais? J'espère que c'est une blague. Il est encerclé par tous les grades ennemies et qui sait qui se trouve à l'intérieur pour diriger tout ça. Lança Erza.

\- Tu veux nous faire sortir par le tunnel situé dans la cave..? Murmura la princesse.

\- Oui. Vous allez arriver sur la plage de l'autre côté du mur qui entoure Fiore. J'aurai fabriqué un bateau de glace afin de vous faire traverser le lac. Ishtav sera le royaume le plus près, vous y serez en un jour et quelques heures de marche si vous ne vous arrêtez pas durant la nuit.

\- Ishtav n'est pas Aquila.

\- Ishtav est mieux que les cachots d'ici. Répondit aussitôt Gray à l'endroit d'Erza.

\- Nous devons essayer Erza. Si nous restons ici, nous ne servirons à rien dans cette guerre. Ajouta Lucy afin d'aider le mage de glace.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que votre rôle n'est pas de vous battre dans cette guerre, mais bien d'être présente pour donner de l'espoir à votre royaume.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec la chevalière. Appuya Gray.

\- Je vais choisir moi-même le rôle que je vais jouer, mais présentement, Erza et moi devons sortir d'ici. Alors Gray, dis-nous quelle est la suite des choses.

Il savait bien que ça ne servirait à rien de débattre sur ce point. Lucy était aussi têtue qu'une mule.

\- Je vais retourner au palais pour la nuit. Pendant ce temps, reposer vous et si vous avez la chance de voler deux uniformes de garde, faites-le. Je viendrai vous chercher demain lorsque le soleil surplombera Fiore.

\- Très bien, nous resterons discrète jusqu'à ton retour. Répondit la princesse d'Aquila qui se rapprocha du jeune homme. Soit prudent. Conclu la blonde à voix basse.

D'un sourire, il approuva la demande de sa meilleure amie, lança un dernier regard à Erza qui ne dit aucun mot, puis repartie par le toit de la bibliothèque.

\- Nous devrions nous reposer cette nuit, demain sera une journée chargée. Lança Lucy en direction d'Erza.

\- Allez dormir, je vais monter la garde cette nuit.

\- Tentez de ne rien faire de stupide.

\- Tous mes gestes et actions sont justifiés et réfléchis.

\- Je ne crois pas que vouloir trancher la tête de Gray soit réfléchi et justifié.

\- Je crois que vos sentiments alternent votre jugement. Rétorqua la chevalière.

\- Je possède des sentiments au moins. Lança froidement la princesse qui partit au loin afin de dormir un peu.

* * *

Forêt de la trinité, région d'Aquila…

Le prince d'Equus transportait toujours le jeune mage à le chevelure rosée. Il venait de quitter les terres de Paelsia et d'entrer dans le territoire d'Aquila. Il marchait sur le chemin de terre bordé par les arbres qui voilaient la vue du soleil. Il devait rejoindre son grand-père qui avait rejoint le palais d'Aquila afin de remplacer Layla qui avait quitté quelques jours auparavant. Makarov avait rapatrié les villageois d'Equus à Aquila, laissant ces terres vides. Tous les gardes et mages d'Equus se trouvait à la frontière d'Aquila et Equus ou bien dans le palais de la reine Layla. Sachant tout cela, Laxus se devait de le rejoindre afin d'obtenir les directives à suivre pour la suite des choses. Natsu allait pouvoir reprendre ces forces perdues pour ensuite revenir aider sur le front.

Marchant depuis quelques temps dans la forêt, il commença à ressentir de la chaleur au niveau du haut du corps. Il s'arrêta un instant puis entendit une voix.

\- Je l'aurais battu tu sais.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Répondit sarcastiquement le prince.

Au même moment, il déposa le mage de feu au sol qui passa sa main sur son crane.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?

\- On retourne à Aquila. Makarov nous attend.

\- Non, j'ai autre chose à faire.

\- Autre chose? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ta tête à tout pris dans ce combat?

\- Cana et Happy. Ils sont partis vers Fiore. Papi nous a envoyé pour les aider à se défendre d'Alvarez et Ophidia. Je ne les laisserai pas seul.

\- Tu es en train de délirer. Fiore est sous le contrôle d'Alvarez. Cana et Happy ne peuvent s'y trouver. Ils ont du se rendre à Aquila. Rétorqua Laxus.

\- Je les ai vu partir vers Fiore, ils ne sont pas à Aquila. S'ils ont changé de trajectoire, ils se sont dirigés vers Ishtav.

\- Pourquoi Ishtav?

\- C'est le royaume le plus près et les deux étaient épuisés. Lança Natsu qui prit un moment pour se mettre en tête le trajet de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami. Je vais aller à Ishtav.

\- Tu tiens à peine debout et tu veux te rendre à Ishtav seul? T'es encore plus cinglé que je le pensais. Commença Laxus. Heureusement que je suis là. Je t'accompagne.

Le mage de feu afficha un sourire suivit du prince qui prirent le chemin d'Ishtav afin de retrouver Cana et Happy.

* * *

Table des réunions, royaume d'Ishtav…

Un certain chat bleu se trouvait à cette table accompagné de la reine d'Ishtav ainsi que Levy McGarden.

Levy était une personne importe pour Mavis dans le royaume. Elle s'occupait de l'enseignement des runes, le décryptage et était également une bonne amie de Mirajane Strauss.

Levy était une jeune femme de très petite taille. Elle dépassait de peu les 1m50. Elle avait des cheveux ondulés de couleur bleus accompagnés d'un bandeau orangé et d'une petite fleur rose couronnant le haut de sa tête. La couleur noisette de ses grands yeux était parfois cachée par des lunettes de lecture rouges, un artefact magique permettant d'assimiler les informations contenues dans les livres très rapidement. Toujours souriante, la jeune mage des mots ne portait pratiquement que des robes, dont une orange qui était assortie à son bandeau.

Happy avait donné chaque détail qu'il avait vu à la reine ainsi que Levy. Sachant désormais plus d'information sur le front, Mavis ordonna à Levy de mettre en place les runes le plus rapidement possible. La reine d'Ishtav expliqua à la bleutée qu'elle devait en installer à l'entrée du royaume, à l'ouest du palais à environ dix kilomètres ainsi qu'à l'est à l'entrée du village de Xédryana qui se trouvait près de la frontière d'Alvarez. Pour ce qui était du sud, Mavis allait envoyer quelques soldats qui allaient vérifier les vas et vient près de la mer noire.

Ne doutant pas de la capacité de la reine en ce qui à trait à la stratégie, Levy ne tarda pas à quitta la pièce, accompagnée par Happy qui s'était porté volontaire afin d'aider la jeune mage des mots.

Lorsque Mavis se retrouva seule, elle prit le temps de s'asseoir afin de reposer son corps qui n'avait cesser de bouger depuis des heures. Ses pensées se répétèrent sans cesse ne lui laissant aucun répit. Elle connaissait Zeleph, bien mieux que quiconque. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre le pourquoi de tout ça. Jamais elle l'aurait cru capable d'agir ainsi et de vouloir le mal dans tout Niveis. Chaque jour, elle essayait de trouver ce qui avait déclencher tout ceci, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Tout ça n'était que pur mystère pour elle. Ce qu'elle désirait le plus était la vérité.

* * *

Plaine, royaume de Fiore…

La nouvelle membre de la garde d'Aquila marchait sur les plaines de Fiore, à quelques kilomètres du royaume. Elle avait reçu l'ordre de la reine elle-même de rejoindre le palais afin d'assurer la protection du roi Toma. Elle était accompagnée de son escouade qui consistait entre autre d'une trentaine de mages.

\- Dame Kagura, nous approchons du palais royal, devrions-nous envoyer une requête pour notre visite? Demanda l'un des hommes.

\- Non, le roi Toma ne répond plus à rien depuis des jours, nous avons l'autorisation de pénétrer même si le roi lui-même refuse.

\- Très bien ma dame.

L'escouade poursuivait sa route sur une bonne cadence afin d'arriver au royaume avant la tombée de la nuit. Dès leur départ d'Aquila, ils avaient voyagé de nuit pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais comme il se trouvait à seulement quelques heures de marche, Kagura avait autorisé à son escouade de voyager de jour. Marchant sur la plaine qui était surplombée par les rayons solaires donnait de l'énergie aux mages d'Aquila. La noirceur aidait à se cacher mais était aussi déprimant qu'un sermon d'une vieille dame.

Restant sur ses gardes, Kagura marchait tout en observant les alentour. Elle devait rester prudente et être à l'affût de toutes attaques ennemies. C'est lorsqu'elle regarda vers l'Est, qu'elle vit quatre forme à quelques mètres. Ces formes étaient noires et marchaient assez rapidement. Le plus discrètement possible, elle fit signe aux autres de la suivre tout en restant près du sol. Une fois en position, elle marcha en direction des quatre individus afin de les identifier. Une fois plus près, elle put voir l'insigne d'Ophidia sur la cape de chacun. Ils avaient tous une capuche qui voilaient leur visage et marchaient en silence. Il n'était que quatre et eux une trentaine. Elle était sûre de pouvoir gagner ce duel. Doucement, elle souleva légèrement son katana de son fourreau ce qui donna le signal à ses camarades de se positionner afin de tendre une embuscade. Il était hors de question que l'ennemi pénètre à Fiore sous leur protection.

« Maintenant! »

* * *

Royaume d'Ophidia…

Comme ils se l'étaient dit, ils partirent en direction du palais de la reine Kyouka lorsque le soleil se trouvait à l'horizon. Ils se doutaient bien qu'à seulement quatre cela n'allait pas être facile, mais leur plan allait leur permettre de sauver Lucy et Ul. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Une fois à une certaine distance, ils s'arrêtèrent afin de mettre leur plan à exécution.

\- N'oubliez pas, nous ne pouvons pas faire d'erreur. Lança Mirajane qui regarda à l'endroit des autres.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Mira-nee, tout se passera bien. Répondit sa jeune sœur avec le sourire.

Mirajane répondit à son tour avec le sourire, puis prit un moment afin de leur faire part d'une requête personnelle.

\- Surtout, soyez prudent. Termina la mage du take over.

Comme ils s'étaient rapprochés, il était évident que les gardes du palais d'Ophidia les avait aperçu. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivé de ceux-ci.

Peu de temps passa lorsque deux silhouettes marchaient en leur direction. Cana avait beau plisser les yeux, elle ne voyait que deux personnes et n'arrivait pas à les distinguer.

\- Seulement deux, il nous sous-estime. Lança la cartomancienne.

\- Habituellement, il devrait envoyer leurs soldats pour nous épuiser un tant soit peu. Logiquement, envoyer des mages de puissances au départ n'est pas avantageux du tout. Ajouta Lisanna.

\- Nous allons devoir nous occuper de ces deux-là d'abord. Conclu la conseillère de la reine d'Ishtav.

\- Soyons des hommes!

\- Ils approchent, restez sur vos gardes.

Comme l'avait mentionner la mage d'Equus, les deux individus se rapprochaient d'eux révélant à la fois leur visage. Les regards sérieux qu'avait les quatre mages se changèrent rapidement en des regards ahuris. Leurs expressions démontraient de la surprise ainsi que de l'incompréhension.

\- Mais c'est… Commença Mirajane.

\- Ul..? Termina la fille de Gildarts.

\- C'est impossible, ça ne peut être elle. Lança à son tour Lisanna.

Droit devant eux se trouvait une personne qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à la conseillère d'Aquila. La seule différence était les marques noires tribal sur le haut de son corps ainsi que les jambes. Son regard semblait vide, comme si aucune âme ne se trouvait à l'intérieur. À ses côtés, se trouvait Franmalth, l'un des démons d'Ophidia.

\- Il y a pleins d'âmes ici! Un régal rien que pour moi! Combien vaut vos âmes? Combien?! Combien!?

\- Ferme-là espèce de lézard à un œil! Soit un homme et bat-toi!

\- Quoi!? Un âme aussi faible que toi ose m'insulter! Je vais la dévorer et la réduire en cendre! HAHAHAHAAAA!

\- Saleté de lézard!

Suite à ces mots, Elfman se transforma en esprit de la bête. Sa taille et sa grosseur doublèrent et sa chevelure blanche allongea jusqu'à ses épaules. Son haut de corps avait prit la forme d'une bête et était de couleur rouge. Des pics ressortaient de chacune de ses épaules et ses mains se terminaient par des griffes lacérées. Tandis que ses jambes avaient prit la forme de pattes de griffon.

Une fois bien transformé, il se rua vers Franmalth qui se protégea aussitôt.

Pour ce qui était d'Ul, elle ne bougea pas. Elle regardait à l'endroit des trois femmes et ne parlait pas.

\- Ul, qu'est-ce que tu fais? N'es-tu pas leur ennemie? Demanda Mirajane qui s'approcha lentement.

La mage de glace se contenta de répondre à l'aide de sa magie. Elle envoya une rafale de glace en direction de l'aîné des Strauss qui s'arrêta, puis tenta de se protéger à l'aide de ses bras. Voyant la scène, Cana envoya aussitôt deux cartes qui arrêtèrent partiellement l'attaque ennemie. Quelques éraflures au niveau de ses avants-bras, Mirajane murmura un petit merci à l'endroit de la cartomancienne qui ne se gêna pas pour la prévenir.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse lui parler dans cet état. Se rapprocher d'elle sans être protéger n'est pas une bonne solution.

La sœur de celle-ci appuya aussitôt les propos de la brunette.

\- Cana à raison, nous allons devoir combattre.

Mirajane garda le silence un temps avant de répondre des mots qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas dire.

\- Je sais bien. Je vais m'en charger.

\- Laisse-moi au moins t'aider Mira-nee.

\- Non, Elfman a besoin de ton aide. Ne t'en fais pas et soit prudente.

\- Mais…

Une main se déposa sur l'épaule de la cadette des Strauss. Celle-ci se retourna et vit Cana qui la regardait avec un air compatissant.

\- Fais ce qu'elle te dit. Je vais me charger de la protéger. Termina-t-elle.

S'avouant vaincue, Lisanna se rua du côté d'Elfman qui était en plein combat contre Franmalth. Tandis que Mirajane faisait face à Ul soutenu par Cana.

\- C,est gentil d'être restée. Lança doucement la conseillère.

\- Je ne compte pas vous laisser seule, je serai derrière vous.

Un léger sourire se percha sur les lèvres de Mirajane qui, aussitôt, ferma ses yeux afin de prendre une forme démoniaque.

Ses yeux devinrent plus sombres portant une mince marque en forme de zigzag traversant son oeil droit à la verticale. Des marques similaires étaient présentes au-dessus de sa poitrine ainsi que sur ses cuisses nues. Ses cheveux devinrent plus sauvages, s'avançant vers le haut et se bouclant. Ses oreilles, agrandies, s'étendaient vers l'arrière, tout en gagnant des bords pointus. Des canines pointues apparurent par la même occasion et ses lèvres se couvrirent de rouge à lèvres foncé. Ses avant-bras et ses mains devinrent couverts d'écailles ainsi que sa longue queue. Dans cette forme, elle portait une pièce de costume étriqués révélant ses bras et ses jambes, qui était ouverte sur le devant et le dos, exposant plus de son ventre et le clivage de large et haut du dos. Ses épaules étaient liées par deux sangles violettes minces qui dépassaient de son costume et ses pieds couverts par un filtrage à talons hauts cuissardes, qui étaient décorés par des motifs plus légers sur leurs parties supérieures, reprenant les formes de lames dentelées pointant vers le bas. Elle revêtait également une paire de gants couvrant les parties arrières de ses bras transformés.

« C'est donc cela la fameuse forme du satan soul. » Pensa Cana qui n'avait pas cligné des yeux une seule fois.

Sans prévenir qui que ce soit, Mirajane envoya un rayon ténébreux à l'endroit d'Ul qui se protégea à l'aide d'un bouclier de glace. D'une vitesse incroyable, Mirajane se rua vers la mage de glace et lui assena un coup de queue tout en culbutant dans les airs. Projetée dans les airs, Ul fabriqua un loup de glace qui vint l'attraper et la ramena au sol. Assise sur le dos sa bête, Ul chargea vers Mirajane qui s'était positionnée à une certaine distance. Voulant la ralentir, Mirajane envoya des sphères ténébreuses qui explosait au bout de quelques secondes. Esquivant la totalité des sphères, Ul atteignit finalement la conseillère d'Ishtav et ordonna à son loup d'attaquer. Rapidement, la démone évita les crocs de la bêtes ainsi que ces griffes aiguisées pour finalement lancer en sa direction son rayon ténébreux qui le touche de plein fouet. Dès qu'il fut touché, le loup de glace éclata en morceau, laissant ainsi Ul sur le sol. Les deux femmes prirent un instant afin de se regarder, puis gardant espoir, Mirajane tenta de la raisonner.

\- Ul, ceci n'est pas toi!

Aucune réponse ne vint, la mage de glace lui envoya des rafales de glace qu'elle fit exploser à l'aide de ces sphères ténébreuses.

\- Ul! Réveille-toi! S'écria-t-elle à nouveau.

Comme elle le faisait depuis le début, elle lança plusieurs attaques de glace que Mirajane esquiva ou explosa à l'aide de son pouvoir démoniaque. Le combat semblait être égal. Bien que Mirajane se retenait un peu afin de ne pas blesser Ul. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la meilleure amie de Layla sembla monter son niveau d'un cran, obligeant l'aîné Strauss à faire de même. Les attaques de la mage de glace provenant de chaque côté de la démone, la forçait à bouger continuellement, l'épuisant par le fait même. Occupée par les projectiles de glace, Mirajane n'avait pas vu Ul qui se trouvait derrière elle, prête à lui assener un coup puissant. Suivant le combat attentivement, Cana s'empressa de lancer une carte à l'endroit de l'ennemi qui se tourna vers elle, se croisant les bras afin de se protéger du choc, laissant le temps nécessaire à la mage d'Ishtav de respirer un peu.

Comme la dernière attaque provenait de Cana, Ul créa un dragon de glace qui se rua à l'endroit de la cartomancienne. Deux cartes dans les mains, Cana attendait le bon moment pour les lancer, mais Mirajane arriver sur le côté de la bête et le brisa par l'entremise des ces griffes. Au même moment, Cana lança deux de ses cartes en direction d'Ul qui explosa une fois près d'elle, dévoilant un nuage de fumé noir à l'endroit de l'impact. Quelques secondes passèrent lorsque deux flèches de glace traversèrent le nuage visant la brunette. Habilement, celle-ci esquiva à deux reprises. Au même moment, Mirajane qui se trouvait dans les airs grâce à ses ailes noires, envoya une vague maléfique vers Ul. Incapable d'éviter l'attaque, la mage de glace créa un bouclier qui se brisa aussitôt.

De son côté, Mirajane s'était posée sur le sol auprès de Cana. Les trois femmes se regardèrent à nouveau laissant un temps de repos avant qu'Ul ne s'y remette. Une envolée de neige apparut faiblement puis peu à peu, cette neige prit de l'ampleur. Cana et Mirajane n'arrivait pas à se voir malgré la proximité. Le vent était si froid qu'elles sentaient à peine leurs mains et leurs pieds. Malgré le peu de visibilité, les deux mages essayèrent de garder leur concentration en vue d'une prochaine attaque ennemie, mais rien n'arriva. La neige qui avait prit le dessus sur tout, se dissipa tranquillement dévoilant par la suite Ul qui n'avait pas bouger. Dans sa main, il y avait une lance de glace à la pointe tranchante. Ne voulant laisser le temps à la mage de glace d'attaquer, Mirajane voulut se précipiter sur elle, mais ses pieds ne suivirent pas. Surprise, elle regarda au sol et constata que de la glace s'était former autour de ses chevilles ainsi que celles de Cana.

« Coincée! »

Un sourire sadique s'afficha finalement sur les lèvres d'Ul. Habilement, elle souleva la lance, la pointa en direction de Mirajane et lorsqu'elle la lança, elle dévia de sa trajectoire initiale afin que la lance aille transpercer Lisanna qui se trouvait de dos au combat.

Tous s'arrêtèrent, la lance avait transpercé le corps de Lisanna au niveau du cœur. Toujours debout, celle-ci lentement, faiblit des jambe pour finalement tomber à genou. À ce moment même, Elfman et Mirajane observaient leur sœur avec un regard horrifié. La cadette de Strauss tourna légèrement la tête à l'endroit de sa grande sœur qui avait les larmes aux yeux avant de donner son dernier souffle et finir son chemin au sol.

Venant d'assister à la mort de sa petite sœur, Mirajane fondit en larme, se transformant en sa forme humaine par la même occasion. Elle sentit son cœur se déchirer et le désespoir l'envahir. Tandis qu'Elfman, prit d'une colère incontrôlable , poussa un cri de rage, puis se rua sur Franmalth, le décapitant sans merci. Une fois ce terrible geste accompli, Elfman tomba au sol, reprenant à son tour sa forme humaine. De son côté, Ul créa une deuxième lance, s'apprêtant à la lancer vers Mirajane. Les ^pieds toujours gelés, Cana était incapable de se mettre devant la mage du take over afin de la protéger. La lance d'Ul était bien trop puissante pour se faire détruire par l'une de ses cartes.

« Merde! »

Sans un mot de plus, la mage de glace envoya la lance à l'endroit de Mirajane.

\- MIRA! S'écria Cana.

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **N'ayez pas peur de donner votre avis ou un simple encouragement!**

 **Merci pour tout et passé une agréable semaine.**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine^^**


	21. De quoi avez-vous peur?

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre 21 ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve tout en bas ;)**

 **Brittana.F : Comme nous sommes à la guerre, il y aura nécessairement des morts. Je ne veux pas faire comme certain anime où aucun personnage ne meurt ou bien où il reprenne vie de toute sorte de façon différente. Merci de me lire et de commenter. Bonne lecture ^^**

 **LazuliEva :Effectivement, un chapitre quelque peu triste, mais j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop pleurer... Une hypothèse bien intéressante, ce sera à voir dans la suite du chapitre. On peut dire que le mage noir corbeau et la grande Titania ne se portent pas dans leur coeur. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

 **BugabooPuddin : Bon, bien le bonsoir puisqu'ici il est exactement 18h50. Mon niveau côté sadisme a quelque peu diminué dans ce chapitre. Peut-être trouveras-tu de la joie!? Merci pour tout et bonne lecture :)**

 **Alz.6 : Bonsoir. La suite se trouve un peu plus bas ^^ Bonne lecture!**

 **Guest : Voici la suite ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

 ** **Nom :**** ** **Mavis Vermillion****

 ** **Âge :**** ** **Inconnu****

 ** **Magie :**** ** **Illusion magique****

 ** **Aime :**** ** **Les fées****

 ** **Déteste :**** ** **La guerre****

 ** **Desc**** ** **ription :**** ** **Mavis a de très longs cheveux blonds ondulés et de grands yeux sans pupilles de couleur émeraude. Elle porte une robe rose pâle à frou-frou avec un ruban-nœud papillon lâche rose vif attaché autour de son cou et des petits carreaux bleus au milieu de sa robe. Elle a également deux ailes blanches de chaque côté de sa tête.****

 ** **Information :**** ** **Un passé la relie au roi Zeleph. Information qui n'est connu par aucune personne vivante de Niveis.****

 ** **Nom :**** ** **Zeleph****

 ** **Âge :**** ** **Inconnu****

 ** **Magie :**** ** **Magie noire****

 ** **Aime :**** ** **Le pouvoir****

 ** **Déteste :**** ** **Mavis Vermillion****

 ** **Desc**** ** **ription :**** ** **Ses cheveux et ses yeux sont noirs foncés. Il a un épis sur la tête. Il porte une toge blanche, qui lui remonte à l'aide d'un nœud, en forme de cape, sur l'épaule gauche, et qui est enroulée autour d'une robe noire aux bordures dorées.****

 ** **Information :**** ** **Il s'est juré de se venger de Mavis.****

 ** **Nom :**** ** **Invel**** ** **Yura****

 ** **Âge :**** ** **Inconnu****

 ** **Magie :**** ** **Glace****

 ** **Aime :**** ** **La purée de carotte.****

 ** **Déteste :**** ** **Ceux qui défient les règles.****

 ** **Desc**** ** **ription :**** ** **Invel est un homme de taille moyenne aux yeux clairs surmontés de lunettes et aux cheveux longs et blancs qu'il garde sur le côté. Des mèches rebelles couvrent son front ainsi que le haut de son nez et, au sommet de son crâne, se trouve une houpette semblable à celle de Zeleph. Il porte ensuite un long manteau à col relevé qui laisse apparaître le haut d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate bleu ciel. La partie externe du manteau est claire mais une traînée bleu foncé vient assombrir diagonalement ce dernier. La partie interne du manteau est entièrement bleue. A sa taille se trouve une ceinture aux motifs demi-circulaires qui est fermée par une grosse médaille. Il se chausse de bottes noires à semelles claires.****

 ** **Information :**** ** **On raconte qu'il possède une pièce faite sur mesure pour tout ceux qui manque de respect à son égard ou bien à celui du roi Zeleph. Chaque personne qui y est passé, n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes.****

* * *

Royaume d'Ophidia...

\- MIRA!

Toutefois, celle-ci ne bougea pas. Elle resta sur ses genoux, tout près du sol, le coeur détruit en mille morceaux.

« Merde, merde, merde, merde! »

La lance se rapprocha dangereusement de la mage d'Ishtav, lorsque celle-ci fondit en plein vol, ne laissant qu'une flaque d'eau sur son passage. Une ombre alla se positionner entre la conseillère d'Ishtav ainsi que la mage de glace. Lui faisant dos, il était impossible de savoir qui il s'agissait. La personne portait une longue cape à capuche et portait de longues bottes noires.

\- Elfman, lève toi. Maintenant. Lança une voix ferme.

Cana regarda à l'endroit du frère de Mirajane et aperçu l'espionne du royaume d'Aquila, Ultear. Elle tenta de relever Elfman en s'adressant à lui d'une voix ferme afin qu'il se ressaisisse.

\- Cana!

Le regard de la jeune femme se tourna vers l'individue qui faisait face à Ul.

\- Cana! Répéta la voix qui lui était familière.

\- Oui.

\- Prend Mirajane et part avec les autres!

À nouveau, son regard changea de direction pour se poser sur la sœur aînée des Strauss.

\- Maintenant! S'écria à nouveau l'individue qui se retourna vers la cartomancienne.

Le regard des deux femmes se croisèrent et Cana put voir de la panique émaner de Layla.

\- Ultear aide-le à se relever et partez le plus loin possible. Ne revient pas par la suite.

La susnommée lui fit un signe de tête, regarda à l'endroit de sa mère avant de relever Elfman. Une fois l'homme debout, elle créa une bulle qui enveloppa le corps de la cadet Strauss. Celui-ci s'éleva dans les airs suivant de près Ultear et Elfman. De son côté, Cana s'approcha de Mirajane une fois qu'elle fut libérée de la glace qui lui bloquait les pieds. Délicatement, elle entoura ses bras autour de la jeune femme puis referma ses mains sur ses bras.

\- Je vais t'aider à te relever. Il faut qu'on parte.

D'un bond, elle se remis sur pieds ainsi que la conseillère d'Ishtav. Son corps était lourd, elle ne semblait plus avoir de force. Cana l'a soutenait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se dirigea vers les autres qui avait commencé à marcher en direction des montagnes.

D'un geste rapide, Ul envoya une salve de glace vers les mages qui se trouvaient derrière la reine d'Aquila.

\- Tu ne les toucheras pas! S'écria Layla qui, en une fraction de seconde, fut vêtue d'un justaucorps avec un décolleté terminant par quatre pointes vers le bas de sorte à former une jupe. De longues bottes vertes terminèrent son habit stellaire.

De sa main droite, elle alla vers son dos, où, un carquois et des flèches apparurent. Un arc se forma dans sa main gauche, puis d'une vitesse incroyable, elle décocha ses flèches qui brisèrent chaque épis de glace. Sans attendre, elle tira cinq flèches vers la mage d'Aquila qui sauta vers l'arrière afin de les éviter.

\- Arrête ça Ul! Ce n'est pas toi! Tu es sensé protéger tout ces gens, pas les blesser ou les tuer!

Aucune réponse ne vint. On ne pouvait qu'entendre le son du vent ainsi que la poudrerie du sol qui volait grâce à celui-ci.

\- Ne fait pas la sourde Ul! Dis-moi ce qui t'es arrivée!

Soudainement, celle qui se trouvait face à elle à plusieurs mètres disparut. Un vent froid lui traversa le dos, lui indiquant par la même occasion qu'elle devait bouger. Cependant, Elle n'en fit rien. Elle ne bougea pas.

\- Tu n'es pas comme ça, je le sais. Tu ne me feras rien. Murmura Layla qui regardait droit devant elle.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Layla ressentait toujours le froid qui provenait de derrière elle. Ses yeux fixèrent toujours l'horizon qui ne dévoilait que le palais d'Ophidia. Jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre se forma et se rapprocha vers les deux femmes.

* * *

Île inconnue, Niveis…

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Gildarts Clive s'était réveillé sur une île dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. La femme qui l'avait sauvée, Polyussica, n'était venue le voir qu'une fois depuis son réveille. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander puisqu'elle était vraisemblablement une personne qui détestait l'humanité. Comme il n'avait rien à faire durant tout ce temps, il s'était entraîner à marcher avec sa nouvelle jambe ainsi qu'à utiliser son nouveau bras. Il apprenait rapidement et n'avait pas l'intention de rester des semaines cloîtré au lit. Il devait retourner à Equus et parler à Makarov le plus rapidement possible. Ce dragon, ce n'était pas un dragon ordinaire. L'ennemi n'était pas qu'Alvarez et Ophidia. La guerre allait être beaucoup plus compliqué et difficile qu'il ne le pensait réellement.

Las d'être assis, à ne faire que penser, il se leva debout avec quelques difficultés puis marcha difficilement en direction de la fenêtre situé près de son lit. Le soleil était toujours présent, il pouvait apercevoir le sable un peu plus loin quelque peu voilé par les arbres feuillus.

\- Je prendrais bien un verre. Ronchonna-t-il.

\- On croirait entendre Makarov. Lança une vieille voix derrière lui.

\- Vous semblez bien le connaître.

\- Vous lui ressemblez en un peu plus grand cependant.

\- Vous faites des blagues maintenant? Demanda le conseillé d'Equus le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous commencez à parler un peu trop. Conclu la dame qui s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Nous nous trouvons sur l'île Tenro. Protégé par une barrière d'illusion. Nous nous trouvons qu'à quelques heures de la mer noire et Aquila.

\- On fait des progrès. Susurra le mage en souriant.

* * *

Palais de Fiore…

Gray venait tout juste de se réveiller. Il marchait dans le palais afin d'effectuer une ronde de reconnaissance. Il fallait qu'il descendre jusqu'au sous-sol pour vérifier l'état du tunnel que Kyouka, Seilah et lui-même avaient creusé il y a de cela plusieurs jours. Il savait que le palais était bien gardé, Invel et lui s'étaient chargés de positionner les troupes de garde. Il allait devoir faire vite. Il l'avait promis à Lucy et il allait tenir parole. Depuis qu'il l'avait revu la veille, il ne faisait que penser à elle. Des souvenirs ne faisaient que resurgir de ses pensées. Leur baiser, qui même si Lucy lui avait dit de l'oublier, restait sans cesse dans son esprit. Il repensait au regard que la princesse lui avait lancé à la vieille bibliothèque. Un regard en colère qui s'était changé en déception. Plus jamais il ne voulait les voir et encore moins contre lui. Mais malgré tout cela, elle avait encore confiance en lui et comptait sur lui pour les sortir de là. Il allait le faire par tous les moyens possible.

Lorsqu'il fut finalement au sous-sol, il se rendit à la dernière cellule puis jeta un œil au fond de celle-ci. Le tunnel n'était pas complètement refermé. Des plaquettes de fer avaient été souder à l'endroit de celui-ci l'empêchant de passer. Heureusement pour lui, il allait pouvoir geler la surface et avec un bon coup, le fer allait se casser en mille miettes. C'est là que la chevalière d'Ishtav allait être utile. Elle ne le portait pas dans son coeur et de son côté, il ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça comme individue, cependant comme mage, il avait du respect. Il croyait sincèrement qu'Erza était l'une des cinq mages les plus puissant de Niveis, mais jamais il n'allait l'avouer, surtout pas devant Lucy.

Ayant terminé les vérifications, il rebroussa chemin puis remonta au rez-de-chaussée du palais de Fiore. L'heure était bientôt venue pour lui de retrouver les deux femmes dans la ruelle de la bibliothèque. Marchant en direction des grandes portes, il se demandait où se trouvait Invel. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas se montrer le matin. Invel était le seul élément qui pouvait compromettre son plan pour l'évacuation de ses airs d'homme modèle et de conseiller, il cachait une puissance magique assez élever. Il était rare de le voir combattre, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, tous ses adversaires disparaissait.

\- Gray.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta puis se retourna vers la source du bruit. Il put y voir Invel sur le palier tout en haut de escaliers.

\- Invel. Répondit à son tour le mage à la chevelure noire corbeau.

\- Suis-moi, j'ai à te parler. Finit-il.

\- Très bien.

* * *

Vieille bibliothèque abandonnée, royaume de Fiore…

Le jour s'était levé à Fiore et les lueurs se frayèrent un chemin entre les planches de bois qui étaient clouées aux fenêtres. Lucy avait entendu des bruits de pas toute la nuit. Erza n'avait cessé de faire les cents pas dans la bibliothèque sans jamais lui adresser la parole. Depuis l'incident nommé Gray, Erza avait repris sa froideur d'antan. Pourtant, juste avant cela, Erza s'était confié à propos de son enfance et de ses sentiments à Lucy. Elle croyait enfin pouvoir parler avec Erza, développer une relation plus forte que ce qu'elles avaient déjà. Malgré qu'elle n'était pas sûr de qu'elle relation elle voulait vraiment. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Lorsqu'elle était avec Erza et qu'elle lui parlait n'était pas la même chose que lorsqu'elle voyait Gray. Alors comment savoir ce qu'elle désirait? Gray, Erza tous les deux comptaient énormément pour elle. Elle serait dévasté si il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit. Elle se sentait bien à chaque fois qu'elle était en présence d'un des deux. Malgré le fait qu'elle pouvait se mettre en colère après Erza plus rapidement que Gray. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait tout ça? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. La seule chose qu'elle savait, était qu'elle perdait tout moyen lorsqu'Erza se rapprochait trop d'elle.

Les pas de la chevalière revenait en sa direction. Elle prit le temps de se redressa afin d'être bien assise attendant le retour d'Erza. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus Lucy entendant le frottement de l'armure de la chevalière., jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve tout près d'elle.

\- Je vais sortir un instant afin de nous procurer des habits de garde. Lança la chevalière.

\- Maintenant? Vous ne voulez pas vous reposer un peu?

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps. Comme l'a dit votre ami, nous partons lorsque le soleil sera au-dessus de la ville.

\- Mon ami? Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler par son prénom?

\- Cela me servira à quoi?

\- Laissez tomber vous avez raison. Faites ce qu'il faut dans ce cas. Je vais attendre sagement ici. Termina Lucy sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Très bien, je reviens d'ici quelques minutes.

Lucy regarda la chevalière quitter la bibliothèque par la porte du devant puis soupira de découragement.

« Elle ne comprend donc pas le sarcasme… »

Lorsqu'elle bougea légèrement son torse, elle ressentit une douleur qu'elle tentait de cacher depuis des jours. Bien que Yukine l'avait soigné, ses blessures n'étaient pas complètement guérit. Et il était hors de question qu'elle se plaigne à Erza ou démontre de la douleur. La chevalière la prendrait pour quelqu'un de faible. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer son corps dans cet état. Ses bras et ses jambes avaient quelques marques, mais ce n'était rien comparé à son torse et son dos. Avec plus de difficulté qu'à l'habitude, elle se releva et appuya sa paume droite contre la table tout près d'elle.

Soudainement, elle ressentit une présence dans sa tête. Elle jeta un œil à son poignet droit et y vit de lignes noires. Dès qu'elles les remarquèrent, elle savait de qui il s'agissait.

\- Méléthios.

« Votre altesse. » Répondit une voix d'homme dans ses pensées.

\- Il est rare de t'entendre sans que j'ai à le demander.

« J'avais du temps libre et puis la grande ourse tenait à ce que je m'assure que vous alliez bien suite à la perte de notre compagnon l'Aigle. »

\- Ça perte à laisser un grand vide en moi. Penser que je ne pourrai plus jamais le revoir me brise le coeur et tout ça par ma faute. Sans lui, il ne me reste que dix gardiens afin que je ne perde pas le contrôle. J'ai peur que cette guerre me fait perdre d'avantage de compagnons, chose que je refuse.

« Le blâme ne vous revient pas. Si vous laissez l'obscurité prendre le dessus, vous perdrez la raison. Notre ami ailé à fait ça pour vous voir vivre et sourire. Il avait juré de vous protéger. Nous sommes tous là pour vous. »

\- Je sais… Je ne saurais comment vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi. Malgré la haine que j'éprouve pour cette magie, je remercie le ciel de vous avoir près de moi.

« Nous le remercions également votre altesse. »

Lucy afficha un léger sourire et posa sa main contre son coeur.

« J'entends des pensées qui se rapprochent d'ici. Elle vous concerne ainsi que votre ami Gray Fullbuster. »

\- Erza…

« Je décèle un sentiment qui traverse vos mots et votre coeur votre altesse. »

\- J'aimerais bien savoir qu'elle est ce sentiment. Si jamais tu le trouves, dis-le moi.

« Bien sûr. Cette Erza ne semble pas enjoué d'être en présence de Gray à ce que j'entends. »

\- Ça je le sais. Il est facile de le lire sur son visage.

Au moment qu'elle fini sa phrase, la chevalière entra dans la bibliothèque. Rapidement, Lucy cacha son poignet droit derrière son dos afin que sa camarade ne puisse voir les deux lignes.

« Je crois qu'il ferait mieux que je retourne là-haut. »

« Non! J'ai besoin de toi pour l'instant. Il me faudra savoir à quoi elle pense. » Répondit la princesse en pensée.

\- J'ai trouvé deux uniformes et deux casques. Cela devrait suffire pour nous couvrir durant notre fuite…

« En espérant que ce traître tienne parole. » Ajouta Méléthios.

\- Princesse? Lança Erza qui lui tendait l'uniforme.

\- Uh? Murmura-t-elle avant de comprendre la situation. Oh, désolée, j'ai eu une absence.

« J'avais oublié à quel point une discussion était dur à suivre lorsque tu es dans ma tête. »

« Tenter d'être alerte. Elle vient tout juste de se demander si vous ne pensiez pas à Gray en ce moment même. »

\- Bien sûr que non! Répondit froidement Lucy à haute voix.

\- Non..? Demanda Erza qui tenait toujours l'uniforme.

\- Euh… Non, non c'est que… La blonde poussa un soupir puis attrapa l'uniforme de garde.

« Est-elle toujours en colère contre moi? Ai-je vraiment le cœur si dur qu'elle le pense? » Ajouta l'esprit centaure du nom de Méléthios.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser de mes paroles d'hier soir à votre égard. J'étais dépassée par les événements et je me suis laissée emporter. Lança Lucy.

\- Vous n'avez aucune excuse à me faire. Je les bien mérité.

« Tu ne fais que des erreurs avec elle depuis le début. Ce serait à toi de t'excuser Erza. » Continua l'esprit.

\- J'y tenais, Je ne suis pas parfaite vous savez. Il m'arrive de faire des erreurs.

Le visage de la chevalière sembla surpris de ces propos. Elle passe une main derrière sa chevelure rousse puis lui répondit.

\- Vous devriez vous changer. Gray ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Oui, vous avez raison. Lança Lucy qui se tourna de dos et en profita pour cacher plus facilement son poignet.

\- Je, je vais me retourner, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Je sais bien Erza. Termina la princesse d'Aquila.

Lucy put entendre la rousse se retourner derrière elle. Elle déposa les bottes, la cotte de maille ainsi que le veston noir sur la table. Doucement, elle retira sa jupe usée et enfila le pantalon quelque peu trop grand pour elle.

« Ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, ne regarde surtout pas! »

Suite au mots de Méléthios, Lucy devint toute rouge au niveau du visage.

L'esprit du centaure ne cessait de répéter ces mots qui empêchèrent Lucy de rester concentrée sur sa tâche qu'elle devait faire. N'entendant plus de bruit, Erza s'adressa à la princesse,

\- Tout va bien?

\- Oui. Répondit-elle tout en enfilant ses bottes noires. C'est juste que je pense avoir de la difficulté avec la cotte de maille et le veston. C'est un peu lourd pour enfiler seule…

« Pour cette fois-ci, je suis en encore avec les pensées de cette chevalière. »

« Quelles sont ses pensées? »

« Fait-elle exprès de me mettre la tête à l'envers. »

« Non! J'ai seulement besoin d'aide. Et il n'y a qu'Erza qui puisse m'aider. Il n'y a aucune arrière pensé dans tout cela. »

« J'aimerais bien vous croire votre altesse. »

\- Que voulez-vous dire par c'est un peu lourd pour enfiler seule? Demanda Erza sur un ton plus timide.

\- J'aurais besoin de votre aide. Enfin de vos bras.

\- Comment suis-je sensée m'y prendre?

\- Retournez-vous tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Lança Lucy qui s'était aussi retourné.

\- Vous en êtes sûre?

Comme demandé, la chevalière se tourna vers Lucy qui avait le torse exposé ne possédant seulement que son soutien-gorge. Celle-ci avait les yeux toujours fermé et son teint semblait plus rougeâtre qu'à l'habitude.

« À quoi pense-t-elle Méléthios? »

« Je dirais… À ne pas regarder. »

\- À quoi pensez-vous? Demanda la princesse à l'égard de la chevalière.

\- Je ne pense à rien.

\- Gardez cela dans vos mains et lever légèrement vers le haut. Ajouta Lucy en lui donnant la cotte de maille.

Celle-ci fit exactement ce que la blonde lui avait demander. De cette façon, Lucy put y entrer sa tête et placer ses bras dans les manches.

\- Vous pouvez lâcher maintenant.

\- Bien.

Lucy se trouvait désormais devant Erza qui avait les yeux fermés. Elle portait la cotte de maille qui cachait son torse en entier. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à dire à Erza d'ouvrir ses yeux, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle observa le visage de la mage d'Ishtav puis rougis d'avantage.

« Je te demande de me dire ce qu'elle pensera durant les prochaines secondes, ensuite, tu pourras retourner avec les autres. »

« Vous êtes plutôt maléfique en fin de compte. Mais il me fera plaisir de vous aider. »

« Merci Méléthios. »

Délicatement, Lucy posa ses mains sur le devant de l'armure d'Erza. Lentement, elle les glissa jusqu'à ce qu'elles se posent sur la nuque de la rousse.

\- Que faites-vous..?

\- Je ne vous ferai aucun mal, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Répondit calmement Lucy.

La princesse prit de la hauteur lorsqu'elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle était presqu'aussi grande qu'Erza. Son visage se trouvait tout près du sien.

« Je peux sentir son souffle sur ma peau. Devrais-je me rapprocher? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire en ce moment? Je ne peux le savoir avec les yeux fermés. » Lança Méléthios.

\- Avez-vous peur? Demanda la princesse d'une voix si douce et calme.

\- Je n'ai jamais peur.

« Peur de vous perdre. »

Un sourire se percha sur les lèvres de Lucy.

« Merci Méléthios. »

Dès qu'elle eut fini de le remercier, ses deux marques noires disparurent de son poignet, puis sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle rapprocha les lèvres de la chevalière afin d'y déposer un tendre baiser.

* * *

Plaine, royaume de Fiore…

La plaine qui, autrefois, était calme et éclairée n'était plus que chaos. Le sang entourait la zone de guerre, les corps inertes devenaient de plus en plus nombreux. Kagura se tenait toujours debout face aux quatre individus désormais reconnaissable puisqu'ils n'avaient plus leur capuche. Quelques mages de son escouade se tenait près d'elle, la peur aux ventres. Leur magie n'avait rien de normal, loin de là. Devant elle, se trouvait Jackal, celui qui créait des explosions, Keyes, l'homme squelette qu'avait rencontré Erza, Tempester, celui qui avait capturé Ul en compagnie de Jackal et finalement un nouveau visage qu'aucun n'avait croisé.

Il possédait quelques traits assimilables à l'homme. Il avait une fourrure grise ainsi qu'une chaîne de la même couleur et des yeux jaunes. Ses "cheveux" étaient en pics vers le haut. Il avait des motifs noirs sur le corps notamment au niveau des biceps de ses quatre bras, allant des épaules aux abdominaux, où ils se joignaient à d'autres motifs en forme de triangle. Il possédait également des tentacules à la place de ses jambes.

« Après toutes les attaques qu'on a combiné, il n'y en a pas un vaincu. Les tuer sera impossible… Je suis à bout et à court de puissance magique. »

\- Je vais vous faire exploser les uns après les autres! S'écria Jackal qui créa des explosions sur les mages se trouvant derrière Kagura.

\- Ne les garde pas rien que pour toi, mes lames sont en manque de sang! Ajouta la bête à la fourrure grise.

\- Tu en as assez eu Ezel! Les derniers sont pour moi! Rétorqua l'homme qui avait des oreilles de chacal.

Dès qu'il eu terminé son dernier mot, il bondit en direction de l'épéiste qui esquiva aussitôt.

« Je ne peux le laisser me toucher, sinon il en est fini de moi. Je dois esquiver et trouver un moyen de l'arrêter avant que les autres ne s'en mêle! »

Plusieurs explosions se créèrent près de la jeune femme, mais à chaque fois, elle réussissait à esquiver à temps. Le reste de mage qui l'avait accompagné avait chargé en direction des trois autres.

\- Tu ne fais que te sauver! Affronte-moi! S'écria Jackal qui laissait échapper quelques rires diabolique.

Kagura ne répondit pas, trop concentré à contrer les explosions qui apparaissaient de partout à la fois.

« Pour l'avoir, je vais devoir m'approcher. Je dois le vaincre, même si je dois y rester aussi. J'aurais au moins éliminer l'un des quatre.»

\- Tu vas périr par ma lame! Cria à son tour Kagura qui couru en direction de l'ennemi à une vitesse incroyable.

« Je confie le reste de cette guerre à vous tous. J'ai confiance en vous. Lucy, Layla, Erza...»

Sans même le voir venir, Jackal se fit transpercer par la lame du katana de Kagura. Son air de surprise et de douleur se changea rapidement en un affreux rire.

\- Tu viens de te condamner aussi! HAHAHAHAHA!

\- Je compte sur vous, tout le monde… Murmura-t-elle avant que le corps de Jackal ne se mette à briller pour finalement créer une gigantesque explosion.

Les trois hommes plus loin ne bougèrent pas. Tempester avait créé une barrière de vent qui les protégeaient de toutes attaques.

\- Elle a été plutôt coriace cette petite. Lança Ezel avec un sourire.

\- Allons-y, nous avons une mission à terminer. Ajouta Keyes qui prit le chemin du royaume de Fiore.

\- Oui. Conclu Tempester.

* * *

Laboratoire, palais d'Ophidia…

Il y avait plusieurs grands tubes placé l'un à côté des autres. Tous contenaient une substance verte qui semblait être liquide. Chaque tube était relié à une immense machine qui contenait plusieurs boutons et écrans. Le sol et les murs de cette modeste pièce étaient fait de métal d'une couleur bleu marine. Une étrange femme y travaillait depuis des années déjà.

Elle avait une chevelure brune avec des cheveux coupés au bol et deux longues mèches formant des oreilles de lapin. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire plutôt courte et portait également une cravate sur laquelle il y était inscrit, "1/16". Son habit se termina avec un long manteau blanc en fourrure ainsi que des bottes blanches.

Concentrée dans sa paperasse, elle n'entendit pas l'un des tubes émettre un son de mise en marche.

\- Cette espèce de garce! Elle m'a forcé à exploser pour la mettre hors combat! S'écria une voix d'homme qui attira l'attention de la petite femme.

\- Jackal? Que fais-tu là? Demanda-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers le susnommée qui se trouvait dans l'un des tubes.

\- Une saleté de gamine s'est moqué de moi, voilà ce qui s'est passé! Regarde-moi maintenant!

Celui qui se trouvait dans le tube ne possédait pas le même corps qu'il avait autrefois. Il était beaucoup plus petit. Il avait la taille d'un enfant.

\- Ne dit pas de sottise, tu es si mignon comme ça! Répondit la femme qui avait les yeux tout grand, tout brillant.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi et remets-moi comme avant!

\- C'est ce que je vais faire, mais cela prendra quelques temps. Tu vas devoir patienter un peu mon mignon.

Elle commença à rire d'une manière répétitive tout en maintenant un drôle de son.

\- Continue à rire de la sorte Lamy et tu auras le même sort que l'autre! S'écria le petit homme chacal tout en colère.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à maintenir cette colère Jackal. Ne t'en fais pas, les autres démons vont s'en tirer. Je leur ai même fourni une alliée supplémentaire! Termina-t-elle tout en recommençant de rire de façon excessive.

* * *

Lieu de combat entre Kagura et les quatre démons, Fiore…

\- Elle a été plutôt coriace cette petite. Lança Ezel avec un sourire.

\- Allons-y, nous avons une mission à terminer. Ajouta Keyes qui prit le chemin du royaume de Fiore.

\- Oui. Conclu Tempester qui partit au loin avec les autres.

La fumé de l'explosion se promenait toujours dans les airs, il était impossible d'y voir quoi que ce soit. Peu à peu que le vent soufflait, il était possible de voir trois ombres.

\- Il s'en ai fallu de peu. Commença l'une des personne ayant une voix d'homme.

\- Rien de mieux qu'un bon dîner pour me remettre sur pied! S'écria une deuxième voix.

\- Elle est plutôt mal en point, quelques blessures mineurs, le côté droit de son corps est assez brûlé et sa puissance magique presqu'à zéro.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend. Allons retrouver les autres à Ishtav!

Dès que le silence s'installa, une première personne sortit de la fumée. Il s'agissait de Laxus qui tenait fermement Kagura dans ses bras. Celle-ci était inconsciente et mal en point comme le prince l'avait mentionné un peu plus tôt. S'en suivit du fils de Gildarts Clive, Natsu qui, s'était chargé d'aspirer l'explosion de Jackal afin de protéger la mage épéiste d'Aquila.

* * *

Entrée du royaume d'Ishtav…

Levy se trouvait en compagnie d'Happy pour la mise en place des runes de sécurité. Ils commençait par l'entrée du village, puis à l'Est du royaume près du village de Xédryana et finalement à l'Ouest du royaume d'Ishtav près de la frontière. Les runes misent en place laissaient passer uniquement les mages ayant du sang d'Aquila, d'Ishtav ou bien d'Equus. Lorsqu'une personne pénètre à l'intérieur des runes, un poste de commandement allait être érigé pour s'assurer qu'aucun ennemi ne se faufile dans le royaume de la reine Mavis.

\- Qui est sensé vous protéger dame Levy? Demanda un petit chat bleu.

\- Il n'y a que moi. Je ne pense pas être la première visée dans cette guerre. Répondit la mage des mots avec le sourire.

\- Dans ce cas, je serai votre fidèle destrier!

Un petit rire si pure émana de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne lui réponde.

\- Ce ne sera qu'honneur de vous avoir près de moi lors de batailler Happy.

Le précieux compagnon de Natsu dégagea un sentiment de confiance ainsi qu'un fier sourire avant de se rapprocher de Levy pour regarder les runes se créer de plus près.

* * *

Bar, palais d'Aquila…

Le petit roi du royaume d'Equus sirotait un verre de rhum au bar du palais de la reine Layla. Il avait reçu quelques directives de Mavis un peu plus tôt dans la journée ainsi qu'une mise à jour des événements. La confiance qui l'habitait depuis le début semblait diminuer de minute en minute. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de son petit-fils depuis des jours, ni de Natsu et Cana et encore moins de Layla. Tout le monde agissait trop selon leur volonté, ce qui créait plusieurs petits groupes. Ce n'était pas du tout la stratégie à adopter et la reine d'Ishtav avait elle aussi appuyer ses propos. Il fallait changer de stratégie et se regrouper.

\- Vous nous avez demander. Lança un homme qui se tenait près du roi accompagner d'une femme et d'un autre homme.

\- Oui. Répondit aussitôt le roi qui délaissa son verre pour se tourner dans leur direction. Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen. J'ai une importante tâche à vous confier.

Freed était un homme de taille moyenne, assez mince et aux longs cheveux vert qui tombait jusqu'à ses hanches. Deux mèches en forme d'éclair se trouvait de chaque côté de sa tête et une longue mèche couvrait une partie de son visage.

Evergreen était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclés de couleur châtaine et les yeux bruns foncés. Elle portait des lunette à lentilles circulaires allongées, ainsi qu'une robe verte plutôt révélatrice, avec des collants marrons clairs et des escarpins à talons de couleur violet.

Bickslow était un homme de grande taille portant en permanence un heaume lui couvrant la partie supérieure du visage et laissant dépasser un peu son nez et sa bouche. Il a une silhouette humanoïde de couleur noire tatouée sur le front, des yeux verts entourés de maquillage et des cheveux noirs accompagnés de trois "crètes" de couleurs bleues, lorque celui-ci ne portait pas son heaume.

\- Dites-nous de quoi s'agit-il et nous l'exécuterons. Répondit Freed.

\- Plusieurs de nos mages appartenant aux royaumes de l'alliance ont disparus ou se promène dans Niveis ne sachant quoi faire. J'ai besoin que vous trouviez le plus de mage possible et les rallié au royaume d'Ishtav afin d'écouter les ordres de la reine Mavis. Nous devons être unis dans cette guerre pour la gagner. Tentez de trouver tout le monde et si vous le pouvez, trouver Natsu, Laxus, Cana, Ultear et la reine Layla.

\- Laxus n'a pas donné de signe de vie depuis qu'il est partit!? Ajouta Evergreen prise de panique.

\- Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, il s'est passé quelque chose. Rajouta Bickslow.

\- Je compte sur vous, l'unité Raijin. Termina le roi.

\- Oui! S'écrièrent les trois mages à l'unisson.

* * *

Frontière Ophidia/Ishtav, près du village de Jaranoff…

Ils étaient enfin sortit des montagnes rocheuses du royaume d'Ophidia. Ils arrivaient à la frontière des deux royaumes et pouvait voir au loin avec quelques difficulté le village de Jaranoff. Le pas se faisait plus lent du côté de Mirajane qui était toujours soutenue par Cana Alberona-Clive. Elfman se tenait près d'Ultear qui dirigeait le corps de la cadette des Strauss dans une bulle de temps. L'homme-bête ne semblait plus avoir d'émotion, ni de réaction. Lorsqu'on le regardait, on pourrait le prendre pour un mort-vivant. Marchant quelque peu derrière, Mirajane commença à ralentir le pas, donnant de plus en plus de difficulté à Cana pour avancer. Jusqu'à ce que la mage du take-over s'écroule au sol, suivit de la cartomancienne. Ayant entendu les jambes de Mirajane tomber au sol, Ultear s'arrêta puis se retourna.

\- Nous devons continuer. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici.

\- Ne peut-on pas lui laisser un peu de repos? Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, elle le mé…

\- Non. Coupa la mage du temps. Tout le monde vit une peine douloureuse. Malgré cela nous devons avancer.

Cana observa pendant un certain Ultear qui la regardait de glace. Elle finit par jeter un œil à Mira qui semblait à bout de tout puis rétorqua à la fille d'Ul.

\- Très bien. Je la porterai dans ce cas.

\- Si cela est nécessaire. Termina la femme qui poursuit son chemin vers Ishtav.

Restant silencieuse, Cana releva difficilement la conseillère de Mavis et avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, la souleva dans ses bras. Sans attendre, elle poursuit sa route tentant de respirer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait malgré la fatigue. Mirajane se tenait faiblement au cou de la cartomancienne et avait les yeux complètement fermés.

\- Je suis là. Je ne vous laisserai pas. Susurra-t-elle.

* * *

Vieille bibliothèque abandonnée, royaume de Fiore…

Lucy venait tout juste de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la chevalière. Son coeur se mit à battre comme jamais auparavant et sa poitrine lui faisait de drôle d'effet. Après plusieurs secondes, elle retira ses mains de la nuque d'Erza puis se recula doucement. N'ayant ouvert ses yeux encore, elle se sentait planer sur un nuage. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un tout autre monde. La peur, la colère, la tristesse, le désespoir et la déception n'existaient plus. Ce baiser à lui seul venait tout juste de balayer tout le mal de ce monde. Lorsqu'elle eu enfin le courage d'ouvrir ses yeux, elle croisa le regard d'Erza qui soutenait le sien.

\- Je… Bredouilla Lucy.

« C'est fou à quel point je suis malaisée en ce moment! Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire!? »

Son visage devint rouge et son regard évasif. Elle replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille tout en cherchant où elle pouvait poser ses yeux noisettes.

\- Je.. Um…

Paniquée, elle tourna le dos à la rousse et ne bougea plus.

« Je suis terrifiée! Mais quelle idée!? »

Une main attrapant la sienne sortit la princesse de ses pensées.

« Si douce, chaude… »

\- Princ… Je veux dire Lu…

\- L'heure est venue de partir mesdames. Coupa Gray Fullbuster qui entra dans la bibliothèque.

Aussitôt, Erza relâcha la main de Lucy et se tourna vers le mage de glace qui ne semblait pas avoir vu la scène.

\- Je, je ne suis pas encore prête. Il ne me reste plus que les veston. Lança Lucy toujours de dos afin qu'Erza ne puisse prendre la parole envers Gray.

Le jeune homme avança quelque peu pour réussir à voir son amie d'enfance.

\- L'uniforme te va plutôt bien, même de dos. Lança-t-il tout sourire.

\- Je vous conseillerais de faire attention à ce que vous dites. Rétorqua Erza.

\- Vous allez devoir vous y faire à l'idée. Lucy est ma meilleure amie. Je n'ai aucune retenu à son égard.

\- Vous devriez commencer. Répondit froidement la chevalière.

\- Temps mort vous deux! Commença la princesse qui se retourna. Je vous ai demander de bien vous entendre pour au moins une journée. Est-ce que cela est trop demandé?

Les deux individus ciblés détournèrent les yeux tout en approuvant de la tête d'un air boudeur. Lucy profita de ce moment pour mettre son veston de garde afin d'être prête à partir. Comprenant la situation, Gray regarda à l'endroit de la chevalière.

\- Il ne reste plus que vous.

D'un seul mouvement, Erza changea son armure habituelle pour l'uniforme de soldat qu'elle avait volé un peu plus tôt.

\- Vous disiez.

\- Très bien, allons-y. Déclara le mage de glace.

Avant de suivre le mage d'Aquila, Erza prit un moment pour aider la princesse à mettre son heaume ainsi que le sien afin que personne ne puisse les reconnaître. Une fois que la chevalière se trouva derrière le meilleure ami de la princesse, elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- J'espère pour vous que tout se passera bien.

\- Tout se passera bien si vous m'écoutez et me laissez faire ce à quoi j'excelle.

\- Vous devez parler du mensonge.

\- Non, je parlais de protéger Lucy. Termina le jeune homme.

\- Sa protection n'a rien à voir avec vous désormais. Lança Erza.

\- Je ne suis pas comme vous. Je protégerai Lucy toute ma vie. Qu'on me l'ordonne ou non.

Suite à ces mots, la chevalière ne rétorqua pas. Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Lucy les rejoigne près de la porte de sortie.

\- C'est le moment de quitter ce royaume pour de bon. Ajouta la princesse avant que les trois individus ne se mette en marche.

* * *

 **J'ai bien hâte de connaître votre avis face à ce chapitre. Tous les commentaires sont la bienvenue. Merci encore pour tout, vous êtes un pilier qui aide à maintenir cette fiction.**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine :)**


	22. Remords

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite de cette histoire.**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

 **Yop : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que le fait qu'elles réfléchissent beaucoup ne t'embête pas trop? Merci du compliment et oui, ce n'est pas une tâche facile. J'ai beaucoup de mémo et de cahier pour m'aider à bien rester dans l'histoire et à ne rien oublier d'important. Bonne lecture et à la prochaine :)**

 **Kanakiss Yuri : Merci beaucoup ^^**

 **Rainetteyuri : Bonjour, tant d'hypothèse et de question sans réponse! J'en déduis que le baiser devenait de plus en plus attendu de ta part? Elles prennent leur temps et ne semblent pas tenir compte des heures et des jours qui passent ainsi que les lecteurs qui attendent haha ;) Merci pour tout et bonne lecture à toi ^^**

 **Brittana.F : ENFIN un baiser! Heureuse de te savoir heureuse. Niveau suspense j'essaie de le maintenir le plus que je le peux. Merci encore et bonne lecture :)**

 **LazuliEva : Bonjour, un baiser qui donne le sourire :) C'est très bien. Canajane... Peut-être bien. Selon les différents points de vues, il est possible d'interpréter une pointe de Canajane ;) Le moment avec les pensées n'était pas du tout prévu à vrai dire. Je n'étais pas sûr si ça allait bien fonctionner avec les événements et l'histoire. Mais j'ai fini par l'ajouter et je crois que la séquence s'est bien dérouler avec ce petit changement de dernière minute. MErci pour tout et bonne lecture ^^**

 **Alz.6 : Contente que le baiser t'es plus et que la description ainsi que le moment fut bien décris afin que ce soit ton passage préféré. Ça veut dire que j'ai quand même bien fait les choses. Voici la suite de cette histoire justement. À la prochaine ^^**

 **BugabooPuddin : Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une demande en mariage aujourd'hui! Mais je vais devoir refuser comme mon coeur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre pour le moment. Mais je peux partager ta joie pour se baiser qui fut fait par le désir et non parce que le 'devoir' le demandait. Eh oui, Gray qui débarque à chaque fois pour faire reculer de 10 pas notre chevalière et notre princesse. Il est pas là pour rien, il a un rôle important à jouer :) Heureuse de savoir que l'histoire se suit bien et se tienne. Merci pour tout, sincèrement. Bonne lecture ^^**

 **Charlie : Bravo pour avoir lu 21 chapitres d'environ 4000 mots chaque! C'est très beaucoup surtout en une nuit. Il est clair que tu n'as pas du dormir beaucoup. J'espère que tu as repris quelques heures de sommeil au moins. J'aime bien savoir que l'univers et la chronologie de l'histoire est plutôt bien et qu'on le comprenne assez facilement. Pour les personnages, je ne voulais pas de OC. Je voulais garder leur personnalité tout en leur donnant une petite touche personnelle qui les rendrait plus attrayant et plus réelle dans ce monde de royaume et magie. Je suis curieuse, pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas la Lucy de Hiro Mashima? Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à écrire pour du fan service. Je n'écris pas pour perdre mon temps mais bien pour faire ce que j'aime et me détendre de mes longues journées ou semaines. Avec l'expérience, même si je n'en ai pas tant que ça, j'ai réaliser que pour qu'une histoire ait vraiment du sens, il faut laisser le temps à notre couple choisit de bien se connaitre et de créer des situations qui vont les aider à mettre leur relation de l'avant. On ne tombe pas amoureux d'une personne en une journée ou simplement après lui avoir parlé. Voilà pourquoi j'essaie de faire avancer la relation de Lucy et Erza peu à peu et non comme une fusée. Comme je disais dans un commentaire plus haut, l'idée de l'esprit n'était pas prévu. J'ai décidé de l'ajouter à la dernière minute en souhaitant que le tout se suivra bien et sera fluide. Gray était aimé au début, puis un peu plus détesté et pour la suite je ne sais pas trop. Les avis changeront peut-être qui sait? Habituellement, dans mes autres fictions, l'histoire tournait autour de mes personnages principaux. Mais pour cette fiction, je voulais faire différent, faire style roman un peu. Je voulais me donner un défi et d'essayer de mettre en place une histoire sur différent front et avec plusieurs personnages qui seront reliés un jour ou l'autre. Excepté Lucy et Erza, quel personnage te parle le plus? Merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments et ce long commentaire. Il m'a redonner le sourire, chose qui est bien. Je trouve important de prendre le temps de répondre à ceux et celles qui m'écrivent. Ils prennent de leur temps pour lire ce que je fais et donner leurs impressions. C'est la moindre des choses de répondre à leur questionnement et à les remercier. Et c'est une partie que j'aime bien n'y a pas de problème pour le dessin sur le passage qui t'a inspiré. J'ai bien hâte de voir de quel passage il s'agit et de voir le dessin en tant que tel. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

 ** **Royaume :**** ** **Alvarez****

 ** **Particularité :**** ** **Puissance et mystère****

 ** **Pays : Nivei**** ** **s****

 ** **Roi\Reine :**** ** **Zeleph****

 ** **Prince\Princesse :**** ** **Inconnu****

 ** **Conseiller(s) :**** ** **Invel Yura et Jude Heartfilia****

 ** **Allié(s) :**** ** **Ophidia****

 ** **Royaume :**** ** **Ophidia****

 ** **Particularité :**** ** **Inconnu des autres royaumes et force au niveau scientifique****

 ** **Pays :**** ** **Niveis****

 ** **Roi\Reine :**** ** **Kyouka****

 ** **Prince\Princesse :**** ** **Aucun****

 ** **Conseiller(s) :**** ** **Seilah****

 ** **Allié(s) :**** ** **Alvarez****

 ** **Royaume :**** ** **Paelsia****

 ** **Particularité :**** ** **Pauvreté et cruauté****

 ** **Pays : Niveis****

 ** **Roi\Reine :**** ** **Balsamico****

 ** **Prince\Princesse :**** ** **Aceto****

 ** **Conseiller(s) :**** ** **Inconnu****

 ** **Allié(s) : A**** ** **ucun****

* * *

Ruelle, royaume de Fiore…

Les trois mages venaient tout juste de quitter la vieille bibliothèque abandonnée du royaume du roi Toma et marchaient dans une sombre ruelle qui allait les mener à la rue principale. Tout juste avant de poser le pied vers un endroit plus ensoleillé et plus vivant, Gray s'arrêta puis se retourna vers les deux femmes. Lucy se trouvait à droite tandis qu'Erza se trouvait à gauche. Il était facile de les distinguer puisque la chevalière était plus grande que la princesse et semblait avoir un corps plus solide également.

\- À partir de maintenant, vous devez me suivre et écouter mes instructions. Le moindre faux pas va nous rendre la tâche difficile. Commença le mage de glace avant de conclure en regardant Lucy. Tu devrais cacher ce pendentif. Il est rare qu'un garde porte ce genre de chose.

Erza jeta un œil à la princesse puis au pendentif qu'elle lui avait offert lors du bal d'Equus qui termina sous le veston de garde que portait la jeune femme. La chevalière profita de ce moment pour se rapprocher de Gray afin de lui parler à voix basse.

\- Si jamais quoi que ce soit arrive, l'important est de faire sortir la princesse d'ici. Vous comprenez?

\- Oui.

\- Donnez-moi votre parole et ma confiance vous sera accordée.

\- Vous l'avez. Termina Gray qui entama le pas suivit d'Erza ainsi que Lucy qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu les propos de ses camarades.

La rue principale qui était déserte la dernière fois semblait avoir repris vie. Bien sûr, le soleil était à son apogée cela aidait grandement contrairement à la pleine lune qui rendait ce royaume sombre. Les villageois se promenaient de boutique en boutique, mais leur gaieté que lui avait décrit sa mère ne ressortait pas. Il était évident que l'arrivé des mages et garde d'Alvarez avait un lien. Des gardes se trouvaient à chaque coin de rue et des panneaux indiquant le nombres d'heures restant avant le couvre feu se trouvaient un peu partout.

\- Restez près de moi. Lança Gray voyant que Lucy se perdait dans ses pensées.

Une main se posa délicatement sur son dos puis elle entendit la voix de la grande Titania.

\- Restez avec moi. Je vous promet de vous sortir d'ici.

Avec ces heaumes, elle ne pouvait voir l'expression d'Erza, mais le son de sa voix l'apaisa aussitôt et le sensation de sa main sur son dos lui avait donné quelques frissons jusqu'à ce qu'elle la retire pour reprendre sa posture de garde.

« Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer comme il le faut. J'ai la tête ailleurs. J'ai ce baiser qui ne cesse de repasser en boucle. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'entendre ce qu'Erza avait à me dire. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a pensé de ça. Ce qu'elle pense en ce moment et ce n'est pas le moment de faire appel à Méléthios. Je l'ai garder plus longtemps que prévu, il doit reprendre des forces et puis, je ne peux l'appeler à chaque fois que je veux savoir ce qu'Erza pense. Ah… je suis trop nulle, la princesse des nulles. »

\- Arrêtez-vous un instant. Lança Erza au mage de glace.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas arrêter comme ça, nous somme en plein milieu de la ville. Rétorqua le jeune homme.

Erza n'en fit rien, elle s'arrêta puis se tourna vers Lucy.

\- Je compte reprendre ce que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de terminer, mais avant cela vous devez rester concentrée pour qu'on quitte ce royaume. Lança la chevalière qui se trouvait face à la princesse.

\- Reprendre… Ce que nous avons laissé. Répondit faiblement la jeune femme.

\- Oui. Je vous le promet.

\- Hey vous deux, on doit bouger. Il est rare de voir deux gardes s'arrêter comme cela lors d'une marche de surveillance. Ajouta Gray qui se rapprocha.

\- Si elle n'est pas concentrée, cela ne sert à rien d'avancer! Rétorqua Erza qui se laissa emporter par la colère.

\- Vous devriez baisser le ton. Répondit froidement le mage de glace.

\- Ne me dites pas quoi faire. Je ne suis pas sous vos ordres.

Gray et Erza se faisaient désormais face, Lucy se trouvait au côté de la rousse qui semblait avoir oublié qu'ils se trouvaient en plein milieu de la rue principale et que les regards se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux.

\- Erza… Lança la princesse.

\- Vous l'êtes jusqu'à ce que vous sortez d'ici.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas sur ce que vous êtes. Commença Erza. Vous restez le traître d'Aquila.

\- Ne commencer pas ce débat maintenant.

\- Erza… Ajouta à nouveau la princesse qui tenta d'avoir son attention.

\- Dans ce cas, ne commencer pas à vous croire indispensable. Rétorqua la chevalière toujours aussi en colère.

\- Erza. Lança la princesse qui attrapa son bras par la même occasion.

Aussitôt, celle-ci arrêta de répondre au fils de Silver puis détendit son corps qui s'était crispé suite à cette discussion.

\- Lucy ne pourra pas toujours être là pour vous calmer de la sorte. Tâcher de vous en souvenir. Termina Gray qui reprit la route.

Lorsque celui-ci se retourna, Lucy sentit le corps d'Erza se raidir à nouveau. Sachant très bien ce qu'elle devait faire, elle garda sa main sur son bras et tenta de la calmer rapidement.

\- Tout va bien aller, il est inutile de faire une scène en ce moment.

La silhouette se trouvant à ces côté pris une grande inspiration avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Doucement, Lucy retira sa main du bras de la chevalière puis reprit la marche auprès de Gray. Les regards ce firent moins insistent et le calme était revenu. Ils se trouvaient à quelques pas des grilles dorées du palais lorsqu'ils furent interrompu par une voix se trouvant tout près.

\- Si ce n'est pas le petit aigle d'Alvarez.

\- Ezel. Lança le susnommé.

Gray arrêta le pas suivit d'Erza et Lucy pour faire face à trois individus inconnu de Lucy. Pour ce qui est d'Erza, elle reconnue celui qui avait la tête d'un squelette. Elle l'avait déjà affronter quelques jours plus tôt jusqu'à ce que Silver débarque et ne prenne sa place,

\- Nous avons reçu l'ordre de la reine d'Ophidia de venir à Fiore. Ajouta Tempester.

\- Vous venez donc pour vous assurer que le roi Zeleph fait ce qu'il doit être fait. Répondit Gray.

\- Nous venons aider et s'assurer qu'Alvarez se souviens de ses fidèles alliés. Rétorqua Keyes, celui qui avait affronter Erza.

« Nous ne pouvons rester ici… Je n'ai pas la carrure d'un garde et plus nous prenons notre temps, plus les risques sont élevés. » Pensa la princesse se trouvant toujours auprès du mage de glace ainsi que de la chevalière.

\- J'en conclu que vous voulez voir Invel. Commencer le jeune mage. Suivez-moi.

Lucy pouvait ressentir toute la puissance démoniaque que dégageait les trois démons d'Ophidia. Elle se sentait petite et avait de mauvais pressentiment concernant la suite des choses. Ils finirent par passer les grilles dorées, traverser le pavé qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée du royaume et finalement, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Invel se trouvait déjà là, debout sur le premier palier des escaliers. Une fois les portes refermées, il descendit afin de rejoindre le groupe de mage situé au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Je ne pensais pas avoir des invités d'Ophidia.

\- La reine Kyouka tenait à ce que nous soyons informer des événements à venir. Lança Tempester.

\- Je vois. Avant de vous informer de quoi que ce soit, laissez mes gardes vous conduire à vos chambres. Répondit Invel qui regarda à l'endroit de Lucy et Erza. Gray, suis-moi, nous devons parler. Termina le conseiller du roi Zeleph.

Ne pouvant refuser, Gray se dirigea vers l'homme à lunette après avoir adresser un regard aux deux femmes qui n'avaient d'autre choix que de mener les démons à leur chambre.

« J'espère seulement qu'Erza connaît cet endroit parce que notre couverture ne durera pas longtemps. »

Sans aucune hésitation, Erza avança en direction des escaliers suivit de Lucy qui, pour cette fois, était très concentrée. Tempester, Ezel et Keyes suivirent par la suite sans leur adresser un seul mot, chose que Lucy apprécia. Erza finit par s'arrêter devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit puis alla à la porte à sa droite pour l'ouvrir également. Lucy ne tarda pas à aller ouvrir la dernière et troisième porte afin que les démons puissent s'installer confortablement. Dès que les trois portes se refermèrent, Erza attrapa la main de la princesse puis l'entraîna avec elle plus loin. Elle marcha le long du corridor jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre une porte et y entra en compagnie de Lucy. Rapidement, elle la referma et la verrouilla.

\- Erza? Se questionna Lucy.

La susnommée retira son heaume qu'elle déposa sur une petite table qui se trouvait près du canapé. Malgré son habit de garde, Lucy pouvait ressentir de l'air frais pénétrer son corps. L'odeur lui était familier et tout près de la commode, elle vit un foulard rouge qu'elle connaissait bien.

\- Nous sommes dans la chambre de Gray. Ajouta la princesse qui,à son tour, retira son casque.

\- Oui. Répondit la chevalière qui fouillait dans les tiroirs des commodes.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ici? Nous ferions mieux de partir au plus vite.

\- Le chemin menant au sous-sol est gardé. Sans Gray, nous allons devoir y aller cette nuit. Nous allons attendre ici.

\- Pourquoi fouillez-vous les tiroirs?

\- J'aimerais trouver des informations qui nous aideraient dans cette guerre.

Lucy ne répondit pas. Elle marcha jusqu'au foulard rouge pour le prendre dans ces mains.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? Demanda Erza qui se rapprocha.

\- Non… Ce n'est qu'un foulard. Susurra-t-elle, se souvenant très bien qu'elle l'avait porter lors de son voyage à Equus.

\- Avez-vous froid? Lança la chevalière qui se trouvait tout près de la princesse.

La mage des esprits releva sa tête et tomba nez à nez avec Erza. Ses joues devinrent rougeâtre et ses yeux cherchèrent un endroit où se poser.

\- Non… Je suis habitué à ce froid. Commença bêtement la princesse qui ne réalisa pas le sens de sa phrase. Pas que je suis habitué d'être avec Gray! C'est juste que je le connais depuis longtemps et… Le froid qu'il dégage m'affecte moins donc..!

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. Coupa la chevalière.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que vous vous fassiez de fausses idées à l'endroit de Gray et moi.

\- Quelles idées devrais-je me faire?

\- Toutes les idées qui ne supposent pas de sentiment entre lui et moi. Répondit Lucy qui réussit enfin à poser ses yeux dans ceux d'Erza. C'est mon meilleur ami, mais mon amour pour lui n'est pas celui qu'on donne à cette personne unique.

\- Vous connaissez ce qu'est l'amour? Vous êtes en mesure de différencier l'amour au désir? L'amour à l'interdit?

\- Je crois oui… Bredouilla Lucy.

\- Avant de parler d'amour, vous devez être en mesure de discerner tout ce qui l'entour et lui ressemble.

\- Je…

\- Alors avant de me dire que vous ne ressentez rien pour ce mage de glace, assurez-vous de bien connaître ces sentiments.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend soudainement..? Elle est redevenue froide.»

\- Erza… Lança faiblement Lucy qui attendit que ces yeux se perchent sur les siens. Je ne sais peut-être pas toutes les définitions, mais je me connais. Je sais ce que je dis et je crois en tout ce que je fais.

Le regard plus sérieux de la rousse démontra une pointe de surprise suite aux paroles de Lucy qui avait parlé de manière confiante.

\- Serait-ce dire n'importe quoi si je vous disais que votre présence m'apaise? Serait-ce dire n'importe quoi si je vous disais que votre présence est ce que je cherche sans cesse sans même comprendre pourquoi?

Le regard d'Erza garda son air plus surpris tandis que celui de la princesse changea de sorte à ce que les larmes remontent à la surface.

\- Serait-ce n'importe quoi de..!

Erza venait tout juste de la serrer contre son corps, l'entourant à la fois de ses bras. Sans même s'en rendre compte, des larmes coulaient les unes après les autres. Sa tête était posée contre l'épaule de la chevalière qui continuait de la serrer de plus en plus fort.

\- Ne pleurez pas. Vous voir pleurer est ce qui me rend le plus de travers. Murmura Erza qui posa son menton contre la tête de Lucy.

* * *

Royaume d'Ishtav…

Ils venaient tout juste de quitter le village de Jaranoff. Le regard des villageois s'était posé sur le corps inerte de la jeune Strauss qui était transporté dans la bulle de temps d'Ultear. Cana portait toujours Mirajane dans ses bras et commençait à manquer de force. Pas que le conseillère était très lourde non, mais à force de marcher et avec tout ce qui s'était passé auparavant, la force diminuait de plus en plus. La mage du take over semblait endormie puisqu'elle avait les yeux fermé et n'avait pas parlé depuis plus d'une heure. Étant donné son manque d'énergie, Cana se trouvait assez loin derrière prenant le temps de se reposer quelques secondes après dix pas. Lorsqu'elle reprit sa route, Cana remarqua que les autres s'étaient arrêtés près de la forêt qui menait au palais de la reine Mavis. Cette fois-ci, elle ne s'arrêta pas au bout de dix pas, mais continua son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne les autres. Elfman se trouvait assis au sol et Ultear discutait avec une femme à le chevelure bleue et tout juste à côté se trouvait un petit…

\- Cana! S'écria Happy tout sourire.

\- Happy? Tu n'étais pas sensé être avec la reine?

\- Je suis en mission avec dame Levy!

\- Voudrais-tu me rendre un service Happy.

\- Aye!

\- Vole au palais et ramène du renfort pour Mirajane et Elfman.

\- Compris, j'y vais maintenant. Répondit le petit chat bleu qui s'envola aussitôt.

Cana en profita pour déposer Mirajane au sol et l'installa confortablement. Elle regarda à l'endroit d'Ultear qui discutait toujours avec Levy. À son tour, elle se mit au sol afin de souffler un peu.

\- Je vais ramener cette jeune fille au palais. Levy restera avec toi le temps que les gardes arrivent. Lança la fille d'Ul qui n'attendit aucune réponse avant de poursuivre sa route.

Elfman était trop épuisé et détruit pour poursuivre son chemin et rester avec sa sœur défunte.

\- J'ai du mal à croire ce qui est arrivé à Lisanna… Commença Levy choqué. Elle était la personne la plus enjoué qui soit. C'était elle qui ramenait sa sœur et son frère à la raison.

\- Il ne faudra pas les laisser seule. Ils vont avoir besoin de soutien. Ajouta calmement Cana qui regarda à l'endroit de Mirajane.

\- Oui, sinon ils ne s'en sortiront pas. Termina la bleutée.

Pendant ce moment de silence, Cana en profita pour penser à son frère qui n'avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis qu'elle s'était sauvée avec Happy.

« Natsu… J'espère que tu vas bien. »

* * *

Route principale en direction du palais d'Ishtav…

Le prince d'Equus marchait en compagnie du mage à la chevelure rosée et portait toujours dans ses bras la jeune épéiste Kagura. Toujours inconsciente et mal en point, elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis le combat contre Jackal. S'ils maintenaient la cadence, ils allaient arriver d'ici deux heures. Ils ne devaient pas ralentir puisque l'état de Kagura n'était pas stable. Ils ne connaissaient pas les risques qu'il pouvait y avoir si elle n'avait pas les soins avant un bon moment.

\- Tu crois que Cana et Happy se trouvent vraiment à Ishtav?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui était sûr de ça il y a de cela quelques heures? Répondit sans hésiter Laxus.

\- Oui, mais je veux juste en être encore plus sûr. Rétorqua Natsu.

\- Cana et Happy sont plus intelligent que toi. Ils ont fait le bon choix. Ils sont à Ishtav.

\- Génial! Sourit le jeune homme qui n'avait pas totalement compris le sens de la phrase de Laxus.

* * *

Royaume d'Ophidia…

La reine se trouvait de dos à sa propre conseillère et meilleure amie. Le froid qu'elle dégageait parcourait son corps en entier. Layla avait son arc à la main, mais ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta d'observer à l'horizon où une silhouette s'avança à son endroit. Cela lui prit un moment avant de reconnaître une femme ayant des cornes sur le dessus de sa tête.

\- Laissez-moi me présenter. Commença la femme. Je me nomme Seilah, conseillère de la reine Kyouka et très enchanté de vous voir reine Layla. Termina-t-elle une fois qu'elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres des deux mages.

\- Que voulez-vous.

\- Je vous croyais un peu plus rapide que cela. Nous sommes en guerre n'est-ce pas? Il est donc évident de garder les rois et reines en otage.

\- Vous ne possédez ni l'un ni l'autre. Répondit froidement Layla.

\- Je compte bien en avoir une d'ici quelques minutes.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à Ul? Demanda Layla qui ne se souciait guère de ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

\- Nous l'avons simplement amélioré. Répondit calmement la conseillère d'Ophidia.

\- Avec un lavage de cerveau!

\- Elle a simplement choisit le camp qui va gagner cette guerre.

\- Espèce de..!

Une lame de glace près de son cou l'empêcha de bouger comme elle le souhaitait. Elle ne pouvait pas invoquer d'Esprit puisque les clés se trouvaient accrochées après sa ceinture.

\- Tu as perdu ta langue? Ou serait-ce parce que tu n'as plus confiance en ta précieuse amie? Ajouta à nouveau Seilah d'un ton narquois.

\- Le bien finit toujours par gagner et le mal par disparaître. Si vous croyez gagner quoi que ce soit en ce moment, vous vous trompez.

\- Ce qui m'importe présentement, c'est la capture de la reine Layla Heartfilia.

* * *

Royaume d'Ishtav…

Cana se trouvait toujours en compagnie de Mirajane, Elfman et Levy. Happy était partit depuis une heure déjà. Les gardes ne devaient pas tarder afin d'aider pour le déplacement. Difficilement, Cana se releva sur pied et prit un moment pour s'étirer le haut du corps. Un bruit ressemblant à une voiture magique se rapprocha peu à peu de leur endroit. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait des garde du palais d'Ishtav, la cartomancienne releva Mirajane sur pied tout en la maintenant. Ces yeux s'ouvraient et se refermaient tandis que son corps se faisait lourd. Étant trop petite pour relever Elfman, Levy tenta de le secouer un peu pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits peu à peu. Comme elle l'avait pensé, un véhicule magique arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Trois gardes en sortirent et aidèrent les Strauss à monter à bord ainsi que Levy et Cana. Sans attendre, le chauffeur reprit la route qui dura près de vingt-cinq minutes.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement au palais, Mirajane et Elfman se firent conduire à l'infirmerie aussitôt. Levy retourna auprès de la reine Mavis tandis que Cana alla s'asseoir à l'extérieur du palais afin de respire un peu. Elle profita de l'air frais et du paysage paisible pour se détendre.

« Nous avons perdu Lisanna. Nous n'avons pas ramener Lucy et encore moins Ul. En plus de perdre la reine Layla. Cette mission, je l'ai échoué lamentablement. J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire en ce moment. Si Natsu avait été là, il m'aurait dit que je réfléchis trop et que je devrais suivre mon instinct. Seulement, je ne suis même pas sûre de ce que mon instinct tente de me dire. »

Un long soupire émana de la brunette qui ferma ses yeux.

« Premièrement, tu dois t'assurer que Mirajane va bien. Ensuite, tu dois trouver Lucy… Non. Natsu d'abord et ensuite Lucy. Ou bien la reine? Arrrgh! Sérieusement… »

\- Tu ne devrais pas réfléchir autant. Fais comme moi, vas y à l'instinct! Lança une voix près d'elle.

« Natsu? »

Cana se retourna et vit son frère tout sourire. Il semblait n'avoir aucune blessure grave et tenait debout. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la brunette qui sauta dans les bras de son frère.

\- Natsu!

\- Je savais que j'allais te trouver ici. Tu prends toujours les bonnes décisions.

\- Pas toujours… Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver tout le monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Demanda Natsu

Cana se recula des bras de son frère puis lui annonça la mort de Lisanna. Natsu la connaissait bien. Lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et avec les années, ils avaient gardé contacte grâce au lacrima-vision. Lisanna était une personne importante pour le jeune mage de feu. Dès qu'elle eu terminé d'expliquer la situation, le meilleur ami d'Happy retourna à l'intérieur afin de s'assurer des propos de sa sœur concernant la mort de Lisanna Strauss.

* * *

Chambre de Gray, palais de Fiore…

Erza tenait fermement la princesse d'Aquila entre ses bras. Elles étaient restées ainsi durant plusieurs minutes déjà, mais aucune ne semblait vouloir se séparer de l'autre. Les larmes de Lucy avaient cessé depuis un petit moment déjà, il faut dire que le calme de la chevalière l'avait aider pour beaucoup. Elle avait fermé ses yeux et tenta de profiter de chaque seconde de ce moment unique. Erza avait fait elle-même le premier pas. Chose qui était rare de sa part surtout envers une personne. Ne voulant que cet instant ne se termine, Lucy resserra sa poigne auprès du veston d'Erza de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse partir.

\- Lorsque nous étions au palais d'Equus. Commença la chevalière. Le soir du bal, vous m'aviez demander une danse.

Lucy releva son visage afin d'observer Erza qui avait baisser son regard en sa direction.

\- J'ai été bête de refuser et d'arriver en retard à ce rendez-vous. Termina la chevalière qui se recula de quelques pas avant de lui tendre la main.

Surprise, Lucy regarda la main d'Erza puis répondit

\- Là, maintenant?

\- Vous n'en avez plus envie?

\- Non! Je croyais que vous auriez préféré rester concentrer, comme nous sommes sur un territoire ennemi. Bredouilla la blonde, les joues rouges.

\- Pour l'instant, j'aimerais danser avec vous. Rétorqua Erza qui garda sa main en direction de Lucy.

Bien trop heureuse et gênée pour répondre, Lucy se contenta de déposer sa main dans celle d'Erza qui la referma aussitôt. Délicatement, la chevalière rapprocha Lucy de son corps et posa sa main droite sur les hanche de la princesse. Quant à Lucy, elle avait poser sa main gauche sur l'épaule droite d'Erza. D'un mouvement de jambe, Erza débuta la danse malgré son niveau peu avancé dans ce domaine.

Même si il n'y avait aucune mélodie pour aider le rythme, elles exécutèrent les mouvements avec fluidité et grâce. Bien que Lucy n'était pas dans une de ces robes de soirée, mais bien dans une tenue de garde, ce moment n'en fut pas moins magique. Ces yeux ne quittèrent pas une seule seconde ceux de la chevalière.

\- Vous savez bien dansé malgré le peu de bal auquel vous avez participé. Lança Lucy avec un sourire.

\- Il suffit de bien compter les pas.

\- Vous comptez les pas à chaque fois?

\- Je suis sûre de ne pas faire d'erreur lorsque je compte. Vous ne voudriez pas que je pile sur votre pied.

\- Vous avez raison, je tiens à garder mes pieds. Termina la princesse.

La danse se poursuit dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'Erza prenne la parole.

\- Je ne me suis jamais excusé sur mon comportement le jour après la bal. J'ai cru des choses sans même avoir de preuves et d'aveux.

\- Erza…

\- Je vous ai blessé et je déteste vous faire du mal. Bien trop souvent je le réalise trop tard et je fini par vous peiner.

\- L'important c'est que vous le réalisez. Pour le reste, je peux vivre avec.

\- Je vous promets de faire des efforts à partir de maintenant. Lança Erza

\- Vous en faites déjà. Termina Lucy qui menait la danse.

* * *

Royaume Ophidia…

\- Ce qui m'importe présentement, c'est la capture de la reine Layla Heartfilia. Lança Seilah.

Ayant une lame de glace contre son cou, la reine ne pouvait bouger. Elle ne pouvait appeler d'esprits et était à d'idées. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à sa meilleure amie, mais si le temps continuait ainsi, elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de le faire.

\- Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul cheveux de ces deux femmes! S'écria une voix situé vers la droite de Layla et Ul.

Curieuse, la mère de Lucy regarda vers la droite et vit Silver qui avait le corps tout enrobé de bandage, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de mettre ses deux mains au sol et de créer un immense mur de glace qui sépara Seilah aux trois autres. N'attendant pas une seconde de plus, Silver lança deux lances de glace en direction d'Ul. Rapidement, Layla se baissa malgré la lame de glace qui lui causa une légère coupure tandis qu'Ul se protégea à l'aide de sa lame qui se brisa au contact de la deuxième lance.

Layla pointa ses flèches en direction de sa meilleure amie puis Silver ne tarda pas à la rejoindre prêt à attaquer à son tour.

* * *

 **Et puis? Donnez-moi vos impressions et vos hypothèses.**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier pour tout et de vous dire que vos commentaires arrivent à me redonner le sourire lorsque rien ne va.**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine.**


	23. Réalité

**Bonjour, voici la suite de cette fiction.**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ^^**

 **LazuliEva : Bonjour, j'essaie vraiment de mettre de l'émotion dans chacune de mes scènes et conversations. Que ce soit de l'amour, de la colère, de la jalousie, du désespoir, etc... Je veux vraiment que toutes les parties de cette fiction plaise aux lectures et non seulement l'histoire entre Lucy et Erza. L'évolution de leur relation commence à se faire voir, beaucoup plus qu'au départ. Merci pour tout et bonne lecture :)**

 **Kanakiss Yuri : Bonjour, merci beaucoup ^^ Heureuse de voir que cette fiction te plaise.**

 **RainetteYuri : Bonjour, je suis totalement en accord avec toi. Ce baiser qui fut fait instantanément et sans réfléchir démontre toutes les panoplies d'émotions que les deux femmes ne sont pas en mesure de se dire ou de même comprendre en tant que tel. Il est vrai qu'Erza a plus de difficulté que Lucy dans ce domaine, je te l'accorde aussi. Gray est un personnage mystérieux. Il a des souvenirs, des pensées, des sentiments. Cependant, on arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense de tout ça réellement. Il ne laisse pas le temps nécessaire ou les indices nécessaires aux autres pour qu'ils puissent le comprendre lui et ses émotions. Je suis curieuse, pourquoi tu adores que Natsu et Cana soient frère et soeur? J'aime ça aussi, mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi de ton côté :) Mira/Cana... Mystère et boule de gomme! Des fois, il suffit seulement de prendre une petite pause ou bien de sortir de notre idée de départ pour finalement avoir des phrases à la tonne. Vas-y à l'instinct ;) Tu y arriveras c'est sûr! Bonne continuation à toi et merci pour tout! P.S : Un OC est un 'Out Character' Ce qui veut dire que le personne a une personnalité complètement différente de ce qu'il est habituellement. Exemple, une Erza qui est attirée par tous les garçons et qui a peur de se casser un ongle serait un OC. C'est un peu exagéré comme exemple, mais je crois qu'il te sera plus facile de bien comprendre ^^**

 **BugobooPuddin : Bonjour, oui! J'essaie de publier plus régulièrement dorénavant comme avant lorsque j'étais jeune et insouciante... Je dois dire que j'adore aussi! Ça me rappel Gray et Natsu en quelque sorte. Mais cette fois-ci ça concerne une fille et on remplace Natsu par Erza. Effectivement, notre chevalière commence à retirer quelques couches de son armure qui entoure son coeur et son humanité! Hip hip hip! Hourraaaa! Oui, on assiste à des retrouvailles, mais suivit d'un deuil. Merci pour tout et je te souhaite une agréable lecture :)**

 **Brittana.F : Bonjour, pour être concrète, elle l'est! Bonne lecture à toi ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

 ** **Nom :**** ** **Levy McGarden****

 ** **Âge :**** ** **18 ans****

 ** **Magie :**** ** **La magie d'écriture****

 ** **Aime :**** ** **Les livres****

 ** **Déteste :**** ** **Sa petite poitrine****

 ** **Desc**** ** **ription :**** ** **Levy est une jeune fille de très petite taille. Elle dépasse de peu les 1m50. Elle a des cheveux ondulés et bleus accompagnés d'un bandeau orangé et d'une petite fleur rose couronnant le haut de sa tête. Elle porte souvent des robes de couleur vives.****

 ** **Information :**** ** **Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle avait tendance à lire ses livres dans le jardin de sa demeure. Un jour de pluie, elle s'est rendu compte que son livre préféré était toujours dehors dans le jardin. Sans réfléchir et pressée, elle courra jusqu'à la cour, trébucha et termina dans le buisson. Depuis ce jour, elle a une cicatrice en forme de croix sur sa cuisse gauche.****

 ** **Nom :**** ** **Happy****

 ** **Âge :**** ** **10 ans****

 ** **Magie :**** ** **Vol****

 ** **Aime :**** ** **Les poissons****

 ** **Déteste :**** ** **Le poisson cuit****

 ** **Desc**** ** **ription :**** ** **C'est un petit chat bleu avec le ventre blanc, ayant la capacité de voler et de parler. Il a des coussinets roses, des ailes blanches, et deux tâches bleues claires sur les joues. Il porte souvent un petit sac vert qui contient du poisson et un bandeau vert autour du cou.****

 ** **Information :**** ** **Il à été trouvé par Natsu et Lisanna lorsqu'ils avaient 9-10 ans.**** ** **Son premier mot à été Lisanna.****

* * *

Royaume d'Ophida…

Des regards qui furent autrefois amoureux n'étaient que noirceur. Des regards qui furent autrefois complice n'étaient que vide. Les trois mages se faisaient face ne trouvant un mot à dire. Prête à décocher ses flèches à l'endroit de sa meilleure amie, Layla espérait de tout coeur qu'elle allait se rendre avant. Malgré son état peu favorable, Silver se tenait près des deux femmes, canalisant toute ses forces restante afin de tenir debout et être prêt à se combattre.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Le mur s'écroulera bientôt. Lança faiblement Silver.

\- Elle n'entend rien de ce que je dis. Rétorqua Layla.

\- Soit Seilah la contrôle ou bien ils lui ont injecté une puce qui prend contrôle des nerfs et des neurones. Débuta l'homme qui regarda quelques secondes à l'endroit d'Ul avant de poursuivre. Mais comme elle ne réagit pas lorsque tu lui parles, ce n'est pas Seilah qui la contrôle.

\- Donc il suffit de trouver la puce et elle reviendra à elle-même?

\- Pour ce qui est de sa conscience, oui. Termina le mage de glace.

Difficilement, Silver marcha en direction d'Ul qui dirigea son regard à son endroit.

\- Laisse-moi la distraire. Lança faiblement l'homme qui adressa un sourire à la reine d'Aquila.

Layla garda ses trois flèches contre son arc, prête à tout lâcher si son amie bougeait d'un seul centimètre. Silver allait peut-être arriver à lui rappeler quelques souvenirs, ce qui lui donnerait le temps de s'approcher et de lui retirer la puce. D'où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait voir de puce. Elle devait se trouver à l'arrière de son corps.

\- Tu te rappel du jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés? Nous devions avoir près de treize ans? Commença le mage qui s'arrêta de marcher lorsqu'Ul se mit sur la dé te trouvais près d'une falaise. Je passais par là et je t'ai vu. Je croyais que tu allais sauter, mais lorsque je suis arrivé près de toi, tu regardais le soleil. Avant même que je te dise quoi que ce soit, tu m'as regardé avec un sourire et tu m'as dit ' Toute la noirceur de ce monde ne peut avoir lieu lorsque le soleil brille ainsi. '

Le regard neutre de la mère d'Ultear commença à sembler un peu plus vivant qu'auparavant. De ce fait, Silver en profita pour se rapprocher encore plus près tout en recommençant à marcher.

\- Peu importe la noirceur qui t'habite en ce moment, ce n'est rien comparé au soleil qui brille en toi et qui n'a jamais cessé de briller. Il continua de se rapprocher de la mage de glace qui garda sa position. Tu m'entends? Tu comprends ce que je te dis, je le sais. Il se trouvait désormais à moins d'un mètre de la mage. Il lui prit le bras qui tenait la lame de glace et la positionna contre sa gorge puis termina faiblement. Si tout ce que je dis est mensonge, tu sais quoi faire.

Layla qui assistait toujours à la scène resta en retrait. Elle savait très bien que le moment était venue pour elle de bouger et de retirer la puce où quelle soit, mais ces jambes restèrent de glace. Pour une étrange raison et intuition, elle croyait plus que tout que Silver allait y arriver sans son aide. Elle croyait de tout coeur que son amie allait reconnaître la voix et le visage de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé depuis toutes ces années.

* * *

Royaume d'Ishtav…

NATSU

Le jeune homme se tenait debout près du corps de la jeune Strauss. Malgré toutes les mesures prise lors de son arrivé au royaume, rien n'avait pu la sauver. Lorsque sa sœur lui avait annoncer la nouvelle, il ne l'avait pas cru, malgré les paroles sincères de Cana. Il avait tenté de paraître peu touché par cette tragédie, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Comment se pourrait-il? Celle qui avait appris à Happy à comment marcher, celle qui prenait soin des autres avant sa propre personne, celle qui avait un sourire d'ange et une bonté exceptionnelle. Celle qui le rendait nerveux à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait près de lui. Comment allait-il passer à travers tout ça? Habituellement, Lisanna s'occupait de le calmer et de le remettre sur le droit chemin. Maintenant… Qui allait le faire?

Les yeux fermés, semblant simplement dormir, la cadet des Strauss se trouvait si près, mais si loin à la fois. Avec hésitation et difficulté, il déposa sa main sur celle de Lisanna qui était plus froide qu'à l'habitude. Normalement, il arrivait toujours à la réchauffer, mais pas aujourd'hui. Peu importe sa volonté, sa foi, il n'y arrivait pas. C'est à ce moment que des larmes se mirent à couleur de ses yeux noisettes.

HAPPY

Il se trouvait contre la porte de l'infirmerie. Il avait vu Natsu y entrer quelques temps auparavant. Il ne savait pas s'il devait entrer ou bien attendre. Il voulait être là pour son meilleur ami, mais ne pouvait se retrouver devant le corps de Lisanna. Il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour voler jusqu'au royaume afin de prévenir des gardes. Il avait bien vu Lisanna dans la bulle de temps d'Ultear. Il savait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais jamais il aurait cru que le jeune femme se trouvait déjà dans l'autre monde.

Il tentait d'entendre ce qui se passait de l'autre côté, mais rien ne se fit entendre. Lorsqu'il décida enfin d'entrouvrir la porte, des bruits de sanglots se frayèrent un chemin à ses oreilles. Il s'agissait bien de Natsu. Il arrêta son mouvement vers l'avant, puis de sa petite patte bleu, se frotta les yeux qui ne cessèrent de pleurer de tristesse.

LAXUS

Le dos contre le mur, le prince d'Equus attendait des nouvelles de l'épéiste qu'il avait ramené au royaume un peu plus tôt. De ses souvenirs, il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà rencontré. Malgré cela, son état le préoccupait.

Lâchant un soupir, le mage de la foudre se redressa puis passa sa main contre ses cheveux blonds.

\- Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien le jeune homme qui l'avez apporter ici? Demanda une voix plutôt usée par les années.

\- Oui, comment va-t-elle? Demanda le prince qui regarda à l'endroit de la vieille dame.

\- Son état s'est stabilisé. Son avant-bras droit ainsi que ces côtes droites ont été brûlés. J'ai installé des serviettes d'eau froide pour ces endroits et soigné ses coupures. Pour l'instant, elle dort profondément dû à ses blessures et à la morphine, mais vous pouvez entrer, il n'y a aucun problème. Termina l'infirmière.

\- Très bien, je vous remercie pour tout. Répondit le mage qui se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Dernière chose, comme elle était inconsciente, je n'ai pas son nom. Pourriez-vous me le donner que je puisse contacter un de ces proches.

\- Je… Je ne le connais pas, navré.

\- Non, be soyez pas navré, elle nous le dira lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Conclu la dame qui fini par s'éloigner.

« Son nom… J'ignore qui est cette femme. » Pensa Laxus qui s'était assis sur le fauteuil près du lit de l'épéiste.

MAVIS

La reine avait reçu une tonne de renseignements causé par les récents événements. Elle allait devoir gérer plus qu'une guerre dans les heures à suivre. Elle avait été atteinte par la mort soudaine de Lisanna, mais avait décider de laisser du temps au Strauss avant de faire son apparition dans cette tragédie. Elle avait demandé à son entourage de prendre soin des nouveaux arrivés, tel que Natsu, Laxus et Cana. Pour ce qui était d'Ultear, elle lui avait donné rendez-vous à la salle des réunions. Elle venait tout juste de s'installer sur une chaise que la femme du temps apparut par la suite.

Mavis lui fit signe de s'asseoir afin de discuter, chose qu'Ultear fit de suite.

\- On m'a informer globalement des récentes nouvelles. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela. Commença la reine. Mon équipe de sauvetage qui se fait maîtriser par une seule personne et cette personne se trouve être l'une des deux cibles à être sauvé. Mes calculs n'étaient pas préparés à cela. Encore moins le décès de Lisanna.

\- Je comprend tout à fait. Répondit la fille d'Ul sur un ton monotone. La situation est vite devenu chaotique je vous l'accorde.

\- Je sais bien que tu dois être épuisée et submergée par les émotions. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me rencontrer pour t'ordonner de faire quoi que ce soit. Je voulais seulement m'assurer de ton état et de te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour ma famille.

Ultear resta de glace. Elle semblait retenir ses émotions qui ne voulaient que sortir.

\- Je fais la promesse de parvenir à ramener ta mère ainsi que Lucy du royaume d'Ophidia. Malgré notre premièr échec, je ne baisserai pas les bras.

\- Lucy n'est plus au palais d'Ophidia. Lança la jeune femme.

\- Comment? Elle s'est sauvée?

\- Erza Scarlet. Elle est avec elle maintenant. Ul et la reine d'Aquila se trouve désormais à Ophidia.

\- Layla!? Elle ne m'avait informer de rien? Comment se fait-il!? Demanda la reine de plus en plus surprise.

\- Elle ne l'a dit à personne. Elle a entamer cette démarche afin de sauver sa fille. Nous avons fini par apprendre qu'elle et Erza s'étaient sauvées. Nous avons ensuite retrouver Silver qui les a aider, nous l'avons mit en sûreté loin du palais ennemie et ensuite nous sommes arrivées sur le champ de bataille. La reine m'a ordonnée de quitter avec tout le monde et elle est resté pour affronter Ul. Termina Ultear qui avait tout déballer sans même prendre une pause.

Mavis regarda la jeune femme de vingt et un an. Elle l'a regarda avec un air de compassion et lorsque les yeux d'Ultear trouvèrent ceux de Mavis, la mage du temps laissa les larmes, trop longtemps cachées, faire surface.

CANA

Lorsque son frère était entré à l'intérieur, elle avait prit un moment pour elle. Elle devait reprendre des forces. Non physique, mais bien mental. Son frère, Happy, Elfman et Mirajane étaient en deuil. Elle se devait d'être présente pour eux. Connaissant Natsu, elle allait lui laisser un peu de temps pour qu'il puisse laisser le méchant sortir comme on dit. Happy allait être avec Natsu, elle en était certaine. La journée était sur le point de se terminer, il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas dormir, mais avant de quitter pour sa chambre, elle voulait s'assurer de l'état d'Elfman et de Mirajane.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle reprit de la force à la fois.

« Soit forte. »

Elle marcha dans les couloirs du palais qui étaient bien différent du sien. Lorsqu'elle se trouva face à l'infirmerie principal, elle observa à travers la grande vitre qui donnait accès à la salle. Elle y vit Elfman, qui se tenait le visage versant encore des larmes. Lorsqu'elle regarda du côté de Mirajane, elle ne put rien voir. Le rideau était fermé lui interdisant de ce fait l'accès. Si elle s'écoutait, elle serait entré et serait aller rejoindre l'aîné des Strauss afin de s'assurer de son état, mais elle n'en fit rien.

\- Lisanna était ce qui comptait le plus pour eux. Lança une femme qui s'arrêta près de Cana.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Levy regardait également à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle avait aussi le coeur gros après ces événements. Comme elle était une personne qui se souciait du bien des autres, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de parler à la cartomancienne.

\- Ils auront besoin de support. Surtout, ne pense jamais que tout ça est de ta faute. Car ce n'est pas le cas. Termina Levy qui quitta vers les escaliers qui menaient à la bibliothèque.

« Lucy… Je ne te laisserai pas mourir là-bas, je t'en fais la promesse. » Pensa Cana qui quitta à son tour.

MIRAJANE

Couchée contre le lit inconfortable de l'infirmerie, elle fixa le plafond. Elle qui avait pleuré durant des heures et des heures, se retrouvait sans larme. Son corps était si faible qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bouger le moindre membre. Elle ne ressentait plus aucune des blessures sur son corps. Ses yeux bleus, autrefois pétillant, se trouvaient désormais asséchés. Même si elle le voulait, elle ne pouvait appeler qui que ce soit. Sa voix s'était volatilisée sans même laisser une note de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Lorsqu'elle avait vu sa sœur périr au contact de la lance, une douleur, qui, jamais n'aurait dû se produire se créa dans tout son corps et son être. Elle venait de perdre sa petite sœur, sa petite Lisanna. Son rayon de soleil. Son coeur s'était resserré à tel point qu'elle croyait qu'il allait devenir cendre. Son souffle s'était arrêté, ne laissant place qu'aux sanglots et la douleur. Jamais elle n'allait se pardonner cette erreur. Elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser Lisanna l'accompagner pour cette mission. Elle était désormais damné jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Chaque souffrance allait lui être dû. Parce que s'il y avait quelqu'un à blâmer pour la mort de Lisanna, c'était elle.

* * *

Chambre de Gray, palais de Fiore…

Leur première danse s'était terminée tendrement. Erza l'avait éloigné d'elle, lui tenant qu'une seule main pour la faire pivoter sur elle-même et finalement, l'a ramené dans ses bras. Elle fixa les yeux noisettes de la princesse quelques instants avant de la relâcher complètement et se reculer légèrement. Ne disant aucun mot, les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de se regarder jusqu'à ce que de lourd bruit de pas se rapprochèrent de la chambre.

\- Prenez votre heaume et cachez-vous dans la penderie. Ordonna Erza qui remis son casque et invoqua l'une de ces lames.

Lucy se retrouva malgré elle dans le placard de Gray, puisqu'elle ne put placer un seul mot. Erza s'était empressée de lui indiquer la porte et avait elle-même refermé celle-ci.

De son côté, la chevalière ne lâcha pas la porte du regard. Elle était prête à toute éventualité. Si il ne s'agissait pas de Gray, elle n'allait pas laisser cette personne sortir de cette pièce. Il était hors de question de compromettre la sortie de Lucy de ce royaume conquis par l'ennemi. Lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit, elle resserra sa poigne autour de la fusée, pour finalement baisser sa garde lorsqu'elle vue Gray.

Sachant très bien que Lucy allait sortir en le voyant, elle s'avança vers lui sans attendre une seconde de plus.

\- Suivez-moi, nous avons une ronde à faire. S'empressa-t-elle de dire en lui agrippant le bras avant de quitter la pièce, laissant seule la princesse d'Aquila.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est partie faire comme ça? A-t-elle oubliée que je me trouvais dans le placard? » Ronchonna Lucy qui ne savait plus si elle devait sortir ou attendre sans bouger.

« Elle est tendre, ensuite elle devient froide, redevient tendre avec cette danse et puis retourne dans son monde sans émotions. Pour me laisser poiroter ici au final. Quelqu'un aidez-moi à la comprendre. » Pensa-t-elle tout en soupirant.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de vivre avec ce genre de réaction lorsque sa concernait sa propre personne.

* * *

Île Tenro, Niveis…

Le mage d'Equus avait fait du progrès depuis cinq jours. Il arrivait à marcher sans douleur. Il ne marchait pas aussi vite qu'il le devrait, mais au moins, il arrivait à se déplacer. Pour ce qui était de son bras, il fonctionnait à merveille. Polyussica avait continué de lui donner des médicaments qui l'aidaient à gérer sa douleur et qui l'aidaient à reprendre des forces physiques. Il se trouvait debout, sur la plage blanche qui était complètement déserte. L'eau qui avait une couleur foncé habituellement, se trouvait à être d'un bleu transparent. Il s'avança jusqu'à celle-ci, laissant tremper ses pieds et ses chevilles. Trop longtemps il avait été enfermé et cloîtré au lit. Il était temps pour lui de quitter cette île et de retrouver les siens.

\- Tu comptais partir sans même dire au revoir. Lança la vieille dame derrière lui.

Un sourire se percha sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se retourne vers elle.

\- Je savais bien que vous alliez venir! Nul ne peut résister à mon charme.

\- Je commence à regretter de t'avoir sortie de l'eau. Lança froidement Polyussica.

Ne le prenant pas mal, l'homme se mit à rire de bon coeur. Malgré sa fermeté, elle allait lui manquer.

\- Je sais que vous m'aimez bien. Rien ne sert de le cacher!

La femme à la chevelure rosée ne répondit pas à ces paroles insensées. Elle passa complètement par-dessus, comme s'il n'avait jamais parlé.

\- L'eau est plus calme ici, une fois que vous aurez traversé la barrière d'illusion, les courants marins se feront plus violent. Alors ne pensez pas à dormir dans le bateau. Termina la dame qui fini par lui tourner le dos afin de retourner dans sa cabane dans les bois.

\- Bien reçu! Vous allez me manquer aussi! S'écria le conseilla d'Equus qui ne tarda pas à se rendre au bateau un peu plus loin.

« Soit prudent. » Pensa Polyussica qui se mit à sourire.

* * *

Palais d'Alvarez…

Le roi se trouvait dans sa chambre. La nuit allait tomber, le prévenant à la fois qu'il devait se reposer afin de bien diriger les opérations le lendemain. Son objectif du lendemain était bien précise. Lucy Heartfilia. Il allait envoyer une troupe qui allait la ramener à Alvarez. Une marche de trois jours étaient nécessaire afin de se rendre à Ophidia. Il allait donc pouvoir prendre le contrôle du monde dans un peu moins d'une semaine. Tout se passait comme il le voulait. À la vitesse qu'il le voulait. Bientôt, il allait devenir le roi du monde entier et le mage le plus puissant de ce monde. Bientôt, il allait pouvoir détruire Mavis de ces propres mains.

* * *

Palais Ophidia…

La reine des démons se trouvait assise contre son trône. La frustration parcourait son corps en entier suite à la fugue de la princesse. Elle devait la retrouver le plus rapidement possible, sinon Zeleph n'allait pas la laisser vivre paisiblement. Heureusement pour elle, Lucy était une fille à sa maman. Il ne suffisait que de capturer Layla afin de reprendre Lucy. Chose qui allait aisément se faire, puisqu'elle se trouvait contre Ul et Seilah. Nul ne pouvait se moquer d'elle, que ce soit Erza, Silver, Layla ou bien Lucy. Elle aurait leur peau bien assez tôt. Ce monde n'était pas assez bien pour elle. ELLE allait créer un monde qui serait à la hauteur de son être. Écrasant toutes les vermines sur son passage. Commençant par Erza Scarlet.

* * *

Royaume d'Ophidia…

La lame tout près de sa gorge, Silver ne se préoccupait que de regarder Ul droit dans les yeux. Ce qu'il disait arrivait à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la vraie Ul. Sinon, il serait déjà mort par la lame de celle-ci.

\- Tu es plus forte que tout ça. Personne ne peut te contrôler. Tu es la femme qui a fait chavirer mon coeur au moment où je t'ai vu. Murmura Silver.

À ces mots, Ul eut une expression de douleur provenant de son visage. Elle ferma un œil puis tordu légèrement son cou vers la gauche. De son angle de vu, Layla pu apercevoir une lueur orangé provenir du bas de sa nuque.

« Elle est là! »

Silver dû voir la même chose puisqu'il dirigea lentement sa main à cet endroit. Sa main se rapprocha de la puce qui ne cessait d'allumer, mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres lorsqu'Ul appuya davantage sa lame contre son cou. Aussitôt, le mage de glace regarda à l'endroit d'Ul. Son expression neutre était revenu et son désir de le tuer également.

\- Ne bouge pas Ul! S'écria Layla qui la visait toujours avec ses flèches.

La tension se faisait ressentir entre les trois amis jusqu'à temps que le mur de glace ne se mette à craquer.

\- Désolée, mais nous n'avons plus de temps! Lança Layla qui laissa partir ces trois flèches.

Sans attendre, Ul créa un bouclier de glace qui arrêta l'attaque lancer par la reine d'Aquila. Cependant, elle avait dû faire disparaître sa lame dû à la vitesse des flèches. De ce fait, Silver avait pu se reculer, se retrouvant ainsi sans danger.

De son côté, Layla sortie deux clés de son trousseau, appelant à la fois ces esprits célestes.

\- Virgo, Caprico!

Deux êtres apparurent près de la reine. La première qui se prénommait Virgo portait une tenue de servante noire et blanche avec des menottes équipées de chaînes autour de ses poignets. Elle avait les cheveux roses et des yeux bleus claires.

Le deuxième esprit était un bouc humanoïde blanc portant des verres fumés et vêtu d'un habit noir.

\- Vous nous avez appelé maîtresse. Lança Virgo.

\- Vous devez m'aider à me rapprocher d'Ul avant que le mur de glace ne s'effondre. Je dois retirer sa puce à tout prix.

\- Bien. Répondirent les deux esprits.

\- Caprico.

\- Oui ma dame.

\- Protège Silver durant ce combat. Termina Layla qui changea de tenu en seulement quelques secondes.

Elle fut vêtue d'une longue robe noir, entrouverte au niveau de la cuisse ainsi que de petit talon noir. Ces cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon orné de fleur. Cette robe Stellaire était celle de l'esprit du lion.

\- Avec cette tenue, je peux utiliser le regulus de Loki.

Sans même attendre le feu vert de Layla, Virgo se mit à creuser sous terre pour se rendre directement sous les pieds d'Ul. Ressentant la terre trembler, la mage de glace esquiva dans les airs, recevant la visite de Layla qui avait anticiper son action. Les poings de Layla se mirent à briller comme mille étoiles. Elle tenta de toucher Ul de ses poings, mais celle-ci arrivait à les contrer avec ses avant-bras. Voulant aider sa maîtresse, Virgo envoya ses chaînes vers les poignets d'Ul, ce qui allait l'empêcher de contrer le prochain coup de Layla. Voyant le poing de lumière s'approcher, Ul fit une roulade arrière tout en envoyant un coup de pied en direction de la reine qui se protégea à l'aide de ses bras. Retombant sur ses pieds, la conseillère d'Aquila en profita pour rendre son corps aussi froid que l'Antarctique, ce qui gela les chaînes pour ensuite les briser. Ne voulant relâcher la cadence, Layla continua ces attaques en direction d'Ul qui continuait d'esquiver comme si cela semblait facile. Commençant à devenir impatiente, la reine accepta le fait qu'elle allait devoir blesser sa meilleure amie afin de la sauver de tout ça. Elle attendit q'Ul bloque son coup de poing pour créer une explosion de lumière à l'aide de celui-ci. Voyant Ul perde pied, Virgo posa ses mains au sol et ordonna à la terre d'entourer les pieds de la conseillère qui n'arrivait plus à bouger.

\- Bien joué Virgo! S'écria Layla qui se rapprocha d'Ul. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à..!

Les pas de la reine s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'elle entendit le mur de glace s'écrouler de plein fouet. Seilah apparu de la brume qu'avait causé la destruction du mur. Son corps avait subi plusieurs changements, ce qui l'a rendait beaucoup plus effrayante.

Ses cornes s'étaient allongées, ses cheveux plus longs, ses bras étaient recouvert de manches en motif de léopard et son torse était nu. Des motifs noirs traversaient son corps allant du bas du ventre jusqu'à son cou. Ses yeux bruns étaient désormais blancs et sans pupille, ses chaussettes s'étaient transformées en une sorte de pantacourt formant une aile de chaque coté.

Une lumière bleu se forma autour de la main droite de la démone. Des inscriptions se formèrent autour de l'énergie accumulée dans la main puis un œil s'ouvrit à l'intérieur de sa paume lorsqu'elle la plaça en direction du combat.

\- Ne reste pas là! S'écria Silver en regardant vers Layla.

Layla ne put réagir assez rapidement pour s'éloigner du laser d'énergie qui se dirigeait en sa direction. Elle ferma les yeux et plaça ses deux mains près de sa tête, n'attendant que de recevoir le coup. Seulement, elle senti des mains entourer son corps et se faire prendre sous terre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, Virgo se tenait près d'elle et elle se trouvait à des centaines de mètres du lieu de combat.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas partir maintenant Virgo! Je dois…

L'esprit de la reine ne semblait pas vouloir écouter ces directives, puisqu'elle repartie dans son trou pour en revenir quelques secondes plus tard en compagnie de Silver.

\- Silver, je dois y retourner! J'y étais presque!

\- Non, ce serait du suicide Layla. Seilah est dans sa forme démoniaque. Ul est bien plus puissante qu'avant et tu es seule. Dans mon état, je ne peux pas t'aider! Répondit fortement Silver pour faire comprendre à la reine que son idée n'avait aucun sens.

\- Tu veux abandonner Ul!? Rétorqua la reine en colère.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix! Cria le mage de glace. Nous devons partir d'ici au plus vite. Termina-t-il sur un ton plus calme.

\- Caprico s'occupe d'eux pour nous laisser le temps de s'éloigner de la zone, ma reine. Lança Virgo tout près.

Malgré sa colère et son envie de sauver son amie, la reine d'Aquila tourna le dos à Ophidia afin de se rapprocher d'Aquila. Difficilement, Silver entama le pas à son tour aider par l'esprit de la vierge.

* * *

Chambre de Gray, palais de Fiore…

Erza était sortie à l'extérieur de la chambre depuis près de quinze minutes. Elle n'avait pas vu avec qui elle était sortie, mais elle se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait de Gray. Elle se trouvait toujours dans la penderie et se maudissait d'être aussi stupide. Elle pourrait être assise sur le canapé confortable de la chambre, mais elle s'entêtait à se dire qu'elle ne devait pas bouger au cas où. Soupirant sans cesse, elle commençait à devenir de plus en plus impatiente.

\- Sérieusement… Elle aurait au moins me dire ce qu'elle allait faire. Ou juste me dire de sortir non? C'est la moindre des choses. Enfin, toute personne humaine y aurait pensé. Lança-t-elle à elle-même.

\- Je me parle à moi-même maintenant, une vraie dingue…

S'apprêtant à se lever pour quitter ce placard, elle se leva et posa sa main sur la poignée. Avant même qu'elle la tourne, elle entendit des cris provenant de l'étage inférieur et quelques explosions.

« Qu'est-ce que..? »

Elle entendit par la suite la porte de la chambre de Gray s'ouvrir puis des pas se rapprocher de la penderie. Là où se trouvait sa main, elle vit la poignée se tourner puis un garde munit d'un heaume. Sans même parler, le garde attrapa la main de Lucy et l'entraîna avec lui à l'extérieur de la chambre. La princesse n'avait pas son casque sur la tête puisqu'elle l'avait retirer au bout de deux minutes dans la penderie. La main dans celle du garde, elle se fit entraîner rapidement vers les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Erza? C'est toi?

La personne lui répondit, mais celle-ci ne put entendre les mots exact et le son de la voix. Les bruits de combats l'empêchaient de bien comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Difficilement, elle chercha Gray dans les alentour malgré le peu de temps qu'elle le pouvait puisqu'Erza continua de marcher rapidement. Elles prirent un chemin qui n'était garder par aucun soldat de l'armé Alvarez puiqu'ils étaient tous occupés là où le vacarme se trouvait. Elles finirent par arriver devant les escaliers qui descendaient au sous-sol. Une fois qu'elles furent en bas, elles se dirigèrent vers la dernière cellules et y trouvèrent le tunnel qui était déjà détruit.

\- Il n'était pas sensé être refermé? Demanda Lucy qui ne reçu aucune réponse.

Comprenant le message, Lucy pénétra à l'intérieur du tunnel la première suivit d'Erza. La nuit était tombé, il était donc difficile de voir quoi que ce soit. Erza s'avança vers Lucy puis lui reprit la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve devant un bateau de bois ayant quelques modifications de glace afin qu'il puisse bien naviguer sur la baie.

\- Gray l'a déjà réparer… Murmura Lucy qui embarqua dans le bateau.

Erza poussa le navire afin qu'il puisse prendre de l'eau puis embarqua à son tour. Elle ne tarda pas à prendre l'aviron et de mettre les voiles pour quitter le palais de Fiore pour de bon. Étant complètement dans l'incompréhension, Lucy s'approcha d'Erza et demanda des explications sur un ton peu amical.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi es-tu partit sans rien dire? Où est Gray? Tout s'est passé beaucoup trop vite pour que je comprenne quoi que ce soit!

Aucune réponse ne vint. Encore plus furieuse, Lucy ne se retint pas pour élever le ton.

\- ERZA! Répond-moi!

Sans un mot de plus, la personne se trouvant devant la princesse retira son heaume. Celle-ci resta sans voix, son regard dégagea une aura de surprise et d'inquiétude.

\- Gray...

* * *

 **J'attends de vos nouvelles!**

 **P.S : Je fais appel à vous pour avoir quelques idées. Je tiens à dire que cette fiction ne se termine pas bientôt. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre comptera-t-elle, mais je suis présentement en processus d'une nouvelle fiction. Je suis donc dans la phase 'Trouver des idées' et donc, comme j'aime vous faire plaisir, je me disais que vous pourriez m'envoyer de petites idées ou des thèmes que vous aimez bien lire sur Fairy Tail. :)**

 **À la prochaine ^^**


	24. Deuxième forme

**Bonjour, voici la suite de cette fiction.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

 **LazuliEva : Mais oui, Gray que fais-tu là? Tu vas pouvoir le savoir un peu plus bas et pour ce qui est d'Erza, depuis quand elle ne fait pas des choix stupide? Effectivement, une mort entraîne un deuil donc quelques scènes plus émotives qu'à l'habitude. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture ^^**

 **Kanakiss : La voici :)**

 **BugabooPuddin : Bonsoir, désolée de te faire vivre une horrible émotion avec cette fin peu commune de mes écritures ;) Avoue que tu ne t'y en attendais pas :D Je suis contente de savoir que ma fiction te garde motiver c'est ce que je souhaite pour tout le monde qui l'a lit. Oui, petit moment triste dans cette fiction, ce ne sera pas le seul moment malheureusement. Il va y en avoir d'autres. Layla badass? Ça sonne bien et j'aime bien :) Pourquoi la trouves-tu ainsi? Sinon, merci pour tout et bonne lecture ^^**

 **Brittana.F : Je suis sadisme à mes heures! Ça m'arrive que quelques fois je te promets! Je vais tenter de trouver une nouvelle histoire original qui fera tomber la bouche de tout le monde au sol! Merci beaucoup ^^**

 **Quinntana.Z : Sadisme Sadisme Sadisme! J'espère que ça ne t'a pas pris trop de temps la relire au complet et qu'elle te plait toujours autant qu'au début :) Merci pour tout et bonne lecture^^**

* * *

Chapitre 24

 ** **Nom :**** ** **Kagura Mikazuchi****

 ** **Âge :**** ** **1**** ** **9 ans****

 ** **Magie :**** ** **Magie gravitationnelle****

 ** **Aime :**** ** **Le sens de l'honneur****

 ** **Déteste :**** ** **Le roi Balsamico****

 ** **Desc**** ** **ription :**** ** **Kagura est une fille mince et grande. Elle a de longs cheveux lisses et noirs aux reflets violets. Elle arbore une coupe japonaise traditionnelle. Elle a également les yeux jaunes/dorés et bridés. Kagura porte un blazer blanc qui présente des bandes rouges sur ses épaules, et des bordures dorées, par en dessous, une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une petite cravate rouge. Les manches de sa veste sont rentrées dans une paire de gants blancs à bordures dorées. Elle porte des collants noirs et des cuissardes, sous une jupe plissée courte. Elle porte sur la tête un ruban blanc qui lui donne l'air d'avoir des oreilles de lapin, elle porte aussi des bottes blanches avec des bordures dorées, assorties à sa tenue.****

 ** **Information :**** ** **Elle a un grand frère prénommé Simon. La dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu au royaume de Paelsia, elle n'avait que cinq ans. Il est disparut du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace.****

* * *

Palais de Fiore…

\- Gray…

vingt-cinq minutes plus tôt…

\- Suivez-moi, nous avons une ronde à faire. S'empressa-t-elle de dire en lui agrippant le bras avant de quitter la pièce, laissant seule la princesse d'Aquila.

\- Une ronde? Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Rétorqua Gray qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Erza s'assura de refermer la porte, puis lui demanda de la suivre plus loin jusqu'à une chambre libre. Elle retira à nouveau son heaume qu'elle garda dans ses mains. Elle regarda Gray de haut en bas ne disant aucun mot.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda le jeune mage se regardant à son tour.

\- Ça devrait suffire. Finit par dire la chevalière sans même expliquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Suffire à quoi? Je peux savoir ce que vous dites et pourquoi nous sommes loin de Lucy?

\- Tous les deux. Commença-t-elle. Nous sommes tous les deux ici pour elle.

\- Oui, vous doutez de mes intentions? Je vous ai dit que j'allais vous faire sortir d'ici, je ne suis pas le traître que vous croyez.

\- Justement, vous allez la faire sortir d'ici au périple de votre vie. Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je jure de vous retrouvez et de vous tuer. Lança froidement Erza.

\- Je? Nous avions convenu de quitter tous ensemble.

\- La situation a changé, trois démons sont ici, cet homme à lunette a demandé à vous parler. J'ignore s'ils ont des soupçons ou s'ils vont augmenter la sécurité. Alors nous devons bouger maintenant.

Erza lui tendit son heaume tout en gardant son regard sur le mage de glace.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse avec ce heaume?

\- Vous allez devenir moi. Répondit aussitôt la rousse.

\- Devenir vous..?

\- Oui, j'ai décidé de vous faire confiance comme Lucy a confiance en vous. J'espère seulement qu'elle ne se trompe pas à votre sujet.

\- Et vous? Demanda Gray.

\- Je m'occupe de la diversion.

\- C'est du suicide! Vous ne gagnerez jamais!

\- Je sais. Ils me garderont captive. Je vais m'en sortir, ne vous inquiéter pas. Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire cette tâche, ils vous tueront sur le champs, vous savez bien trop de chose. Vous devez vous enfuir avec Lucy et tenter de réparer le mal que vous avez causé.

Gray attrapa le heaume dans ses mains répondant positivement à la demande d'Erza, malgré son inconfort à laisser la chevalière seule ici.

\- Enfilez le costume de garde, elle croira que ce sera moi. Lorsque vous entrerez, aller à votre penderie.

Rapidement, Erza changea sa tenu de garde pour son armure de la nature, lui conférant des ailes d'acier. Les vêtements de garde se retrouvèrent au sol.

\- Je compte sur vous, Gray. Termina Erza qui sortie de la chambre pour se diriger au rez-de-chaussée, là où le mal allait l'emporter.

Gray regarda les derniers pas de la chevalière avant de changer de tenue comme elle lui avait demandé. Lorsqu'il entendit les premiers coups d'épée, il comprit que le moment était venu. Il s'empressa de sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre Lucy.

Heureusement, il s'était déjà occuper du tunnel bloqué et du bateau avant de remonter rejoindre les filles. Ils allaient pouvoir quitter le palais plus rapidement. Comme Erza le lui avait dit, Lucy se trouvait dans la penderie. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle croit qu'il soit Erza. Il ne fallait pas qu'il dise un seul mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en sûreté dans le bateau. Il ignora chaque question de la princesse, gardant sa main dans la sienne pour la guider jusqu'à la sortie. Il savait très bien que Lucy n'allait pas apprécier le choix qu'Erza et lui avaient fait, mais il allait accomplir sa promesse. Ramener Lucy en lieu sûr.

Une fois dans le bateau, les voiles au vent, il fut accompagné des questions de plus en plus insistantes de Lucy.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi es-tu partit sans rien dire? Où est Gray? Tout s'est passé beaucoup trop vite pour que je comprenne quoi que ce soit!

\- ERZA! Répond-moi!

« Je n'ai plus le choix, nous sommes trop loin pour faire demi tour alors ça devrait aller. »

Le mage de glace retira son heaume afin d'apercevoir le visage surpris, mais avec un brin d'inquiétude de sa meilleure amie.

\- Gray…

L'homme ne répondit pas, il continua de regarder la princesse dans les yeux.

\- Mais..? Tu n'étais pas Erza? Qu'est-ce que..! Où est Erza?! S'écria la princesse qui s'était lever de son banc.

\- Assieds-toi Lucy. Demanda calmement son meilleur ami.

\- M'asseoir?! Nous étions sensés quitter avec Erza et non sans! Je te faisais confiance Gray!

À son tour, le jeune homme se leva, il déposa son heaume près de l'aviron puis se rapprocha de la princesse. Délicatement, il lui pris les poignets et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je sais. Répondit-il sans même prendre le temps de se justifier.

\- Nous devons rebrousser chemin, maintenant. Ordonna la princesse toujours aussi en colère.

\- Je suis désolé, mais nous ne pouvons pas.

\- Ne me met pas en colère Gray. Lança-t-elle froidement.

\- C'est ce qu'Erza veut. Que tu quitte Fiore et que tu sois en sûreté. C'est également ce que je veux.

Gray commença à ressentir de la chaleur au niveau de ses mains. Il baissa les yeux puis remarqua que les bras de la princesse brillaient dans cette sombre nuit. Aussitôt, il releva son visage et remarqua le même phénomène sur le visage de Lucy. Sachant très bien ce qui se passait, il garda sa poigne contre ses poignets puis tenta de la calmer.

\- Lucy, tu dois te reprendre. Ça ne sert à rien de perdre le contrôle. Tu feras du mal à ceux qui te sont chers, Erza compris.

La chaleur du corps de Lucy augmenta de plus en plus, ces yeux commencèrent à devenir d'une couleur mauve foncé et il pouvait ressentir de la puissance magique émaner de son corps en entier.

\- Lucy! Arrête-toi maintenant! Lança fermement Gray.

\- Tu as laissé Erza derrière… Erza… Murmura-t-elle.

Rapidement, Gray se recula puis ne tarda pas à envoyer une rafale de glace au niveau des pieds de Lucy. Cependant, la glace se mit à fondre ne laissant que de l'eau au fond du bateau.

\- Lucy! S'écria désormais le jeune homme ne se souciant plus de se faire repérer par l'ennemi.

Des fleurs blanches commencèrent à se former autour de la tête de Lucy ainsi que de petites sphères violette qui grandissaient de seconde en seconde autour de son corps.

« Merde! Merde! »

\- Qu'attendez-vous pour venir l'aider!? Cria Gray qui regarda vers les cieux.

Suite à sa demande peu poli, un homme se formant à partir de la neige apparut droit devant Gray.

\- Yukine! Lança le mage de glace soulagé.

Mais ce ne fut pas tout. Derrière Lucy, de l'eau se mit à bouger de manière circulaire jusqu' ce qu'une femme en ressorte.

Elle avait de longs cheveux gris argentés ainsi que des yeux aussi bleu que la mer elle-même. Sa tenue consistaiten une longue robe blanche au reflet bleuté, d'une armure turquoise au niveau de son torse qui montait jusqu'au haut de son cou et puis de bottes métalliques blanches qui avaient des nageoires turquoise de chaque côté. Un heaume se trouvait sur le dessus de sa tête ayant une protection supplémentaire qui descendait de chaque côté de son visage, laissant ses yeux, son nez et sa bouche visibles. Trois petites nageoires ressortait de chaque côté des protections du heaume.

Elle déposa sa main droite contre le dos de Lucy puis vint le tour de Yukine qui déposa sa main droite sur le haut du torse de la princesse. Au contact des deux esprits, les sphères violettes diminuèrent leur grosseur jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent entièrement. Les yeux de Lucy se changèrent lentement afin de redevenir noisette, les pétales blanches se fanèrent et son corps chaud et brillant commença à reprendre son aspect normal. Lucy ne tarda pas à devenir inconsciente et à s'effondrer vers l'arrière étant rattrapé par la femme qui l'enroba de ces bras.

* * *

Forêt de la Trinité, royaume d'Ophidia…

Deux silhouettes marchaient en silence en ce début de nuit sombre. Ils venaient tout juste de pénétrer dans la forêt de la Trinité, se trouvant à près d'une heure de la frontière des trois. Layla marchait devant Silver qui commençait à avoir du mal à se tenir debout. Virgo avait quitté le monde des humains afin de retourner rejoindre les esprits, lorsqu'ils furent assez loin du palais. Silver regarda sa bonne amie marcher sur le chemin de terre adjacent aux arbres qui étaient morts depuis bien des années. Elle marchait la tête basse tentant d'oublier la douleur pensa-t-il. Jamais il n'allait oublié le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour Ul. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la reine d'Aquila avait été déçu de lui. Ce regard emplie de douleur et de colère, il le connaissait. Il a longtemps eu ce regard lorsqu'Udo l'avait quitté, oubliant de ce fait même qui il était réellement. Il savait bien ce que c'était de ne pas pouvoir sauver un ami qui nous est cher. Il le savait trop bien.

Il senti une goutte tomber sur sa joue puis une autre sur son épaule. Jusqu'à ce qu'une pluie sans fin débute.

Le regard fixé vers l'horizon, il vu la reine s'arrêter puis s'effondrer au sol. Le visage dans ses mains, les épaules sautillantes, des sanglots qui l'empêchèrent de respirer et une peine immense. La reine d'Aquila qui était forte et incassable venait de se briser.

Il alla la rejoindre, tomba sur ses genoux, retira sa chemise qui se trouvait attachée à sa taille, l'enfila autour d'elle puis la serra dans ses bras.

Nul mot ne devait être dit. Ce qu'elle avait besoin était du soutient. Chose que Silver allait faire toute sa vie.

* * *

Palais d'Ishtav…

CANA

La lune avait pris place suite à une journée de deuil. Cana se trouvait à sa chambre, fixant les lumières d'un lampadaire se trouvant dans les rue désertes d'Ishtav. Elle finit rapidement par apercevoir des gouttes d'eaux qui se firent de plus en plus insistante.

« Un temps aussi macabre que la journée… » Pensa la cartomancienne qui soupira.

Elle devait aller voir son plus jeune frère. Depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncer la mort de Lisanna, elle ne lui avait adressé aucun mot. Elle devait le voir avant de quitter à l'aube pour retrouver Lucy. Après tout, sa mission principal du départ était de la trouver et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Bien que son cœur se serrait à l'idée de laisser Mirajane seule suite à ces événements ainsi que son frère et Happy, elle se devait d'y aller. Elle n'allait pas le dire, mais pour sa bonne conscience, elle devait voir Natsu une dernière fois.

Ne voulant perdre de temps, elle décrocha son regard de la fenêtre pour quitter sa chambre. Elle se dirigea dans le couloir Est, là où la chambre de Natsu se trouvait. Elle toqua une fois afin d'avertir son frère de sa venue puis entra. Il avait eu la même idée qu'elle. Il était assis sur la banquette à fixer l'horizon à travers la fenêtre. Happy dormait déjà dans le lit, ses pattes contre la couverture doré et blanche. Doucement, Cana referma la porte puis fit quelques pas avant d'arrêter lorsque son frère la regarda.

\- Natsu…

Le susnommée se leva. Il avait de petits yeux comparé à ces yeux onyx de tous les jours. Il était pâle et avait un visage si triste. Cana continua de regarder son frère qui se rapprocha d'elle en silence. Ne voulant pas le bousculer, elle resta là où elle était. Lorsque Natsu se trouva en face d'elle, il l'a serra dans ses bras d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il garda dans ses bras sa sœur n'ayant guère l'intention de la laisser partir de si tôt. Surprise et émotive, la cartomancienne enlaça à son tour Natsu. Elle ne compta pas le temps, elle ne se senti pas pressé de terminer cette étreinte. Elle allait garder son frère dans ses bras le temps qu'il fallait. Ils étaient une famille et la famille était toujours là pour eux. Voilà comment Gildarts les avait élevés.

ULTEAR

Elle avait laissé couler quelques larmes devant la reine d'Ishtav un peu plus tôt. Elle s'en voulait énormément. Elle ne devait pas montrer ses faiblesses ainsi et devait rester forte. Elle devait s'en tenir à son travail qui était de renseigner les alliés sur la situation actuelle. Elle ne devait pas penser à sa mère, ni à Layla. Ces émotions allaient la rendre hésitante et inapte à prendre des décisions rapides.

Marchant dans les couloirs vides du palais d'Ishtav, elle tenta de se changer les idées. Elle ne pouvait pas aller à l'extérieur en raison de la pluie alors elle se dirigea vers la serre intérieur. Elle prit place sur un banc de bois puis observa les feuilles et les fleurs. Son regard se pencha vers une rose rouge qui ressortait d'un lot de roses blanches. Aussitôt, des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

 _\- Maman! Maman! Viens voir! S'écria une jeune Ultear de cinq ans._

 _La mère de celle-ci se rapprocha afin d'observer ce que la fillette avait dans ses mains._

 _\- Oh! Une rose rouge! Tu es chanceuse dis-donc! S'exclama Ul de manière théâtrale._

 _\- Ah oui!? Vraiment? Demanda la jeune fille encore plus surexcitée._

 _\- Bien sûr! Tout le monde sait que les roses rouges sont rares. Il n'y a que des blanches! Ajouta Ul qui pointa en direction de roses blanches un peu plus loin._

 _\- Waaaaaahhhhh… Murmura Ultear qui continua de regarder sa rose tout en parcourant la tige de son doigt. Aie! Lança-t-elle subitement._

 _À l'affût, Ul demanda à sa fille ce qui se passait. Rapidement, celle-ci lui montra son doigt qui saignait. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Ul sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, donnant une pression sur la coupure avec celui-ci. Elle demanda à Ultear d'attendre encore quelques minutes et lorsque ces minutes furent terminées, elle retira le mouchoir._

 _\- Mais! Je n'ai plus rien! S'exclama la fillette._

 _Ul se mit à sourire d'une douce façon._

 _\- Je serai toujours là pour ma petite fille chérie. Et puis, plus tard, ce sera toi qui veillera sur moi. Termina-t-elle tout en gardant son sourire._

\- Maman… Susurra Ultear qui se trouvait toujours dans la serre d'Ishtav.

Malgré sa volonté, des larmes reprirent le contrôle étant ainsi incapable de les arrêter.

LAXUS

Assis sur le fauteuil près de Kagura, le prince d'Equus dormait contre sa paume de main. Il avait tenté de rester éveiller au cas où elle se réveillerait. Il voulait être sûr que son état de santé ne soit pas en danger. Il tenait aussi à connaître son prénom. Une mage aussi forte qu'elle venait bien de quelque part. Il voulait le savoir. Jamais il ne l'avait vu depuis toutes ces années passées en mission à l'extérieur. Cependant, il s'était endormi dû à la journée chargée qu'il venait de passer.

La vieille infirmière qui s'était occupée de Kagura un peu plus tôt entra dans la chambre afin de faire une vérification de routine. Elle remarqua le blond somnolant contre le fauteuil puis afficha un sourire. Elle alla vers la penderie au fond de l'infirmerie et en ressorti une chaude couverture. Délicatement afin de ne pas le réveiller, elle protégea le prince du froid puis alla près de Kagura. Elle posa sa main contra sa main puis lui susurra quelques mots.

\- Ce jeune homme me semble bien. Tenté de le garder près de vous durant toutes ces années à venir.

MAVIS

Après avoir tenté de réconforter la fille d'Ul, Mavis avait prit un moment à elle seule dans la salle des réunions. La mort de Lisanna ne l'a laissait pas indifférente, loin de là. Elle faisait partie de la famille depuis qu'elle était toute petite. L'histoire des Strauss ressemblait à celle d'Erza mais avec quelques facteurs différents. Elle avait recueilli Erza lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle travaillait dans les mines de Telmar et avait survécu à l'explosion qui en avait tué des centaines. Elle n'avait pu la laisser seule à elle-même. Mais l'histoire de Mirajane, Elfman et Lisanna était différente bien que similaire.

Les Strauss avaient perdu leurs parents très jeunes. Mirajane n'avait que sept ans, Elfman que six et Lisanna que quatre ans. L'aînée des trois enfants avait donc dû s'occuper de son frère et sa sœur. Ils avaient bouger de village en village étant incapable de payer pour conserver leur habitat. Mais un jour, une dame les avait accueilli dans sa demeure et les avait aidé durant plusieurs mois. Cependant, durant un jour comme les autres, Mirajane avait vécu sa première expérience magique. Son bras s'était transformé en celui de Satan soul. Les villageois étaient apeurés, lui criant d'horrible mot, fourche à la main. La vieille dame qui avait prit soin d'eux, leur avait parlé d'un royaume tout près. Ishtav. Elle leur avait fait chacun un sac de voyage et leur avait confectionné une cape à capuche afin qu'ils puissent se sauver sans se faire remarquer. Durant la nuit de ce fameux jour, ils partirent en direction d'Ishtav ne sachant ce que l'avenir allait leur réserver. Ils avaient marchés durant toute la nuit, empruntant le sentier de la forêt. Lorsque le soleil s'était levé au petite heure du matin, ils s'étaient arrêté près d'un ruisseau afin de remplir leur gourde d'eau.

Ce matin-là, Mavis s'y trouvait également. Elle les avait vu un peu plus loin et n'avait pu résister à l'envie d'aller les voir. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte de sa présence, la petite Lisanna s'était cachée derrière Mirajane. Le fait de voir ces trois petits êtres seuls dans la forêt et apeurés, l'avait touché droit au cœur. Malgré sa petite taille, elle se pencha vers eux avec un sourire. Ils ne devaient pas être habitué à ce genre de chose puisqu'ils gardèrent leur air méfiant. Elle avait décidé d'utiliser son plan B en utilisant sa magie d'illusion. Elle avait créé des lapins, des chats et des papillons qui se promenaient autour d'eux. Lisanna fut la première à ouvrir grand les yeux puis à sourire.

Mavis fermait les yeux et pouvait encore voir ce magnifique sourire. Ce fut le premier que la petite Strauss lui offrit avant de l'accompagner à Ishtav.

La reine se trouvait face à l'infirmerie. Elle regarda ces deux protéger dormir. Elle souhaitait qu'ils puissent faire de beaux rêves dans cette sombre réalité.

* * *

Cellule, palais de Fiore…

Assise contre le mur de brique, Erza Scarlet se ferma les yeux, espérant que Gray ait réussi à sortir la princesse de ce royaume. Peu importait qu'elle soit enfermée. Le plus important était la sécurité de Lucy. En ce qui concernait sa situation, elle allait se débrouiller.

Un peu plus tôt…

Erza venait tout juste d'enfiler son armure de la nature. Elle descendit jusqu'au hall principal du royaume où plusieurs gardes s'y trouvaient déjà. Sans attendre elle envoya une salve de lame en leur direction, les envoyant au sol au même moment. Voulant créer un chaos, elle changea d'armure en celle d'impératrice des flammes et fit exploser une partie des escaliers. D'autres gardes arrivèrent et durent vite mis hors combat pas le chevalière d'Ishtav. Elle se trouvait au centre du hall, attendant les renforts qui prirent quelques secondes avant d'arriver. Elle fut rapidement entouré par des garde de l'armé Alvarez et ceux de Fiore qui travaillait désormais pour Invel. Elle avait compter plus de trois minutes depuis son premier coup d'épée. Assez de temps pour que Gray et Lucy se sauvent sans être vue.

Elle pouvait entendre plusieurs cries provenant des gardes qu'elle ignora. Elle se mit à sourire avant de reprendre son armure habituelle de Heart Kruz. Elle leva les mains en l'air s'avouant ainsi vaincue. Elle fut rapidement rejoint par l'un des soldat qui lui menotta les poignets et l'amena directement en cellule.

Retour au présent…

La chevalière entendit des bruits de pas qui résonnèrent dans ce sombre sous-sol. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, sachant très bien que cette personne allait se diriger à sa cellule. Le conseiller de Zeleph lui-même se trouvait face à Titania. Il prit le temps de remonter ses lunettes avant de s'adresser à elle.

\- Comment une seule personne a-t-elle pu se faufiler jusqu'au palais?

\- Votre sécurité n'est pas aussi efficace que vous le pensiez. Rétorqua Erza de façon narquoise.

\- Je crois plutôt que vous avez utilisé l'aide de quelqu'un qui se trouvait au château.

\- Dans ce cas, vous devriez mieux choisir vos alliés.

\- Vous n'êtes pas dans une situation favorable vous savez.

\- Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas laissé partir un mage qui connaît tous mes plans. Ajouta Erza qui lui adressa un sourire.

\- Si vous pensez que Gray est de votre côté, vous vous méprenez. Si c'était vraiment le cas, il ne vous aurait pas laissé seule dans ce château.

\- Je crois que s'enfuir avec la princesse d'Aquila est bien plus important que de m'aider à vous réduire en cendre. Termina-t-elle.

À en voir la réaction d'Invel, Erza comprit qu'il n'avait aucune idée que Lucy se trouvait ici. Elle venait tout juste de lui clouer le bec. Ses yeux prirent une forme plus contrarié avant de quitter sans dire un mot de plus.

« J'ai accomplit ma mission. »

\- C'est assez agréable de voir ce bâton de glace se faire rembarrer de la sorte. Lança une voix se trouvant à sa droite.

« Cette voix..? »

\- Roi Toma? Demanda la chevalière qui avait reconnu sa voix.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Assis dans une cellule de mon propre palais.

\- Je vous croyais mort. Commença-t-elle. Personne n'a eu de vos nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours et comme le royaume s'est fait prendre par Alvarez, nous pensions…

\- Croyez-moi, j'aimerais mieux être mort. Coupa l'homme. Ma fille se trouve entre les mains de ces monstres et je ne peux que céder mon royaume pour sa sécurité.

\- Je suis navrée. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider en ce moment. J'ai même détruit votre escalier principal.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. L'état de mon palais m'importe peu pour l'instant.

\- Je compte sortir d'ici très bientôt. Vous pourriez m'accompagner. Vous savez bien que le royaume d'Equus, Aquila et Ishtav feront tout pour retrouver la princesse Jade. Vous n'avez pas à rester enfermé ici.

\- Je ne peux pas. Si je ne fais pas ce qu'on me demande, ma fille en mourra. Répondit le roi. Cependant, si vous devez partir, pourriez-vous me rendre un service?

\- Lequel?

\- Sting, Rogue, Minerva et Arcadios se trouvent en cellule dans le corridor Ouest. De l'autre côté d'ici. J'aimerais qu'ils puissent sortir d'ici avec vous. Ils n'ont pas à pourrir en cellule par ma faute.

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas et je promet de faire tout mon possible pour terminer cette guerre le plus rapidement possible. Termina Erza qui put ressentir un brin de bonheur venant du roi légitime de Fiore.

* * *

Lendemain matin, palais d'Ishtav…

Malgré le nouveau jour, la pluie était toujours au rendez-vous. Une jeune femme à la peau blanche et aux cheveux dorés se trouvait couchée dans un lit. Une seule personne se trouvait avec elle. Il était assis sur la banquette un peu plus loin, guettant son réveil au loin. Il pouvait entendre la princesse d'Aquila murmurer le nom de la chevalière d'Ishtav dans son sommeil qui devenait de plus en plus agité. Il décida de se lever et de se rapprocher de la blonde qui continuait à nommer le nom d'Erza. Doucement, il déposa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme qui se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Erza!

\- Non, c'est moi. Répondit l'homme.

Cela lui prit un moment avant de reconnaître la personne qui se trouvait face à elle.

\- Yukine..?

\- Oui. Répondit-il en retirant sa main de celle de Lucy. Tu as perdu le contrôle hier soir. Destiné et moi avant dû intervenir. Gray n'a pas réussi à te calmer, il nous a donc appelé.

\- Gray… Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar… Erza est vraiment à Fiore?

\- C'est ce que Gray m'a dit, oui.

Soudainement, elle voulu se relever semblant pressée.

\- Que crois-tu faire? Demanda l'esprit de la grande ourse qui l'arrêta avec sa main.

\- Retrouver Erza et tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis.

\- Tu as perdu le contrôle hier soir sans même être en combat et tu crois que tu seras en mesure d'aller chercher Erza dans la forteresse ennemi? Tu n'es pas prête.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est quelque chose que je dois faire, peu importe les conséquences.

\- Même si les conséquences seront pour tous les mages de Niveis?

\- Yukine, s'il te plaît. Pour une fois, fais-moi confiance et laisse-moi faire.

Il parut hésitant durant quelques secondes, mais lorsque ces yeux bleus croisèrent ceux de Lucy, il vit une motivation qu'elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant.

Il poussa un soupire puis lui répondit,

\- Très bien. Vas la sauver et n'oublie pas que nous sommes près de toi pour t'aider aussi.

D'un sourire, elle se leva complètement et enlaça l'esprit qui était pour elle, un ami en or.

* * *

 **Et voilà, un autre chapitre de terminé. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine ^^**


	25. Temps

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end!**

 **La suite de sous cette armure se cache un coeur qui bat se trouve tout juste en dessous!**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

 **Quinntana.-Zelna : Erza est de nature protectrice, elle a donc choisit de se 'sacrifier' pour que Lucy soit en sécurité :) Merci pour tout et bonne lecture ^^**

 **Brittana.F : Bonsoir, effectivement les rôles ont changés! Lucy devra montrer de quoi elle est capable et tenter de retrouver Erza. Le choc fut terrible pour les Strauss, Mirajane aura besoin d'un support additionnel. Espérons que Cana pense à aller voir Mirajane avant son départ ^^**

 **Kanakiss Yuri : Bonsoir, merci des nombreux compliments et de la hâte pour le prochain chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture :)**

 **LazuliEva : Je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose qui sèmerait la confusion lors de lecture et je crois avoir réussi mon coup, ce qui me rend heureuse :) Les rôles sont inversés et ça ne plaira pas du tout à la chevalière effectivement. Les guerres engendre de la douleur, malheureusement, il y a des personnes qui sont plus touché par cela que d'autre :( Merci pour tout et bonne lecture ^^**

 **BugabooPuddin : Ah oui? Tu aimes bien l'idée que Lucy va se mettre en action pour retrouver Erza? Hahaha xD Beaucoup beaucoup d'amour par ici et de joie :) Je suis super contente de savoir que cette fiction te plait énormément. Ça me donne le sourire de lire tes réactions face au sortie des chapitres et à l'histoire. Je te remercie pour tout et te souhaite une agréable lecture :)**

 **Alz.6 : Bonjour, j'espère que tout va bien de ton côté? Et que tu as repris des forces. Contente de te rendre heureuse avec mon imagination parfois loufoque! Merci pour tous les compliments et les mots d'adorations de ta part, ça me fait chaud au coeur. Merci encore une fois ^^**

 **MissHarpie : Bonjour, merci à toi :) Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 25

 ** **Nom :**** ** **Keyes****

 ** **Âge :**** ** **Inconnu****

 ** **Magie :**** ** **Nécromancie****

 ** **Aime :**** ** **Inconnu****

 ** **Déteste :**** ** **Les gens imprévisibles****

 ** **Desc**** ** **ription :**** ** **Il ressemble à un squelette avec la bouche cousue. Il possède un casque qui recouvre son crâne et va de ses joues à son menton. Il porte également une longue cape noire, avec des motifs à carreaux au niveau des épaules. Il possède également un bâton, qui se termine par le haut en forme de trèfle. Dans ce trèfle on retrouve six anneaux métalliques.****

 ** **Information :**** ** **Keyes est quelqu'un de calme et qui pèse chaque mot avant de les prononcer. Plusieurs craignent cette patience ainsi que de se retrouver dans l'abysse de Keyes en compagnie des morts qu'il contrôle.****

 ** **Nom :**** ** **Tempester****

 ** **Âge :**** ** **Inconnu****

 ** **Magie :**** ** **Maléfice des calamités et spores démoniaques****

 ** **Aime :**** ** **Inconnu****

 ** **Déteste :**** ** **Les humains****

 ** **Desc**** ** **ription :**** ** **Il porte une longue veste noire à motifs blancs sur les bords, il a également une capuche qui recouvre la moitié de son visage. Il apparaît avec une apparence humaine, sa barbe blonde et ses cheveux sont mi-longs, de la même couleur que sa barbe. Lorsqu'il déchire ses vêtements, il laisse apparaître qu'il n'est pas humain, ressemblant à un hybride d'homme et d'animal.****

 ** **Information :**** ** **Il peut paraître calme, sensé et de quelqu'un de peu de mot, mais il n'a pas peur de tuer ce qui se trouve sur son passage.****

 ** **Nom :**** ** **Ezel****

 ** **Âge :**** ** **Inconnu****

 ** **Magie :**** ** **Sabre féérique****

 ** **Aime :**** ** **Dominer tous les mages****

 ** **Déteste :**** ** **Perdre****

 ** **Desc**** ** **ription :**** ** **Il possède quelques traits assimilables à l'homme. Il a une fourrure grise ainsi qu'une chaîne de la même couleur, des yeux jaunes. Ses "cheveux" sont en pics vers le haut. Il a des motifs noirs sur le corps notamment au niveau des biceps de ses quatre bras, allant des épaules aux abdominaux, où ils se joignent à d'autres motifs en forme de triangle. Il possède également des tentacules à la place des jambes.****

 ** **Information :**** ** **Il obéis à toutes consignes données de la part de Kyouka. Il est fidèle à sa reine et ne craint pas de démontrer sa puissance à ces adversaires. Il n'a jamais perdu un seul combat de sa vie.****

* * *

Palais d'Ishtav…

Des pas rapide marchaient en direction d'une certaine chambre. Elle avait entendu des majordomes murmurer le nom d'un certain mage et elle tenait à vérifier si ces propos étaient vrais ou non. Elle tourna finalement le coin du corridor et vit son jeune frère debout contre une porte.

\- Gray. Lança-t-elle.

Le jeune regarda en direction de sa sœur puis lui sourit.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir de si tôt. Enfin, je ne pensais pas te revoir tout court. Commença-t-il en marchant vers Ultear.

\- La dernière fois était lorsque nous avons dû nous rencontrer dans les montagnes Alvarienne. Ensuite tu étais revenu voir Lucy avant de repartir. Ajouta la mage du temps.

\- Oui, ça doit faire des semaines. Je n'avais pas prévu de finir à Ishtav avec Lucy tout en ayant quitté mon poste de mage d'Alvarez. On peut dire que ma couverture est foutue et qu'il me sera impossible de recueillir d'autres informations.

\- L'important c'est que tu vas bien et que tu sois revenu. Au point où la guerre est rendue, il est mieux de t'avoir à nos côtés. Ultear s'arrêta un moment tout en prenant un air plus sombre. Avec tout ce qui se passe, on va avoir besoin de toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Fiore est pris par l'ennemi, mais nous sommes plus unis qu'eux et…

\- Ils ont maman. Coupa la fille d'Ul. Et Silver… Ton père est en vie.

\- Quoi? Comment?

Ses yeux calmes devinrent emplis d'émotions à la fois. La surprise, la joie, la peur, la tristesse. Son père en vie? Comment cela se faisait-il? Il a travaillé pour Alvarez durant deux ans et jamais il n'avait entendu le nom de son père circuler. Il le croyait mort depuis bien des années. Si ça n'avait pas été d'Ultear, il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à digérer, mais on doit se serrer les coudes et reprendre l'avantage. Lança Ultear afin d'avoir l'attention du mage de glace qui était toujours sous le choc.

Aucune réponse ne vint. Gray continua d'être dans ses pensées devenues incohérentes. Ultear essaya une autre fois tout en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Gray.

La main de sa sœur sembla lui parvenir puisque son regard se dirigea droit dans le sien.

\- L'important maintenant c'est de prendre l'avantage et de gagner cette guerre. C'est le seul moyen de mettre Ul et Silver en sécurité. Tu comprends?

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête puis pris parole.

\- Où est mon père?

\- Layla et moi l'avons mis à l'abri dans le royaume d'Ophidia tout près d'Aquila. Il nous avait dit qu'il irait nous rejoindre au palais de Layla une fois ses forces reprises.

\- Layla et toi? Demanda Gray encore une fois surpris.

\- Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre au royaume. Elle m'a contacter pour l'aider à retrouver Lucy et aider Ul… Mais rien ne c'est passé comme prévu. Répondit-elle l'air plus sombre.

\- Rien ne se passe comme prévu dans cette guerre. Rétorqua son jeune frère.

\- Tu as raison. Commença-t-elle. Suis-moi, nous devons retrouver Mavis.

\- Je ne peux pas, j'attends que Lucy se réveille. Je ne veux pas la laisser seule.

\- Elle n'est pas seule, crois-moi. Termina-t-elle tout en prenant le chemin de la salle des réunions.

Gray regarda sa sœur s'éloigner puis jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte de Lucy et y vit une certaine cartomancienne tourner la poignée de porte. Il décida donc de suivre sa sœur à la rencontre de la reine d'Ishtav.

CANA

Elle s'était endormie dans la chambre de son frère. Elle ne se souvenait plus de quelle façon, mais lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle se trouvait dans le lit à Natsu. Celui-ci dormait encore près d'elle ainsi qu'Happy qui se trouvait entre les deux. Regardant son jeune frère dormir, elle ne pouvait que comprendre la peine de Mirajane et Elfman. Elle serait prête à tout pour Natsu, le perdre serait le pire des châtiments qu'on puisse lui donner. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait pleurer depuis des années. Il arrivait toujours à se remonter le moral et à se dire qu'il y a pire, mais avec la mort de Lisanna, rien ne pouvait lui redonner le moral. Pas même elle.

Doucement, afin de ne pas réveiller les deux garçons, elle se retira du lit pour quitter la chambre. Affamée, elle décida de prendre le chemin de la cuisine avant de retourner voir Mirajane. Elle descendit les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée et s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'elle entendit des gardes murmurer.

\- T'es au courant? Lança l'un des deux hommes.

\- Au courant de quoi?

\- La princesse. Elle est ici.

\- La princesse? Il y en a plus qu'une tu sais. Sois plus clair. Rétorqua le deuxième homme.

\- Lucy Heartfilia. Finit-il par dire.

Dès qu'elle entendit le nom de Lucy, elle descendit le reste des marches de l'escalier et ne tarda pas

à demander dans quelle chambre se trouvait Lucy à celui qui connaissait sa présence au palais. Celui-ci n'eut aucun choix puisqu'elle le regardait avec un regard assez effrayant. Dès qu'elle eut le numéro de chambre et l'étage, elle partit aussi vite que l'éclair lui-même.

Lucy. Ici. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tous lui avait dit qu'elle était retenue au royaume d'Ophidia. Elle avait même décidé de partir à sa recherche ce matin même. Est-ce que le destin allait être clément pour une fois et faire en sorte que le bien arrive plus rapidement que le mal? On ne pouvait qu'entendre les pas pressés de la cartomancienne qui regardait chaque numéro de porte afin de ne pas passer tout droit.

« 126… »

Elle passa devant le 124 puis sur le 126. Elle s'arrêta un instant, regardant la poignée quelques secondes puis pris ce qui lui restait de courage et ouvrit la porte sans même prendre la peine de cogné.

\- Lucy. Lança-t-elle tout en pénétrant dans la pièce.

MIRAJANE & ELFMAN

Assise près de son frère dans l'infirmerie principale, la conseillère de la reine d'Ishtav avait le regard vide. Elle avait repris les forces nécessaire pour tenir debout, mais n'en avait plus envie. Elfman semblait être plus en mesure de vivre avec la récente tragédie. Il était le seul à bien écouter ce que le moine avait à dire. Mirajane ne faisait qu'entendre un bourdonnement et ne faisait que regarder la tuile blanche du sol.

\- Je sais que la mort de votre jeune sœur est une tragédie qui vit toujours en vous. Je sais aussi que la peine est récente, mais mon travail est de vous informer de ce qui adviendra de Lisanna. Commença le vieux moine. Nous allons devoir…

Rien. Rien ne se rendait à ses oreilles. Aucun son. Aucun mot. Rien de sensé, rien de compréhensible. Son corps était présent, mais son âme envolé.

\- C'est pour cela que les funéraille de votre sœur se fera demain une fois que le soleil aura reprit la possession du ciel. Termina le vieil homme.

Elfman regarda vers Mirajane qui ne broncha pas. Il déposa sa main sur la sienne même si elle ne réagit pas. Il regarda finalement vers l'homme afin de le remercier de son temps.

\- Merci pour l'information. Nous serons présent. Il s'arrêta un instant tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Pour notre Lisanna. Termina-t-il.

L'homme fit un signe de tête puis quitta la salle. Le silence revint à ce moment. Elfman resta auprès de sa grande sœur et tenta de rester fort malgré l'immense peine qu'il portait en lui.

LAXUS

Étant un prince, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'attendre après une personne. Habituellement, c'était l'inverse. Le jour s'était levé et elle dormait toujours. Bien qu'il voulait être là à son réveille et connaître son nom, il allait devoir partir tôt ou tard pour aider les autres. Il prit le temps de soupirer faiblement tout en se passant les mains dans sa chevelure blonde. Il regarda une autre fois en direction de la mage endormie avant de se lever et de se diriger vers l'abreuvoir un peu plus loin. Il prit le temps de s'hydrater un peu puis murmura d'ennui.

\- Je déteste cette pièce.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici dans ce cas? Demanda une voix à quelques pas de lui.

Laxus se retourna et aperçu l'infirmière de la veille.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit là à son réveille. Lança-t-il.

\- Si c'est cela qui vous tracasse, je peux restée.

Le prince ne savait que dire. Oui, il restait pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille seule, mais il voulait être là aussi. Aucune raison ne justifiait cela. Du moins, il n'en trouvait pas.

\- Ou vous restez. Ajouta la dame qui avait tout compris avant même que Laxus le comprenne.

\- Je peux rester encore un peu. Vous avez du travail j'imagine.

\- Si vous le dites. Conclu l'infirmière avec un sourire en coin.

Laxus la regarda quitter la pièce puis ne tarda pas à reprendre sa place auprès de l'épéiste.

« Elle me fait penser à Mirajane à parler avec des sous-entendus. »

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Mirajane. Il avait appris la nouvelle concernant Lisanna et n'était pas encore été la voir pour lui présenter ces sympathies. Il connaissait Mira dû à son statue de conseillère. Il avait eu beaucoup de réunion avec elle et l'a côtoyait depuis plusieurs années. Une fois la jeune femme réveillée, il allait prendre un temps pour aller la voir.

* * *

Forêt de la trinité, frontière des trois…

Une chemise trop grande sur son corps, Layla marchait en compagnie de Silver qui ne portait que des bandages au niveau de son torse. Ils avaient campé près des arbres durant la nuit tentant de se protéger de la pluie et avaient espéré qu'elle cesse au levé du jour, mais elle n'en fut rien. Ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de poursuivre leur route vers Aquila sous la pluie, longeant les tronc d'arbre afin d'être partiellement protégé par le feuillage de ceux-ci

Les deux semblaient exténués et à bout de force. Pour ce qui était de la reine, on parlait plus du côté émotionnel tandis que Silver tenait à peine debout dû à ces nombreuses blessures. Malgré cela, il resta alerte à toutes éventuelles attaques possible à leur endroit. Layla s'agissait de la reine d'Aquila. Elle n'était en sécurité loin de son royaume.

Il marchait quelques peu derrière la reine et se demandait s'il devait lui adresser la parole. Le silence avait prit le dessus dès qu'ils furent loin d'Ophidia. Allait-elle lui crier dessus? L'ignorer? Comprendre pourquoi il lui a demander de partir? Il connaissais Layla. Malgré ces longues années loin d'elle, il allait toujours craindre le caractère de la reine. Layla était sa meilleure amie. Bien que les autres donnait se titre à Ul, il s'agissait de Layla. Ul était la femme de sa vie, même si il avait fini marié à une autre et vice-versa.

Sa dette qu'il avait payé en sauvant Lucy, l'avait rendu plus serein. Lorsqu'Udo fut tué, il avait envoyé une lettre à Layla. Il lui avait expliqué la situation et lui avait fait part de son incapacité de retourner à Aquila. Il y avait quinze ans, il ne se voyait pas avouer ce qui s'était passé à Ul. Le jour où il avait envoyé la lettre à Layla, fut le jour le plus difficile de sa vie avec celui de la mort d'Udo et de sa femme. Il devait dire au revoir à sa vie. Sa vie qu'il adorait. Et ce jour-là, Layla avait tout compris. Elle avait inventé sa mort et avait modifié la cause de la mort d'Udo auprès de tout le royaume d'Aquila. Auprès de Niveis. Elle avait menti à sa famille, ses amis, son royaume et au monde entier pour lui donner un brin de soutien dans cette lourde décision qu'il avait prit. Ce choix que Layla avait prit, lui avait permit de reprendre ses esprits, de se remettre sur le droit chemin. Malgré le geste qu'il avait fait pour aider Lucy, malgré sa dette payée, jamais il n'allait laisser tomber Layla. Toute sa vie, il allait avoir une dette envers elle. Ce qui le liait à elle. Ce qui le liait à Aquila. Ce qui le rendait humain dans ce monde de démon.

Il regardait encore à l'endroit de la reine. Ne sachant s'il devait dire un mot.

« Arrête de réfléchir et parle-lui. » S'ordonna-t-il.

\- Layla…

Un bruit de branche cassée attira son attention. Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre Layla et à lui attraper le poignet.

\- Tu as entendu? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Répondit-elle faiblement.

Désormais dos à dos, chacun regarda autour de lui afin de trouver ce qui se cachait derrière les arbres. La pluie étant aussi puissante que la veille, empêchait de voir aussi loin qu'à l'habitude. Bien qu'ils entendaient le bruit des feuilles se fracasser les unes contre les autres, ils étaient en mesure de reconnaître ce qu'était le bruit d'une branche cassé par des pieds.

La clé du lion en main, Layla était prête à une éventuelle attaque. De son côté, Silver dégagea de l'air glacial provenant de sa main droite.

Les pas continuèrent en leur direction sans même prendre le temps d'être discret. À ce demander s'il savait qu'ils se trouvèrent sur son chemin.

L'intrus allait arriver droit devant Silver. Les feuilles bougèrent d'avantage de ce côté et les bruits étaient encore plus lourd. Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme à la longue chevelure verte en sorte tout trempé. Les mains en l'air, il ne cessait de répéter les mêmes mots.

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

\- Qui es-tu!? S'écria Silver.

Reconnaissant légèrement la voix, Layla tourna le dos à la forêt et reconnue Freed Justine d'Equus.

* * *

Cellule du palais de Fiore…

Toujours assise contre le mur de sa cellule, Erza pensait à tout ce qui pourrait l'aider à s'échapper de Fiore. Elle se devait de quitter et aider son royaume à détruire l'ennemi. Elle se devait également de retrouver Lucy afin de s'assurer qu'elle soit saine et sauve. Elle devait aussi libérer les dragons jumeaux, dame Minerva ainsi que le conseillé du roi Toma, Arcadios. À les nommer, on pouvait penser que ça faisait beaucoup, mais pour Erza, tout ça était faisable.

Des menottes anti-magique se trouvait sur ses poignets, l'empêchant d'utiliser toute magie. Bien-sûr, ça aurait été trop facile de s'échapper sans ces menottes. Elle avait compter un garde à tous les cinq minutes. Sur cinq fois consécutives, il s'agissait du même garde. Ensuite il y en avait un nouveau pour cinq rondes consécutives et rendu à la troisième ronde, le premier revenait à son poste. Donc, il n'y avait que deux gardes qui s'occupaient de sa section de cellule. Durant vingt-cinq minutes, il s'agissait du même, pour ensuite changer au deuxième pour une durée de vingt-cinq minutes. En conclusion, elle avait vingt-cinq minutes de temps libre si elle s'évadait dès la première seconde. Elle devait être en mesure de quitter le royaume dans ces temps et même si elle le dépassait, le temps que le deuxième garde la retrouve, lui laissait amplement le temps de partir.

Elle avait un plan en tête et espérait qu'il fonctionne. Il ne restait plus qu' attendre que la ronde du deuxième garde débute pour avoir le plus de temps possible.

Sans même avoir à voir le garde, elle savait qu'il s'agissait du deuxième. Il marchait différemment que le premier. Sans attendre, elle s'approcha des grilles, prête à mettre son plan à exécution.

\- Excusez-moi. Lança-t-elle une fois le garde tout près.

Ayant entendu la chevalière, l'homme s'approcha de la grille.

D'une vitesse aisée, elle attrapa le poignet du garde à l'aide de ces deux mains et le tira contre elle. De ce fait, l'homme fonça directement dans la grille de la cellule, le mettant en colère instantanément.

\- Espèce de..!

Ne prenant la peine de réfléchir, il ouvrit la cellule et se rua vers Erza. D'un pas habile, la chevalière esquiva le premier coup de poing puis à l'aide de ces menottes attrapa le poing de celui-ci afin de le torde. Ayant l'avantage, la mage d'Ishtav en profita pour lui assener un coup de pied droit dans les côtes. Un bruit de douleur émana de la bouche du garde puis un silence s'installa lorsqu'Erza lui donna le coup de grâce en plein visage. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle retira les clés de la ceinture du soldat et dégagea ses poignets des chaînes. Rapidement, elle instala le corps sur le lit peu confortable de la cellule et le voila à l'aide de la couverture format papier.

Il ne lui restait que vingt-deux minutes avant l'arriver du prochain garde. Vingt-deux minutes qu'elle ne devait absolument pas perdre. Gardant le trousseau de clé avec elle, Erza sortie de sa cellule et se dirigea vers les cellules à l'Ouest du palais.

« Corridor Ouest, corridor Ouest… » Ne cessait-elle de répéter.

Elle marchait le plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait, prenant soin de ne pas faire un son afin d'avertir les gardes de sa présence. Elle en croisa quelques uns qui faisaient leur ronde habituelle, ne se doutant un instant qu'elle allait s'échapper du palais de Fiore. Elle finit par arriver au bout du couloir, devant choisir l'un des deux côtés proposés. Sans hésité, elle tourna vers la droite. Au bout du ce long couloir se trouvait une porte ayant comme nom Ouest.

« Par-là! »

Le corps le plus bas possible, elle se rua vers la porte. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle fut tout près, elle entendit des bruit de pas provenant de l'autre côté de la porte. N'ayant aucune issue, elle entra dans la pièce se trouvant à sa droite et se cacha. Le dos contre la porte, la tête légèrement sur le côté pour pouvoir savoir où le garde était rendu, elle ne remarqua pas les femmes de ménages qui faisaient la lessive. Ce fut lorsque les bruits de pas se trouvèrent loin qu'elle regarda finalement ce que contenait la pièce. Trois femmes la regardaient avec des yeux surpris et apeurés.

\- Ne faites pas attention à moi. Lança-t-elle sans se rendre compte que sa venue n'était pas de coutume.

Nulle ne répondit, mais tous regardèrent toujours la chevalière.

\- Je compte venir vous aider un peu plus tard. Termina-t-elle en quittant la pièce comme si elle n'avait jamais entré dans celle-ci.

Finalement de retour dans sa mission, elle constata qu'il ne lui restait que quinze minutes. Ne voulant perdre plus de temps, elle poussa la porte marquée du nom de Ouest et fini par se retrouver dans les cellules.

« Le roi avait raison. Il y a bien des cellules dans le couloir Ouest. »

Elle observa les horizons et ne vit aucun soldat.

« Si il fonctionne comme je le pense, il me reste que quatre minutes avant qu'il revient. »

Rapidement, elle regarda dans chacune des cellules à la recherche des mages qu'elle devait libérer. Au bout de trois, elle finit par tomber sur celle d'Arcadios, le conseillé du roi Toma. Il ne portait plus son armure habituelle. Il n'avait qu'un vieux chandail brun avec des pantalons souillés. Il était assis contre le mur et semblait plus mince qu'auparavant.

\- Arcadios. Lança faiblement Erza.

L'homme n'ouvrit pas ces yeux, gardant le silence.

\- Arcadios! Répéta la chevalière.

Suite au deuxième appel, le conseillé ouvrit ces yeux qui furent surpris.

\- Erza? C'est bien toi? Je ne suis pas en train d'imaginer tout ça? Demanda l'homme qui s'approcha difficilement de la porte de la cellule.

\- Non, c'est bien moi. Je vais vous faire sortir d'ici. Termina la chevalière qui déverrouilla la cellule. Il nous faut les dragons jumeaux et Minerva.

\- Par ici. Répondit Arcadios qui se dirigea vers le fond du long corridor.

* * *

Palais d'Ophidia…

La reine faisait les cent pas dans tous les sens possible. Plus rien ne fonctionnait comme prévu. Lucy s'était échappée, Erza s'était échappée, Silver ne se trouvait plus dans l'arène et Seilah n'avait toujours pas ramené la reine d'Aquila devant elle. Comment pouvait-elle se défendre et gagner du pouvoir ainsi? Zeleph n'allait faire qu'une bouché d'elle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve Lucy. Un Spriggan se dirigeait vers son royaume afin de la récupérer. S'il apercevait que la princesse d'Aquila ne s'y trouvait plus, son désir de diriger le monde et avoir le pouvoir allait être réduit à néant. Si elle récupérait Lucy avant que le Spriggan arrive, elle pourrait utiliser sa magie afin de faire chanter le royaume d'Alvarez pour gagner plus d'autorité. Il était donc impératif que Seilah capture la reine d'Aquila afin d'attirer Lucy vers elle. Elle allait commencer à manquer de temps et cela la rendait encore plus en colère.

\- Maître Kyouka. Lança la voix de celle qui se trouvait être sa conseillère.

Se trouvant de dos, Kyouka arrêta de marcher et lui répondit.

\- Dis-moi que cette Layla se trouve tout juste à côté de toi.

\- Navré… Elle a réussi à s'échapper en compagnie de Silver.

\- S'échapper… Silver..! La frustration de la reine ne faisait que grandir suite à cette nouvelle désastreuse. Comment avez-vous pu laisser une telle chose arriver!? S'écria-t-elle tout en se retournant.

\- Ils ont réussi à parvenir au conscient de la mage de glace. Ce qui leur a donner le temps nécessaire pour fuir. Répondit-elle calmement.

\- Renvoyez-là au laboratoire! Faites en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus! Ordonna la reine.

\- Bien maître. Termina Seilah qui quitta la salle de trône.

« Si cela continu, je vais devoir faire appel à lui. »

* * *

Laboratoire, palais d'Ophidia…

\- Ça fait déjà deux jours que je suis dans ce tube et je n'ai grandit qu'à moitié! Fait quelque chose! Cria le démon du nom de Jackal.

\- Patience, patience!

\- J'en ai que faire de la patience! Je veux détruire tout mage se trouvant sur ma route! Et ce n'est pas dans ce tube que j'y arriverai! Grogna le démon.

\- Si tu continue ainsi, je vais faire en sorte qu'il te pousse une petite queue de lapin rose et une fourrure de la même couleur. Lança Lamy qui se mit à rire de façon répétitive et aiguë.

Jackal ne répondit pas, sachant très bien que la scientifique pourrait le faire simplement parce qu'il serait plus mignon à ces yeux.

\- Lamy. Lança froidement une femme.

Celle-ci arrêta de rire et regarda vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Dame Seilah.

\- Il semblerait que la modification ne soit pas complète à cent pour cent. La reine exige que cela soit réglé d'ici la démone qui fit entrer Ul avant de quitter.

\- Il semblerait qu'on me donne l'opportunité de m'amuser à nouveau! Ricana Lamy qui prépara un tube spécialement pour Ul.

* * *

Palais d'Ishtav…

Cana poussa la porte et vit Lucy qui était déjà debout. Elle semblait replacer sa blouse blanche dans son pantalon.

\- Lucy.

Celle-ci se retourna l'air pressée.

\- Cana? Nous sommes à Equus?

\- N-non… Nous sommes à Ishtav. Je te croyais captive à Ophidia et…

\- J'ai eu l'aide d'un homme et d'Erza. Je dois partir maintenant.

\- Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis là? Tu viens tout juste d'arriver!

\- Je n'ai pas le temps Cana, je suis désolée, mais je dois quitter ce palais le plus tôt possible.

\- Mais Lucy, tu ne peux pas! Tu es la princesse d'Aquila. Il s'est passé plein de chose depuis ton départ et tout Niveis a besoin de toi, tu..!

\- Ils ont Erza! S'écria-t-elle. Ils l'ont avec eux… Murmura-t-elle par la suite s'étant calmée.

Cana ne répondit pas, elle se rapprocha de la princesse puis la serra contre elle.

\- Ça va aller Lucy. Lança-t-elle doucement.

\- Je l'ai abandonné là-bas... Je dois aller la chercher. Je ne peux pas la laisser tomber une deuxième fois. Répondit la princesse qui tenta de retenir ces larmes.

\- Je ne t'empêcherai pas de partir la chercher, tu me connais. Mais avant que tu partes, il faut que tu reprennes tes esprits et que tu sois au courant de certains événements. Ajouta la cartomancienne.

\- Très bien, j'accepte. Termina Lucy qui resta dans les bras de Cana qui avait réussi à la calmer.

LAXUS

Il marchait vers l'infirmerie où se trouvait la jeune femme qu'il avait ramené au palais. Il avait dû quitter la chambre pour passer à la salle de bain. La journée avançait à grand pas et rien ne c'était passé. Aucun mot, ni regard se sont adressés à son égard.

Il tenta de chasser son impatience de sa tête quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte qui lui servait de maison depuis deux jours. Ne portant pas attention à ce qui se trouvait devant lui, le prince ne regarda pas vers le lit de la jeune femme, s'attendant à ce qu'elle soit toujours inconsciente. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il senti une lueur du soleil près de son œil qu'il releva la tête, apercevant à la fois la jeune femme quelque peu assise dans son lit.

Surpris et heureux à la fois, il s'arrêta et regarda à son endroit.

\- Vous êtes enfin réveillée. Lança-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse.

Celle-ci prit un moment avant de répondre dû à un moment d'hésitation.

\- Vous… Susurra-t-elle. Vous êtes celui qui m'a sortit de l'explosion.

Laxus passa une main derrière sa chevelure, regardant légèrement vers le plafond blanc.

\- Oui, enfin, je n'étais pas seul. Il y avait aussi Natsu. C'est lui qui a absorbé le feu.

\- Je le remercierai plus tard, mais pour le moment c'est vous qui êtes avec moi. Et je tiens à vous remercier… Elle regarda le mage de la foudre attendant qu'il lui révèle son nom.

Ne comprenant pas sur le champs, il regarda l'épéiste un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne le pourquoi de son silence.

\- Laxus. Ajouta-t-il.

Elle lui sourit puis à son tour se présenta.

\- Kagura.

Le prince d'Equus lui envoya un sourire avant de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil se trouvant près d'elle.

* * *

 **Et puis? Donnez-moi votre avis :)**

 **Bon début de semaine et à la prochaine ^^**


	26. Deuil

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici la suite, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

 **On se retrouve plus bas.**

 **Kanakiss yuri : Bonjour, merci beaucoup pour tout et il faut bien inverser les rôles de temps à autre :)**

 **Rainetteyuri : Bonjour, en temps de guerre nous perdons plusieurs êtres qui nous sont chers malheureusement. Ce fut le cas pour Elfman et Mirajane plus particulièrement. Je lisais ton commentaire et je me disais : Bon sang... Ça en fait des questions! Soit que je ne suis pas clair ou soit que je maintient un niveau de suspense... J'espère que c'est la deuxième option. Toutefois, ce sont tous de bonne questions. Les réponses viendront un peu plus tard bien sûr. Laxus qui a le béguin pour Kagura... J'étais pourtant sûre que ce serait évident comme je l'ai laissé près d'elle durant les derniers chapitres. Nous verrons ce que tout ça va donner. La mystérieuse magie de Lucy, ah lala... Finira-t-elle par nous montrer!? Là est la question. Je te remercie pour tout et te souhaite une bonne lecture. PS. Je suis rendue au neuvième chapitre de ta fiction. J'adore, tu auras bientôt mon avis en commentaire ;)**

 **BugabooPuddin : Désolé pour ces 26 crises cardiaques... Mais je tiens à dire que ton coeur est fait solide puisque tu survis à chaque fois! La forme! Si il était possible de leur rendre visite à travers l'ordinateur, je ne serais pas ici en train de te répondre, mais bien en train de vivre parmi eux! Malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible. Donc, on doit se sentir mal pour eux, tout en ne pouvant rien faire. Nous lisons donc leur malheur... Un peu macabre tout ça... Erza est une génie. Bon, bien plus que ça, mais elle n'allait pas rester bien longtemps enfermée gardée par des gardes bien trop dupe. J'espère que tu vis toujours et que tu lis ce commentaire présentement, sinon... Paix à ton âme...**

 **Brittana.F : Bonjour, ça me fait du bien de lire vos merveilleux commentaires également. Certains de tes points mentionnés seront peut-être exaucés... Enfin, je dis bien peut-être... Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

 ** **Nom :**** ** **Sting Eucliff**** ** **e****

 ** **Âge :**** ** **17 ans****

 ** **Magie :**** ** **Magie du chasseur de dragon blanc****

 ** **Aime :**** ** **Provoquer****

 ** **Déteste :**** ** **Dimaria****

 ** **Desc**** ** **ription :**** ** **Sting est un jeune homme mince de taille moyenne. Il a les cheveux courts et hérissés blonds. Ses yeux bleus foncés sont bridés, et au-dessus de l'œil droit, il porte une cicatrice fine en diagonale. Son oreille gauche est ornée d'une boucle d'oreille longue qui est attaché par un anneau argenté. Il a également des canines pointues.****

 ** **Information :**** ** **D'après lui, le mage le plus puissant de Niveis n'est nul autre que Gildarts Clive.****

 ** **Nom :**** ** **Rogue Cheney****

 ** **Âge :**** ** **17 ans****

 ** **Magie :**** ** **Magie du chasseur de dragon de l'ombre****

 ** **Aime :**** ** **Rendre service****

 ** **Déteste :**** ** **Les ténèbres****

 ** **Desc**** ** **ription :**** ** **Rogue est un jeune homme plutôt mince et de taille moyenne avec des cheveux noirs attachés en une haute queue de cheval. Il possède des yeux rouges ayant des pupilles de la même forme que les serpents. Une cicatrice sur le dessus de son nez de position horizontale s'y retrouve.****

 ** **Information :**** ** **La cicatrice sur son visage est dû à un de ces combats contre Sting. Ils ont l'habitude de s'entraîner ensemble, ne laissant aucun chance à l'autre.****

 ** **Nom :**** ** **Minerva Orlando****

 ** **Âge :**** ** **20 ans****

 ** **Magie :**** ** **Territoire****

 ** **Aime :**** ** **Les gens calmes et réfléchis****

 ** **Déteste :**** ** **Son père****

 ** **Desc**** ** **ription :**** ** **Minerva est une jeune femme mince, de taille moyenne qui se distingue par son look oriental : ses longs cheveux raides, foncés et brillants, descendent en bas de son dos et sont séparés au milieu de son front. Elle a deux chignons en haut sur les côtés de sa tête, et deux tresses dégringolent sur les côtés de sa chevelure. Son maquillage rappelle celui porté par les geisha japonaises, elle porte un rouge à lèvres foncé et brillant, ses yeux verts sont bridés et maquillés en bleu, et ses sourcils sont courts et froncés.****

 ** **Information :**** ** **Son père étant un tyran, elle a dû le combattre jusqu'à mort s'en suive.****

* * *

12 jours depuis le début de la guerre, royaume d'Ishtav…

La pluie qui avait frappée Niveis durant les deux derniers jours n'était plus. Toutefois, la joie n'était pas au rendez-vous comme elle aurait dû l'être. Le soleil brillait à l'horizon en ce milieu de jour sombre. Tout le royaume d'Ishtav se retrouvait au même endroit. Dans l'immense plaine qui se trouvait devant eux, se trouvait également plusieurs pierres tombales. Le nom qui recevait les prières d'aujourd'hui pour accéder au temple d'Eden, rejoignant tous les grands mages qui autrefois, ce sont battus pour la paix. Mirajane, Elfman, Mavis ainsi que Natsu se trouvèrent en première ligne. Vêtu que de noir, la tête basse en plus des quelques sanglots. Lucy se trouvait derrière accompagné de Cana, Happy et Laxus. Elle n'avait qu'appris la nouvelle la veille ce qui rendait l'acceptation encore plus difficile. Elle n'avait pu parler à Mirajane comme elle avait refusé toute visite. Elle avait croisé Elfman qui semblait être celui qui se tient droit et parle au nom de leur famille. Elle avait remarqué sa peine bien sûr, mais elle avait compris à ce moment que Mirajane n'allait pas rebondir si facilement. Ses yeux qui regardèrent le dos de sa meilleure amie se fermèrent un instant, repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Cana.

 _\- Je ne t'empêcherai pas de partir la chercher, tu me connais. Mais avant que tu partes, il faut que tu reprennes tes esprits et que tu sois au courant de certains événements. Ajouta la cartomancienne._

 _\- Très bien, j'accepte. Termina Lucy qui resta dans les bras de Cana qui avait réussi à la calmer._

 _Lentement, la cartomancienne retira ses bras de la princesse, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Cana resta debout afin de bien rester concentrée et de bien voir le visage de Lucy._

 _\- Bon… Par où commencer… Lança-t-elle._

 _\- Par les bonnes nouvelles non?_

 _« Les bonnes nouvelles… Il n'y en a pas… » Pensa Cana de plus en plus déprimée._

 _\- Ce que j'ai à t'annoncer ne sont pas vraiment, considérablement parlant, de bonne nouvelle._

 _Lucy regarda Cana qui semblait chercher ses mots._

 _\- Premièrement, Ul est détenue par Ophidia. Lorsque j'ai quitter l'endroit, ta mère allait combattre contre elle._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ma mère à Ophidia? Pourquoi? Elle ne quitterait jamais Aquila en temps de guerre et..!_

 _\- Elle est venue pour te trouver. Enfin, nous étions tous là pour te retrouver. Lança faiblement Cana._

 _\- Je… Pourquoi avoir envoyé tant de gens pour moi? Mavis aurait dû annuler ce plan et dire à ma mère que son idée n'en était pas une!_

 _\- Elle ne l'avait dit à personne Lucy. De ce que j'ai entendu, elle n'en avait parlé qu'à Ultear. Elles se sont rendu à Ophidia par la forêt et les montagnes. On retrouvé un certain Silver qui leur a dit que tu avais quitté avec Erza. Elles ont entendu ensuite le bruit de notre combat et des cris de Mirajane et sont venues vers nous. Répondit la cartomancienne._

 _\- Silver..? Le père de Gray? Je le croyais mort depuis une quinzaine d'années…_

 _\- Cette guerre crée des rebondissements et des retrouvailles qu'on n'aurait jamais cru possible, ainsi que des pertes._

 _\- Des pertes?_ _Quelles pertes? Demanda nerveusement Lucy._

 _\- Layla et Ultear sont arrivées à temps pour sauver Mirajane d'une attaque d'Ul, mais trop tard pour sauver la vie de Lisanna… Dit-elle tout en diminuant son ton de voix._

 _\- Lisanna!? Lisanna est!? Elle est!?_

 _\- Elle s'est fait tuer par la lance de glace d'Ul. Ajouta Cana._

 _Ne trouvant de mot, elle resta sans voix. Surprise, triste, déboussolée, anéanti. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et des tremblements prirent possession de ses mains._

\- Eden, seigneur des cieux et des mages, nous t'implorons de prendre à tes côtés la jeune Lisanna Strauss afin qu'elle puisse reposer en paix…

Les yeux de la princesse s'ouvrir au son des sanglots de Mirajane. Retenant les siennes du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, elle s'avança de quelques pas, puis attrapa la main de la conseillère. Bien que celle-ci ne tourna pas sa tête en sa direction, Lucy senti une pression sur sa main. Elle comprit que ce petit geste avait donné un peu de support à sa meilleure amie.

\- Nous allons maintenant écouter les derniers mots d'Elfman Strauss ainsi que Mirajane Strauss. Lança le vieux prêtre.

Malgré qu'elle fut appelé, Mirajane resta à sa place. Elfman posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur quelques secondes avant de se diriger près de la pierre de Lisanna.

\- Malgré notre immense peine, nous avons pris le temps, ma sœur et moi, d'aller recueillir les pensées des gens d'Ishtav afin de le lui faire parvenir en ce jour d'adieu. Commença Elfman surprenant beaucoup de gens du fait qu'il soit en mesure de parler seul et de garder un timbre de voix clair. Je ne citerai pas chaque nom, mais tu les reconnaîtra Lisanna. Lança-t-il en regardant vers le ciel au nom de sa sœur.

Il prit un petit moment afin de reprendre un peu ses émotions puis il poursuit.

\- Elle savait parfaitement cuir le poisson, encore mieux que Natsu avec son feu. Je vais devoir me calmer et me remettre sur le droit chemin seul à présent, mais chaque fois que je le devrai, je penserai à ton sourire d'ange et à ta voix si sereine. Chaque fois que je penserai à toi, je reverrais le sourire que tu m'as offert le premier jour de notre rencontre.

Les larmes commençaient à paraître à travers ces yeux noirs. Mais comme l'homme qu'il était, il continua de lire les pensées.

\- Je ne te connaissais pas depuis bien longtemps, mais je pouvais voir la vie à travers tes yeux bleus. La petite Lisanna qui suivait sa sœur à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, tu continuais de suivre ces traces encore aujourd'hui et je suis sûre que tu aurais fini par suivre tes propres traces faisant une différence dans la vie de chaque personne, je peux dire que tu as fait une différence dans la mienne et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante. À partir de maintenant, chaque éclair que j'utiliserai auront ta force et ton courage.

Il prit un autre instant pour soulever sa tête afin d'observer la foule de gens se trouvant devant lui. Il vit sa sœur qui n'arrivait plus à retenir ces larmes. Natsu qui se mordait les lèvres. Happy tenant la jambe de celui-ci. Lucy tenant la main de Mirajane et qui regardait au sol. Mavis qui se tenait droite, mais qui commençait à perdre lentement sa posture de reine forte. Cana, Gray et Ultear qui regardait au sol, les mains jointes. La peine devenait de plus en plus grande, mais il devait terminer ces derniers mots pour Lisanna.

\- Tu étais peut-être ma petite sœur, mais pour moi tu étais un homme, tu dépassais de loin tous les hommes de Niveis, je suis fière de toi… Mon petit rayon de soleil, puisses-tu illuminer le ciel ainsi que chacun de mes pas, car sans toi, je me perdrai dans l'obscurité.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Elfman laissa couler une première larme le long de sa joue. Il retourna auprès de sa sœur et des siens. Malgré sa petite taille, Mavis, passa sa main dans le dos de celui-ci le félicitant de la sorte pour sa force incroyable.

\- Afin de laisser Lisanna rejoindre Eden, je vous pris de venir lui dire un dernier au revoir et d'y déposer une rose bleu qui se trouve juste ici. Termina le prêtre qui pointa les roses près de la pierre tombale.

Les premiers à s'y diriger furent les citoyens de la ville. Comme ils étaient plus de cent, l'attente du côté des mages près de la jeune Strauss durent attendre quelques temps. Vint finalement le tour des mages les plus près. Laxus s'y dirigea en premier suivit d'Ultear et de Gray. Chacun y déposèrent une rose bleu parmi les centaines déjà installées. Avant de quitter pour retourner au palais, ils s'arrêtèrent en face des Strauss leur offrant leur sympathie d'un hochement de tête. S'ensuivit de Cana, Natsu et Happy. Ils firent le même chemin que ceux d'avant, offrant leur sympathie avant de quitter. Mavis fut la suivante, terminant par Lucy qui retira doucement sa main de celle de Mirajane. Elle alla chercher une rose bleu et la déposa sur la pile de roses.

« Veille sur eux, petit ange. »

Elle se retourna puis se trouva face à sa meilleure amie ainsi qu'Elfman. Elle s'approcha du jeune frère de la conseillère puis alla le serrer dans ses bras durant quelques secondes. Elle fini par se mettre devant Mirajane, qui pour la première fois, releva sa tête. Ces yeux étaient bouffis et le bleu de ceux-ci brillait dû aux larmes. Comme elle l'avait fait à Elfman, elle s'approcha lentement de son amie. Lorsqu'elle fut finalement dans ces bras, elle pouvait ressentir toute la douleur et la peine que dégageais Mira. Elle l'a garda un long moment dans ces bras jusqu'à ce que Mira se retire elle-même. D'un dernier regard, Lucy salua les Strauss avant de retourner à son tour au palais de Mavis.

Les deux Strauss ne bougèrent pas avant un moment, profitant de ce temps de calme et de paix. Elfman attrapa la main de sa sœur l'avertissent de ce fait qu'il était prêt. Mirajane prit un petit moment de plus ce qui ne dérangea pas son frère qui attendait auprès d'elle.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le vent se leva qu'elle décida de s'avancer vers la pierre de sa jeune sœur. Elle avait prit ce contexte comme signe de Lisanna qu'elle devait y aller. Elle pouvait sentir le vent lui pousser le dos, l'obligeant d'avancer. Lorsqu'ils furent devant la pierre portant le nom de Lisanna, le prêtre arriva avec deux roses blanches. Blanc comme leur chevelure unique. Il donna à chacun d'eux la rose puis quitta la plaine des disparues.

N'étant pas pressés de quitter, ils restèrent un moment, la rose en main, à regarder le nom de leur petite sœur. Se souvenant de chaque moment passé à ces côtés.

* * *

Forêt de la trinité, un jour plus tôt…

 _Malgré la pluie tombante, Layla reconnu Frreed qui sortie des bois, les mains dans les airs. Elle avertie aussitôt Silver qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ennemi mais bien d'un allié._

 _\- Freed, comment se fait-il que tu sois ici et seul? Demanda la reine d'Aquila._

 _\- Makarov a déployé notre unité pour retrouver nos alliés. Nous devons nous regrouper afin de connaître la nouvelle stratégie de la reine Mavis._

 _\- Nous allions justement vers Aquila. Lucy, Lucy devrait s'y trouver._

 _\- Lucy? Lorsque nous y étions, elle n'y était pas._

 _\- Mais, elle s'est échappée d'Ophidia. Elle ne peut être ailleurs qu'à Aquila._

 _\- Navré ma reine, mais il y a trois jours, elle n'y était pas._

 _Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la reine._

 _-_ _Le chemin peut être long parfois. Je l'ai envoyé par la mer. Il se peut qu'elle soit arrivée à Aquila durant les deux derniers jours. Je suis sur qu'elle s'y trouve. Lança Silver qui tenta de la rassurer._

 _\- J'espère que tu as raison. Répondit-elle. Dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps, marchons vers Aquila. Finit-elle par dire à Freed._

 _Celui-ci approuva bien qu'il avait reçu l'ordre de réunir les mages à Ishtav. Cependant, il se devait de ramener la reine à son royaume._

Présent, plage d'Aquila…

La reine marchait finalement sur la terre de son royaume. Silver semblait être nostalgique de retrouver sa ville et son royaume natal. Il semblait également avoir repris des forces puisqu'il marchait plus aisément que la veille. Pour ce qui était de Freed, il était retournée à la chasse au mage une fois que Silver et la reine furent entré dans le territoire d'Aquila.

\- L'air frais d'Aquila m'avait manqué. Lança Silver.

\- Il commençait à me manquer aussi. Déclara Layla.

Le père de Gray resta surpris puisqu'elle avait à peine parler depuis qu'ils s'étaient sauvés d'Ophida. Il avait pu lui parler lorsque Freed était apparu, mais après, elle avait gardé le silence. Bien que les larmes avait cessé, il s'inquiétait tout de même de son moral. Il se disait que si Lucy se trouvait ici, la reine allait enfin sourire à nouveau.

\- Elle tient de toi.

\- Qui?

\- Lucy. Prête à tout. Fidèle envers son royaume et elle-même. Lorsque je l'ai vu, je te voyais toi.

\- J'ai toujours cru qu'elle ressemblait d'avantage à Jude. Mais de savoir qu'elle tient un peu de moi me rassure et me comble. Répondit la reine.

Un silence reprit le dessus, mais cette fois-ci moins lourd que les précédents. Ils ne se trouvaient qu'à une heure de marche du palais. À une heure de marche de Lucy.

* * *

Port d'Aquila…

Un petit bateau accosta au port d'Aquila. L'homme descendit d'un bond se retrouvant sur le quai. Il prit une corde libre puis attacha le bateau afin qu'il ne parte pas à la dérive. Une fois fait, il s'étira de tout son long et regarda le soleil qui éclairait tous les coins sombres de Niveis.

\- Enfin sur terre! S'écria-t-il.

D'un pas pressé et confiant, il prit l'embranchement menant directement au palais, n'ayant plus une seconde de plus à perdre.

On pouvait entendre le son de ces membres de métal qui cognait contre le sol. Durant son trajet sr la mer, il avait trouvé une cape à sa taille. Cadeau de Polyussica bien sûr. Cette cape cachait son bras de métal évident ainsi les regards indiscrets.

* * *

Cellule corridor Ouest, Palais de Fiore…

Il ne lui restait que quatre minutes pour faire sortir Arcadios, les dragons jumeaux et Minerva du corridor Ouest. Sinon, ils allaient devoir combattre. Elle se trouvait au côté d'Arcadios qui marchait plus loin dans les allées de cellules.

\- Par ici. Lança-t-il en s'arrêtant.

Rapidement, Erza le rejoignit découvrant par la suite Rogue assis sur le sol de béton. Ne voulant perdre plus de temps, elle déverrouilla la cellule puis lança les clé Arcadios pour qu'il libère Sting qui se trouvait dans la cellule à côté. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme à la chevelure noire corbeau et posa une main sur son épaule. Celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux démontrant par la même occasion le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

\- Il faut sortir d'ici et vite. Lança la chevalière au mage de l'ombre.

D'un hochement de tête, il tenta de se relever avec l'aide de la rousse. Elle supporta le poids de trop qu'il ne pouvait tenir et le sortit. Du côté d'Arcadios, le mage de la lumière sortit par lui-même. Il était en mesure de se tenir debout et de marcher seul.

\- Il ne nous reste que deux minutes pour quitter ce corridor. Où est Minerva? Demanda Erza vers le mage blond.

\- Des gardes l'ont amener avec eux il y a deux jours. Elle n'est pas revenue depuis.

« Merde! » Pensa la chevalière qui commençait à manquer de temps.

\- Nous ne pouvons… Commença faiblement Rogue. L'abandonner.

\- Je sais, mais pour l'instant je dois vous faire sortir. Rétorqua Erza qui fit signe aux autres de la suivre.

« Une minute… Nous devons au moins tournée le coin d'ici vingt secondes, sinon nous tomberons face à face avec le garde. »

\- Aidez-moi, nous serons plus rapide de cette manière. Ordonna Erza en regardant vers Sting.

Rapidement, le blond prit une partie du poids de Rogue sur ses épaules. Les secondes passèrent et ils devaient faire encore quelques pas pour tourner le coin vers la gauche. Les pas du garde se faisaient entendre de plus en plus, pressant par la même occasion les fugitifs.

À la dernière seconde, mais à temps, ils réussirent à tourner tout juste avant que le garde passe la porte du corridor où ils se trouvaient. Erza continua sa marche vers l'Est afin de se rapprocher du tunnel emprunter par Seilah et Kyouka quelques jours plus tôt.

« L'alarme devrait être donné d'ici quelques secondes. Comme elle sera donné du côté du corridor Ouest, notre chemin sera plus facile. On doit seulement être prudent et rapide. On doit continuer de la même manière. »

\- Continuons, nous y sommes presque. Lança Erza qui se trouvait devant avec Rogue et Sting, suivit d'Arcadios derrière.

Erza pouvait entendre les pas de gardes se trouvant au dessus d'eux se diriger vers l'Ouest. Chose qui allait les aider grandement. Ils finirent par arriver près d'une intersection. Ils se trouvaient dans le corridor Est des cellules. Si elle continuait en ligne droite, elle retournait à son point de départ. Ils devaient donc aller vers la droite puis au bout du couloir prendre la porte à la gauche et descendre au fond. Rapidement, ils tournèrent le coin pour se diriger à droite, mais tombèrent sur un garde qui courait en leur direction.

\- Tu es dans le chemin! Lança Erza de mécontentement.

De sa main libre, elle invoqua une lame et la lança en direction du garde. Elle se planta au niveau de sa poitrine, le tuant sur le coup. Un sourire se percha sur les lèvres de Sting, heureux de voir la chevalière à l'œuvre.

\- Plus vite! Lança-t-elle.

\- Oui! Répondit Sting qui monta sa vitesse d'un niveau.

Plus rapidement qu'elle l'avait prévue, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de gauche et descendirent dans les cellules abandonnées. Ils se rendirent à celle du fond et vit le tunnel qui projetait de la lumière blanche.

\- C'est par là qu'elles sont arrivées. Lança Arcadios qui se souvint de Seilah et Kyouka.

\- Oui et c'est notre point de sortie. Rétorqua Erza.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend dans ce cas! S'écria Sting qui prit les devant, forçant ainsi Rogue et Erza à avancer.

Plus ils avançaient, plus la lumière se faisait insistante. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouve près du grand lac à l'extérieur des murs de Fiore. Seulement, une personne s'y trouvait. Semblant les attendre depuis un petit moment.

\- Je savais bien que vous finirez par arriver. Lança Ezel, l'un des démons d'Ophidia.

Sting s'arrêta ainsi que les autres. Une petite barque se trouvait à leur droite, mais s'ils bougeaient, le démon allait les rejoindre assez rapidement. Sachant cela, Erza retira Rogue de son épaule, laissant Sting s'en occuper. Elle changea d'armure pour celle de d'Hakama. Tenant fermement ses deux katanas en main, elle s'adressa à Sting et Arcadios.

\- Allez-y, je m'en occupe.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider! Je vais le réduire en cendre! Rétorqua Sting.

\- Vous devez quitter maintenant! Je vous rejoindrai à Ishtav. Lança fermement la chevalière.

N'ayant nul autre choix, Sting replaça Rogue près de lui et fit signe à Arcadios. Les trois hommes se rendirent près de la barque.

\- Ne pensez pas vous échapper! S'écria Ezel qui se rua vers eux.

\- N'y compte pas! Lança Erza qui apparut en face d'Ezel, contrant son bras qui s'était transformé en épée. Ce n'est que toi et moi!

* * *

Royaume d'Ishtav…

Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle avait emprunté des vêtements appartenant au palais d'Ishtav afin de bien se fondre dans la masse. Elle portait un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche comme les majordome du palais. Elle avait pris une cape noir à capuche qu'elle avait ajouter à sa tenue. Malgré la mort de Lisanna et la peine de Mirajane, elle devait partir. Elle avait réfléchi toute la journée ainsi que la veille. Elle avait fait son choix.

Décidée, elle mit sa capuche sur le dessus de sa chevelure blonde et se faufila rapidement à l'extérieur du palais pour se retrouver parmi les citoyens. Rapidement, elle se retrouvant devant les grandes portes qui menaient à l'extérieur du royaume. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la cité puis partit.

« Je viens te chercher, maman. »

* * *

Royaume d'Aquila…

Elle poussa finalement les portes du palais. Lorsqu'elle entra accompagnée de Silver, elle prit le temps de regarder autour d'elle. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était à sa place. Il ne manquait plus que sa fille. Ensuite, elle irait chercher Ul. Mais avant, elle devait voir sa fille. Rapidement, des gardes du palais arrivèrent saluant le retour de leur reine. Sans attendre, elle ordonna aux deux gardes d'amener Silver à l'infirmerie et de le soigner sans attendre. Malgré sa réticence, Silver accepta, se disant qu'il allait lui parler un peu plus tard.

Ne s'attardant pas d'avantage, elle monta les escaliers confiante de retrouver Lucy. Elle savait que Makarov se trouvait ici, mais elle tourna dans l'allée menant à la chambre de sa fille. Habituellement, deux gardes étaient postés devant la chambre de Lucy afin de la protéger ou de l'aider, mais lorsqu'elle arriva, il n'y avait personne.

« Étrange… »

Sans prendre la peine de cogner, elle entra.

\- Lucy chérie… Lança-t-elle faiblement.

Personne. La pièce était vide. Elle avait vérifié la salle de bain ainsi que la penderie. Lucy n'y était pas.

« Peut-être est-elle dans le jardin. »

\- Layla. Lança une voix d'homme.

La susnommée qui venait de quitter la chambre de Lucy regarda à sa gauche et vit Makarov.

\- Où est Lucy? Elle est ici n'est-ce pas?

\- Non, mais j'ai reçu un message de Mavis dans la journée d'hier. Lucy se trouve à Ishtav.

Le visage de la reine d'Aquila se calma. Son état de stresse se dissipa et elle put enfin respirer calmement. Sa fille se trouvait en sécurité en compagnie de ses alliés. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de s'adresser à Makarov.

\- J'appellerai Mavis par lacrima-vision, mais avant, je vais aller prévenir Silver. Cela ne te dérange pas de me donner une petite heure. Répondit Layla qui sourit pour la première fois depuis des jours.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je t'attendrai au bar! Avec cette guerre, un verre me fera grand bien.

Layla lui fit signe de tête puis quitta en direction de l'infirmerie principale, tandis que Makarov descendit au rez-de-chaussée vers la bar. Seulement, le roi d'Equus fut arrêter par un homme qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Gildarts.

\- J'ai à vous parlez. La reine doit aussi entendre ce que j'ai à dire. Termina le conseiller d'Equus.

* * *

Palais d'Ishtav…

Le mage de glace marchait dans les grands corridors illuminés du château de la reine Mavis. Ce qui lui changeait du temps où il vivait dans l'ombre et dans les ténèbres. Seulement, malgré la pureté du lieu, il se sentait comme un étranger. Sans le vouloir réellement, il était l'un des acteurs principaux de cette guerre. Il avait participé au malheur de plusieurs gens. Bien qu'il n'avait pas tué Lisanna, il en était en partie responsable. Il était aussi responsable de l'enlèvement d'Ul, celle qui l'avait élevé. Il connaissait les méthodes de la reine d'Ophidia. Il savait bien qu'Ul n'allait pas être épargnée.

Il regardait les portraits qui se trouvaient sur son chemin et pouvait y voir des génération de rois et reines d'antan. Il aurait aimé figurer sur l'un des portraits qu'aurais Aquila d'ici quelques années. Être reconnu comme un mage important et un homme fidèle. Mais pour l'instant, il figurait sur la liste des noms des déserteurs et traîtres. Il allait devoir changer tout ça, enfin essayer du moins.

Finalement devant la porte espérée, il toqua deux fois. N'ayant aucune réponse, il entra.

\- Lucy? C'est moi, Gray. Commença-t-il.

Son regard neutre et insouciant changea rapidement en un plus inquiet et nerveux. La jeune princesse n'était plus dans sa chambre. Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle allait se doucher pour ensuite se reposer un peu suite au funéraille de Lisanna. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis ce temps. Il s'était promener dans plusieurs ailes du palais et jamais il ne l'avait croisé. Il devait en informer Mavis sans attendre afin qu'elle ne réussisse pas à quitter le palais seule.

Sans même prendre le temps de refermer la porte, il sortit à la course vers la salle de trône.

\- Reine Mavis! Cria-t-il avant de prendre un court instant afin de reprendre son souffle perdu. Lucy n'est plus dans le palais! Je crains qu'elle soit partit seule à la recherche d'Erza! Termina-t-il.

* * *

Palais d'Aquila…

La reine d'Aquila ainsi que le roi d'Equus se tenaient assis en face de Gildarts Clive. Dès son arrivé, il les avait convoqué en urgence. Ils devaient être mis au courant d'une autre menace qui, selon lui, était plus grande qu'Alvarez et Ophidia.

\- Je ne vous parlerai pas de mon voyage qui a tourné au cauchemar, mais je dois vous parler d'un combat. D'un ennemi que nous devons craindre. Commença le conseiller du roi Makarov.

\- Un ennemi?

\- Qu'un seul? Ajouta Layla.

\- Un dragon. Répondit aussitôt Gildarts qui dévoila son bras ainsi que sa jambe gauche.

* * *

Vieille cabane, île Tenro…

Assise sur une chaise berçante qui donnait vu sur la forêt, Polyussica tenait avec elle un vieux livre. Elle regarda la page couverture qui était joliment décorée par un arbre feuillu. Elle devait le connaître par cœur puisqu'elle l'ouvrit exactement au chapitre qu'elle voulait.

\- Onze sont ceux qui protège ce que la mort désir. La disparition des étoiles mènera à la rencontre fatidique entre deux dieux. La victoire ne se mesurera pas que par leur puissance. Le ciel et l'enfer s'affronteront afin de déterminer si l'harmonie d'antan se reconstituera. La lumière ou les ténèbres l'emportera… Laissant les trépassés sur leur chemin.

Elle leva ensuite la tête vers le ciel bleuté qui commençait à se recouvrir de la noirceur de la nuit.

\- Le roi du ciel contre celui de la terre… Murmura-t-elle.

* * *

 **Rebonjour,**

 **Alors, dites-moi ce que vous avez aimé et ce que vous avez moins aimé? Donnez-moi vos hypothèses, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos idées.**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine.**


	27. Souvenir

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici la suite de cette fiction, bonne lecture ^^**

 **Brittana.F : Bonjour, tu as tout à fait compris. Lucy a décidé d'aller chercher sa mère plutôt que d'aller rejoindre Erza. Bonne lecture :)**

 **BugabooPuddin : Je suis donc nécromancienne... Un don que j'ignorais. Merci de l'info ;) Début de chapitre plus triste que la normale. J'ai même dû me mettre dans l'ambiance lorsque je l'ai écrit. Chansons déprimantes et bol de crème glacé. Y a intérêt peut-être, mais pour le moment, elles vont à contre sens -_- Merci pour tout et bonne lecture :)**

 **Alz.6 : Bonjour à toi, nous espérons tous qu'elles se retrouveront et vivrons le grand amour avec des millier d'enfants! Je vais prier pour cette demande. Bonne lecture :)**

 **Rainetteyuri : Bonjour, Oui, je suis en accord avec toi. On peut y vivre toute la tristesse de ce monde, mais vivre également tout l'amour du monde. Simplement pour une seule personne. Dommage que ce soit dans ces occasions que l'on donne tout l'amour qu'on avait. Ne t'en fait pas pour Laxus. J'essaie toujours de donner quelques indices sans jamais être vraiment clair pour laisser un petit doute. Ce serait dommage que vous soyez en mesure de tout deviner d'avance. Ne t'excuse pas. Au contraire, j'adore qu'on me pose des questions et qu'on me fait part de toutes les hypothèses possibles :) Et je suis heureuse d'entendre que cette histoire est prenante ainsi que d'avoir de bons chapitres. Je suis rendue à lire ton OS Erlu. Je le ferai cette semaine lorsque j'aurai un petit trente minutes pour moi! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'oublierai pas ;) Effectivement, la guerre engendre des morts... Merci pour tout et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

 ** **Nom :**** ** **Arcadios****

 ** **Âge :**** ** **40**** ** **ans****

 ** **Magie :**** ** **Aucune****

 ** **Aime :**** ** **L'ordre****

 ** **Déteste :**** ** **Faire de la paperasse****

 ** **Description :**** ** **Arcadios est un homme bien bâti, de taille moyenne. Il a les yeux enfoncés et de hautes pommettes, avec une petite cicatrice allant de la tempe gauche sur le bord de ses épais sourcils. Il a aussi un nez de forme carré. Ses cheveux sont sombres et ondulés, collant vers le haut autour de sa tête, avec des favoris de premier plan qui se rejoignent en une barbe recourbée et pointue****

 ** **Information :**** ** **Il adore la couleur jaune.****

* * *

Royaume Alvarez, chambre du roi…

En cet fin d'après-midi, le roi d'Alvarez était assis sur une chaise en face de son bureau. Sur celui-ci se trouvait quelques documents ainsi que plusieurs photos. L'année d'aujourd'hui était l'an x700, mais certains documents et photos avaient des dates de l'an x227, soit 473 ans plus tôt. Il prit une photo en main et sur celle-ci on pouvait l'apercevoir en compagnie de la reine d'Ishtav, Mavis Vermillion. Ils avaient la même apparence qu'aujourd'hui, la seule différence était Zeleph qui souriait au côté de Mavis qui ne semblait pas être son ennemi. Cette photo lui rappela quelques souvenirs qui remontèrent à la surface.

 _\- Que fais-tu tout seul si loin du village? Demanda une jeune femme de petite taille._

 _\- Je… Je… Bégaya un jeune homme ayant dans la début vingtaine._

 _\- Tu semble être quelqu'un qui ne voit pas beaucoup de personne dans une journée! Je me présente, Mavis Vermillion! Lança-t-elle._

 _\- Zeleph… Juste Zeleph. Répondit timidement le jeune homme à la chevelure noire corbeau._

 _\- Enchantée! Répondit-elle en dressant sa main face à lui._

 _Il hésita un instant puis décida de lui serrer la main malgré sa réticence._

 _\- Je suis en visite à Fiore, je suis sensée y rester quelques semaines, je pourrai passer te voir si tu le veux bien sûr!_

 _Zeleph sembla confus, jamais un étranger avait osé lui parler, alors lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de se revoir, il pensait avoir mal compris._

 _\- Me voir… Moi?_

 _\- Oui! Je suis sûre que tu as beaucoup à m'apprendre et qu'on se ressemble plus que tu ne le crois!_

 _Zeleph ne répondit pas, il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire à Mavis qui était totalement différente de ce qu'il connaissait._

 _\- Tu verras! Tu vas m'adorer! Lança-t-elle tout sourire. Je serai là demain matin au même endroit, j'espère t'y retrouver! Termina Mavis qui quitta au pas de course._

 _Toujours silencieux, le mage ne comprenait rien de ce qui venait de se passé. Avait-il rêvé à cette femme? Était-ce une illusion? Une attaque ennemi? Il n'en savait rien. Mais peu importe ce que c'était, il avait passé le plus beau moment de sa vie depuis bien des années._

 _Il avait passé le reste de la journée à faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Lire des livres de magie oublié et tenter de concocter des sorts bien singuliers. Lorsque le soleil s'était couché, il avait eu bien du mal à s'endormir, ne pensant qu'à Mavis. Il savait bien qu'elle ne viendrait pas le voir le lendemain, mais pour la première fois, il avait hâte que le jour se lève._

 _Comme l'avait mentionné la jeune femme de la veille, Zeleph se rendit au même point de rencontre. Il resta debout à regarder l'horizon, guettant la venue de Mavis. L'attente fut longue et même pénible. Zeleph s'était mis à penser qu'elle ne viendrait pas, qu'il avait raison de douter depuis la vieille. Il se disait que tous les humains étaient les mêmes finalement. Hypocrite et cruel. Ce fut lorsqu'il ferma les yeux lors d'un soupir qu'il entendit les bruits de pas sur le chemin de terre rigide. L'espoir revint immédiatement et il n'eut pas tord. Mavis se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, le saluant à l'aide de sa main et un sourire. Difficilement, il lui rendit son sourire, enfin, son visage ressemblait plus à quelqu'un de crispé qu'un sourire, mais il avait oublié ce que c'était._

 _Dès qu'elle fut assez près, elle sortit un appareil photo et ne tarda pas à lui dire._

 _\- Prenons une photos! Pour le premier jour d'une merveilleuse aventure!_

Tenant toujours la photo dans sa main, le roi d'Alvarez fit une mine sévère et de rancune. Il lança la photo plus loin sur son bureau pour ensuite se faire déranger par un appel provenant de sa lacrima-vision.

Lorsqu'il toucha la sphère bleutée, il vit Invel.

\- Que se passe-t-il pour que tu m'appelles Invel.

\- Je suis navré mon seigneur, mais je n'ai guère de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer. Répondit son conseillé qui n'agissait pas aussi en confiance qu'à l'habitude.

\- Quelles nouvelles?

\- Gray nous a trahis et s'est échappé avec la princesse d'Aquila.

\- Qu'est-ce que? En es-tu sûr?

\- Oui, Erza Scarlet nous en a fait part lorsque je lui ai rendu visite en cellule. Elle s'est occupée de la diversion et Gray a filer avec Lucy.

\- Comment est-ce possible? Demanda le roi démontrant un peu plus de colère.

\- Je ne comprends pas moi-même. Nous pensions que Lucy était détenue à Ophidia. Je suis navré mon seigneur, je compte bien la retrouver et l'envoyer à Alvarez.

\- Non. Reste à Fiore, je me charge du cas de la princesse ainsi que de Kyouka. Déclara le roi.

\- Bien, je vais donc retourner à mes…

\- Général Invel! L'alarme a été déclenchée! Des prisonniers ce sont évadés! Lança une voix de garde.

Déjà en colère, Zeleph ne voulait pas d'une autre mauvaise nouvelle, il coupa donc l'appel puis tenta de rejoindre le Spriggan qu'il avait envoyé la veille vers Ophidia. Quelques secondes passèrent puis un homme répondit.

Il avait une chevelure châtaine et des yeux claires. Il possédait une fine cicatrice sur le dessus de son nez.

\- Mon roi.

\- God serena… Lança Zeleph avant de poursuivre sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre. Ta mission vient tout juste de changer. Lucy n'est plus à Ophidia, mais je veux que tu t'y rende tout de même.

\- Dans quel but? Je croyais que je devais ramener la fille.

\- La reine Kyouka pensait que je ne méritais pas d'être informé des problèmes de son royaume ainsi que la fuite de l'arme d'une puissance incommensurable. Je veux donc que tu lui fasses comprendre qu'on ne se joue pas du roi d'Alvarez et qu'elle ferait mieux de retrouver Lucy avant que je ne me charge d'elle personnellement. Ordonna le roi.

\- Sans problème, ce sera même amusant. Termina le mage du nom de God serena avant de couper l'appel.

« Aucun humain n'a le droit de rire de moi. Si c'est le cas, ils ne vivront pas assez longtemps pour voir le jour se lever. »

* * *

Palais d'Aquila, infirmerie…

Suite à la discussion avec Gildarts et Makarov, Layla décida de rendre visite à Silver qui se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Elle avait besoin de lui parler et de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Lorsqu'elle entra, l'infirmière se prosterna puis quitta rapidement la salle. Le rideau blanc était fermé autour du lit du mage de glace, mais elle pouvait voir qu'il était assis à l'aide de l'ombre. Elle s'arrêta devant puis s'adressa à son vieil ami.

\- Je peux?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander la permission. Rétorqua Silver.

La reine d'Aquila ouvrit le rideau pour voir Silver lui sourire. Ses bandages avaient été changé, ses coupures recousues et de la pommade sur ses ecchymoses.

\- Tu parais bien. Lança Layla pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Merci, mais je doute que tu es venue uniquement pour me dire que je parais bien.

\- Tu as raison. Répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bout du lit. J'ai reçu une nouvelle qui me trouble. Un ennemi que je ne croyais pas possible bien honnêtement.

\- Rien n'est invincible Layla.

\- Cette fois-ci, je crois que tu as tord. Il s'agit d'un dragon. D'un véritable dragon.

\- Comment ça un dragon? Je croyais qu'ils étaient éteints depuis des centaines d'années?

\- Je le croyais aussi.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un dragon, peut-être que…

\- J'ai vu les blessures de Gildarts. C'est un mage extrêmement puissant. Perdre une partie de son bras et sa jambe serait impossible. Mais un dragon le pourrait. Je crois ce qu'il m'a dit et je crains de recevoir une de ces attaques prochainement.

\- Un dragon… Vivant dans notre ère. J'ai peine à le croire. Espérons seulement qu'il ne s'agit pas du dragon de Zeleph.

\- Je l'espère aussi…

Silver posa sa main sur celle de Layla afin de reprendre son attention.

\- Je dois te parler de quelque chose. C'est à propos d'Ophidia et d'Ul.

Suite à ces mots, Silver reçu toute l'attention de la reine.

\- Je sais ce qu'ils ont fait à Ul. La même chose que les autres.

\- Que les autres?

\- Oui. Ophidia possède un laboratoire. Leur scientifique est la plus douée de Niveis. C'est elle qui a modifié chacun des démons. Elle a dû faire la même chose à Ul. La modifier et lui insérer une puce.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça? Ce n'est pas humain, c'est contre toute loi.

\- Kyouka souhaite avoir une armée de démon. Les malédictions sont plus puissante que la magie et elle le sait. Avec ce laboratoire en marche, il est impossible de tuer qui que ce soit.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là?

\- Ayant été modifié, chaque démon est relié au laboratoire. Dès qu'ils meurent. Ils réapparaissent dans un des tubes. Lamy, la scientifique, s'occupe ensuite de programmer leur remise en forme. Habituellement, ça lui prend une semaine et le démon est de nouveau sur pied.

\- Donc, tu es en train de me dire qu'il est impossible pour nous de tuer un des démons provenant d'Ophidia tant que le laboratoire est en fonction. Répondit Layla qui tentait d'assimiler le tout.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je dis. Ce qui veut dire que nous devons…

\- Nous devons détruire ce labo si nous voulons qu'Ul retrouve le plein contrôle de son corps et de ses pensées. Coupa la reine.

\- Oui et en même temps, nous empêchons Kyouka de garder son armée au même nombre malgré les défaites de ceux-ci. Termina Silver.

* * *

Palais d'Ophidia, laboratoire…

Toujours dans son tube, Jackal s'était assis en indien tentant de provoquer des explosions. Sa taille n'était qu'à la moitié de ce qu'elle devait être et utiliser sa malédiction était encore extrêmement difficile. Il plaça sa main devant lui et se mit à se concentrer. Au bout de quelques secondes, il contracta ses muscles et força d'avantage pour ne créer qu'une bulle que remonta jusqu'au plafond du tube.

\- Arrrrgh! S'écria-t-il de colère.

\- C'est une bonne chose que tu ne sois capable que de créer des bulles d'air. Commença Lamy qui programmait l'ordinateur relié au tube d'Ul. Si tu fini par créer une explosion, tu vas tout simplement exploser aussi.

\- Comment ça exploser aussi? Demanda Jackal d'un air las.

\- Ce liquide est hautement inflammable.

Suite à ces mots, le démon arrêta ces tentatives ne voulait guère exploser une deuxième fois en si peu de temps. De son côté, Lamy sourit, heureuse de voir Jackal lui obéir.

\- Lamy. Nous avons cobaye de plus pour toi. Lança Seilah.

Des gardes entrèrent à leur tour dans le laboratoire, transportant un corps inerte. Il s'agissait d'une femme.

\- Comment se nomme-t-elle? Demanda Lamy toute excitée à l'idée de modifier son corps et ces capacités.

\- Minerva Orlando.

* * *

Royaume de Fiore, lac impérial…

Ses deux katanas retenait le bras d'Ezel qui s'était transformé en une lame lacérée. Cependant, elle devait rester sur ses garde puisqu'il possédait quatre bras. La force de ce démon semblait au dessus de la moyenne puisqu'Erza tremblait de ses mains et semblait reculer dans le sable. D'un deuxième effort ainsi qu'un crie, elle repoussa Ezel à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- Tu ne passeras pas. Lança froidement la chevalière.

\- En effet, mais je vais plutôt te découper en petits morceaux!

Sans avertissement, il se rua vers Erza et chargea sa lame en sa direction. Habilement, Erza contra à l'aide de ces deux épées, mais son ennemi ne comptait pas en rester là. Il transforma son autre bras du côté opposé en une lame ayant des épines tout le tour. Rapidement, il la dirigea vers le corps de celle-ci qui fit un salto arrière, esquivant de justesse la deuxième attaque d'Ezel.

« Je ne dois pas lui laisser le temps de m'attaquer. »

Aussitôt, elle enchaîna ses pas vers le démon envoyant un premier coup de lame qui fut bloquer par l'épée de son ennemi. Sans attendre, à l'aide de son deuxième katana, elle tenta de le toucher en plein poitrine, mais peine perdu. Il fut arrêté par la lame en épine. Vif d'esprit, elle invoqua un sabre à partir de son pied droit puis habilement, elle l'envoya directement sur les côtes de celui-ci.

« Mais qu'est-ce que!? » Se dit-elle l'air surprise.

\- Tes lames ne me feront rien. Mon corps est aussi solide que de la pierre! S'écria le démon qui profita de ce moment pour lui donne un coup de poing directement dans le ventre à l'aide de son troisième bras.

\- Nghh!

« Il n'y a que le vent qui bat la pierre, mais je n'ai rien de cela dans mes armures! Bon sang! »

Sachant très bien qu'elle allait devoir se défendre à plusieurs armes, Erza changea d'armure pour celle de la nature. Il s'agissait d'une armure en métal argenté. La partie supérieure de cette armure ne se composait que d'un petit pectoral qui est fait de plaques en forme de plume pointant vers le haut avec une grande fleur métallique sur l'avant qui s'étendait le long de ses hanches. Sa taille était encerclée de grandes plaques décorées, qui rappelaient des plumes. Elle portait une paire de bottes plaquées qui était partiellement cachée sous sa jupe. L' armure arborait également deux grandes pairsd'ailes métalliques qui ornaient le dos d'Erza, composées de plumes métalliques devenant de plus en plus grande sur les bord.

\- Ne te crois pas si puissant que ça! Cria la chevalière qui avait invoqué plus d'une centaine d'épées qu'elle envoya directement sur Ezel.

\- Tu ne fais que gaspiller ta puissance magique!

Le démon ne bougea et regardait les lames se rapprocher avec un sourire. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se protéger à l'aide de ces bras modifiés. Il laissa les lames d'Erza le toucher de plein fouet. Malgré le grand nombre de celle-ci, aucune lui infligea une seule marque, plusieurs furent même brisées en deux.

\- Ce combat sera un jeu d'enfant. Ajouta le membre d'Ophidia qui s'avança vers la chevalière.

\- Rien ne sert de crier victoire aussi rapidement!

Elle invoqua une épée afin de contrer le coup provenant de l'ennemi, mais celle-ci se brisa au premier contact. Rapidement, elle en invoqua une autre qui servit à bloquer le deuxième coup provenant de l'épée en épine , mais fut brisée comme la première. Ne perdant pas espoir, Erza en invoqua une autre et la frappa à la jambe. Sans surprise, la lame de son épée se brisa en morceau. Profitant de son avantage, Ezel utilisa ses deux épées afin de frapper la chevalière qui regardait plus bas. Deux épées apparu pour bloquer l'une des lames ennemi, mais la deuxième se fraya un chemin touchant à la fois la mage d'Ishtav.

Une partie de son armure se brisa révélant par la suite une longue coupure près de son épaule gauche. Une grimace de douleur s'empara du visage d'Erza qui renvoya plusieurs épées vers son ennemi afin de se reculer. Le résultat fut le même qu'auparavant. Les lames se brisèrent.

« Plus le coup est puissant, plus le choc est dur pour mes lames. Chaque fois qu'il tentera de me toucher, je devrai être près de lui. Extrêmement près de lui. »

S'assurant de suivre son plan, elle se dirigea droit vers lui, changeant à nouveau d'amure pour celle qu'elle avait au début. L'armure d'hakama.

« Ces katanas sont bien plus solide que mes autres épées. Je ne dois en aucun cas me faire toucher par une de ces épées. » Pensa-t-elle.

Effectivement, l'armure d'hakama n'offrait aucune défense. Seulement de l'offensive.

\- Je briserai ces épées comme toutes les autres! Cria Ezel qui mit ses deux épées en forme de croix et les firent tomber vers la chevalière. Alerte, elle utilisa ses deux katanas pour contrer cette attaque. Heureusement pour elle, ces lames avaient tenu bon, mais avec sa blessure, elle pouvait ressentir une immense douleur à son bras gauche. Ce qui faisait en sorte qu'Ezel commençait à avoir le dessus.

\- Nnnggggggghhhh!

\- À peine une égratignure et tu perds toute ta puissance! Lança Ezel qui riait de satisfaction. Comment vas-tu éviter ça!?

Il l'a frappa directement dans les côtes avec son troisième bras provoquant ainsi un crie de douleur de sa part.

\- Toujours debout? Toujours en mesure de contrer mes lames? Voyons voir si tu pourras après ça!

De son quatrième bras, il l'a frappa directement à sa coupure près de son épaule.

\- AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH! Cria Erza qui échappa son katana au sol laissant ainsi une faille à Ezel qui ne manqua pas de la voir.

Il doubla de force faisant tomber au sol la chevalière qui tenta de repousser ses deux lames à l'aide d'une seule main et d'un seul Katana. Sa main tremblait, les épées d'Ezel se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètre du visage d'Erza. Il était impossible pour elle de se servir de son bras gauche afin de récupérer son katana près d'elle.

\- Ce combat fut trop facile. Lança finalement Ezel qui rapprocha de plus en plus ces épées. Fais de beaux rêves dans l'au delà.

S'apprêtant à donner le coup de grâce, Ezel fut dérangé par plusieurs aiguilles qui se fracassaient contre son corps de pierre.

\- Par ici. Lança une voix féminine.

Énervé de s'être fait interrompre, le démon regarda la source des aiguilles et y vit une femme. Lorsqu'elle eut toute son attention, elle retira ses lunette puis fixa le fixa de ses yeux verts. Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il fut transformé en pierre. De ce fait, Erza pu le repousser de son seul bras disponible, se relevant péniblement par la suite.

\- Merci. Ajouta la chevalière qui n'osait regarder la femme.

\- Tu peux regarder en ma direction. Répondit l'étrangère.

\- Sans vouloir être direct, que fais-tu ici? Demanda Erza qui la regardait à présent.

\- J'ai été envoyé par Makarov. Je suis chargée de retrouver nos alliés et de les ramener à Ishtav.

\- Makarov… Je ne t'ai jamais aperçu auparavant.

\- C'est parce que je fais partie de l'équipe Raijin. Je me nomme Evergreen. Heureuse de t'avoir sauvé la vie. Lança-t-elle d'un ton de voix moqueur.

\- J'y serais probablement arrivée seule.

\- C'est évident, surtout avec tes blessures. Rétorqua Evergreen d'un air sarcastique.

\- Nous ferions mieux de partir d'ici avant que d'autres n'arrivent. Lança Erza qui fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

\- Pour cette fois, je suis en accord. Approuva l'une des membres de l'unité Raijin qui envoya une salve d'aiguille en direction d'Ezel qui se brisa en un tas de roche.

* * *

Palais d'Ishtav, salle des réunions…

Cela faisait une heure que Gray l'avait avisé du départ de Lucy. Elle avait envoyé des gardes faire le tour du village et du palais, mais elle ne se trouvait nul part. Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix. Elle devait prévenir Layla à Aquila. C'est ce qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle toucha la sphère bleu se trouvant être la lacrima-vision. La reine d'Aquila ne tarda pas à répondre. Elle semblait d'une humeur joyeuse, mais préoccupée par quelque chose.

\- Mavis, je voulais justement te parler. Lança Layla sans lui laisser le temps de parler en premier.

\- Très bien, mais avant je dois te prévenir d'un incident. Lança-t-elle calmement.

\- D'un incident… Ne me dit pas que cela concerne Lucy… Craignit la reine.

\- Elle a quitté le royaume. Nous pensons qu'elle se dirige à Fiore, là où est détenue Erza Scarlet.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'elle s'est sauvée sans même avoir été vu? Lucy est bien une fille que l'on remarque.

\- Elle a profité d'un moment de deuil pour nous tous. Répondit Mavis qui baissa les yeux de peine. Mais je ne compte pas ne rien faire. Je viens tout juste d'envoyer trois personnes à sa poursuite.

\- Il m'est impossible de quitter Aquila pour le moment, mais je vais envoyer Gajeel et Juvia en direction de Fiore. Si nous n'avons pas de nouvelle d'ici deux jours, je partirai à sa recherche. Déclara Layla.

\- Je suppose que mon avis stratégique sur votre décision de quitter Aquila ne vous est pas nécessaire. Lança Mavis qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Pour cette fois non. Malgré que je sois une reine, je reste tout d'abord une mère. Je vous recontacterai dans deux jours. Termina la reine d'Aquila qui coupa la transmission.

Mavis poussa un soupir.

« Ne devait-elle pas me parler… »

À la sortie du palais d'Ishtav…

\- Nous allons devoir faire équipe si nous voulons retrouver Lucy.

\- Provenant d'un mage qui a trahis les siens ça ne sonne pas aussi bien. Lança Cana qui avait un peu de rancœur face à Gray.

\- Maintenant il est avec nous. Je doute que ces intentions soient mauvaises. Ajouta Levy qui rehaussa ses lunette.

\- Um… Grogna la cartomancienne.

\- N'écoute pas Cana, elle est de mauvaise humeur parce que Lucy est partie sans elle. Rassura Happy en s'adressant au mage de glace.

* * *

Village de Jaranoff, royaume d'Ishtav…

Vêtu de sa capuche, la princesse d'Aquila marchait à travers le village de Jaranoff. Bien qu'elle visitait ce village pour la toute première fois, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter et de regarder autour d'elle. Sa mère l'attendait. Elle se devait de libérer sa mère, quel qu'en soit le prix. Depuis qu'elle était partie, elle faisait tout en son pouvoir pour ne pas attirer l'attention, chose qu'elle avait réussi à l'exception du moment où un visiteur inattendu se pointa.

Elle venait de tourner sur une rue moins passante que celle principal lorsqu'une faux tomba su ciel tout juste devant elle. Une lueur blanchâtre entourait l'arme puis un homme apparu tout juste à côté. Avant de se relever complètement, il prit sa faux dans ses mains et la plaça dans son dos.

Il avait une chevelure blanche peignée vers l'arrière. Du noir entourait ces yeux, faisant ressortir d'avantage le bleuté de ceux-ci. Il portait un kimono noir qui descendait jusqu'au bas de sa taille révélant le haut de son torse nu. Il portait également un pantalon noir ainsi que des sandale de même couleur. Il possédait quatre lignes noires situées sur sa nuque.

\- Tu te rends compte que j'essaie d'être discrète et toi tu tombes littéralement du ciel… Lança Lucy.

\- Tomber du ciel est beaucoup mieux que de fuguer sans prévenir personne. Lança froidement l'homme.

\- Je croyais que Yukine allait vous prévenir.

\- Il l'a fait. Je parlais plutôt de ceux qui était avec toi à Ishtav.

\- Ne t'y met pas aussi Kai. J'y vais seule. C'est mieux ainsi.

\- Très bien. Répondit celui qui se prénommait Kai.

Lucy reprit sa marche, espérant que personne n'avait remarqué la venu de son ami. Toutefois, Kai ne quitta pas le monde des vivants, il la suivait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Non.

\- Oui et tu n'as aucun argument assez valable pour me faire partir. Conclu l'homme à la faux qui continuait de suivre Lucy.

Un long soupir se fit entendre de celle-ci qui lui murmura quelques mots.

\- Toujours aussi protecteur…

* * *

Palais d'Ishtav…

Kagura était assise sur le bord de son lit dans l'infirmerie. La vieille dame qui s'occupait d'elle avait accepté qu'elle ait une sortie dans la cour du palais afin de prendre un peu l'air. À vrai dire, les mur blanc de l'infirmerie n'était pas ce qui donnait de l'énergie et de la joie dans son cas. Avec ces blessures récente, elle était incapable de se lever debout dû à ses brûlures de haut niveau et à ses ecchymoses. C'est pourquoi elle attendait sur le rebord du lit la venue de l'infirmière. Elle allait devoir s'installer dans un fauteuil roulant et se faire pousser jusqu'à la cour. Étant indépendante, elle détestait cela, mais elle le devait pour sa santé mentale.

\- Me voilà. Lança la vieille dame qui marchait d'une lenteur remarquable.

Ne disant aucun mot, Kagura se glissa dans le fauteuil non sans faire des grimaces de douleur. Lorsqu'elle fut bien assise, elle remercia la dame qui commença à la pousser à l'extérieur de la pièce. Elle poursuit sa route vers la droite afin de se rendre jusqu'à la porte menant à l'extérieur. Cependant, par un heureux hasard, elle tomba face à face avec le prince d'Equus.

\- Oh pardon. Lança-t-il se poussant sur le côté pour les laisser passer.

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un petit sourire de la part de Kagura qui lui donna un peu plus confiance.

\- Si vous le voulez, je peux aller avec vous. Ajouta Laxus qui espérait une réponse positive.

La vieille dame s'arrêta puis une réponse se fut entendre.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je vais donc laisser ce jeune homme en votre compagnie. J'irai vous chercher dans trente minutes. Déclara la dame qui relâcha les poignées du fauteuil et rebroussa chemin. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Laxus étant trop petite pour la mettre sur son épaule. Elle fini par lui faire un sourire et laissa les deux mages à eux-mêmes.

Dans une chambre du palais d'Ishtav…

Une personne se trouvait assise sur le lit de Lisanna Strauss. Cette personne tenait un cadre ayant une photo à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait de Lisanna lors de sa graduation en temps que garde royal. Une larme tomba directement sur la vitre protectrice de celle-ci. Seule dans cette chambre, cette personne jura de venger la mort de la cadet des Strauss.

\- Je jure de tuer Ul de mes propres mains.

* * *

 **Rebonjour tout le monde!**

 **Vous avez surement remarqué que les 'esprits' de Lucy ont des lignes noires sur le corps. Avez-vous des idées de quoi il pourrait s'agir?**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine ^^**


End file.
